Youkai in the Caribbean!
by Draconic Ban-Sidhe
Summary: PotCxInu Naraku has been defeated, but the last shard is still lost...until Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru who's been dragged along for the ride go to the Caribbean, where Jack has a shard...as one of his hair ornaments!
1. ch 0:Prologue

Disclaimer: I no own, therefore you no sue. I have no money anyways. Unless you want Bob? (My pet slug) Somebody please take him before he gets exterminated with the rest of the slugs in the garden, or dies from the early frost. He's _really_ cute, and doesn't ask for much. Just keep him out of direct sun, and no salt. He's allergic to it.

**_This is a rewriting of the original story. Rewritten chapters will have a number beside the chapter title as shown below in brackets, and in the chapter selection dropdown in the corner. I finally couldn't stand looking at the horrible writing ability displayed in the earliest chapters, the ooc-ness, or the discrepancies that pop up if you look. So I rewrote/ did some serious editing. _**

Timeline. Says Jack gets the shard around 1660, and the jewel is shattered in the 1540's, leaving 120ish years between the two events. This is just for reference, if you want to know.

Also…Sesshoumaru's fluffy-item-on-shoulder? ( I know it isn't really a tail. A symbol of rank/importance is probably what it is. I'm not entirely sure, just like the rest of you.) But for now, let's all pretend it actually is a tail. It makes writing so much more fun…XD

**_Enjoy the (somewhat) less amount of spelling errors. I'll shut up now…_)**

**Prologue (0): Shatter**

_As the Shikon no Tama burst apart in a spray of light, crystal needles few outwards in all directions. They traveled wide, exploding from the epicenter to find their way east and west, to every corner of the compass. _

_Some were taken further than others, and some shorter…but none went so far as the smallest shard. It was blown into the air, spinning, flashing in the setting sun as it whistled through the air, heading on a western trajectory. It journeyed towards the sea, finally coming to rest in the pale sand at the mouth of a nameless river._

_It lay there, one more rock embedded in the sand, for half a century. Occasionally, youkai of varying strength came to the beach, looking for the source of power they could feel but not name, but they never found the lonely fragment. Not even the group of shard hunters ventured towards the beach, for they had no reason to. The Shikon shard remained forgotten._

_Within a few years the nearby town became abandoned, after a particularly nasty snake youkai came though and took out his frustration on the inhabitants, not knowing what it was that he was looking for in the little village by the sea. The violet crystal lay undisturbed for many years before being found._

_Some time later, Chinese corsairs drew their boat up on the beach, and set up camp high along the shore. They had a number of younger boys with them, and it was one of these who discovered the shard._

_Yuri, the boy who was building their driftwood fire on the shore, found it and decided to tuck it in his pocket for later. He brought the shard back to his village and gave it to his mother. She thought it beautiful enough to put it on a chain around her neck._

_When Yuri's mother grew old, she passed the shard down to her daughter, who kept the shard for over ten years. But when the village fell on hard times, and her family was starving, the daughter sold it to a peddler, who in turn sold it to a merchant prince._

_The shard was stolen, bought and sold many times in the years after, until it was sold to a merchant named Shota traveling to Singapore, where it resurfaced at last._

_

* * *

_

Jack sat at a table sipping rum and looking out towards the harbor. He glanced at the ratty little merchant sitting across the table from him, and looked at the sliver of crystal with the sliver clasp on the table.

"I'll pay you what you want, Jack! Here, take this! As an extra, shall we say?" The merchant started dry-washing his greasy little hands. Jack sighed in annoyance. The crystal was nice enough, but he was wishing now he'd never lent anything to the slimy snake across the table. Granted, Shota had done him a few favors, but Jack came to the conclusion then and there that he was never going to lend anything, to anyone, for any reason, ever again. It only led to trouble.

Jack reached out and took the crystal. "One more day, Shota. That's it. Then I come looking for you." He fingered the knife at his hip briefly, and Shota went a pasty, not-quite white color of grey.

Jack smiled "Do we have an agreement?"

"Y-yes. I'll have everything by tomorrow!" Shota stood up hastily, and threw the change for his drinks on the rough cut table. He left rather hastily, and Jack grinned as the door closed. He still had it going for him. Shota was easy to frighten. Not that he'd actually do anything to him, but it took drastic action to get though his greedy little mind.

Jack set down his much, and picked up the necklace left on the table. He examined the sliver closely. Had Shota tried to outsmart him, and give him a bit of glass? He didn't think so. It felt like crystal. Pretty, too. It caught the light brilliantly, yet was smooth enough not to cut the one wearing it. Jack slipped it in his pocket, for later. Now if Shota would just give him his money back…

Draining his mug of rum, he set it down on the table and got up to leave, adding his own coins to Shota's, to pay for the drinks, and something extra for the serving wench.

He wanted to see the Pearl again. No one had bought her yet, and if he finally got his considerable loan(s) back, he'd have enough to purchase her…

Jack disappeared from the tavern, leaving thoughts of Shota and his greasy hair behind. The night spoke of promises, and of the sea salt that lingered permanently in the air.

* * *

Jack wandered down to the harbor, dreaming about his, or soon to be his, ship. She was a special model, made by a shipwright who liked to design fast ships. It made the price go up considerably…but it would be well worth it in the end… worth every last pence… 

Simply by looking, he could tell she would be one of the fastest vessels afloat, if not **the **fastest. He continued on his way, dreaming about the day everyone would know the name of **Captain** Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, master of the Pearl…

* * *

In the late morning Jack sat in a tiny room above the tavern, toying with his crystal. 

His head throbbed, and he winced. Rum was lovely at night, but you paid most dearly in headaches the next morning. But the price was worth it…. Or at least, it had seemed worth it last night…

He picked up the shard, wondering when he'd found the cord it was hanging from. The memory had faded into the fumes of a dozen drinking houses. He held it up, and glanced in the bubbled glass of the mirror. Right side, or the left side? Finally he decided on left, and wound the crystal into his hair to hang with the assembly of beads and trinkets already hanging there.

He ran a finger though the small collection, grinning. They each meant something. His first journey on a boat. The town he'd first discovered the joys of rum in. The day he was appointed first mate.

And now, the day he would become a captain. A day he'd been looking forward to ever since he'd been a little boy, avidly watching the ships sailing through the harbor entrance.

He rubbed a stray bit of grime from the crystal, grinning wider. If he became a Captain… It had been a dream for so long…

He closed his eyes and got up. Dreaming wouldn't get him anywhere. He had business to attend to first.

He had to see to the collection on Shota's loan (likely to be sticky) and of getting payment on a number of other loans and favors he was owed (likely equally sticky). Come nightfall, he should have the money, then the ship, and then a victory celebration involving rum.

All in all, Jack was a supremely happy man.

* * *

He sighed in contentment as he uncorked the first of many rum bottles aboard his new ship. Jack had decided to spend the little money left over from his purchase on victory drinks for himself, and for a few friends. Who hadn't shown up, quite yet. But they would, sooner or later. They wouldn't pass up free drinks. 

They had also promised to become his crew. Jack grinned. He was a captain! For real! A bloody, honest to goodness _Captain_!

Life was good right now. Very good. He fuzzily conjured up visions of the future…he'd get a couple more people looking for passage to help him sail to the Caribbean…. He'd heard stories…lots of stories…he even had the compass now, and if it led him to Cortez, if the stories were true….

Jack took the compass out and rubbed at its polished surface, before putting it away and getting back to the serious business of celebrating, namely, getting as drunk as possible as soon as feasible. Just as soon as those dratted latecomers showed up…

* * *

_Well, a slightly better version, even if it was a little short. Actually, a lot better. I didn't realize exactly how horrible it was till I looked hard. (Wince) Feel free to provide any comments. I love hearing from people, good or bad. Except, if it's bad, please tell me **why** you think it's bad so I can improve even more! _) 

_Rewritten chapters will have brackets around the numbers. Original ones do not. Or, alternately, original chapters have review responses, while the new ones won't, to go with the latest set of rules. _-.-

_Step aside to my homepage: Dark Gardens (http/www. lumbe/ darkgardensps1/ index.html) Just remove spaces. Contains a large amount of writting, original and fanfiction, and an art section. Please come visit!_

_Originally posted: Jan 23 2004_

_Revised: Jan 3 2006_


	2. ch 1:Introduction to the ocean

Disclaimer: I own practically nothing. Not Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha (show/manga or character) and not PotC. (Yes! Sequel coming out July 7! **_So_** getting opening night tix, preview too if I can manage it!)Bob still needs a home though. Somebody please either adopt him or point me to the nearest slug enthusiasts shelter so he won't die in the purging of the garden…

**Chapter (1): Introduction to the ocean**

Inuyasha paced in front of the well, fuming. Kagome had said she'd be back this morning, and it was already far past lunch! He wanted her to be back. He missed her too much during the weeks. She was hardly ever around anymore…just because Naraku was finally dead…Inuyasha scowled some more, and paced in front of the well.

At least she was staying for a week this time, instead of just for a few days. He missed her, even if he'd never admit to it.

She spent _far_ too much time in the future now that Naraku was gone, in his opinion. He would never consider saying so, of course. He just got sulky. He wasn't a words person. He was an actions person, and showed his feelings by grousing continually whenever she vanished.

Kagome only came back on weekends. And now, she was late even for _that._ He finally couldn't take it anymore and jumped into the well, falling past purple clouds and dropping casually into the future. _Why_ was Kagome never on time?

It was snowing outside, and Inuyasha dashed through the lazily drifting flakes of skyflakes towards the house. The frozen water fell against his skin and robe, melting with hardly a whisper. He jumped up into the tree besides Kagome's open window, and slipped inside, looking for her. Snow fell to the courtyard below, dislodged by his movements.

He crouched on the carpet, breathing in the soft air. He was always calmer in this room. It wasn't quite Kagome, but it was the next best thing to being with her. She'd imprinted every corner of the room with her personality, and with her own personal, somehow calming, scent. He breathed deeply before leaving. She must be downstairs.

Inuyasha walked lightly down the hallway towards the stairs, where he could hear her talking to her mom. He felt her grandfather creeping up behind him, and rolled his eyes slightly. He could guess what would happen next…

"Yah! I banish you!" Kagome's grandfather slapped a scroll on the back of Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha ripped the scroll off his clothes and threw it at the old man, grimacing. He jumped down the stairs to escape, with the old man in not-so-hot pursuit. He still did that to him sometimes, even though it never worked. Actually, sometimes Inuyasha thought it was some weird form of entertainment for the old man…. See how long you can go without having an ofuda pasted to your back…

He stopped at the entrance to the living room, crossing his arms in a gruff way and watching as Kagome said her goodbyes. He leaned against the wall casually.

"Can't you ever be on time? We still have one last shard to find you know!" snapped Inuyasha, un-crossing his arms.

Kagome turned around and gave him a look that said that as soon as they were back in the past, he would be sat. Just because she spent less time with him didn't mean that she wouldn't say goodbye to the people she loved. She gave her mom one quick hug goodbye, and promised to return in a week. It was wonderful, having vacation…no more trying to juggle feudal attitudes with schoolwork…

Kagome followed Inuyasha, catching up so that they walked side by side through the snow. Inuyasha led the way down to the well and paused, waiting. "Why can't you ever be on time?" Inuyasha started muttering to himself about lateness as Kagome shifted her yellow bag's hefty frame to one hip.

Kagome shivered, rubbing her arms. She knew he was impatient. "I know, I know. Some things came up I had to deal with. Where should we start looking this time?" Kagome silently started cursing Hojo, who was the cause of her delays. He meant well…but… Couldn't he take a hint? At least he wasn't as bad as Kouga, who _still_ thought that she was his woman! Kagome grimaced inside at the pair of them. They irritated her no end, and she briefly amused herself by imagining a world without Hojo or demanding wolf youkai. Such a pleasant place…

She climbed over the lip of the well and dropped down, Inuyasha right behind her. Kagome smiled at the thought of seeing her friends in the feudal era soon. _'I just wish we could find that last, elusive shard though. Hopefully, it's in someplace warm! I'm **freezing!**'_

Almost as soon as she had dreamed up a beautiful, _warm,_ sandy beach in the Caribbean, the purple haze at the bottom of the well took on a distinct blue tone, lightening to a brilliant, almost neon hue.

Kagome looked at it, puzzled. She didn't connect the brief daydream to the wells behavior at all. After all, the well had never responded to her thoughts before, and there was no reason for it to do so now, was there? But she did wonder at the chance in color. She didn't remember it doing that ever before…

Inuyasha felt the first faint stirrings of alarm begin as he watched the change occur. Kagome tightened her hold on his hand, squeezing Inuyasha's calloused palms between her fingers. This wasn't supposed to happen! It had never done anything like this before! What was going on?

They fell though space and time, not knowing where they were going. Alice, meet the rabbit hole…

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Rin and Jaken through the forest, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. It was so peaceful around here…especially now that Jaken had finally shut up about 'my lord this, and Sesshoumaru-sama that'.

Honestly. He was like a fussy old woman, some days.

Sesshoumaru watched without seeming as though he was paying attention, eyes attentive as Rin dashed off towards a clearing with a well surrounded by flowers. He knew Naraku was dead and wouldn't try to kidnap or kill her, but it never hurt one to be cautious. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw her bend over to inspect the new blossoms wavering in the breeze.

No doubt he would shortly be given a bouquet of the things, the dirt they'd been taken from still clinging to the roots. He didn't mind the plants too much. By now, he almost expected them to appear in Rin's tiny hands every time they ran across wildflowers or a meadow in bloom.

A muscle at the corner of his mouth twitched, the movement small and then gone as though it had never been, too swift to be taken for a smile. He wasn't sure what the floral attraction was, but it never failed to amuse him.

He paused as an errant wind brought a familiar scent towards him. Something wasn't right, and he frowned slightly in concentration. That smell. He could tell Inuyasha had been here recently, his invisible trail disappearing into the well. Curious, because while he could tell his brother had been here, he wasn't now and there was no sent coming _out_ of the well, Sesshoumaru walked over to the opening, peering in.

Rin giggled and looked in too, but Sesshoumaru gently pushed her back.

"Rin, I want you and Jaken to stay here for the moment." he said in a firm voice, looking down the well. What was down there? His brother hadn't come back out, so there must be _something_…

"But Rin wants to go with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin held onto a single yellow patterned flower tightly, looking up from his knees with pleading eyes. She wasn't keen to let him out of her sight for too long.

"No, Rin. Stay here and wait. I'll be back" He gave Jaken a look that clearly meant 'take care of her or you will die a _most_ painful death', and jumped down into the well.

He briefly wondered why Inuyasha might have vanished so completely. Would there be a tunnel? Or a room, opening off the well shaft? A hidden passage?

Nothing of the sort. He stared, then gasped softly in surprise as first purple and then blue haze surrounded him, consuming him.

There wasn't a bottom! It just went on and on and on…

What had he so blithely stepped into? This wasn't what he'd expected at all! He didn't know what was happening. And Sesshoumaru _hated_ not knowing what was happening.

He waited for the mist to clear, a slight thrill of anticipation running though him. He silently prepared for anything. What had happened? What was this? Where was he going?

Jaken grumbled as Sesshoumaru-sama glided out of sight silently as a ghost. He hopped up onto the rim of the well. "Sesshoumaru-sama, when…" Enormous yellow eyes blinked, stunned. Where was Sesshoumaru? Jaken cried out in horror. His lord was gone! Vanished without a trace!

* * *

Jack wedged himself into the niche between the seat of the boat and the side, sighing as he thought back to the night he'd first come into possession of the Pearl all those years ago. That had been some of the best rum he'd ever had for the celebration, and he'd had the worst hangover of his life the next morning, but it had been worth it. _Well_ worth it.

Now, years later he'd come down in the world somewhat, without his beloved Pearl, or even another decent sized ship to his name, just this little cutter. Fate was a cruel, cruel joke. Jack closed his eyes and leaned back into the prow of the tiny craft, fingering the crystal shard in his hair. It was all that was left of the Pearl, now. All he had. He leaned back further, drifting on currents of fond memory.

Maybe he'd finally be able to catch up with Barbossa. He knew what the other man was up to, didn't he? He was bound to come across the boy, or the coin, sometime. Bootstraps son…

He had just bordered on the realms of sleep when he woke with a bone-jarring **thump**. He cracked an eye open, and looked at the two blurred shapes suddenly blocking out the moonlight.

* * *

Kagome landed with a _thump_, and a muffled curse, on top of Inuyasha. She lay there for a few seconds, stunned by the impact. What had happened? She'd been drifting in space, and then…an abrupt freefall. She took some comfort in the fact that she hadn't screamed her lungs out at the shock, but it was still…disconcerting.

She finally thought to move off of Inuyasha, and did so. He sat up as she moved away, wincing. "That hurt" Kagome rubbed her ribs surreptitiously, taking off her backpack. It felt like she'd landed on something hard and pointy…

She rolled as the ground suddenly shifted to the side, and fell off the wooden seat onto the floor with a bump. She grimaced at the thought of more bruises, and glanced around, taking stock of her surroundings quickly.

This was definitely not the feudal era.

It was warm, it was dark, it smelled like saltwater and - her stomach lurched in an unpleasant way - it felt like she was on a boat. Kagome turned her head, and realized she could also sense a jewel shard nearby.

The last shard!

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Where's this?" Wherever it was, it smelled like seaweed…

"I think we're on a boat in the middle of an ocean. And there's a jewel shard nearby too!" Kagome glanced around as she whispered in a low voice, leaning in towards Inuyasha. He snapped alert as she mentioned the shard.

"Are you sure! The last one?" He grinned as Kagome nodded. Last one! Last shard! _Last one!_

"It's over there." She motioned towards where Jack was sitting in a half-awake daze, blinking in surprise as she caught sight of a dark pair of eyes. Someone was there. She thought it was a person, a human. It didn't feel like a youkai.

She stared. Jack stared back.

Jack was speechless. Two total strangers, one wearing less than Scarlet would ever consider donning, and the other with…dog ears? They'd just dropped out of the sky! (Briefly, he wondered why it was always the sky they fell out of, and never the sea. Or the ground…)

He had to be dreaming. He was. And he would wake up any minute now...this was what came of long association with rum…

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at the scruffy looking human wearing dark kohl around his eyes. Kagome took in the various beads and trinkets in his hair, mixed in with the most disreputable dreadlocks she had ever seen.

Finally she broke the silence by looking hard at one of Jacks shiny trinkets. It looked somewhat familiar…"I see it! The shard's in his hair, Inuyasha! It's that crystal on the left side!" The last shard! The last one! After all this time…the last Shikon shard!

She felt like cheering!

Inuyasha snatched one of the stranger's dreadlocks and cut it through, holding it up and carefully picking out the crystal sliver. He gave the shard to Kagome, and dropped the lock of frizzy hair to the deck. Jack watched, stunned, but then seemed to shake off his surprise at the turn of events and started shouting

"That it?" Kagome wasn't the only one who felt like celebrating.

"Yup!"

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back right now or I'll run you throu-!" They'd cut his hair! His hair! And they'd stolen his lucky crystal! He shouted angrily, but was interrupted as Kagome discovered the shard was incomplete; it had broken cleanly in half and part of it was missing.

"Where's the rest of it! Where's the rest of my shard?" All this time they'd spent searching for it, and for what? They were still not done the search! It wasn't complete! Kagome wanted to just _scream_…

Inuyasha groaned, and flopped back, hopes dead. Of _course_ the bloody shard wasn't all there…

It was going to be one of those days…nights…

"Your shard? **My** shard!" shouted Jack, incensed. That was his favorite hair ornament! That was the only link he had with the Pearl! "Its **min**-"

He was interrupted as a second object hit the water and splashed a sheet of water over him, drenching everyone and everything in the boat. Jack glared at the water, and at the head of pale hair struggling to stay afloat. He shook his fist in the general direction of the splash, swearing fluently.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes went round as he felt water close over his head. He had never expected _water_.

Everything had been blue and purple, and then, a few seconds of falling…he'd braced for the impact, ready to try flying, if the fall went on too long…and then, he had landed in this obscenely large puddle! A battle, or his brother, yes. He could deal with that. Water, no. Sesshoumaru started cursing inside his head as he realized one very important fact.

He had never learned how to swim.

He'd always jumped over rivers, or flown over lakes. He'd never bathed in anything less than neck high water. He had never felt his feet sink as ground failed to materialize, or liquid close over his head without his permission. He had never been unable to touch the bottom. And he had certainly _never_ tried bathing in a full suit of armour. Or taken into account how heavy his tail got when it was drenched…

He felt himself begin to slide down towards unknown depths, and realized he would have a hard time even surfacing, let alone making it to the closest shore. He clawed at the water grimly, gasping as his head broke the surface, still stunned by the sudden wetness surrounding him. This would have been so much easier with _both_ arms…

* * *

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha gritted out. His teeth were clenched tightly, and he was gripping his sword hilt so hard his knuckles went white. That bastard…what was _he_ doing here?

He watched as Sesshoumaru struggled to stay afloat, vainly trying to get to the boat and slowly failing as the weight of his waterlogged tail and armour pulled him inexorably down. The heavy silk clothing and swords didn't look like they were helping matters any either.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha. He's harmless for now, but we might need him later on." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as well. She wasn't particularly fond of the guy, but she wanted to keep all their options open for later. Sesshoumaru might come in handy…

"What!" Inuyasha gawked at Kagome. "He tried to kill me and steal Tetsusaiga! And you want to save him!"

Kagome leaned over the side closer to where Sesshoumaru was thrashing madly. "I know that. But we don't know what just happened either. We might need him." She raised her voice, loud enough to be heard over the frothy water "If I help you onto the boat, will you agree to at least talk things over and work something out before you try stealing his sword again, or trying to kill us?"

"Ye-chokecoughcoughsputter-s" Sesshoumaru was still desperately trying to stay afloat, but with slower movements. He was beginning to tire after almost a minute in the water. A voice had said something about a boat. Where was it…?

Were there people here? That voice sounded familiar. Inuyasha…if there were people, he might live though the night. He'd agree to wait, certainly. If they got him out! He could always try getting his property back later…

Jack stared, transfixed. "He tried killing you, and you're helping him? That's crazy! This is all a dream, and I'm going to wake up in the morning with nothing but a hangover." He muttered, watching as Kagome grabbed one of the oars and got Inuyasha to help, after reminding him that if she said the 's word' he would have a long, long time to think about his mistake-on the bottom of the ocean. _'S-word?_' Jack wondered what that was.

Sesshoumaru finally managed to dig his claws into the oar, and he was pulled aboard, looking like a drowned rat. He was absolutely soaked, mussed hair plastered to his face and straggling down his back, tail a sodden remnant of its former fluffiness. Kagome covered her mouth, somewhat amused by the sight he presented. Inuyasha didn't even bother trying to hide his laugh.

Sesshoumaru ignored the laughing, and took a deep breath, taking stock of his surroundings. He sat down warily, taking in the two humans and his brother. He pushed aside their mirth at his expense for the moment, though he should perhaps do something later. He knew one of the humans was Inuyasha's companion, but the other…? He hugged his tail to himself and started trying to dry it, glaring at the unknown human. _Someone_ had a great deal of explaining to do…

Inuyasha. And his wench. What were they up to, and where was he? Those were the two questions he wanted answers to right now.

"Is this your doing? If it is... Where is this place anyway?" curiosity colored his normal voice as he looked out across the dark water. "How did I get here?" What had he landed himself in now? Trouble? A fight with Inuyasha? Waters unknown…

"I'm not sure how we got here. And that's a good question." She turned to the stranger who was watching, with a slightly bemused expression as Sesshoumaru wrung out his tail, grumbling. "You there, where are we?" she asked.

Jack turned to look at her, incredulous. "You fall out of the sky, you steal **my** favorite hair piece, one of you has a tail! A tail! And the other has ears….and you don't even know where you _are_!"

"That's right, except for the part about the Shikon shard. So, where are we?" Kagome's eyes crinkled sweetly as she gave him a bright smile.

Jack sputtered for a moment, then decided to go along with the three weirdoes. It was all a dream anyways...he'd wake up in the morning alone and with a raging hangover yet _again_...and he'd still have his crystal when he woke up too!

When in dreams, do as the dream tells you to…

"I came from Tortuga, headed towards Port Royal."

"I see." Kagome frowned. Where was that? England…? It sounded English, at any rate. Or maybe even French…

It wasn't in Japan, she knew that much. Maybe she'd gotten lucky and they'd only gone as far as China…she hoped so, at any rate. What would they do if they were in England?

Kagome suddenly laughed at the thought of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru loose in Paris. France would never be the same…

"Where's that?" Inuyasha looked impatient, and slightly confused.

"In the bloody Caribbean, mate! Haven't you ever hear of Port Royal?" laughed Jack, enjoying the confused expression on Inuyasha's face, which matched the way he felt completely.

"Cari...Caribbean?" gasped Kagome, her face going pale. She was beginning to feel a tide of rising panic engulf her. Why were they _here_? They were nowhere _near_ Japan!

"Is this a place you recognize?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking up from his sopping tail

"Of _course_ I recognize it! It's _only_ halfway around the world from Japan!" shouted Kagome sarcastically, trying to hide her alarm. Oh shit…this was worse than she'd thought…how did you get back to Japan from the _Caribbean?_

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Jack all stared at her.

"I suppose this is the 1800's too, just to make my day complete." Grouched Kagome, berating herself. She **had** wished for a warm beach somewhere...

_'Be careful what you ask for, for you might well get it'_ she thought bitterly. Why did it have to be the Caribbean?

"1800's? That's not right, it's 1672." Jack was now thoroughly puzzled. "Oh well," he added "This is all a dream anyway, no wonder it's confusing."

"What!" shouted Inuyasha and Kagome, as Sesshoumaru calmly looked over in his direction.

"I am no dream, mortal. You would be wise to remember that." _'Idiot human.'_

"Sesshoumaru, you are _not _going to kill him! Or anyone else! This is the Caribbean in the 1600's. They have never even heard of you, and probably don't even know much about Japan! Besides, we need him for information!"

"What's a youkai?" asked Jack, underscoring the point. His feeling was that if he _had_ to have dreams like this then he might as well go along and enjoy himself. Although why he was dreaming about nonexistent nonsense, he didn't know…never argue with the rum…

"A demon, I suppose you could say. It's a rather poor translation, but it works. That's what Sesshoumaru over there is by the way. Inuyasha is a hanyou, or a half demon."

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed with Kagome. Did she have to blurt _everything_ about him out like that? And who'd made her the spokesperson anyways? She was getting far too friendly with the man in the boat. He had a sword…and might _not_ be so friendly in a bit.

"Oh. And what are you? The lady of Hell?" asked Jack, still confused "Demons? Now I've heard everything…although I'd have expected horns and pitchforks, if one believes the church...I always thought priests were a bunch of liars…just goes to prove I was right…."

"Just a normal girl." What was he babbling about? Kagome didn't know. She had grown up in a Shinto shrine. Her experience with Christianity extended to the heavily commercialized Christmas holidays. She sniffed the air delicately, and wrinkled her nose as the scent of alcohol intruded. Great. Of all the places they could have landed, they'd fallen on top of a _drunk_. In a boat, in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. In the Caribbean. In the 1600's.

Wonderful.

Inuyasha snickered. Normal? Hah! No normal girl could do half the things she could! She was too special to be just _normal…_

Sesshoumaru just chuckled low in his throat. Normal? Definitely not. Most people never managed to break a perfectly good suit of armor with an arrow. Even that strange kimono she always wore marked her out. Indecent thing.

Jack was getting bored with this. There was only so much strangeness he could absorb at once. "Hmm. Is that right? Well, Miss Normal, I am going to go back to sleep, and when I wake up this will all be some crazy dream." He smiled in a particularly irritating way.

"My name is _Kagome_, not Miss Normal!" Kagome glared at Jack. _'How can anyone be so stupid, so blind to the truth? I'll admit we're probably a bit much, dropping out of the sky into his lap, but still, you'd think he'd show **some **sense! Even if he **is** hammered!'_

"And I'd like my crystal back too, if you don't mind." Jack added, in a voice that clearly said 'or else.'

"It's mine! It was part of another jewel that broke, and I need it back to fix the silly thing." Kagome held the Shikon up as she spoke, absently putting the newfound shard into place. It fused into the rest of the jewel effortlessly.

Jack said nothing, but he considered; Part of a jewel? That rather _expensive_ looking one? That sounded interesting. Most interesting.

"Where is the other part of this shard anyway? It's broken cleanly in half." Kagome asked irritably. _Just _when she thought the quest was over…

Jack yawned and mumbled "Barbossa's got it." He snored, sound asleep again.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his scruffy figure, and then turned to Kagome. Let sleeping humans lie. He had information to uncover…

"Do you have any idea of how to get back? And what's this about 1672?" That sounded rather ominous. What had his obnoxious brother dragged him into _now_? Sesshoumaru conveniently forgot that he'd decided to jump into this of his own accord.

"I don't know how we ended up here, but we're practically half the world away from Japan, and in the wrong time too." Kagome frowned. This had never happened before. Maybe they needed Sesshoumaru to get back…? What if they did?

They could certainly use his fighting skills if it came down to it. "I think if might be best if we agreed not to kill each other until we're all back in Japan, in the right time, and then go our separate ways."

"What? You'd trust him to come along!" Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. She was going to let the stuck-up puppy come along? _After_ he tried to _kill_ them? Insanity…

"What if we need him later on, or even if he needs us to get back? It's a chance I don't want to take" countered Kagome calmly. "You'll just have to deal with it or I say 'the word' so many times right here right now you'll make a crater the size of a continent on the ocean floor."

She had her doubts as well. Sesshoumaru scared her. He didn't look terribly frightening at the moment, not when he was bemoaning his clothing or his tail like that (she had a sudden urge to laugh hysterically. Who knew he was so fussy?), but she knew what he was capable of. She also knew he was trustworthy once he'd given them his word.

Inuyasha gulped, and shut up. She had a point there. He did _not _want to be stuck in a place that reeked of seaweed forever. Or get 'sat' right through the bottom of the boat…

"That is reasonable. I will cooperate with the both of you till we return." He had to trust her judgment. Presumably, she knew what she was talking about. Sesshoumaru certainly didn't.

Inwardly he seethed, furious that a mere human would dare think he needed her or his half brother, but she _did_ have a point. She knew more about this than him, so could even be right. Privately, Sesshoumaru felt his respect for the girl go up a notch.

It wasn't often youkai stood up to him like that, much less a human. Even if she was some sort of miko. Absently he took off his armor and started drying his tail again. It was a mess! And the salt in the ocean water hadn't helped matters any at all…he would have to get it cleaned properly once they were off this boat...pity he couldn't fly to land, but he didn't even know which way to go, and he definitely wasn't going to get the human, his brother or Kagome to fly with him to provide directions.

'_Idiotic ocean!'

* * *

_

_Yay! Two ch's re-posted in one day. I think I'll go sleep now…It's after midnight, and I got a big day tomorrow…_

_Oh ,and before I got any further and forget…since this is a revision of an existing story, updates aren't on a shedual, the way I'm planning my next story to be. Just something I do when I got some free time. Not much, lately….got a portfolio for university to do. And websites to make, and convert existing ones to CSS...  
_

_Step aside to my homepage: Dark Gardens (http/www. lumbe/ darkgardensps1/ index.html) Just remove spaces, or visit my author profile. The site contains a large amount of writting, original and fanfiction, and an art section. Please come visit!_

_Originally posted: Feb 10 2004_

_Revised: Jan 3 2006_


	3. ch 2:Sit Down!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha and not PotC. I do have sketches and numerous pictures though…and no, you cannot steal my painting of Jack, as someone recently threatened to do…

_**Something very important I forgot, which I smacked myself on the head for a minute after I posted last night: A huge thank-you, TrisakAminawn, for all the wonderful reviews you left throughout the story! They've become invaluable as I work though all these old chapters. I still can't believe you read though all my ramblings, and gave me the kind of helpful criticism you did. Thanks!**_

**Chapter (2) : _Sit Down!_**

Sesshoumaru had finally finished drying his tail, and turned on his side to go to sleep, noting that his half brother was already snoring alongside the other human. Kagome stared up at the night sky and the brightly shining stars, still awake. He ignored her as unimportant for the moment, and closed his eyes, exhausted after his watery adventure. He had a feeling he might not be getting very much sleep soon…best to do so while he still could…

Sesshoumaru was immediately dead to the world, still trying to think about what had happened, who would take care of Rin, right up until the moment he slipped into sleep.

Kagome watched as he fell asleep, still wide awake. There was a slight smile on her face as she reached across to her faithful, ragged backpack and slowly drew out a slender sting of beads. They were surprisingly similar to the ones Inuyasha wore around his neck, though fancier in design, and a pure black color. She carefully checked to see that Sesshoumaru was sound asleep, then fastened it around his throat, being very, very careful not to wake him up.

She'd had experiences where Inuyasha woke up at slightly embarrassing moments…and if Sesshoumaru were to open his eyes now, she doubted he'd be pleased with what she was doing…

* * *

Jack stirred slowly with the dawn, frowning…why was he so irritable? Oh yes…that crazy dream he'd had about three strangers falling out of the sky…of all the things… 

Jack turned his head to the side and found his view of the world obscured by a bright red blur. He squinted, and yelped as he realized it was the dog eared Inuyasha.

At the moment, Inuyasha was smirking, watching Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting off to the left. Sesshoumaru's eyes were dark with anger, a fierce scowl on his face as he tugged at a string of beads around his neck. He glared at Jack, who was looking shocked to find his 'muzzy-vision-in-the-night' a waking reality.

"It…it wasn't a dream at all! You're still here!" Jack put his head in his hands "Why me? What did I ever do?" He did _not_ deserve this…not even his worse _enemies _deserved this…

"You said Barbossa's got the other half of the shard, so we're going after him. You're welcome to come along." Kagome offered, without taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru's ongoing battle with the beads. He was even more stubborn than his brother had been when it came to not admitting they were stuck.

"Why are these here?" Sesshoumaru gave the dammed necklace another sharp pull "They won't come off!" He finally let his hand drop, glaring.

She hadn't yet chosen what word to use. She didn't think Sesshoumaru would be familiar with why the beads were there anyway…he looked a great deal like how Inuyasha had when he got his necklace, in fact: clueless.

She was still not entirely certain about him. She wanted some insurance that he would cooperate, not try and kill them at the first opportunity. It would also be nice if he left Inuyasha alone once they got home.

She even had the very faint hope they might, for once, see eye to eye…probably from ground level, if she had to make a guess…

Fat chance of that though. "I'll tell you why in one simple word, Sesshoumaru. Down!"

**Thump!**

The boat creaked ominously, and Inuyasha burst out laughing as a rather shocked Sesshoumaru was flattened to the deck, eyes radiating death. And the best thing was, Sesshoumaru couldn't do a thing about it…

"Perfect! We should have thought of that ages ago!" Kagome was such a clever woman…he admired her head nearly as much as the rest of her some days…

"What just happened?" asked Jack, confused. How'd she do that to Sesshoumaru? Was she a witch? That explained the demons…were the two others her minions from hell? He laughed. Of course, maybe he _was_ still dreaming after all…

"You… you will die!" Sesshoumaru was surprised enough to let his poker face slip, revealing the anger beneath. "What did you _do_?" He knew she could shoot arrows, yes. But put a s_ubduing_ spell on _him_? _Never_…the _indignity_ of it…

Jack wondered why the minion wanted to kill his mistress…unless he wasn't really a minion after all…

"Gave you a necklace like Inuyasha's so you can match? You can do face-plants too now!" she laughed, pleased with her handiwork. Maybe the two brothers really _would_ see eye to eye…(from the level of the floor.)

"Take it off. _Now_!" Sesshoumaru was one _very_ unhappy youkai. He brought himself under control with an effort. "Do it quickly and after this is done I may even give you time to run." Not that it would be very _much _time, of course…

"She can make him eat dirt anytime with that necklace." Inuyasha started explaining the mysteries of the necklaces to Jack. He had never liked his own very much, but Kagome was a lot better about telling him to sit now. Or maybe he was just better at picking up on when to keep quiet and shut up…

"O…k…You're going after Barbossa too then?" Jack blinked, still not sure he was really awake. However, the way things were, he had two options. He was dreaming, in which case it didn't matter, or…and he didn't like this…he was awake and this was real.

So. If it was real it _did_ matter what he decided to do. But if he was dreaming, it _didn't_ matter. Therefore, he'd play along, and if he woke up, it would be good. And if he didn't…well, at least he'd be better off than if he'd decided it was a dream…

"What do you mean 'too'?" asked Inuyasha, frowning slightly. Was Jack after Barbossa as well?

"He stole my ship at the same time he stole the other half of my crystal." Jack thought back to that long ago day, and scowled. He was going to get Barbossa for that, one day. Hopefully that day was now near at hand…

"My crystal." Kagome corrected him automatically, trying not to smile as she watched Sesshoumaru seething in the prow of the ship. She decided he was more like Inuyasha than he cared to admit. He was sulking…_exactly_ like his half brother…

"What's that over there? It looks like a town." Sesshoumaru had managed to summon his composed, icy mask again.

"That? I can't see anything yet… It must be Port Royal. Is it flying the British flag?" Jack held up his hand and squinted against the sun.

"There's a bunch of people in red walking around, but I don't see a British flag." Did the whatsits flag have red and white stripes on it like that one did? Inuyasha didn't know…

"It's the British then. Watch out for the soldiers…they're the ones in red uniforms…. The idea is inconspicuous, and you aren't...terribly good at blending in I'm guessing." Jack grinned pleasantly, aware that he had an unparalleled opportunity here to pay the strangers back for waking him up last night…and for just imposing in general…

"So we're all going after Barbossa then?" Kagome asked, speaking for the two brothers as well as herself. It was obvious to her their group wouldn't split up. You didn't do that in uncharted territory

"Why not? We both want something from him, and I'm sure you could pull your weight in a fight if it comes to that, even without your arm." Jack glanced at Sesshoumaru, who stared disdainfully back at him. Cocky insect. He'd show this annoying human that he was more than 10 times the better swordsman, even missing his arm.

"Feh." Inuyasha didn't have much to offer in the way of comments. Kagome was the only one who had a clue about where they were. He'd follow her lead, since it might just give them a completed Shikon…

He wasn't sure what he'd do once they finished the jewel, but for now they should probably try and fix the damn thing…

"Besides" smirked Jack "From the looks of you I'd say you're going to need all the help you can get to move around… we're going to have to do something about being inconspicuous for you three." Jack smiled, carefully looking too innocent. "I know just the thing…" He rubbed his hands together, looking extremely pleased with himself. Inuyasha got the funny feeling he should be afraid…very afraid…

* * *

Sesshoumaru scowled out from under a tattered, off-white bandana that covered his whole head and his ears, tying back his hair. It was quite uncomfortable. He did, however, find some solace in the fact that his brother was far worse off, as Jack had tied a grimy red strip of cloth securely around his head, ruthlessly squashing down those silly hanyou's dog ears. 

He looked down at what he was wearing now, which was his kimono, tied with a piece of coarse canvas.

He still wasn't quite convinced that his armor was a bad idea. So what if nobody else wore anything like it? That wasn't _his_ problem. He would far rather walk into an enemy camp with armor than without. But sometimes, secrecy took precedence. And Kagome had pointed out that he shouldn't need armor against humans anyway...which was mostly true...but…

He'd finally been convinced when Kagome threatened to say 'the d word'. He was _not_ going to provide her with an opportunity for public humiliation. Not so soon after Inuyasha had almost cracked a rib after the _last_ time…

So the armor went in her backpack, for now, till Kagome found him another bag.

The three of them looked a lot different now than they had half an hour ago. Kagome wore Inuyasha's red haori and a pair of her baggy blue pj bottoms, while said Inuyasha was giving Jack dark looks from under his tattered red cloth. It tied his hair back, so it looked shorter and covered his ears completely. It also made him look ridiculous…

"Good thing those pants and the kimono look so old and salt stained." Of course, anything would looks grubby after being dumped into salt water and not cleaned. And they'd been silk to start off with too…ruddy waste of money… "Now, all we need to do is fix that tail…" Jack started rummaging in the space under the seats, frowning. How the hell was he supposed to do anything about the tail? He didn't know…pass it off as _very_ bad taste in scarves? Dye it pink, and proclaim it the latest from Paris? What?

"You are _not_ going to do _anything_ to my tail!" hissed Sesshoumaru, mortally offended. "Do it and I tear off your arm."

Bad enough he had to put his armor in a knapsack, not wearing it, and that he had to tuck most of his hair into the bandana so it looked shorter. Even _worse_ that he had to tie that grubby strip of cloth around his ears and over his crescent moon, but he was **_not_** going to let this upstart human lay a finger on his tail! That was the final indignity, which he would not suffer!

"Fine. Be that way. But don't blame me if you get thrown in jail." Jack shrugged, privately shuddering at the thought of loosing an arm to Sesshoumaru. For some reason, he didn't doubt that the threat was real. He gave up on the thought of calling it the latest in Paris fashion, and ran an eye over the threesome.

He grinned, amused at their rather mismatched appearance…they'd pass muster, but not by much, and only in a dark room. Too bad about the eyes, really. The golden color couldn't be covered up by a bandana like the ears could be…and he couldn't do a thing about the tail, not if he wanted to keep his limbs…

Jack climbed up the mast, and looked at the town in the distance. He noticed the skeletons hanging by the harbor mouth at the same time Kagome did.

"Jack, could you come down-**thump**- umm…sorry?" Kagome winced as Sesshoumaru hit the deck again.

The boat shuddered as Sesshoumaru slowly picked himself up, face carefully blank. Inuyasha grinned, shaking with laughter.

Water started gushing in where Sesshoumaru had made a sizable indentation in the bottom of the boat.

Damn damn damn necklace…scrap giving the wench time to run, he'd kill her as soon as he was home…unless Rin was there…in which case he'd start hunting her the moment they got back…

Jack groaned as the ship swayed and creaked. Water rushed in faster, and he swore under his breath. The boat wasn't even his…it was Anamaria's…and she was going to _murder_ him for this…

"Start bailing!" he said, wincing "Anamaria's going to kill me…" he muttered, looking at the sizable hole, and at Sesshoumaru in surprise. If he'd landed that hard he'd have stayed down, he wouldn't have been able to even move!

* * *

Kagome bailed faster, but the boat was almost to the docks and water was almost…no wait, it _was_ coming over the sides now. She climbed up the mast with the others, trying to balance precariously with Inuyasha on one side, and Sesshoumaru on the other. Sesshoumaru was looking in horror at the saltwater, and gauging the distance to the docks. 

"_Not_ going to get wet again…" she heard him mutter, as he easily balanced on the wooden crossbeam.

The boat continued up to where the dock was, and they stepped across as it came to a stop in front of the docks. People stared at them, and they stared back. Jack winced. Damn…the disguises were even worse than he'd thought…

He closed his eyes as an official hurried up. This was it…

"Names? And it'll cost you a shilling to tie up here."

Kagome looked back at the boat, which had disappeared underwater. Outrageous.

Jack privately praised the lack of questions, and resolved to increase the bribe he'd been planning on accordingly. The man deserved a large tip for his lack of inquisitiveness. He dropped a few coins onto the mans ledger, and grinned pleasantly "How about six shillings and we forget the names?"

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Cooper and Miss Young." The official smiled, palming the coins and turning towards another ship. "Enjoy your stay in Port Royal." The child with him looked curiously at the strangers, particularly the fluffy thing one of them was wearing, then followed.

Jack started out across the dock, pausing briefly to nab the moneybag sitting out on his way by. Give the official a tip, give the pirate some loot…

* * *

_Well, yet another chappy edited. W00tness. This one is kinda short, but hey…some of the other chapters are excessively wordy. It all evens out in the end! _) 

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, original and fanfiction, and an art section. Come visit!_ (ff. net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so please visit my profile for the link)

_Originally posted : Feb 16 2004_

_Revised: Jan 3 2006_


	4. ch 3:Lets 'borrow' that one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha, and nothing from PotC. That includes Sesshoumaru and Johnny Depp/Captain Jack Sparrow, unfortunately. (Damn…that's depressing…but I still have my paintings and doodles…which you can see at my site_ 'Dark Gardens'_) :P Yes. Advertising. Oh the joys of it. Less intrusive than those damn popups though, I must say. Or the advertising roachhost suddenly plastered all over MY site…grrrr.

**Chapter (3): Let's 'Borrow' That One!**

Elisabeth looked out over the prow of the ship, singing softly into the errant breeze.

"…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

Gibbs startled her, placing his hand on her shoulder and whispering forcefully "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya now?" Elisabeth blinked once in surprise and looked at Norrington as he added his bit to the conversation.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"

"She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words!"

"Consider them marked. On your way."

Gibbs went, muttering as he left. "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even a miniature one." He sighed, and took a steadying pull from his hip flask.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elisabeth was quite sure that, according to Gibbs, everything was bad luck. Probably climbing the rigging in bloomers would be too…or stealing his water-bottle… She smiled at the prospect of meeting one of these highly romanticized pirates. It would be terribly exiting, she was sure!

Norrington set her straight. He believed pirates to be utter scoundrels "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop." He looked down, amused by Elisabeth's naivety. Pirates were to be taken _seriously_.

Elisabeth looked confused, and glanced down at Gibbs to see if he knew what Norrington was talking about. Gibbs mimed a hanging, and Elisabeth gasped in horror. The poor pirates!

Governor Swann hurried over, and said in a slightly breathless voice "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm…concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swann" Norrington tuned and left.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Piped up Elisabeth, still finding the whole concept of piracy a wonderful, romantic idea.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." A hint of worried stress colored his voice. The governor tuned and left as well, and Elisabeth went back to staring out over the water, silently this time. She saw a parasol and leaned over farther, wondering where it came from, then spotted a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard!" The boy was hauled over the side, and laid out on deck.

"He's still breathing!"

Gibbs leaned out over the side, and spotted the burning ship, the flickering lights of flames dancing on the water and on the charred remains of a ship "Mary, Mother of God!"

"What happened here?" "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Governor Swann answered in a sharp voice. He did not need a panic.

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats!" Norrington marched off, headed for the cutters There might be more survivors…

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. The governor turned away to follow. Elisabeth nodded and walked over to the unconscious boy.

Elisabeth looked down at the boy, reaching out her hand curiously.

She gasped as a skinny hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Its ok! My name is Elisabeth Swann."

"W-W-Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you, Will." Will fainted again, and she noticed the chain under his shirt. She took it and examined the gold medallion on the end.

Her eyes grew round. "You're a p-pirate!" She gasped, and hid it behind her back as Norrington's footsteps approached.

"Has he said anything?"

"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out." Elisabeth fidgeted under his inquiring stare.

"Take him below."

Elisabeth went to the prow of the ship, and carefully took out the medallion to examine it. She lowered the gold, seeing a ghostly black ship come into focus behind it, flying the Jolly Roger.

She gasped, and closed her eyes tightly, as though to block out the sight and therefore the reality of the black vessel. Pirates!

* * *

Elizabeth woke from the dream with a start, blinking in the early sun. She got up and crossed the floor to the dresser, taking the medallion from her dream out of her bureau drawer. On a whim, she put it on, looking at her reflection in a mirror. At the knock on the door she whirled around, tossing a robe around her shoulders and tucking the necklace away in her shift. 

"Elizabeth? Are you all right? Are you decent?" Governor Swann asked from the other side of the door. He was not going to walk in unless she said she was dressed.

"Yes, yes!"

"Still abed at this hour?" The governor opened the curtains and the window. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He pulled out a box, which Elisabeth opened. It was a dress, heavy with embroidery.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elisabeth narrowed her eyes, sure he was up to something. She just didn't know what.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter? Go on." He shooed the two maids at his elbow forwards, and they began unpacking the dress for wear. "Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Oh…right…_that_ ceremony. Oh great…just bloody great…

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." She couldn't have forgotten it! He had plans for that ceremony!

"I knew it!" Elisabeth poked her head around the corner, looking irritated. Him and his matchmaking…

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" The governor corrected her sternly as the maids laced up the corset for the dress. Elisabeth gasped as it cut into her middle. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

"It's…difficult to say." Elisabeth managed to get out, struggling to breathe. Who invented corsets? She'd like to stuff them into one right about now…

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Retorted Elisabeth. _He_ should try wearing it if he liked the stupid thing so much!

A servant appeared at the door. "Milord, you have a visitor."

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again!" 

"Good day, sir. I have your order. " Will opened the case and took out the sword nestled in the fabric inside. Governor Swann took the sword and unsheathed it.

Will watched the governor examining his work. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" He took the sword back and balanced it on two finders. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword and presented it gracefully to the Governor.

Governor Swann took the sword back and smiled "Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

Will paused for a moment. So he still thought his master made the swords? "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Even if it wasn't praise for him, Will, it was still good to hear the sword was well received…

Governor Swann turned as he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning.

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs, holding up the hem of her dress. "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

Will shifted his weight nervously. "About me?"

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?"

Elizabeth ran right over the top of her father, continuing on. "About the day we met, do you remember?'

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will smiled slightly at the memory.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked, with a faint pleading in her voice.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He handed a parasol to Elisabeth. "There you are."

Elizabeth turned to Will. "Good day, Mr. Turner." She turned to leave, summoned towards the carriage, disappointed. Miss Swann indeed…

"Good day… " Will followed behind Elizabeth and the Governor. He watched them get into the carriage from the doorway, and saw Elisabeth glancing back at him. "…Elizabeth."

* * *

"First things first, we're going to need a new ship." Jack gave Kagome a hard look "Let's go pick one out, shall we? Then later on when we commandeer it, we'll know which one we want." 

The group headed down the beach to where the navy had their boats docked. There was an impressive number of ships, some of them larger than any other boat Inuyasha had seen before. There was one particularly large one called the Dauntless, a British man-o-war, and obviously the prize jewel of the navy. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at all the human sailors crowding the docks some ways away. It looked like a kicked anthill over there.

Jack looked at a smaller ship named the Interceptor and grinned. She looked perfect. Fast, light, and just the right size.

"You think you can occupy the guards long enough for me to inspect that one? It looks like a good ship, but I'd like to take a closer look before making any permanent decisions."

Kagome looked incredulously at him. He sounded like he was going shopping! She shook her head, and laughed. It did make sense, but it just seemed so…brazen. But if it worked…

"Sure. No problem." She looked at the guards and then at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "I think we can make a distraction, can't we?" No doubt all they'd have to do was walk by and the guards would be wondering who the crazy people in mismatched clothing were…

* * *

Inuyasha shifted Kagome's weight on his back and walked down to the guards. She had managed to persuade him that a piggyback ride would be a good way to distract people. He hadn't really minded giving her one, at any rate. He rather liked carrying her around… 

Sesshoumaru followed behind, face not showing what he thought of the whole affair. Privately, he felt his brother was acting like the clown he was…

Inuyasha walked up to the guards, who watched him and Kagome openly before even noticing Sesshoumaru behind them. They stared at the trio in fascination, trying to decide what they were, completely missing Jack as he slipped around to the deck of Interceptor.

One of the guards finally caught himself, remembering why he was on duty. "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"Really? I didn't know that. Did you know that?" Kagome grinned, and attempted to look innocent. Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. She did_ not_ look innocent at all…

"No, I didn't. I don't care though." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and put Kagome down, hand on his sword. If these people in red started making a fuss about them being here…

"Somehow I thought you'd say that. Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled cheerfully from the docks, fairly brimming over with excitement and high spirits.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. If they tried to get him to move, they would just end up less a few arms. Other than that, all was well. Inuyasha tried to move onto the dock, but Murtogg blocked him. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome whispered to let her do the talking, and began again.

"Oh…spoilsport. We just wanted to have a self guided tour!"

"Self guided tour?" What? The soldiers looked at each other, not sure what was going on.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. They didn't know what that was happening, but _he_ didn't either…and that was a problem.

"Yes! You guys are missing out on a huge business in tourism by not letting us though! You should put out pamphlets and have a booth that says 'Boat tour starts here'!"

"But…we need to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians…"

"But we're not civilians, we're tourists! Surely you can let a few tourists go look at the fastest boat in the navy? The Dauntless looks so interesting!" There, that ought to confuse them no end…

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." Tourist?

What was a bloody _tourist_? Was it some sort of official…? Mullroy's eyes took in the ragged appearance of the trio facing him, and scrapped that idea. They were most definitely _not_ British officials, and not other countries ought to have any personal her in an official capacity. So what were they?

"But what about the Titanic? Or the Bluenose? It was the fastest schooner ever!" Kagome's eyes twinkled as she thought about the famous Canadian ship, which hadn't even been built yet. That ought to confuse them even _more_…

She laughed slightly as she caught the dazed expression on Inuyasha's face. Looked like she had managed to confuse him too…

"Bluenose…? Never heard of it." Mullroy looked at her suspiciously. A schooner…was that some Chinese kind of ship? She looked like she came from around there...he blinked at the guy in red behind her. He had no idea where he, or the woman behind him with the long white hair, were from. They looked too young to be old… "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl."

"Well…then…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." His fellow guard looked crossways at him. First the girl started spouting nonsense, and then his friend did too…madness must be catching…

"The Black Pearl is a real ship."

"No, no it's not!"

"Yes, it is. I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it." That was a lie…

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"Was the captains name Naraku?" Inuyasha grinned, and leaned forwards. He wouldn't have put it past the old spider to be still alive and kicking after all, and coming after the last shard…even if they _had_ killed him.

"It was Barbossa." Who was Naraku? Obviously, a man as evil Barbossa. "No, I haven't seen _that_."

Kagome blinked in surprise. It was the same man they and Jack were after! Sesshoumaru leaned forwards slightly, interested. If they were after Barbossa, then the sooner they could kill him and be on their way home, the happier he would be.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails. "

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't _possibly_ be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Mullroy told him sarcastically, looking back towards the Interceptor.

Murtogg nodded. "No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor…" He leaned back against his post, satisfied, before he finally noticed Jack. "Hey! You! Get away from there."

"But he's a tourist too!" Kagome tried desperately to keep their attention on her, but they ignored the threesome and went after the known rule breaker.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

Mate? Why was the man calling Jack mate, even though they'd never seen each other before? Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. Humans had some rather odd customs, didn't they…? Jack must not have heard him, if he was letting the man get away with calling him his mate…if it was _him_, he'd have been rather peeved right about now…

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship!"

"See! Told you we were on a self guided tour of the boats!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. One day, Kagome really had to tell him about tourism…

Jack winced. This was not a _boat_…it was a ship!

"What's your name?" Right. He was a bloody tourist…

He was also where he shouldn't be. Namely, on board the ship. Mullroy was very clear on that point, even if nothing else made sense right now.

"Names Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Jack grinned and leaned against the helm. He was rather pleased with this ship. He'd managed to look at it and test the helm before he was noticed, something he was grateful to his newfound companions for helping him with.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah. And no lies." A riffle was shaken in Jacks general direction. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at it, and the bayonet attached to the end. It reminded him of the guns he'd seen once before…damn things.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Proclaimed Jack proudly, throwing his arms open wide and striking a dramatic pose. Sesshoumaru stared at him, and Kagome and Inuyasha both started to laugh.

"And tourism!" Inuyasha was really starting to get into the spirit of things now. He didn't really know what he was talking about, but then again, neither did the guards.

"Sod the bloody tourists! I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy stared hard at Jack before glancing back at the two people laughing at his expense. Ruddy liars…today was going to be one of _those_ days…

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!" That made no sense!

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack added, smiling innocently.

Murtogg threw up his hands in defeat. "I give up!"

"Oh, good!"

* * *

Elisabeth stood to the side, watching the ceremony drag on. She fanned herself, wincing slightly as the slight movement shot needles of pain along her constricted middle. Stupid ceremony, and a wretched way to dress. She was never going to wear a corset again! 

Finally the pompous speeches dragged to a halt, and the party began. Elisabeth retreated to the shadows, but Norrington cornered her. "May I have a moment?"

She nodded, cursing him. Why he had to find her so soon…she could have managed to hide somewhere…

"Um, you look lovely, Elizabeth. I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved…a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth " He stared out over the battlements, desperately trying to say something that wouldn't come out sounding stupid. His hands started getting clammy.

Elizabeth leaned heavily against the stone wall, wincing as the corset pulled when she tried to take a breath. Was her vision supposed to narrow down into black tunnels like that…? "I can't breathe."

She gasped, eyes wide open and seeing nothing but blackness…she had the oddest sensation of falling…

Norrington ground on, oblivious. "Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself. "

* * *

Kagome folded her arms and listened incredulously to Jack, who was weaving lies and exaggeration expertly together to create an interesting, if obviously untrue, story. He had managed to completely distract the guards with his outrageously tale tales. 

" …and then they made me their chief!" Jack gestured wildly with his arms, nearly hitting Inuyasha on the nose. Inuyasha glared at him, and Kagome clapped as he finished with a flourish.

A splash rang out across the white noise of the docks, and Inuyasha looked over, confused. Where had it come from?

Jack rushed to the side. It was a girl! He glanced at Sesshoumaru and, with a perfectly straight face, asked, "Going to go for a swim again?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a _look_. If glares could kill, Jack would have died a hundred thousand painful deaths...

Jack sighed. Apparently, Sesshoumaru wasn't volunteering. "Will you be saving her then?" he asked Mullroy.

"I can't swim!"

Jack glanced at Murtogg who stared guiltily back at him. "Pride of the King's Navy you are. "

He stripped off his belt, and handed Kagome his things. "Do not lose these." With that, Jack dove in.

Something rippled on the water. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha frowned as a single wave sped off into the distance. "What was that?"

Kagome frowned as her miko senses felt… something…she watched as the ripples spread outwards, and the wind picked up. What did that mean? There wasn't a Shikon shard here, or she'd have known. And that did not feel like a shard. It was older, darker.

They hurried over to the docks, where Jack was floundering in to shore with a woman in tow. When he reached the docks he Elisabeth's dead weight off to Murtogg gratefully, and then pulled himself out of the ocean.

"I got her! She's not breathing!" Murtogg looked around wildly.

"…What about CPR? Let me see her." Kagome knew a few medical basics, since she'd taken quite a few fist aid courses since going time hopping on a regular basis. She started to move forwards, but Jack beat her to it.

"Move!" Jack looked exasperated with the panicked soldiers, and simply bent down and cut off the woman's corset. Elizabeth immediately spat out water and gasped for breath.

"Never would've thought of that…"

Inuyasha had to agree with that one. The things women wore, some days…Kagome was almost as bad! There was that one time when there was a snowstorm, and she didn't have anything to wear but her rather…short…skirt.

Of course, he wasn't protesting how high it went, usually…neither had Miroku, some days…

Maybe the monk had been a bad influence…

Jack looked up. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He caught sight of the medallion, and snatched it up. "Where did you get that?"

Elisabeth stared up at him, still in shock. Her medallion…?

Kagome frowned…there was something about that gold pendant… it was the same as what she had felt before. Was that what she'd sensed?

Norrington rushed up, and pointed his sword at Jack as more guards ringed Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "On your feet!"

"Hey! We didn't do anything!" Inuyasha glared at the soldiers. Sesshoumaru didn't even do that, but somehow nobody ended up standing close to him.

"Yet..." Norrington muttered under his breath

Governor Swann came right behind him and went straight to Elizabeth without even glancing at the 'prisoners'. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Elisabeth shivered in the cool ocean air, staring at the foursome, who had to be the most interesting persons she had ever seen.

Governor Swann looked up from Elisabeth and saw Murtogg holding Elizabeth 's corset. He looked scandalized. Murtogg swallowed, then guiltily pointed at Jack. Governor Swann glared at Jack. "Shoot him! And them! Shoot them all"

Elizabeth glanced at them in confusion. "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

Norrington smiled. Some rescuers…they looked like a band of pirates if ever he saw one! "I believe thanks are in order." He offered his hand to shake. Jack hesitated, then took it. Norrington quickly brought his other hand around and pushed up Jacks tattered sleeve, revealing the condemning 'P'. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

He looked over at the other interlopers, one of them a woman! In pants! "Check them too. The hangman might earn 4…" he saw Inuyasha's bare feet. "… 3 pairs of boots."

Kagome started muttering under her breath, so softly only Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru could have heard her "Don't do anything, just play along …pleasepleasepleasejustgoalongfornow…"

Inuyasha clenched his fits but put up with it, wrinkling his nose.

Kagome made a face and pulled up both sleeves before the men could do it, to show her arms clear of any brand.

Sesshoumaru scowled, planing _exactly_ what he was going to do to Kagome after this was over. Let these dirty humans check him for a 'p' brand…ridiculous!

Kagome looked at him meaningfully, eyes spelling out 'down'. Sesshoumaru glared, but didn't resist too much as the filthy humans checked his arm. Too bad he couldn't pull up his own sleeves.

No thanks to Inuyasha of course… And too bad he couldn't say exactly what he thought of this whole affair…or he'd be 'downed' in front of a whole group of human officials and, worse yet, Inuyasha…

"He's got tattoos, but the others are clean"

Tattoos? Well, weren't they just the _brightest_ humans? Those were marks of rank! He maroon stripes were no mere _tattoos_!

"Hang him too."

Hang him? What _idiots_….as though he, Sesshoumaru, would ever permit them to do such a thing…

Norrington scowled. He didn't have enough evidence to hang the woman and the man in red, but they could be thrown in jail for association with a known pirate. Maybe even hung.

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons. The two others we will detain with the pirates." He pushed Jack's sleeve up further, seeing the tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack spoke with a hint of pride in his voice. He would always be a captain! Even if he _was_ missing his ship at the moment…

Norrington smiled coldly. "Well, I don't see your ship…Captain."

Jack grimaced, glancing at Kagome. It was her fault Anamaria was going to pound his hide for breaking her boat! "I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Mullroy took Jack's things from Kagome, ginning. He'd known Jack was telling the truth all along! "Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." He handed Norrington Jack's things. Norrington looked them over disdainfully.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed the sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack smiled. "But you _have_ heard of me." He grimaced as the promised irons appeared, and someone began handcuffing him.

Norrington looked over at the others. "Take their weapons, men. If they are in league with the pirate, as is most likely, they'll not be needing them soon."

Inuyasha's hands went to his sword hilt. No way were they going to take it from him! He pulled Kagome back and edged back with one hand on his sword hilt, taking up a defensive position. Sesshoumaru just let his one hand drape across his weapons and waited. If the humans were stupid enough to try to take the Taiyoukai's possessions, he would soon show them the consequences. He couldn't imagine even humans were that stupid, but it had been known to happen…

Elizabeth looked horrified. Because these people had rescued her, they were going to go to jail! Two of them would be hanged! She didn't want their deaths on her conscience. "Commodore, I really must protest!" She went over to stand between him and the nearest pirate, who happened to be Jack.

She glanced over at Kagome, surprised to see a woman pirate. She'd dreamed about being the menace of the seas quite a lot when she was younger…

Norrington ignored her. "Carefully, Lieutenant, we don't-" They didn't look like they'd go peacefully, did they?

"Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

Norrington looked back at her. "One good deed is not enough to redeem any man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack spoke up helpfully from the background. Kagome had to agree with that one…

"Aren't you supposed to say why we're being arrested, Mr.…?" Didn't Britain have some system where you had to be read your rights before being arrested in the 1600's? Or was that another country? She didn't know. She hoped England _did_ have those laws…

"_Commodore_ Norrington. And I don't think I shall." He was a commodore now, and he was going to make sure the whole world remembered it!

As the guard finished with Jacks handcuffs he moved over to Sesshoumaru, who just gave him another _look_ The man faltered. There were limits to every mans courage, and putting irons on Sesshoumaru lay beyond his bounds…

Besides, how to handcuff a one-armed man? He paused in front of Sesshoumaru, frowning. He didn't think he wanted to risk those cold…_gold_ eyes? Who had gold eyes?

"Finally!" Jack grinned, and threw his arms around Elisabeth, taking her hostage. Kagome sighed. Why did he remind her of Miroku just then…?

She flinched as the person with the handcuffs seized her from behind, making this a standoff. Oh great… now they'd really done it… Inuyasha was not going to like this…

Governor Swann panicked, and lost his head "No, don't shoot!"

Inuyasha's face contorted in rage and he halfway unsheathed his sword before reconsidering. He would deal with this threat with his own two hands!

Kagome shot him a warning look. 'Not now' she mouthed at him. 'Wait'

Inuyasha stared at her. What was she thinking? She was being held by a madman with a sword, and Jack had the unknown woman, who must be important, as hostage…and she didn't want to be rescued?

Jack smiled. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann." Ok…maybe she didn't like pirates as much as she had a few minutes ago…

Jack brushed aside the hostility. He'd had far worse from most of his lady friends at Tortuga and survived despite them. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Inuyasha probably hates to be kept waiting."

Inuyasha glared, and nodded, not taking his eyes off Kagome and her captor. Kagome sighed.

Elisabeth mashed his grimy hat down on his head, and glared at him.

"Now if you'd be very kind." Elisabeth put on his belt with more force than strictly necessary. Jack smirked over her shoulder at Norrington, who scowled. "Easy on the goods, darling."

Elizabeth's lips twisted. "You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, and you're our ticket to freedom." Jack glanced over at where Inuyasha was glaring with clenched fists at the guard holding onto Kagome. "Let her go at the same time as I release Elisabeth?"

"I don't thin-" began Norrington, but was interrupted as Inuyasha gave up on waiting and knocked the guard's hands away. He'd had about enough of this…

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly as the men around him moved towards Inuyasha. His brother really needed to think before he acted…of course, when he did, the world would end…

"Climb on!" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, waiting for her to hurry up and get on his back so he could get them both out of here. He didn't care about his brother (he could die…) or Jack, who'd started this mess in the first place. They could take care of themselves.

Jack began to speak again, and the soldiers attention turned to include him "Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow and his motley crew of misfits!" As he spoke he backed up and then, suddenly, pushed Elizabeth away and ran. He grabbed a rope and kicked away the restrain just as Inuyasha leaped up and seemed to hang in the air, Kagome holding on for dear life. "Run for it!"

Murtogg, the only one whose attention was not all on Jack, gaped at the hanyou as he disappeared over the roof of a house. How did he _do_ that!

The cannon at the other end of the rope smashed down onto the docks and Sesshoumaru, who was standing in the midst of the chaos, jumped to the end of the docks, barely missing the splash as a soldier tumbled in after the cannon. He was _not _going to end up covered in saltwater again!

Governor Swann shouted "Now, will you shoot him?" He gestured wildly at Jack and Sesshoumaru.

The soldiers aimed above their heads, where Jack had started to swing wildly from a rope, trying to escape. A few sighted towards Sesshoumaru.

"Open fire!"

Jack's eyes widened as shots rang out below, most directed at him, but some at Sesshoumaru, standing impassively at the end of the pier. Oh shit…he felt like the proverbial fish in the barrel!

"After him!" Two soldiers rushed Sesshoumaru and he knocked them aside with a casual swipe of the arm. They went sprawling into the wreckage of the docks, and splashed into the bay. Murtogg stared again…that was impossible! No one was that strong!

Above, Jack threw his chains around a rope and slid down to the ground. He ran down the bridge and into Port Royal, putting on a burst of speed as gunshots rang out behind him.

Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly, the loud sounds hurting his delicate ears. No, he did not like guns. If anything, these were even louder than the ones at home…he watched the bullets, scornfully noting the woeful lack of aim. He didn't even bother to deflect the bullets with his whip.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow and his compatriots have a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for them to miss it."

Norrington watched in shock as Sesshoumaru turned and leisurely wandered off. How could someone with only one arm do _that_? He'd seen him knock aside two of his best men like nine-pins!

Obviously, he would need to be confined with the pirate… He looked dangerous, with those swords and the ragged, villainous look…not to mention the company he kept…and dammed strong if he could do that with only one arm! He should be declared a public menace!

* * *

Soldiers tore down the streets after Jack, running in loose formation. "Search upstairs. Look lively, men!" They were to capture the escaped pirates…and some few unlucky souls were left behind to deal with the remaining pirate. 

Sesshoumaru kept walking away from the docks until, just as he was just at the main entrance to town two other soldiers came up behind him, looking rather unhappy with their current lives and circumstances. "You there, halt! We're arresting you until Commodore Norrington has the opportunity to interrogate you!"

Slowly, Sesshoumaru turned around. The two men quailed slightly.

* * *

_Well, chappy three for you, (Revamped a bit, of course). I think apart from a general clean-up the only thing I majorly changed was the scene at the docks, where the Inu-gang provide a 'distraction' Originally they ended up with Jack's lines…but that didn't really fit. So, much as I love Jacks little speech about civilians…it's not there anymore. Oh well…hope you lot like this just as well._

_I realize this ch does incorporate quite a lot of movie dialogue… some people don't like that, but I feel it needs to be there. Sorry for that, but, oh well…_

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the link)

_Originally posted: Feb 24 2004_

_Revised: Jan 4 2006_


	5. ch 4:Sword fighting is hard on the eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sue me, and you'll end up with…um…a guilty conscience for bankrupting a poor student, and…Oh! You can take my calculus exam for me:D

Chapter (4): Sword fighting is bad for the eyes… 

(last time)

Soldiers tore down the streets after Jack, running in loose formation. "Search upstairs. Look lively, men!" They were to capture the escaped pirates…and some few unlucky souls were left behind to deal with the remaining pirate.

Sesshoumaru kept walking from the docks until, just as he was just at the main entrance to town two other soldiers came up behind him, looking rather unhappy with their current lives and circumstances. "You there, halt! We're arresting you until Commodore Norrington has the opportunity to interrogate you!"

Slowly, Sesshoumaru turned around. The two men quailed slightly.

(Now)

"_You_ will arrest _me_?" Sesshoumaru almost appeared amused. The very idea was laughable!

He held out his hand and let lime green poison pool on his palm menacingly, ready for them. He nearly laughed as he saw the two frightened men pause. He didn't think they would try to do anything if he merely let them know who they were dealing with…

The soldiers, predictably, freaked. One screamed and ran while the other paled and slowly backed away, muttering prayers in a desperate voice under his breath.

Sesshoumaru let his hand drop to his side, turned, and walked off. He hadn't even needed to draw his sword! The humans here were a lot less brave than the Samurai, or even the _bandits_, at home. Insects…

He set off to find Inuyasha and Kagome, though why he wanted to find them was somewhat of a mystery. He didn't like Inuyasha's company, and since Kagome was now able to 'down' him…

He followed no discernible path in his wanderings over town, stopping occasionally to check on the trail visible only to his sensitive nose. Finally, he caught Inuyasha's scent and walked towards a house, jumping lightly up the narrow stairs at the back and onto the flat rooftop.

* * *

Jack dashed down the street, backtracking quickly as the way became blocked by soldiers rushing down the street, with more coming up behind him. He glanced to both sides, then ducked into the alcove holding a statue of a blacksmith. He remained perfectly still as a party of men in red uniforms raced past, searching and eventually passing him by.

He sighed. They hadn't seen him. But there would be more coming behind him, and he still had to find a hiding spot, and the rest of his comrades-in-running-away.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped from building to building, Kagome clinging tightly to his back. At last he came to a stop on a flat rooftop and let Kagome off. He checked the area, but it seemed they'd shaken the minimal amount of pursuit they had. Inuyasha relaxed slightly, and watched Kagome as she sat down in the shade.

"I wonder what happened back there?" It had gotten rather confused, with soldiers running every which way, and she and Inuyasha trying to get away from them all…they were like Jack-in-the-boxes, popping up on every street they'd gone down!

"We've lost Jack and Sesshoumaru, and I think we should go back to look for them" Kagome got up and watched from the edge of the roof as a troop of soldiers ran by beneath them, not bothering to look up at the roofs.

"Feh. Leave Sesshoumaru to rot for all I care." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the retreating soldiers. Sesshoumaru could take care of himself well enough. It was what he was best at. Besides…if his opponents were humans, Kagome should be more worried about the soldiers than his brother. If any of them got in his way they'd end up _very_ dead, _very_ fast.

"What about Jack? We can't just leave him alone in the town! We need him to find Barbossa." She didn't want to leave the pirate alone with a mob of angry redcoats hot on his trail. Maybe pointing out why they needed him would prod Inuyasha into action.

Inuyasha just looked down at the street, and frowned, wrinkling his nose a little. Sesshoumaru had found them. He didn't smell like blood though, so maybe all the soldiers had been sensible and stayed out of his way…

"I know you're there."

Sesshoumaru landed lightly beside Inuyasha, quite calm for someone who'd just avoided being 'arrested'. He walked slowly over to the center of the roof, glancing at Kagome as he went by.

"Where's Jack? He didn't get caught did he?" Hadn't Jack been with Sesshoumaru…? Or had they gotten separated as well? Kagome crossed her arms. "Well?"

"I saw him escape before leaving myself." The human could take care of himself, no doubt. Sesshoumaru certainly wasn't about to.

"We need to find him! He's the only lead we have on Barbossa!" Kagome started towards the stairs, fully intending to go hunting for him. They did need him, but she was also reluctant to just…abandon him like that. He wasn't a bad guy. He'd handled having them fall out of the sky practically into his lap fairly well, actually. Even if he'd been drunk at the time. He'd helped them get this far, and it wouldn't be right to forget about him now.

"Oh no you don't! The place is crawling with soldiers and I'm not going to wade through heaps of them just to find Jack. He isn't that important." Kagome was going to get them all into trouble, the way she was going. He didn't feel like running around hiding from a bunch of half assed soldiers again. Jack had probably gone to earth anyway, and in a town this size, they wouldn't find him easily without sniffing him out. He didn't want to be constantly interrupted by marauding soldiers while he was looking.

Kagome thought for a moment, and then sat down. He was right, and there was no point in getting the entire army after them for no good reason. Not when she had cause to believe he was still free, and could wait for a more opportune moment to look. Inuyasha sat down beside her, while Sesshoumaru took up a position as far away from them as he could get without actually leaving the roof.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, and Sesshoumaru stared back in a particularly irritating way.

Kagome sighed, and slouched against the wall. This was going to be a _very_ long wait…

* * *

More soldiers ran past him, not looking into the dark recesses of the hole he'd found. Jack grimaced at their retreating backs, and sneaked out of his alcove. He had to find a better place to hide, so he could wait out the fuss. Then he'd try to regroup and find the rest of his motley crew.

The woman…Elisabeth…had the medallion. He wasn't sure what that meant…was Bootstrap's son here? Was he married to her? He shook his head. However she'd gotten her hands on it, he would get it from her. He needed it as a bargaining chip, and if he could buy it from her, it would be good for him.

And if she wouldn't part with it – quite likely, after this afternoon – then, well… he wasn't a pirate for nothing. He'd just have to steal it…

Jack slipped inside the nearest building, which happened to be a smithy. He grinned. Perfect! He could try and rid himself of these rather annoying manacles!

He set his hat down and picked up a hammer, then paused as he heard a slight noise in the back. He spotted the drunk in the corner and crept over, carefully poked him to see if he'd awaken. There was no reaction. Satisfied he was out for the count, Jack went back over to the anvil and tried to hammer at the irons, without much success.

He paused for a moment, then caught sight of the gears hanging from the rafters. He grinned, and prodded the donkey into action, placing his chains in the gears teeth. As the machine turned, they snapped. He massaged his wrist, a triumphant smile on his face, until the door rattled.

Jack dove for cover just in time as someone entered the shop. A young man walked into the room, and went to calm the donkey, a frown on his face.

He looked over to where the drunk was snoring loudly in his corner. "Right where I left you." He caught sight of the hammer left sitting out. "Not where I left you." Jack mentally swore. Great…he was going to be found out. Stupid hammer…

Will frowned as he caught sight of the unfamiliar hat sitting out. He reached for it, but recoiled as a naked sword blade smacked his hand away. Jack grimaced, holding his blade steady. Will stared in incomprehension at him for a moment before what Jack was sank in.

"You're one of the pirates they're hunting for."

Jack frowned at him. Why did his face look so familiar…? "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Will scowled back at him "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, wouldn't it? So, if you'll excuse me…" Jack sheathed his sword and made to leave, snatching his hat on the way by. Will watched him for a moment, then grabbed his own sword and turned to face Jack

"Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?" inquired Jack with a slight smile in his voice. He hadn't done anything much, and the boy looked so serious…

"You threatened Miss Swann." That was reason enough. He was sure it must be this pirate who'd threatened his Elisabeth. The two white haired men hadn't, and neither had the woman pirate according to the rumors already growing.

Which left the man in front of him as the culprit

Jack ran his sword up and down Wills, letting the sounds of steel on steel fill the shop. "Only a little. They threatened Kagome though, which wasn't terribly wise, what with Inuyasha hanging over her like a mother hen."

"But you still threatened her."

"I suppose." If he was going to be like _that_ about the whole thing…Jack sighed slightly, and moved his sword to counter Wills, parrying. He probably wasn't going to get out of this one without a fight…

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here" Jack moved to the side. If he could just get to the door… "Very good. Now I step again. Ta." He sheathed his sword and hurried to the door. Maybe he could get out after all…fighting wasn't the wisest choice right now…

Will clenched his teeth and threw his sword, embedding it in the door. He wouldn't get away that easily! He'd tricked him! Ruddy pirate!

Will's sword vibrated a few centimeters from Jacks wide eyes. Jack tried to pull it out, jerking on the hilt, but couldn't quite manage to get the blade out. He gave up in disgust.

"That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack jumped down and headed for the back entrance. Maybe now the stubborn man would let him by…

Will had no intentions of doing so. He snatched a hot iron bar from the fire, and Jack quickly brought his own blade up to counter it. Jack winced. The man meant _business_… This was bad. He couldn't just nip out the back way and go find his companions like he'd planned on doing…

They traded blows and moved slowly around the shop, fighting around and through the racks of weapons already finished.

"Who makes all these?" exclaimed Jack, looking pointedly at the swords and jerking his head a little.

Will grinned boyishly. "I do! And I practice with them… three hours a day!"

Jack shook his head slightly "You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" He deliberately looked downwards insultingly, and grinned.

Will's face twisted. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can _kill_ it!" He fought back stronger than before, backing Jack up onto the cart.

The cart swayed in place and both Will and Jack swayed with it, barely managing to stand. They fought up into the rafters. Will swung his sword quickly, knocking Jacks blade out of his hands. Jack jumped down from the crossbeams and seized the bellows, opening it and spraying dust into Wills face as he followed him down.

Will fell back, startled, scrubbing desperately at his eyes to clear them of the irritating motes of dirt, while Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at Wills face.

The first thing Will saw once he could see again was a pistol pointed directly at him. Not an ideal place for a pistol to be aimed…

"You cheated!"

Jack looked as though him cheating ought to have been expected…. He _was_ a pirate after all…they never fought fairly.

"Pirate!" In the sudden quiet, Jack could hear the sounds of the door being forced. Will didn't budge. "Move away." He gestured slightly with the pistol

Will stepped back a pace. "No."

Jack sighed. "_Please_ move?" He _would_ end up fighting against a young, morally uncorrupted blacksmith without much sense of self preservation, wouldn't he?

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

Jack looked as though he'd just swallowed a whole bottle of vinegar. He cocked the trigger. "This shot was not meant for you." He grimaced. He hated killing people when it was unnecessary…but he did not want to go to jail to be hung. He didn't know weather Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru would rescue him.

They had _better_ do it if he was caught because of this moron…or he'd come back and haunt them…

_Thunk! _

Jack slowly toppled forwards without changing expression at all.

The door finally burst, and men in red flooded the room. "There he is! Over here."

Norrington entered the room behind his men, privately relieved it was the more…normal…pirate they'd cornered. The one-armed man had shaken a few of his men quite badly, and he really had no desire to meet him, or the other two oddballs again soon… Pity he was the man in charge of finding them…

Norrington snapped back to reality. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Mr. Brown swayed on the spot a little, and slurred "Jus' doing me civic duty, sir." He clutched the broken bottle, tipping forwards a little. Will rolled his eyes. Norrington was blind…

Norrington looked at the motionless figure on the dusty floor. "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away, and keep looking. His crew should not be far."

At least one was caught… Now for the other three…_And_ they were probably the more dangerous of the lot too…

* * *

_And there be chapter 4 for you. Hope you enjoy…I'm off to listen to my Alice Copper CD's, to reminisce about last years concert… (Alice Cooper! XD)_

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the link)

_Originally posted: April 4 2004_

_Revised: Jan 4 2006_


	6. ch 5:Sailing Away

Disclaimer: …Nope, not mine and probably never will be… I checked, but the rights are _not_ up for sale on eBay…….(Whoever said you could buy anything there was _wrong_….damnit)

**Chapter (5): Sailing away**

Shippo bounded ahead of Sango and Miroku, headed to the well. It had been a full day since Inuyasha had left, and they had set out this morning to see if he'd come back with Kagome yet. He dashed ahead, then pulled up short as he realized there were others in the clearing.

Jaken was staring dejectedly into the well, leaning heavily on the staff of heads. He was so absorbed in watching to see if there was any sign of his master, he completely missed Shippo racing into the clearing. The little kitsune stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the wrinkly green toad perched on the well, and stared.

Rin brought Jaken back to reality as she caught his sleeve and asked Shippo, in the most forlorn voice imaginable, if he knew when Sesshoumaru-sama was coming back.

Miroku and Sango, with Kirara trotting alongside entered the clearing just as Jaken, startled, turned too quickly, and fell in the well. Hard.

Sango blinked, and went over to where Rin was standing beside the rim, watching Jaken as he fell down, bouncing off the sides like an extremely old rubber ball that was cracked, but could till bounce. (Even if rubber didn't make such interesting noises of outrage/threats/OUCH)

"Does the pretty lady know when Sesshoumaru -sama is coming back?" Asked Rin, her face hopeful. She looked to where Sango was standing, features wide open and written with eagerness.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku glanced away from Jaken's sprawled form at the bottom of the well, voice anxious. "He's not _here_, is he?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama isn't here. He went down there" Rin pointing solemnly to the well. "He went down and disappeared and left Rin all alone with Jaken." She looked lost, suddenly in a vast and empty world, without the large form of the dog Taiyoukai filling her horizons.

Sango and Miroku stared in horror at the well.

* * *

Kagome shifted on the roof, watching as night came on, bringing mist into the harbor with it. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, both glaring across the roof at one another and sighed. At that reflected glaring had given her a headache. Where was Tylenol when you needed it? She finally got up and walked over to the stairs leading to the street. She didn't care if they protested, she had to get away for a minute or two. 

Inuyasha looked over at her, and asked loudly "Where do you think you're going?"

"Inuyasha, I've been sitting-_crash_-um…sorry…about that…but I've been up here all day, watching you two glaring, and I need a break. Too much iced tea and you two with your staring contest is a bad combination."

Inuyasha slowly picked himself off the roof and didn't say anything as Kagome went down the stairs to the street. Sesshoumaru just sat on his side of the roof and smirked.

He might have a 'down' necklace, but Inuyasha had his own. And, he was amused to note, was thoroughly wound around Kagome's fingers.

Fat chance of him ever acting so stupid…

* * *

Kagome went down the stairs on the outside of the building and turned, keeping an eye out for any redcoats. She hadn't seen any from her perch on the roof for some time now, but there was no sense in taking chances. 

She wandered around the small square for a while, looking at the 16th century town with interest, before walking past a blacksmith shop. She stuck her head in the window briefly, never having seen a blacksmiths shop before and watched as the figure silhouetted against the forge pounded away on a white hot rod of iron.

He set down the hammer and looked up, wiping his hands on a rag, before turning to where she was framed in the window. His eyes widened as he took in her strange dress, and he had just time enough to say "Oh no, not another pirate!" before Kagome realized her mistake and ran.

'_Another pirate?'_ wondered Kagome _'He must have seen Jack! I hope he's ok…'_

She ran past the market, people staring as she raced by them, and finally ended up beside a large house. Momentarily, something caught at her senses, feeling very similar to this afternoon.

She stopped for breath, hidden just inside the gateway, wondering for a split instant where that feeling had come from, when shots rang out over the harbor, echoing weirdly in the mist that had crept in.

* * *

The prisoners in the next door cell sat and whistled, waving a bone to the dog that had the keys in its jaws. "Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on!" Urged one of the tattered scarecrows holding out the treat. 

Jack sat in his corner and sighed "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" The prisoner glared up at Jack, before going back to begging.

* * *

Estrella, Elisabeth's maid, turned down the covers as Elisabeth lay under the sheets. She placed a bedpan under the comforter, and smoothed it down. "There you go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure." 

Elizabeth looked over in her direction, "I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." _That_ prospect was enough to terrify anyone…

Estrella appeared taken aback a little "Well, I meant you being threatened by those pirates. Sounds terrifying!"

Elizabeth hesitated a moment, trying to recall the docks. "…Oh, yes, it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say." The maid smiled warmly. There was a perfect mix of a match, if ever she saw one!

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying." Elizabeth replied noncommittally.

Estrella's voice grew sly, as she probed further, emboldened by the response to her advice "Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too."

Elizabeth looked askance. "That _is_ too bold."

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place." Estrella seemed miffed, and left.

* * *

Will hammered at the sword he had been interrupted in, pausing again as a chill breeze swept through. The iron flickered, cooling past the point at which it could be worked. 

He sighed, and set down the work. It was clear he would not get anything more done tonight.

He peered out the window, thinking of the pirate girl who'd looked in on him, and then closed the shutters. It was very hard to concentrate today for some reason.

* * *

Governor Swann walked beside Norrington on the top of the fort wall, talking as he went to fill the dead air. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" 

Norrington seemed a trifle disappointed. "No, she hasn't."

Governor Swann seemed faintly disappointed as well, but consoled himself with thoughts of the dock. "Well, she has had a very trying day." He looked out at the harbor "Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

Governor Swann cocked his head, listening to a faint whistling roar "What's that?"

Norrington's eyes widened, as he realized what it was. "_Cannon fire!"_ He pushed the governor away from the nearest explosion. Norrington took a split second to see, analyze, and react to the situation at hand.

"**_Return fire!"_**

* * *

Jack jumped to his feet and peered out the window as the guns resounded inside his cell. "I know those guns! It's the Pearl." He said, half to himself. 

A prisoner in the next cell clutched at the bars, whispering nervously. "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack looked away from the window and gave a lopsided smile. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

* * *

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, after his ears had stopped ringing. Whatever it was loud! 

"No idea" Sesshoumaru looked dazed, enough that he answered Inuyasha without thinking. His ears felt numb, as though everything had to travel through wool to reach them. He wrinkled his nose slightly as a wall of overwhelming scents, dozens of them, rushed in. Gunpowder, and corpses. It was almost like a steel cage, trapping him inside with the many different ropes of air born decay.

Inuyasha looked over the side of the building, and caught sight and smell of a rotten figure coming up the street, waving a sword and intent on killing the townswoman he was after.

Inuyasha realized, at the same time Sesshoumaru did, that Kagome was out there, in the middle of a battle.

"_Oh shit!"_ Inuyasha jumped down from the roofs and landed in front of a woman, who screamed and tried to strike him.

Inuyasha flew past her, knocking over the pirate who's been chasing the hysterical woman and drawing Tetsuseiga as he went, searching franticly for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and dashed after him, nonchalantly slicing the undead pirate clean in half as he went. The pirate collapsed just as Sesshoumaru caught up with Inuyasha, and then hesitated.

Why was he looking for the one person he should avoid, seeing as she could 'down' him? And why was he not killing Inuyasha again…?

Oh yes, he'd promised not to… Besides, he reasoned, he needed both Inuyasha and Kagome, however irritating, to get back to the Western lands, and Rin. He'd do anything to get back to Rin. She must be worried sick, and frightened…

If Jaken didn't watch her properly, he would be _very_ sorry when Sesshoumaru returned.

Both youkai ran down the street, side by side, twin blurs of red and white, occasionally cutting through the invading pirates in their way, and once, avoiding a hatchet. Neither could find her scent mixed in with all the others, and when they had, in a square, she'd walked everywhere in it, leaving no direction for them to follow.

Inuyasha could have screamed in desperation.

* * *

Will ran out of the shop, carrying a hatchet and a sword, ready to use their twin sharp edges on any pirate that moved. He fought off a pirate menacing a woman, leering at her as she screamed. He slashed him across the back, and the woman took the opportunity to slam a frying pan down on the pirates head with bone shattering force. 

Will grinned at her, then blinked as a white and red blur sped by. He reflexively threw his hatchet at it, missing as….whatever it was…sped away. Will frowned, puzzled. Nothing could move like that!

He retrieved his hatchet from the wall, where it was quivering in place, and kept on fighting, intent on the surging battle.

* * *

Norrington shouted orders to the soldiers along the walls. "Sight the muzzle flash!" 

"Aim for the flashes!"

"I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons bite at _this_!"

Cannons obediently spat fire towards the Black Pearl.

Norrington turned to the governor cowering behind him. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order!" The governor nodded dumbly and ran for it.

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked around, still sensing that same thing, but closer and spread out. She raced towards the house and ducked inside the door, leaning on it and sighing in relief. She didn't want to face the fight outside without a weapon in her hand, and since she'd left her bow behind….discretion was now the better part of valor.

She moved away from the door. Even with her bow, arrows wouldn't do much against guns, and would attract too much unwanted attention to her, in this place where firearms were the only projectiles.

She heard a commotion at the top of the stairs and looked up. A butler shuffled past her hiding spot and the girl, Elisabeth, appeared at the top of the stairs. Kagome frowned, torn between hiding from the girl, and leaping out to stop the butler. The presence she had felt was outside the door, and she did not think it would be wise to invite it in.

"Don't!" cried Elisabeth, just as the butler opened the door, framing a ragged bunch of pirates. Kagome had waited too long and lost her chance to stop him.

Pintel smiled "Hello, chum." He calmly pulled the trigger and shot the butler. Kagome gasped, and Elisabeth screamed.

Pirates! But then why could she sense them, as a miko? They appeared to be nothing but ordinary thugs! Kagome snatched at an umbrella, and stepped out from the shadows, makeshift defense at the ready.

Pirates, spiritually enhanced or not, were not welcome here. (She conveniently overlooked the fact that she was considered to _be_ one in this part of the world)

"Up there! And you two grab _her_." Pintel jerked his thumb over in Kagome's direction, and two pirates peeled away from the main group, to grin menacingly at Kagome.

"Girl!" Elisabeth ran back up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

'_Hasn't he seen a girl before?_' Kagome wondered, before she became totally preoccupied by the two pirates in front of her. Carefully, she summoned the same feeling she had when powering up her arrows, and lifted the umbrella, letting a faint purple fire lick around the edges of her makeshift sword.

Hopefully, it would work…the two in front of her did not feel clean, in a sense. Could she purify them…?

They advanced on Kagome, circling her into a corner. She grinned, and struck, catching one on the shoulder. He sprang back with a yelp, massaging where she'd touched. Something flashed, and Kagome swung out wildly again, missing the second pirate by inches.

That was all the opening the man needed, and he caught her in a gigantic bear hug, pinning her arms to her sides. Kagome twisted, repulsed by the sudden contact with something so blatantly _wrong._

* * *

Estrella clasped Elisabeth by the shoulders. "Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" 

"What?" Elisabeth looked confused.

"You're the Governor's daughter." Estrella explained patiently.

Elizabeth brushed that aside "They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort." She shut the door on Ragetti and Pintel, distracting them. As they came through the door she smashed the bedpan on Pintel's head.

Ragetti dodged the bedpan, and grabbed her wrist. "Gotcha!" Elisabeth set her teeth and emptied out the glowing coals inside the bedpan on his head, sizzling the scanty hair there. "It's _hot_! You burned me!" He yowled, and let go.

Elisabeth ran.

"Come on!" grated Pintel, following after.

Elizabeth made for the stairs, blinking at the screaming melee below.

The girl from earlier had been cornered, but she was putting up a good fight, flailing about with a…glowing umbrella, kicking and writhing like a snake.

She shook her head, focused on her own escape. Pirates tried to corner her, and she glanced around, trapped

Elisabeth made a break for it as a cannonball smashed in, taking out some of the pirates chasing her. Pintel and Ragetti pursued, but were stopped when a chandelier fell in front, spraying glass shards everywhere and cutting off pursuit for a few crucial seconds.

* * *

Kagome caught a brief glimpse of Elisabeth's frightened face above her, and heard a loud crash. She shouted her outrage, and tried to hit another piece of pirates skin with her umbrella, but couldn't get it up in time. The man caught it and disarmed her, wincing as his palm touched the umbrella. 

"It burnt me! Witch!"

Kagome glared at him. "_Miko_, dumbass." Perhaps Inuyasha had been a bad influence…

She swore at the lot of them as they tied her up, hand and foot. "I'll get you for this! Inuyasha's going to cut you to bits! I'll blast you into the next _century_!"

They ignored her, and dragged Kagome to the boats.

* * *

Elizabeth ran into a room, locking the door behind her and spotted a sword handing on the wall. She tried to get it out of its bracket, but the whole thing came off in her hands. She opened the window and hid just as Pintel and Ragetti broke down the door. 

"We know you're here, Poppet."

Pintel smiled "Come out… and we promise we won't hurt you." Ragetti looked at Pintel questioningly who only smiled more. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls…" Ragetti echoed him.

Pintel stepped up to the closet, and opened the door. "'Ello, Poppet."

Elisabeth blinked at him, then had a sudden inspiration. "Parley!"

Ragetti looked startled "What?"

Elizabeth went on in a rush. "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

"I know the code." As though she would need to explain the code to a pirate! It didn't mean he would follow the code of course, but he did know it, off by heart.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete!"

"To blazes with the code." Ragetti spat.

Pintel disagreed with him. "She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss, unlike the other wench. We must honor the Code." He smiled coldly, showing off yellowed teeth that glittered in the lamplight.

Elisabeth looked slightly less sure than she had a minute ago.

* * *

Will fought through the streets of Port Royal, face to face with the attacking pirate. Will was pinned to the wall, and he couldn't escape. 

"Say goodbye!" The pirate laughed coarsely. He was still laughing when the sign from the shop fell on him.

Will pushed his limp form away with a grunt, freeing his sword from the fallen man. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Come on!" Pintel urged Elisabeth, bringing her to the cutter that would take her aboard the black pearl. 

Kagome, already dragged on board, glared at him from behind the thick ropes around her hands and feet. Her eyes narrowed. "And _you_! You're going _down_, buddy! _Inuyasha!" _She hoped he or Sesshoumaru could hear her…

Elizabeth ignored her for the moment, and glanced back to shore. She saw Will standing in the street, sword blade flickering in the light of arson. "Will!"

Will looked up and saw Elisabeth, and the pirate girl he'd seen in his window tied up behind her.

"Elizabeth!" He turned, and spotted the same pirate he'd 'killed' before with his hatchet, and cocked his head to the side, confused. He had killed him, right?

The smoking pyromaniac threw a bomb at him, grinning. It fizzled dangerously down, and…didn't go off. Will and the pyro pirate stared at it. Will smiled and shrugged.

Another pirate ran up behind him, pushing Will aside. "Outta my way, scum!" He knocked Will on the head, and the blacksmith swayed, and collapsed to the cobblestone street.

* * *

A cannonball boomed through the prisons stone wall, blasting a hole in the cell next to Jack. The prisoners inside cheered, and ran for it, trying to escape in the midst of the fight. 

Jack glared at the hole _'Couldn't be just a bit to the left, could it?'_ He sighed, and picked up the bone lying discarded on the ground. He whistled, and held out the bone enticingly.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack . Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur…." There was a crash from the stairs and the dog, which had been inching closer, turned and ran.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't..." Jack turned his head as the former prison guard was thrown down the stairs, lying limp at the bottom of the stairs.

"This ain't the armory."

Koehler shrugged, and looked over at the cell. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow."

Twigg spat at Jack "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack spoke in a quiet, dangerously soft voice.

Koehler shot his arm through the bars and grabbed Jack 's throat, his arm becoming half rotten bone and scraps of dank cloth as it entered the moonlight pouring in through the cell window. Jack looked down at it in surprise "So there _is_ a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." Snarled Koehler, yanking his arm back and leaving with Twigg.

Jack twirled the dogs bone between his fingers "That's very interesting."

* * *

Kagome considered how much of a chance of escape she currently had as the rope ladder dropped down from the ship. If she swam for it, they might shoot her. Inuyasha wasn't close, or he'd have rescued her by now. He must have heard all the yelling, if he was within range…but in the confusion of the attack, he might not have. She had no weapons, and no backup. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be a way out… 

Reluctantly, her captors loosed her ropes to permit climbing.

She glared around her balefully, and started up the ladder, Elisabeth close behind.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." The Bo' sun eyed the two girls who'd come on board.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel pointing at Elisabeth.

"And we think the others a witch! She had a glowing purple umbrella!"

"I'm a _miko,_ not a witch!" Kagome glared at the large man, feeling faint at the wrongness vibrating in the air over the ship. It was like being in the center of Naraku's shouki, almost…

Elizabeth broke in "I am here to negotiate –" The Bo' sun casually backhanded her.

"You will speak when spoken to. Both of you." He drew back his hand to deliver a similar blow to Kagome, but a man behind him grabbed his wrist.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir."

"My apologies, Missies." Barbossa stepped forwards, eyeing Kagome. "Miko, you say? And a negotiator…? What an interesting pair." Barbossa smiled slowly. "Proceed with the bargaining."

"Captain Barbossa , I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "I want you to leave and never come back."

Barbossa smirked. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means "no.""

Kagome watched as Elizabeth took the medallion around her neck and made as if to let go of it over the side. What did that medallion have to do with the pirates? It must have something to do with them. They felt the same. "Maybe you shouldn't get rid of that…I think it's important. Something's wrong with this crew…" So much hate, blood, and an appetite that could never be sated stained that medallion…

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that? That gold is nothing to us." What did she know? Was she really a witch…?

"Very well. I'll drop it." Elisabeth dangled the medallion over the railing, swinging it.

Barbossa shrugged it off again. "I told you, me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

Elizabeth looked puzzled "It's what you've been searching for! I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?"

Elizabeth shrugged nonchalantly "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She dropped it a bit, and the whole crew lunged forward.

Kagome grinned. "Told you it was important!"

"Ah. You have a name, Missy?" Barbossa looked at Elisabeth, and acknowled the Bo 'suns signals.

"Later"

"Elizabeth …Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." Elizabeth paused, then curtsied.

" Miss Turner …?" Barbossa's eyebrows rose again.

"Bootstrap." Whispered the crew excitedly.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Elizabeth said, looking at him.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Smiled Barbossa

Elisabeth handed it over. "Our bargain?" Barbossa walked to the Bo 'sun.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port." The Bo 'sun, turned towards Barbossa. "That girl, she knew something."

"Well now…" What to do with her?

Elizabeth ran over to him "Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -"

Barbossa cut her off "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl , Miss Turner."

"At least take her back! She's a pirate!" Elisabeth pointed at Kagome.

"Am not!" Kagome looked indignant, then grimaced. "Oh…wait…I am?" She smiled winningly.

Barbossa chuckled. "She isn't, by her own admission. And we have questions for her…"

The Bo 'sun caught Kagome's arm and pushed her towards Barbossa. He walked down towards the bow of the ship, hurrying towards a group of pirates having trouble with one of the guns.

"You know something of this curse, don't you?" asked Barbossa, eyes narrowed.

"A curse…? That explains a lot, I suppose. Why was that medallion so important? I could tell it was just by the feel, but not how…" She trailed off, hugging herself tightly against the onslaught of feeling, and wishing she'd stayed on that roof. "The medallion _does_ have a lot to do with it, doesn't it?"

Barbossa paused, considering. "Aye. I suppose we'd better not feed you to the sharks then. You can go with Elisabeth to my cabin. You're going to be our insurance, till this is lifted." If the return of all the coins did not work, then perhaps having a witch…miko…on their side would come in useful…

"Good thing you _didn't_ feed me to the sharks, or you'd have a real problem on your hands when Inuyasha gets here!" Kagome tossed back, going towards the cabin, wondering what he meant by 'insurance'…

* * *

It was almost morning, and the invaders had long since left. Inuyasha had sheathed his sword, and stood at the shore, looking out at the distant clouds and cursing. His brother stood off to one side, looking bored. Inuyasha paused in his stream of imaginative profanity, and stared out at the water. 

"Why'd she leave? I should have been there! I should have _been_ there!" Inuyasha angrily threw a rock out at the waves, tracing the pattern of scents in his mind again. She had been the on the beach, with another girl, and several of the foul pirates, before leaving on a boat. He kicked the sand and turned, hoisting her bag on his back.

"Come on. We're find Jack and get him to sail a ship after her or I'll bash his head in!" Inuyasha frowned. Stupidstupidstupid …He curled his fists so hard the nails pierced his palms. He should never have let her out of sight! Something bad always happened when he did!

Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly and went. He idly wondered how the pirate would be able to help them if his rash half-brother 'bashed his head in' for not helping him. This whole situation was bad…he'd left Rin behind, he'd no idea how he would get back, he had to put up with Inuyasha and the girl, the necklace she controlled, and to top it off _his tail had gotten wet!_

Inuyasha headed to the jail, racing through the predawn light with Sesshoumaru close behind him. If they hadn't found the pirate last night, he wasn't in the town, and there was no guarantee he'd escaped, so it was worth a check.

* * *

_More chapters done. This ones pretty long too, I guess. That makes two really long chapters, and one shorter one in the last three reposts. :P I think the longest chapter is about 14 to 15 pages, size 10 Times New Roman font. And the shortest ch is 3 pags. Lots of variation there. I tend to cut things off where it feels right, not when I hit a certain number of pages of writing. :P_

_Lol. I think this chapter was one of the ones where I really, **really** wanted to redo everything. I hated the fact I'd written Kagome up as a bit of a wuss, facing the pirates. Originally she didn't put up much of a fight. I think I went a little to far the other direction to compensate, actually…but I'd rather have a too assertive Kagome, rather than one scared of her own shadow, don't you agree?_

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the site's link)

_------D. B. Sidhe/Lumbe_

_Originally Posted: April 21 2004_

_Revised:_ _Jan 4 2006_


	7. ch 6:Off we go!

Disclaimer: If I owned either, I would be rich and my pockets would actually have more than invisible bills and lint in them.

**Chapter (6): Off we go!**

Will groaned, and turned over. He felt the bed digging into his back like rocks…no, wait, those were rocks!

Why was that? Then the previous night came back in a rush, including Elisabeth's capture. Will jumped up and ran up to the fort, where Norrington should be. He would have to know, and maybe, just maybe, she was safe and sound.

He burst in on Norrington's planning session. "They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!"

Norrington looked up from the chart, annoyed at the interruption. "Murtogg, remove this man."

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" Will had a crazy light in his eyes. They weren't even going to listen to him!

Governor Swann looked at Will, quietly hopeless "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Murtogg, standing off to one side looked over at Will, then at Norrington. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about going to Tortuga…. They'll know about the Black Pearl there!"

Mullroy scoffed "Mentioned it, is more what he did. And he's certainly not going there now."

Will's face shone with hope "Ask him if he knows anything about it, or someone who does! Make a deal with him. He could lead us to valuable information!"

"No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not friends. He might not know anything at all and I refuse to let him out to escape again. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

Will took his hatchet and smashed it down into the table with one swift movement "That's not good enough!"

Norrington turned disdainfully "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He handed Will his hatchet, giving him a look that said, quite clearly, not to press the issue.

Will stormed off, hatchet in hand, intending to look for a few pirates. He'd start with Jack since he knew where to find him. If he did not prove helpful (Unlikely, since he could offer freedom in exchange for information) then he would look for the other three, no, two pirates. Perhaps he could tell them where their friend had gone, if they told him about the Pearl…

* * *

Jack was busily working at the padlock with the bone, trying to somehow pick the lock when he heard footsteps. He quickly laid back and pretended to be asleep. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had better show up soon...he was getting tired of waiting!

Will ran into the hall way, stopping in front of Jacks cell "You. Sparrow!"

Jack looked up, disappointed to see it wasn't the hoped for rescue party. "Aye."

Will grabbed the cell bars "You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl? Or know someone who is on Tortuga?"

Jack inspected his nails. What was the man up to? He seemed even more familiar in the better light than when they'd fought in the shop. "I've hear-"

A clanging sound, of metal on stone and muffled cursing cut him off. Inuyasha fell down the stairs and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Stupid damn wall bracket, and damn you too, _Fluffy-sama_!"

A white blur sped down the stairs and stopped in front of Inuyasha, now on his feet. The white blur turned out to be Sesshoumaru, claws curled in and hand halfway towards a wicked looking sword.

"I have had enough of that from you for one day, Inuyasha. Unfortunately, since I am unable to kill or maim you, for now, you'll just have to take my word that I will do so as soon as I get back." Sesshoumaru leveled an unreadable gaze at Inuyasha. "Is that clear?"

Inuyasha glared. "Yes. But since you can't do anything _now_…" He grinned and turned away from Sesshoumaru, walking over to the cell with his head held high.

Will stared in shock as 'Fluffy's' hand shook slightly and he half reached for his sword before he stopped himself, face still blank and perfectly still.

How had he ended up between two such sworn enemies? This was not good. They couldn't fight till they 'got back' to wherever, but he could feel the heat anyway.

_'Well'_ thought Will in a detached way _'Now I know what that odd blur was last night I threw the hatchet at'_

"When my onus is lifted, you will pay for that as well." Sesshoumaru stated calmly, looking piercingly at Inuyasha's back.

"I beat you once, I can beat you again. You even lost an arm to me." Inuyasha laughed.

"Will you just hurry up and get me out, and bicker later?" Jack made a face. "I don't like being in a cell if I can help it." So that's how Sesshoumaru had lost his arm…Inuyasha had cut it off. But weren't they half brothers, or something…?

So much for the familial ties that bind…

He looked back the man who had come in before standing perfectly still against the wall. Jack peered at him. "Who are you?" He had to know his name! If this was Williams son…

Will blinked. Well, at least if Jack didn't know where Elisabeth was, he could get information out of these two…then he thought again. They were probably going to bust Jack out anyway, and might not take kindly to him being here. It looked like he was between desperate pirates and freedom…not a good place to be, he realized suddenly.

"I came to find out about the Black Pearl…where does it make berth?"

Jack seemed surprised by that, and answered "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. You still haven't answered the question though." He turned to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, suddenly noticing something. "Where's Kagome?"

"The damned pirates took her is what!" Inuyasha glowered, while Sesshoumaru winced, ever so slightly.

Will continued, looking desperate "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Tell me your name first, and I'll tell you!" Jack's eyes narrowed. The young man seemed far too familiar, now that he was not trying to fight him. Almost as if…but that was impossible…

"Will Turner."

…maybe not impossible! Jack smiled slightly. He'd been right!

Inuyasha finally got fed up and pushed Will aside. "Move over. I need to get him out so we can get Kagome!" He looked at Jack. "Better stand back a bit"

"Iron Reaver!" He brought his hand down, and, as his words foretold, reft the iron from the wall, nearly demolishing the entire door in the process.

Jack blinked in surprise, then turned to Will. He had not expected that… _'At least I know where I stand with him…' _"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" He had to make sure this was the right Will Turner.

Will glanced in Inuyasha's direction. What on earth had that been…?

The man in red shouted something about iron, and then…the doors that he himself had helped make were shattered, blown apart like feathers. Will barely contained his hysterical laughter. Between unnatural blurs and that…whatever…he was going to be a wreck later on. He carefully edged back from the two people. Three to one wasn't favorable odds, and he wasn't armed with his sword. "Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will straightened in shock. He had expected to be killed, not…greeted with open arms. But if it was a surprise, it was a welcome one. There was something rather odd about it, but he wasn't inclined to look a gift in the mouth just then. "Agreed."

"What? Not another one! We still have to find Kagome first!" Inuyasha glared at Jack. "I don't need to be taking in stray humans at every turn!"

'_Stray…humans? That's an odd way to put it…almost as though he isn't human.'_ Will blinked, tempted once again to break out into high pitched laughter. He shouldn't be surprised, after what had happened in the last few minutes. _'If not human, then what?'_

Jack sighed. "Barbossa took Elisabeth, right? He also took Kagome. We have the same goals. He might be more useful than you think." He stared hard at Inuyasha, trying to tell him without words how much Will was worth.

"Feh" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Fine. Let's go then!"

Jack walked over to a shelf. "Not without my effects."

* * *

Will stood behind Jack "We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" He looked at the Dauntless.

"I thought we were stealing the _other_ ship" Complained Inuyasha.

Jack sighed. Sesshoumaru was ok, if you overlooked the 'everyone else is dirt' attitude, but he couldn't see how Kagome dealt with Inuyasha. "Commandeer. We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term. And you'll see…We'll take the big ship, and then get the smaller one after. Now. One question about your business, boys, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her? Will?"

Will didn't hesitate "I'd die for her."

"Inuyasha?"

"I've protected her for years, and almost died in the process. What makes you think I'd hesitate over stealing a ship?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Jack smiled. "Oh, good. No worries, then. Just remember….It's _commandeer_. Not steal." He looked slightly pained over the terminology. Inuyasha just shrugged.

Jack looked over at a boat on the shore.

"Now, when the coast is clear we're going to get under that boat and get into the water, walk along the bottom till we're under the Dauntless and then climb on board. Any questions?"

"In the water?" Sesshoumaru's face remained blank, but inwardly he was seething. He had just managed to get properly dry again, and the first thing that happened was that he was told to swim.

"In the water. Unless you can fly, there's no other way." Jack crossed his arms and smirked. He was going to enjoy teasing 'fluffy' about 'getting wet again', given his aversion to water…

"In that case, I'll fly." Sesshoumaru walked to the edge of the bridge, and stopped just out of sight. "I'll go after you've reached the Dauntless."

Jack looked at him for two seconds, then laughed.

"Good one, mate. But there's no way you can fly"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched. "The next time you call me that, you die."

Inuyasha laughed, snickering over Jacks audaciousness…(or just plain stupidity)...no one, ever, especially a guy, had called Sesshoumaru mate before. Certainly, they hadn't and lived.

Jack shrugged. _'Crazy man…I guess he'll just have to swim'_

* * *

Will looked at Jack, "This is either madness or brilliance."

Jack looked back "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"In…Fluffy…what's his name?"

"Sesshoumaru" Supplied Inuyasha. _'Looks like that names going to haunt him for a good long time yet' _He grinned. That had been his intention, of course…

"Odd name. In Sesshoumaru's case, it's craziness. He thinks he can fly!" Will swam up to the surface, Jack and Inuyasha surfacing on either side.

Inuyasha smiled. Sesshoumaru hadn't made his move yet, but he couldn't wait to see Will's face when he did…

Jack climbed up the Dauntless's large girth, helping Will up the side of the ship, while Inuyasha just dug in his claws and reached the top easily, waiting for the others just under the railing.

Will laughed, as he and Jack finally reached the main deck "Look, he's still on the beach! He hasn-"

Will's and Jacks jaws dropped as Sesshoumaru whizzed over on his puffy cloud, stopped, and then delicately hopped over the rail.

Jack blinked and hoisted himself over the side as well. Well, if one of them could destroy iron so thoroughly, why couldn't the other one fly? He wondered what other tricks they had up their rather large red and white sleeves... _'I suppose it worked…and come to think of it, climbing with one arm can't be easy either'_

Jack led the way down the ship, pausing for dramatic effect. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" He grandly proclaimed, waving his pistol at the crew.

Behind him, Will brandished his sword. "Aye! Avast!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come _on_. You need a way bigger sword to scare them off…" He casually drew Tetsusaiga as he spoke, leveling it at the group of men, who were no longer laughing.

Gillette swallowed hard, but stood his ground bravely. Just because the sword was huge, it didn't mean a competent swordsman was behind it. "This ship cannot be crewed by four men. You'll never make it out of the bay!"

Jack pointed his pistol at Gillette's nose. "Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Behind him, Inuyasha grinned pleasantly.

* * *

Groves looked over at the harbor. There seemed to be a whole bunch of people staring and pointing at the Dauntless. He spotted the rowboat coming into shore "Commodore!"

Gillette waved and screamed from the boat, voice faint with distance 'Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship! The three pirates and Turner - they've taken the Dauntless!"

Norrington grabbed his spyglass and looked at the deck, seeing Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Jack with Will "Rash, Turner, too rash. Those are without doubt the worst pirates I have ever seen..."

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at the Interceptor "Here they come." He placed a hand on the sheathed Tetsusaiga and followed Jack to the rail, waiting out of sight.

Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless, Guns at the ready "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Will and Jack swung over to the Interceptor, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leaping to the deck behind them.

The movements at the corner of his eye alerted Norrington, and he turned just in time to see Inuyasha take a long, graceful leap over to the Interceptor. He paled, fixed to the spot with trepidation.

Now it was _both_ of them that were somehow not right, not just the one armed one…no one could jump like that! "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! _Now!"_

"Quickly men!" Shouted a sailor, but it was already too late.

Jack saluted Norrington from the Interceptor after cutting her free from the Dauntless "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Norrington's jaw was clenched "Set top sails and clear up this mess."

Groves protested "With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them."

"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines." Norrington stated calmly, watching as the Interceptor glided out of reach

Groves stared shouting more orders "Hands, come about. Run out the guns." He looked at Norrington questioningly "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of pirates" Declared Norrington heatedly.

Just then a sailor shouted from the aft deck "Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

* * *

Gillette looked up, way up at the swiftly advancing hull of the Dauntless bearing down on him. His eyes widened "Abandon ship!"

Sailors piled off the tiny boat just as it was crushed beneath the massive keel of the Dauntless.

* * *

Groves looked out after the Interceptor. "Those have got to be the best pirates I've ever seen."

Norrington pursed his lips. "So it would seem."

* * *

Miroku looked sideways at Jaken. He didn't trust the toad, but at least they weren't fighting with him. Both parties had come to the conclusion that they would wait on either side of the well, and leave it at that.

Sango leaned back, sitting on the edge and sighed. Two days it had been now, and still nothing. _'At least' _she thought._ 'Sesshoumaru hasn't come back. It might mean that they're all ok…or not. I just don't **know**!'_ She shifted her seat in frustration, looking at the edge of the well for the umpteenth time.

Miroku edged closer to her. Stealthily, a hand crept along the edge of the well towards Sango, inching as determinedly as a worm, getting closer….

_"Pervert!"_ Sango brought her hand down with a snap of clothing, striking Miroku hard.

_Smack_

Miroku toppled sideways into the well, slightly unconcious...

* * *

_Lol. I know, a cliff hanger…does he go in the well and end up in Tortuga…or not? Hmm… (Personally, I think it would be his idea of paradise there…)_

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the site link)

_Originally posted: April 25 2004_

_Revised: Jan 4 2006_


	8. Ch 7:Swimming? Voluntarily?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from potc or Inuyasha. If my name were changed to Rumiko, I might, but as it is, I don't. (cries)

…on the plus side…if I ever get to the point where I have my black belt, maybe I can challenge all those lawyers to duels, or something! Mwahaha…

_**Note: Since Naraku is dead, Miroku has no hole in his hand. **_

**Chapter (7): Swimming? Voluntarily? **

Jaken moved, leaning his staff forwards slightly. He was on the edge of the clearing, watching the Taijia staring at the well. Rin and Shippo had vanished westwards in the direction of a clearing filled with flowers.

Sango looked down the well. Miroku had not come out after she'd accidentally shoved him in. He'd been unconscious at the time, so he might have been injured seriously in the fall.

It was too dark to see halfway down the well shaft, let alone find the wayward monk. Sango winced as she calculated how long it had been since she'd thrown Miroku into the well, without some sign of movement. She was getting worried.

She sighed, and started climbing down the well. She hadn't meant to push him in, just to slap him, _maybe_ knock him out, but by now he should have been out of the well. Something had to be wrong…

Sango bit her lip. What if he'd fallen, and broken something like a leg, or his fool neck? Well, maybe not his leg; he'd probably have started trying to cajole her into helping him out of the well, incidentally getting in a few good feels while she was trying to help an 'injured man' out. She gritted her teeth and climbed down further. It would be her fault if that happened. And much as he could be a pain, Sango admitted, deep down, that she would be unhappy to see him go…

A small, grating noise of rock on rock was all the warning she got as a whole chunk of the wall crumbled away beneath her feet. Sango's eyes widened as her hands, flat against the wall looking for handholds, were pulled away by gravity and she spun out into the open air. She gasped in surprise at the feeling of unexpected weightlessness.

Faery lights winked, and Sango vanished.

Above, Shippo came back into the clearing with Rin, both draped in wildflowers and laughing. Jaken didn't move from his position, satisfied that the two humans had vanished, and that there was the possibility that maybe, just perhaps, the two newcomers wouldn't see him if he kept very, very still.

Shippo glanced around for Miroku and Sango, but didn't see them. He bounded over to where the sullen toad was slumped, determined to find out where they had gone. "Where did Sango and Miroku get to?"

"Down there" groused Jaken. "Go away." Ok, maybe staying in one spot hadn't worked. But at least they weren't covering him in flowers yet!

Bubble-Shippo floated into the well, then back up, not seeing anything at all. He went over to where Rin was approaching Jaken with a flower chain. "They're not there!"

"Look what Rin made, Jaken-sama!" Rin grinned happily, holding out her floral creation.

Jaken cringed.

1111111111111111111111111

Sesshoumaru perched high in the crows nest, looking for the island that was supposed to be appearing on the horizon soon. He pointedly ignored his half brother, currently several layers of wood and rope below him in the sails, and the occupants of the deck.

He wanted to be the first to see this island, so he could be off the infernal human ship. Flying was one thing…sailing was quite another, especially when he wasn't sure of the destination.

At least he was up here, out of the way of the doings below. He didn't have to put up with Inuyasha's ridiculously immature vocal barbs, or the occasional odd looks from the two humans. It got old after a while.

1111111111111111

Inuyasha sat cross-legged, high in the rigging, looking down at the deck rolling with the ocean. He listened to Jack and Will talking below him, curious as to what sort of lives they led. Also, it was rather hard to _not_ hear them…sharp ears came with a price.

Will sat, sharpening his sword "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

Jack turned, hands resting easily on the helm "Is that so?

"My father's name was Will Turner too. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you allowed me to come. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

So that's why Jack had wanted Will to come! Inuyasha grinned. But there had to be more too it than that…right? He'd wondered why Jack wanted someone like Will to come along.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

'_Bootstrap? Weird…'_

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him." Jack smiled, appearing engrossed in steering from the helm

Will's voice climbed in volume "It's not true! He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

Jack looked exasperated. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

Will straightened "My father was _not_ a pirate!" He drew his sword and pointed the naked blade at Jacks neck. Jack just shrugged it off.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He stood up and went over to the mast, staring down. If the stupid human started something that would get in the way of finding Kagome…was he stupid enough to attack Jack? It would mean not finding Elisabeth as well. Inuyasha had no clue where they were going, and his brother….well… Will would have more luck finding a needle in a haystack than Sesshoumaru getting directions right.

At least the stupid human hadn't attacked _him_…yet.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

Will glared "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

Jack looked back at him "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?"

'_Damn right'_ Inuyasha thought that was the way to go, within limits. Fight to win, not to look pretty.

Deftly, Jack spun the helm sharply to the right, swinging out the boom Inuyasha was perched on and knocking Will out over the ocean.

Will desperately clutched the boom, while Inuyasha dangled above him, caught in the rigging and swearing at Jack, the rope, Will for being such an ass, and the world in general.

"You idiot, you trying to kill me! You stupi-"

Jack ignored Inuyasha, much to Inuyasha's disgust, and vocal abuse. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, - Inuyasha, shut up!- pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday…"

Inuyasha snarled and sung his claws at the offending rope, holding on with one hand above the ocean and starting to climb back up to where he'd been perched, when a purple comet smashed into him and he was shaken loose, plunging into the sea with a splash.

Jack looked over at the ripples where Inuyasha had fallen in. Was it just him, or had he looked purple? He shrugged and continued "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown…"

"A little help here, Jack!" Inuyasha surfaced, and sputtered. Stupid ocean…he frowned as something caught his attention below, and looked harder. Was that a person…?

"Be _quiet_, Inuyasha! All in good time! But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" he sung the boom back in, depositing Will neatly on the deck "can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?

Will looked at the offered sword for a moment, and then took it "Tortuga?"

Jack smiled "Tortuga. But first we have to get our erstwhile friend out. Pass me the rope, would you?"

Jack walked to the side, and looked down at where Inuyasha was flailing in the water. Jack sighed, tied the rope to his waist, and dove in for the second time in as many days.

1111111111111111

Above, Sesshoumaru looked down, face impassive but inwardly amused, and faintly puzzled. Why would anyone dive into salty water of their own free will? Even – especially- to save Inuyasha's sorry hide? It was a mystery…

111111111111111

Jack surfaced, and went over to where Inuyasha looked like he was trying to swim, but in a downwards direction.

"Need a little help mate?"

"No I-choke-don't!" Inuyasha glared at him. "The stupid monk's unconscious and Sango'd kill-choke-me if I let the pervert drown" He dove back down, trying to reach Miroku, who was slowly drifting down into the deep blue of the sea, before catching him and heading for the surface.

Jack blinked, and dove down to help, eyes widening as he took in the dark robe billowing around the still form. _'Where the hell did he come from?'_ Jack had no time to ponder, as he hurriedly grabbed the edge of Miroku's robe and helped pull him towards the surface. However the man had got there, he couldn't let him drown.

Inuyasha finally broke the surface, Jack not far behind. Miroku's lolling head appeared between them, and they kept him suspended between them as Jack headed for the rope.

"Pull us up Will!"

Will looked down from the railing. _'Where did he come from?There's no way I can pull them all up at once…'_

"Feh. Just tie the rope to something so I can climb up!" Inuyasha had no time for this.

Will shrugged and tied the rope to the railing. Inuyasha held onto the rope and started climbing, dragging Miroku roughly after him. Miroku's limp form bumped against the side of the ship on the way up, and his head smacked against a cannon port.

Miroku stirred, and blinked. How hard had Sango hit him this time…? He opened his eyes farther, and squinted against the Caribbean sun. It was hot. He was drenched, and someone had hit his head. Again.

"Wha…?" He lifted his head and gasped as Inuyasha dropped him onto the deck with a thump.

"Ok, Miroku, start talking. How the hell did you get here?"

"That's what I've been wondering" said Will and Jack at once, looking at Miroku dripping water onto the deck.

Miroku looked around with a dazed expression. "Precisely where is here?"

1111111111111111

Sesshoumaru watched as the monk was hauled onto the deck. The man seemed somewhat familiar…it was the monk he'd seen as part of his brothers motley entourage, on occasion. Sesshoumaru brightened as something occurred to him.

If the monk could get here, then maybe he could get them all safely home…

Sesshoumaru looked back up and towards the horizon, hoping to see land. He'd have to go down and see what was happening, but wanted to take a last look before he went.

He didn't see land, but he did get a good view of the crows nest floor as something landed on his back without warning, driving him halfway to his knees before he caught himself.

Sango looked down at the deck swaying below her and blanched. Where was she? She sun around, wincing as her shoulder protested, and came face to face with Sesshoumaru.

Sango bit back an exclamation of surprise, settling instead for a more mundane. "Oh dear." She scrambled for the rigging to get down and away from Sesshoumaru. _'What's he doing here! Where's Kagome? Inuyasha? Where's here?_' she thought desperately as she raced down.

Carefully, Sesshoumaru stood up and floated leisurely down to the deck, cross-legged on his puffy cloud and easily passing Sango on the way down. On a ship, there was nowhere to go.

He landed lightly beside Inuyasha and looked down at Miroku. "How did he get here?"

"I don't know, and neither does he." snapped Inuyasha, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Miroku stared. First he'd been dumped into the ocean, then he saw Sesshoumaru, and now Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't trying to kill each other…and come to think of it, where was Kagome?

"Where is here?" asked Miroku

"You're on the interceptor, in the Caribbean…Miroku?" Will helpfully prompted, looking at the dripping figure. Sailing with pirates certainly was an eye-opener…

"And who might you be?" asked Jack, looking over at Sango, who was staring at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who, although glaring, weren't trying to kill each other.

Miroku struggled to his feet and walked over to Sango, slightly unsteady on the rolling deck.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

"Um…err…that is…"

"She was kidnapped, so Inuyasha's trying to find her. Barbossa's got her and Elisabeth on the Black Pearl, and we're going to Tourtuga to pick up a crew" Jack stopped in front of Sango. "Where, might I ask, did you come from, lovely lady?" He smiled, a charming mix of kohl bright eyes, and disarming grin.

Miroku glared at Jack and stood beside Sango. "Japan, the same place as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

Jack looked at them. "I see." He didn't, really, but if he pretended, he might get away with it…

"So how is it Sesshoumaru is here and you're not fighting?" Sango looked over at Sesshoumaru and then Inuyasha, one eyebrow raised. _That_ was something she wanted to know. If the uneasy truce between the two broke unexpectedly…

Sesshoumaru looked blankly at her, not saying anything, while Inuyasha stared laughing.

"Kagome went and put a necklace like mine on him! See?" He pointed at Sesshoumaru's black beads and snickered.

Sesshoumaru's hand curled in slightly. "I'd take more care, Inuyasha…Kagome isn't here after all"

"Like you'd break your word." Inuyasha shot back knowing full well his half-brother would never break it.

Miroku looked over at Jack. Now that he'd established that Sesshoumaru was not really a danger, he wanted to know what he'd landed in. "So where are we heading then?"

"Tortuga, of course. I thought I said that…"

"Oh, right…" Miroku lowered his voice to a conspirator's whisper, so Sango, watching Inuyasha taunt Sesshoumaru, wouldn't hear. "Are there any beautiful women and fine drink to be had there?"

Jack expansively put his arm around Miroku's shoulders. "I think we're going to get along just fine, my friend. I should introduce you to Scarlet!"

111111111111111

_There, see that button? It says review…(obey the button!)_

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the site link.)

_Originally posted: May 14 2004_

_Revised: May 24 2006. Wow. Almost a year later. :P_


	9. Ch 8:Remind me never to drink!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so you sue for nothing, savvy? (Really…all I own is various brands of pocket lint…and a rather nice, heavy 'walking' stick/staff…:P)

_**Note: Sango does not have hiraikotsu, and Kirara is still in feudal Japan.**_

Chapter (8): Remind me never to drink 

As the Interceptor pulled into the docks Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. The town, and the harbor, smelled of unwashed human and something else. It was vaguely like some sort of grain, but different, more pungent. And far more…disturbing…in quality. He wondered what it was before he pulled the grubby bandana hiding his ears for camouflage, and shrugged it off.

Probably find out in due course. No use lying about waiting to see what would happen. Inuyasha was a far more direct man than that. He had to help get this boat moving in the direction of Kagome, and to do that…

1111111111111111111111

Jack strode along with in the forefront eyes open for a likely tavern, a wide smile on his face as he watched the group behind him from the corner of a dark eye.

Miroku's head was turning every which way, and he reminded Jack of a tourist. The worst kind, with the camera around the neck, and crazed eyes that tried to eat everything of 'historical interest' at once.

Miroku just didn't know where to turn to get the best view…and these women looked like they wouldn't slap him to death either, even if some were decidedly grubby. A beatific smile had appeared on his face somewhere, while behind him, Sango wore a frown equally potent. Her eyes were having no problem whatsoever remaining on Miroku's guilty back.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Miroku looked around, still unsure of where to get the best sights, while Will wrinkled his nose "It'll linger."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. "Be thankful you can't smell it as keenly as I do…it does _more_ than linger." Sesshoumaru was sure that the smell here was not only a separate, breathing entity with a private life of its own, but a malign force trying to kill him though the sheer power of stench.

Jack disregarded the smell, and went on, talking to Miroku, gesturing wildly. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted!"

"True…fleas are always happy to be near blood..." Sesshoumaru muttered. Unwanted indeed.

Suddenly Jack spotted a familiar shape and rushed over, Miroku close behind. "Scarlett!" Scarlett slapped him across the face.

Miroku, behind Scarlett, put out a hand and touched her shoulder. "Poor woman…betrayed by a sea faring scamp…" He took her hand in his, face a picture of fidelity.

"Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" Jack glared at the monk, rushing off towards the latest arival. Sango was looking murderously at Miroku.

"Lady, will you bear my child?" Miroku was rewarded with a smile.

"No…that would be bad for business, but we can surely try, now can't we?" Scarlett batted her eyes coyly, looking up at the monk. "Providing you have enough…"

THUNK

Down went Miroku.

Sango glared at him where he was on the pavement, before turning her wrath towards the red decked Scarletts. "Sorry, luv. Didn't know he was yours." Scarlett winked at the angry demon slayer, and hastily vacated the area.

"We need to be after Kagome! Not for you to be fooling around!" Sango hid the hurt she'd felt at Miroku's wandering thoughts/and or hands. Wasn't she enough? She turned around, face tilted forwards. Sometimes she wondered why she even had a soft spot for the monk at all.

"But Sango!" Miroku got up and going over to her, moving over to where Jack was facing Giselle.

"Don't 'Sango' me…"

"Who was she!" Giselle's voice was dangerous, and she looked Jack up and down with narrowed eyes.

Jack looked confused "What?" His face was slapped, again, hard enough to make him wince. "I may have deserved that." Will just stared. Sailing with pirates…and others…was an eye opener for sure.

Sango sighed. Just her luck that she had to be surrounded by perverts, sans Sesshoumaru, who would probably kill her in other circumstances, and Inuyasha, who remained eternally clueless to these sorts of things…and no Kagome. It was going to be one of those days…

She spotted Miroku heading off in the direction of a group of decidedly grubby, but dangerously curvy whores, and muttered something about the state of Miroku's health if he kept it up. "Miroku!"

Miroku stopped a few meters from the group of women, a desperate attempt at innocence gracing his features. "My lovely Sango, what…?"

Sango picked up one of the wooden staves from the cobblestone's and slowly advanced, murder written in her face.

11111111

The party finally turned down an alley, and entered a building that reeked of pig. This fact was quite noticeable even to the less sensitive noses of Will, Jack, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, and covered his nose with a sleeve, looking faint. Sesshoumaru's features took on a slight cast of distaste.

Jack took a bucket of stale water from the doorway, and threw it at the man sleeping blissfully with the pigs.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck!"

Inuyasha grimaced as the sudden movement sent waves of previously unknown, probably fatal gases in his direction.

Jack hunched down "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs paused for a minute, letting that sink in then agreed "Aye, that'll about do it." He got up, and Will threw another bucket at him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Shouted Gibbs.

"That was for the smell."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Trust me; it did nothing for the smell."

"You can say that again" Inuyasha's voice was muffled through the sleeve of his haori.

11111111111

Jack passed Will, holding two tankards of rum. "Keep a sharp eye."

"What's that?" Inuyasha leaned over the two mugs, nose wrinkled. So this was that stuff he'd been smelling every where.

"Rum" said Jack, surprised. He'd have to educate Inuyasha in the finer arts of drinking…

"Remind me never to drink it" Inuyasha told him firmly.

'_Ah…a challenge'_ Jack grinned, and moved over to Gibbs.

"For once, you show good sense Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru glanced at the open mug of rum, sure he'd seen the drowned corpses of bugs floating to the bottom.

11111111111

Gibbs took his mug from Jack, and gulped "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?"

Jack sipped at his own mug "I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs choked on his drink as Jack continued "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand! Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl!"

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" countered Jack.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" He nodded meaningfully in Wills direction. Gibbs looked confused.

111111111111

Will frowned, glancing back. Leverage?

Inuyasha, who had been listening for the conversation between Jack and Gibbs between the noises of the tavern, looked just as confused, while Sesshoumaru showed nothing, inwardly turning it over in his mind. Sango was too involved in slapping Miroku to notice. The man who'd been edging over to her paused and thought better of it. Instead, he sidled over to Sesshoumaru.

"Aven't seen you here afore luv" Slurred the man. "Nice place, ain't it? …but o'd look better if we found somewhere less crowded, eh?" Grubby fingers slithered over to where Sesshoumaru's arm hung at his side.

Sesshoumaru looked at the offensive man, and his eyes turned slightly red. He picked up the man by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Never speak to me again" He whipped the man over his head and into the brawl with deadly ease. The unlucky sod tore through several fistfights on his way by, before smashing through the wall and landing somewhere on the street.

"Touchy" muttered the man, clutching his arm.

1111111111111

Gibbs stared at Will, somehow having missed all that "The kid?"

Jack nodded "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

Gibbs's face took on a calculating grin "Is he, now? 'Leverage,' says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" he toasted Gibbs, clinking their tankard together.

'…Give nothing back." Finished Gibbs, drinking the last few drops and smacking the mug back down on the scratched table.

1111111111111

(I know Sess was a little ooc here…. but if he'd killed the guy on the spot, plot problems would have risen that could not be undone…so he be a little ooc.)

Thanks to all those who have reviewed faints with disbelief, seeing that more than ten people read her story

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and a few art galleries. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the site link.)

Originally posted: July 5 2004

Revised: May 24 2006


	10. Ch 9:Abourd the Pearl

Disclaimer: By now, you should know I own nothing but a crummy computer , a multi Gb music library, and an overactive imagination.

If you think I own potc, Johnny depp, or Inuyasha……… (Apart from my acrylic painting of said Depp…) then I suggest help. Soon. Please.

**Chapter (9): Aboard the Pearl**

Kirara crouched on a tree branch, watching the well. Her mistress was down there…but…somehow _not_ down there. She'd jumped down, but no sign of her, the monk, or Inuyasha and Kagome. Kirara laid down to watch the well, and stay out of sight of Shippo and Rin, who were both smiling and sitting in the clearing next to the well, each with huge piles of wildflowers in front of them. It was a terrifying sight.

Shippo and Rin were industriously making chains of flowers. Jaken crouched at the side of the clearing, making an enourmous effort to become invisible. He was not succeeding.

As soon as Rin had finished with her pink and yellow flowers, she picked some more, and then ran over to Jaken, Shippo trailing close behind with his own creations. Jaken cringed, and gulped, bulbous eyes bulging at the sight of all the flowers.

"Look what Rin made for you, Jaken-sama!" Rin's eyes shone with innocent joy.

Jaken's were filled with terror, and he started to run. "Nooooo!"

Too late.

111111111111111

Kagome sat in a corner of the cabin, facing Elisabeth after they had both been put in the room. Kagome had started to get used to the blatant wrongness surrounding the pirates, and had started to work around it. She felt rather stupid for letting the shock get to her on the shore, and for not trying to get away when she had a chance.

By now the ship was too far away to even consider swimming. Mentally, Kagome kicked herself again.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Elisabeth asked her "Um…I don't know your name…but…do you know these pirates, since you're one as well?"

Kagome blinked. "I'm not a pirate. My names Kagome, and the only pirate in our group was Jack."

"You're not a pirate? Then why were you with one, and why wear…pants? And that long top…"

Kagome grinned. It was probably a good thing she hadn't been wearing the school uniform she was so fond of. Elisabeth looked horrified enough at the notion of wearing pants, let alone a miniskirt. "It's a haori. Long story. And getting stuck with the pirate was pure, dumb luck."

Kagome turned, and fished in her yellow knapsack, which the crew of the Black Pearl had, kindly, thrown in with her. She also checked her unstrung bow, sighing in relief as she saw nothing was touched, and zipped the backpack up. Kagome paused, then reached for her swiss army knife and slipped it in a pocket. Aparently, these pirates had never seen a Swiss army knife before, or were so overconfident they hadn't even took her weapons. Probably the later, since she still had her bow… or perhaps, they just didn't see a bow as a threat. Not smart.

Elisabeth turned it over, then decided to ask for the tale. It might be a long time she was in here with Kagome, and the information might be useful, if the other girl wanted to share her story.

"We have time…I wouldn't mind hearing that 'long story'"

Kagome shrugged. Why not? The girl was an important person from what she'd seen on the docks, despite giving her name as a maid, and she could use all the help she could get.

"I'll tell you...although I don't know how much you will believe…Well, let's see. Inuyasha and myself jumped through the well outside my home in Tokyo. Instead of letting us go through to the feudal era, it dropped us in Jacks boat. The two of us managed to get the portion of a shard he had. I don't know how Sesshoumaru managed to get through the well, but he did and we somehow persuaded him to not kill us long enough to talk. I'm not sure how I got him to argee to help us get home, but we did, and so we were looking for the last part of the shard Barbossa has, and for a way back when we got separated."

Kagome frowned slightly…Barbossa was the one who had her now, wasn't he? Since he also had a shard, she ought to be able to sense it nearby…but there was nothing. Why was that?

Elisabeth blinked at her. She seemed serious, but…the story didn't make a lot of sense. A well? Was it a magic well? For starters, where was Tokyo? Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask questions, when the door creaked open.

Two pirates walked in with a dark burgundy dress, and Elizabeth filed all her questions away for later.

"You'll both be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this" said Pintel, shoving the dress at Elizabeth.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Kagome laughed as Elisabeth crossed her arms, and looked back haughtily.

"He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew…and you'll be naked" Elisabeth snatched the dress with a grimace. Pintells face fell "Fine."

They left, allowing Elizabeth to get changed. As she pulled on the dress, she asked Kagome a few of the many questions, starting with the simplest.

"Which of the two with you is…Inuyasha?" she said, trying out the foreign word.

"He's the one in the red pants…actually, this is his haori…" Kagome said softly, eyes darkly shining as she fingered the red sleeve, before reaching down to one of her arrows, and carefully detaching the tip. She palmed the arrowhead, and Elisabeth blinked, then shrugged and pulled open the door, Kagome behind her.

_'Hmm…'_ Elisabeth frowned slightly. Was it just her, or had Kagome's eyes changed when she was speaking of Inuyasha?

11111111111

In the captain's cabin, a feast awaited them. Kagome scanned the food, but it was all western. No oden. Not even ramen. Sigh. The few crewmembers who had set the table left, leaving her, Elizabeth and Barbossa alone.

Barbossa indicated they should each sit, and both pulled up a chair. Kagome started eating hungrily, famished after a long afternoon with no food, tearing at an apple, while Elizabeth picked daintily at her dish.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Barbossa looked at Kagome, faintly amused. He handed a goblet with wine to Elizabeth "Try the wine." Kagome shook her head. Wine did not agree with her, or with miko powers.

"And the apples?" He held one out to Elizabeth "One of those next"

Elizabeth looked at it "It's poisoned."

Kagome blinked. Poison? But that made no sense…why waste poison on them when all these sharp swords were lying around? She leaned forwards as the Captain started speaking. A sleeping potion maybe, she could see, but poison…?

"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner." Stated Barbossa.

Elizabeth frowned "Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."

Barbossa pulled out the medallion. Kagome forced down the bile at the back of her throat. Ick. "You don't know what this is, do ye?"

Elizabeth shrugged "It's a pirate medallion."

"Yeah, an evil medallion to go with evil pirates" suggested Kagome. Elisabeth obviously couldn't feel anything to do with that medallion, or she wouldn't have shruggfed it off so easily.

Barbossa ignored that, and started telling the story. "This is Aztec gold… one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself"

_'Who's Cortes?'_ wondered Kagome. _'Wasn't he some Spanish guy we had to learn about in history class….?'_

"Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

_'Well, that explains a lot. A curse…hmm.' _Kagome pursed her lips, trying to think of what the curse might be. Obviously it had been caused by the gold, though she didn't know how. Simply handling it hadn't done anything to Elisabeth, hadn't tainted her like the pirates. Perhaps stealing it had activated the curse?

Elizabeth thought back to her chat with Kagome. Was it just her, or had the day gotten progressively weirder, starting with her dream about the crossing, and going from there?

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

Kagome scrapped any thoughts of getting Elizabeth to believe her story right then and there. If Elisabeth didn't believe in curses, then she wouldn't believe in miko, youkai, or time travel.

Barbossa smiled at Elizabeth's casual dismissal of something so very real. "Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company."

_'Just as well Miroku's not here then'_ thought Kagome, amused. The whores of the Caribbean went hand in hand with stories of piracy. _'The monk would have had a field day…_' She missed them, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha. '_I hope you find me soon Inuyasha…'_

"The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

Barbossa stood up, and turned. Unseen by Kagome or Barbossa, Elizabeth took a butter knife and laid it quietly on her lap. She wasn't sure what she'd do with it…but…it couldn't hurt. Kagome had an arrowhead, didn't she? Defense was a smart idea. Elisabeth wanted something as well.

Barbossa kept talking "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

_'Almost like the Shikon no Tama'_ thought Kagome to herself wryly. Final pieces of a puzzle…. Except, hers was still missing. Hopefully, she would find it soon. At least she knew the last shard was not on the ship at this point. She'd been trying to find it since she'd come on board, and there was nothing. Kagome shrugged it off, and went back to listening to the conversation at hand. It sounded like Barbossa was leading up to some sort of blood sacrifice…

"And the… blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth looked nervous, even her dulled instincts for the arcane waking to the danger.

Barbossa loomed over her "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye…yet."

_'Damn. I was right…we both have to get out of here!_' though Kagome, gripping the arrowhead in her hand tightly. Its small, sharp weight was some reassurance. She hoped the miko power at her call would help to ward off the pirates. There was no point to escape while they were in open waters, but later…

Barbossa followed this statement by calmly pulling out an apple, and offering it to Elizabeth "Apple?"

Elizabeth's face wore a mask of horror. She leapt up, clutching the knife as she whirled away from Barbossa, trying to escape. Kagome sprang to her feet as well, one-handedly trying to flick out the army knife while holding onto her arrowhead. Elisabeth didn't know what she was doing! They couldn't escape now, there was no point… She came up beside Elizabeth, but arrived just as Elizabeth, desperate, plunged the butter knife into Barbossa's chest.

Kagome looked at the wound, assessing it. He ought to at least be grasping it, trying to take it out…if he was a normal man. She had a feeling he wasn't…perhaps now the form of the curse might manifest.

Elizabeth stared, transfixed, at the knife buried in Barbossa's chest. He looked down at it, then pulled it out, stained shimmering crimson. Elizabeth seemed frozen, looking with wide eyes at the bloody blade. What had she done!

Behind her, Kagome had her army knife in her right hand, and between the fingers of her left the arrowhead. Not much, but…something, in case the whole thing got out of hand. "Elisabeth! Calm down!"

Barbossa looked at the knife, unflinching "I'm curious – after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" At this, Elizabeth seemed to unfreeze, and she dashed outside the cabin, screaming as she came face to face with her first undead pirate.

Barbossa walked towards the cabin door, watching as Elizabeth ran from the skeletal crew, screaming as one chased her. Kagome tried to get past Barbossa, and shoved him out of the way, one or two purple sparks lingering in the air where she touched him.

"Pull the steering wheel! Go Elizabeth!" Kagome yelled. Elizabeth did, then gasped as the pirate, neck broken, wrenched his head back on straight. She dove for the stairs, almost colliding with Kagome.

Both started to go for the cabin, but Barbossa blocked the way again. He grasped Elizabeth's shoulders. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

Barbossa's outreached hand entered the moonlight streaming onto the deck, turning it into greyed, decaying flesh that hung from the bones of his hand. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner. You're in one!" He uncorked a bottle with his teeth, and drank it, the wine pouring down his ruined throat and washing over his ribcage.

Elizabeth stared for a moment in horrified fascination, before it all became too much and she ran for the minimal safety of the cabin.

Kagome blinked. Well, that certainly explained a lot. Cautiously she approached Barbossa, slightly sickened by the curse surrounding him and the appearance…but she'd seen worse, and forced it down. Elisabeth was being no help at the moment, and she wanted to find out about her own missing shard of the puzzle.

"10 years ago you took half a crystal from a man named Jack. Where is it?"

"What are ye looking at? Back to work!" snapped Barbossa to the crew, who were laughing at Elizabeth's terror. They were sill slightly puzzled why this other girl wasn't doing the same, but went back to work before that question was answered.

Barbossa turned to Kagome, suspicious at the mention of Jacks name "Why do ye wish to know?"

"It's mine and I'm looking for it?"

"Isle De Mureta. Why would you be looking for it?" Barbossa turned, and walked over to the crew, supervising the work.

"It is part of a jewel that was broken. I must fix it." Kagome turned and entered the cabin. He didn't need to know more than that, or the pirate might come after the Shikon as well as this Aztec gold she kept hearing about.

The first thing she saw was Elizabeth crouched down in the corner, curled up in terror. She jumped as Kagome entered the room, then sighed in relief.

"I…I thought you were one of them for a moment."

Kagome smiled, then tried to calm Elizabeth down a little. She could understand the reaction, seeing as Elizabeth, from what she knew, was the governor's daughter and was probably used to being treated with silk gloves.

She started to tell Elisabeth the rest of the story, telling her about a magical well, trying to get her to see that the other girl knew about this stuff, that it would be alright, that there were people looking for them.

After a while, Elizabeth was much calmer and her voice had steadied. "Well…I guess I'll have to believe your story now too…seeing as…"she laughed, slightly higher than normal. "Why…why weren't you scared? You even talked to Barbossa out there, and you didn't even blink when I…stabbed him"

"I've seen worse, many times. That's why." Kagome hadn't been

Elizabeth blinked "Maybe I spoke too soon about believing what you say…what could be worse?"

"A youkai ripped to pieces, someone's heart torn out, Inuyasha getting stabbed right through the chest a few times by Yura's katana…little things like that."

"Youkai…? What are those?" Elizabeth asked, almost afraid to ask any more, afraid of what the strange girl would say.

"I suppose…one could translate the terms as a spirit, or a demon. The name covers a broad range of things.

"Demons? Are they from hell, or…" Elisabeth stopped, as Kagome started to laugh.

"No! That's not it at all! That's the Christian definition. No, I meant as in a supernatural being. Some of them are evil, but most aren't that bad, really."

"When did you start to believe…? Did you always know?" Slightly reassured that she wouldn't be dragged off to pirate hell anytime soon, Elisabeth calmed down and listened once again.

" I used to think there were none…but then I met Inuyasha. He's half demon, and his brother Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded one, so you've seen the proof"

Elisabeth nodded. Those two certainly did look odd, what with the white hair and gold eyes. "Poor Inuyasha…someone stabbed him through the _chest_? And he's still here?"

"Yeah…and he even got up again to fight Yura after" said Kagome proudly "And we both got rid of…

Kagome started telling Elisabeth a little of her adventures. After all, what harm could it do? Elizabeth seemed like she'd help them, they could certainly use the help, and just sitting in the cabin for who knows how long was boring…

11111111111

Gibbs, followed by Jack, Will, Miroku, Sango, Sess and Inuyasha, walked proudly along the line of recruits "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Will raised an eyebrow. Sailing with a crazy crew, not to mention his other traveling companions, ought to be interesting. He hoped it didn't prove _too_ interesting though…

Sango appraised the collection of individuals. At least they all looked strong, and presumably, they knew their business.

Will looked at Jack, raising an inquiring eyebrow "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack looked slightly affronted "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." supplied Gibbs.

Jack started again "Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Mr. Cotton opened his mouth, showing the stump of a tongue. Jack looked and winced a bit, while Miroku wondered what his tongue had been removed for. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Explained Gibbs.

Jack looked at the parrot. "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Proclaimed the parrot, bobbing up and down and ending with a croak.

Gibbs smiled lopsidedly "Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'"

Jack straightened "O'course it does." He looked at Will, and the rest of the company behind him "Satisfied?"

Sango shrugged. "They look capable enough"

"Your call." Shrugged Miroku

Will looked at Jack "Well, you've proved they're mad."

Sesshoumaru had no comments, and Inuyasha just crossed his arms, giving the trademark 'feh'.

"And what's the benefit for us?" came the loud question from the end of the row. Jack walked down to where the voice had come from a sailor with a large floppy brimmed hat. He winced, thinking he knew who it was.

Jack pulled the hat away, letting the woman's hair fall. "Anamaria."

Anamaria slapped him on the same cheek, hard. His face was turned back to where Will stood with the force of the blow.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Commented Will, while Miroku winced in sympathy. Looked like the woman would react the same way as Sango when he got around to trying something….

Jack rubbed at the handprint on his cheek "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" said Anamaria, indignant with rage.

"Actually -" Jack started, before she slapped him again. He turned back and continued while Inuyasha smirked at him "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Pointed out Anamaria loudly.

Jack winced, remembering the fate of the boat he had ridden into Port Royal on and muttered "Thank you so much Kagome…why me?" under his breath, before saying, louder, "You'll get another one."

Anamaria pointed her finger at him, shaking it "I will."

Miroku grinned, and decided to jump in with his own expertice "A better one."

Jack reached for the lifeline, smiling broadly "A better one!"

"That one." Will grinned widely, and pointed at the Interceptor riding the swell beyond the docks. That ought to be a good boat to give away.

Jack looked back, frowning "What one?" Will pointed out the interceptor, as Miroku shook his head, and Sango silently cheered Anamaria on. "That one!" Jack caught Anamaria's glare, and quickly smiled "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" shouted the crew, Anamaria shouting with them.

"Anchors away." Croaked the parrot. Inuyasha looked at it, puzzled. It wasn't a demon…but it talked. Interesting

The crew started for the ship, including Miroku, Will, Inuyasha, Sango and Sesshoumaru. Gibbs grabbed Jack's shoulder and held him back, whispering "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, much less two!"

Jack thought back to how Sango had thwacked Miroku during his stay on Tortuga for feeling up the barmaid.

Then he thought of how Anamaria would do much the same to him if he wasn't very, very careful.

"It'd be far worse not to have them!"

1111111111111

Sango leaned against the door of where she and Anamaria would bunk. It would be nice to have another girl around she could talk to, but she missed Kagome.

"Erm…Anamaria...that's right, isn't it?"

"Aye" said Anamaria, fixing up where her few belongings would go.

"Where do they keep the spare swords on here? I know they have some, since I asked jack, but he was too busy to show me where they were."

"There's quite a few around…I'll take you down and you can pick one out." Said Anamaria, straightening. "You've used one before then?"

"I've used them, yes. Usually I use my boomerang, but I do know how to use a sword, and since I doubt there are any giant boomerangs around, I'll have to settle for a sword."

"Giant boomerang?"

"Yes. It's slightly taller than me and it…"

The two women disappeared in the direction of the armoire, comparing weapons and fighting skills, as well as the thickness of some men's skulls.

Above deck, Miroku and Jack sneezed.

1111111111

The clearing was dark, lit by a crescent moon and millions of brightly shinning stars.

In Jaken's dream, he ran, as far and as fast as possible, pursued by the rapidly closing, titanic forms of Shippo and Rin, each holding mounds of many hued flowers and smiling hugely.

Jaken screamed and ran faster…

In the shadows resting quietly underneath the trees, nothing stirred. No crickets sounded, nor grass whispered in the night breeze.

Jaken whimpered in his sleep, twitching. "Not the yellow ones…."

11111111111111111

That little above ramble said…please review:)

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the site link.)

_ D. B. Sidhe/Lumbe_

_Originally Posted: July25 2004_

_Revised: July11 2006_


	11. Ch10:Of Pirates and Pistols

Disclaimer: (pron.; ds-klmr.) 1.defined, in English1.2, as a statement made to save one's own ass from legal issues. 2. law: 'I own nothing'.

**Ch (10): Of Pirates and Pistols**

Kagome was awake first, looking out at the gray sky seen through the windows. There was a dark mass out there, land of some sort. Not particularly inviting, but beautiful in its own dark, eerie way.

Mist curled off the water, and Elizabeth woke as well.

"You know, now that I think about it, it wasn't all that good of an idea to give my name as Turner."

"You don't know that. They might just have kidnapped you for ransom anyways if they knew you were the governors daughter." Kagome grimaced, and turned away from the window. "Look at me. They think I know how to break the curse."

Elizabeth looked at her sharply. She hadn't told the other girl who she was, but obviously she'd figured it out. Ah well. If Kagome had trusted her enough last night to tell her even a little of what she'd done in the past few years, then she'd just have to trust her now.

The door opened, and a pirate came in.

"Time to go, Poppet." Kagome pulled her backpack onto her shoulder with the ease of long practice, and followed Elizabeth out.

_'It's a good thing I don't pack as much for weekends on the feudal era as I used to for longer stays, or they might get suspicious of the size!'_ Kagome grinned, thinking fondly of all the places she'd gone with her backpack. It was an old friend by now.

Barbossa stood outside, necklace in hand. Once Elizabeth's hands were tied, and Kagome's, he slipped the medallion over Elisabeth's head, letting it shine openly against the dress she wore.

Barbossa looked with amusement at the backpack Kagome still had on.

"Carry it if you want…but this island be uninhabited, and you've seen for yourself how inviting it is. No trouble now, or we leave you!"

_'Rats.'_ If the island were uninhabited then she couldn't escape. Or rather, she could, but what would be the point?

"Well then, if you expect no trouble, why not untie me?" Elisabeth looked sharply at Barbossa.

"I don't trust you after last night." Barbossa turned on his heel, leaving both women simmering. These pirates had kidnapped them, tied them up, and who knew what they planned after they found out Elizabeth wasn't a Turner? Kagome fumed in silence as the little cutters carried the vast majority of the crew ashore, into dimly lit caves

11111111111111111111

The interceptor slowly nosed her way into a damp, misty lagoon. The mist echoed in odd ways, and the black, forbidding rock walls added to the general feeling of unease. Miroku jumped as the ships keel grated against something, sending barely audible waves through the deck.

Mr. Cottons parrot sat, perched in the rigging "Dead men tell no tales." He croaked into the soggy morning. Inuyasha scowled at the parrot. If it had to talk, couldn't it say something _better_?

Gibbs stared over the side at the old, rotted shells of ships lying in the water for eternity. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." He said, softly, shivering.

Will watched as Jack checked his 'broken' compass again, before flicking it shut. The whole compass thing was a mystery to him. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he asked Gibbs, turning his head.

Sesshoumaru, standing a short distance away, listened closely. He had wanted to know how they were steering himself, and information was always useful. Especially when he knew so little of where he was in space and time…

Gibbs turned to Will "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

Will looked at Gibbs sharply "What? He failed to mention that."

Sesshoumaru's face didn't change, but inside, he wondered. The human had told them Barbossa had stolen his ship, implying he'd been the captain, but why _not_ share the information? What reasons did he have?

Gibbs continued, voice low, but not too low for the silent Taiyoukai to hear "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will gestured wildly with his hands, doing a fair imitation of the eccentric Sparrow.

Sesshoumaru watched, interested, as he spotted Jack creeping closer, obviously intending to listen in as well on their conversation.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs replied, before going on "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly." He formed a gun with his fingers, and held it to the side of his head meaningfully "But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

_'One shot?'_ Sesshoumaru didn't care for the pistols displayed everywhere much. He'd decided that they were one invention he could do without. If they continued to become this prevalent in Japan, where he had first seen guns….well.

After all, they took no skill to master, like a bow, and were an easy way to kill. They didn't do much to him unless he was shot more than once, but they seemed…sneaky. Dishonorable. Typical that humans should invent them

"Barbossa." Stated Will, in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru paid close attention, putting aside the gun question.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" asked Will, curious

Gibbs gave him a conspirital look "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Will looked flatly at Gibbs "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" he asked, incredulous.

"Aye, sea turtles." Said Gibbs blithely

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, smiling

Jack, who had been standing, listening, jumped in as Gibbs faltered "Human hair…from my back." Will and Gibbs looked slowly at him, blinking.

_'How long was he there?'_ Will narrowed his eyes at the captain.

"Let go of the anchor!" called Jack abruptly, turning away.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" shouted the crew, as Inuyasha heaved the anchor over the side

Jack looked at his crew. "Young Mr. Turner, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and I are to go ashore."

"What about us?" asked Sango, looking at Jack. "We're worried about Kagome too!"

"I want stealth. That means fewer people." Called Jack over his shoulder as he walked to the boat.

Gibbs pulled Jack aside, whispering, thinking Will wouldn't hear "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" He failed to remember that mist carries words well, and didn't know of the hearing range both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha possessed.

Jack looked at him "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." Gibbs shrugged, and walked past Sango and Miroku, who both looked unhappy with Jacks choice of companions.

"Well then why take Inuyasha?" muttered Miroku, annoyed. "He doesn't know the meaning of stealth!"

"I don't know. He must have had a reason." Sango looked at the island, musing, which was why she failed to see Miroku's hands go wandering. She did, however feel them.

Stupid monk…even though Naraku was dead, even though they had made promises…

"Baka!" she shouted, spinning and thwacking Miroku, hard. Miroku was knocked out, and was left on the deck as Sango went below. The crew stepped around him gingerly as they went about their work, a few taking mental notes never to get Sango mad.

11111111111

"And that's the other reason I didn't bring Miroku" Muttered Jack to himself as he heard the distant, but still clear, shout and ringing slap.

"He knows when to stop. Generally" Inuyasha wondered how hard Sango had hit the perverted monk this time.

"All I can say, is I hope he doesn't do anything to Elizabeth" Will glanced back a the boat grimly. He'd thought Jack was bad, but this 'monk' was worse! _'How he became a monk I will never know. He'd better not try anything with Elizabeth!'_

11111111111

Barbossa directed the pirates holding Elizabeth over to the pile, while Kagome was left, half forgotten, on one side.

Pintel looked at the pile of gold "Ten years of hoarding swag."

"And now we finally get to spend it." Ragetti grinned gleefully, as he picked up a trunk and spilled out its contents. Both looked rather disappointed as clothes and two parasols rolled out, instead of the expected gold.

Kagome, watching, smiled a bit at their expressions, then went back to trying to find the shard in all that treasure. She could tell it was here, but looking for it in that pile in center, which is where it was, was going to be hard.

Pintel looked at Ragetti "Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men. And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass.

"This one does splinter something terrible." Admitted Ragetti ruefully, rubbing at his wooden eye.

"Stop rubbing it." The Bo' sun walked by, rolling his eyes

"You two are to watch the other girl, got that?" he looked at the pile of clothes and the parasol Pintel had opened. "And stop fooling around"

"Aye" they agreed, moving over to Kagome. She glared at them. It was going to be impossible to go shard hunting with these two hung around her neck like so much dead weight.

1111111111111

The boat Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Will, and Jack entered a series of caves. Sesshoumaru looked, around, analyzing. Behind him Inuyasha grumbled, pulling strongly at the oars.

"Why do _I_ have to row? Why not Will or Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru looked slowly at Inuyasha, not saying anything. If his bothersome half-brother needed that explained again, he was dumber than he's initially thought. He made another mental not to kill Inuyasha….yet.

"Because you're strong, and you have both arms. It's hard to row with only one." Jack made a face, pulling on his own oars. If Inuyasha asked that one more time…!

Between the two of them they'd made record time. He made a mental note to get Inuyasha to row again on the way back. As long as you mentioned the fact two people rowing would get them there faster, and therefore to Kagome faster, Inuyasha was quite willing to row.

Will sat beside Sesshoumaru, looking over the side at the coins and golden glitter. He saw a skull, and looked up "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

Jack pulled back on his oars "Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will raised an eyebrow critically.

Jack looked back calmly "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga" Both looked over the side at the golden bed below. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"Hey, I've done that, and I'm no pirate!" said Inuyasha.

"Possibly because to be a pirate, you need to know about sailing" said Jack, grimacing. How was it possible to be that incompetent with a rope? He needed to fix the rigging Inuyasha had slashed on their way from Port Royal. Soon.

111111111111

In the cavern, Kagome smiled as she sensed youkai approaching. That had to be Inuyasha, Jack, and Sesshoumaru, as she didn't think there'd be any other youkai about. She'd be gone from here soon…and if they were here, she could escape and have a way off the island.

Kagome pulled out her Swiss army knife, and started sawing at the coarse rope around her wrists, using a few choice words learned from long association with Inuyasha as the knife bit her finger, causing a few perfectly round drops to fall onto the cave floor.

Pintel and Ragetti, too focused on Barbossa gesturing from atop the pile of treasure, didn't notice Kagome slowly working her way free.

Kagome looked up at Barbossa, and beside him Elizabeth. _'I have to hurry'_ She started sawing faster, working quickly.

11111111111

Will looked at Will as the boat pulled up on the shore "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack rolled his eyes, and gestured to them all to be quiet, creeping up towards a hole in the wall, to get a better look. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. This human seemed to have problems with the word 'mate.'

Beside him, Inuyasha sniffed the air, gingerly. The smell of many pirates, and of what Jack had told him was rum, was strong, but..."Kagome" he whispered, looking around. He could tell she was here, somewhere.

He climbed up to where Jack was looking through a hole in the cave wall, Will beside him. Sesshoumaru paused, then followed, face cool as an ice sculpture and far less forgiving.

111111111111111111

Barbossa stood at the pinnacle of the treasure heap, looking happy, arms outstretched "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"

Kagome struggled with her ropes, then slid them off her arms. She crept up behind Ragetti and Pintel, and then, Swiss army knife in one hand, she tried purifying them, gently putting a hand on each shoulder and blasting them as much as she dared.

Both collapsed soundlessly, slightly stunned looking. Kagome felt like cheering, but managed to avoid the impulse. Her gamble had worked! She looked up at where Elizabeth stood, frightened, next to Barbossa.

Kagome slid around a rock pillar, and edged around to behind the treasure heap. Maybe if she shot Barbossa, then they both ran for it…Kagome carefully strung her bow, and held it ready, along with an arrow, in her hand, grimacing. All this damp couldn't be good for the string.

1111111111111111

Inuyasha looked down, and to the side. Kagome was there! She was tied up, behind two pirates. He smirked a little as he saw how unobservant they were. Neither noticed Kagome cutting away at the rope behind them. He looked up at Barbossa, and then went through a passage to where she was, quiet on his bare feet. Sesshoumaru sighed, then followed. It would be interesting to see if his brother got sat again.

Will frowned, and Jack made soundless, comical faces ranging from surprise, to outraged indigence, to anger. His fists clenched, and he gritted his teeth. "That stupid….arg! he's going to get us all caught!" he whispered, furious. Will smiled a little, then looked through the hole at the pirates.

His eyes widened. "Elizabeth"

In the center of the cavern, Barbossa was making a speech, even as Inuyasha crept towards where Kagome had been, followed by Sesshoumaru, while Kagome crept around the edge of the cavern to behind the treasure.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa shouted, and raised his fist in the air to the cheers of the crew, performing as much as reciting the speech.

In their corner, Ragetti and Pintel groaned, and started to stir. "Suffered, I have" moaned Ragetti softly, clutching at his head. What had that girl done to them?

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is" Barbossa threw off the chest's lid, running his hands through the coins " …the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." He pointed at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

_'I have to hurry!'_ Kagome crawled forwards desperately, but she dared not move faster. If she did, it would attract attention… and besides, she didn't have a clear shot.

Inuyasha emerged behind Ragetti and Pintel, both unaware. He surveyed the sliced through rope, the small drop of blood on the ground, and the two pirates crouched on the ground looking woozy.

Inuyasha walked over, and slammed both their heads onto the cave floor again, then followed the scent of Kagome around the cavern, Sesshoumaru ghosting disdainfully along behind him.

11111111111

In the back of the cavern, Will was quite ready to leap into the center of the cavern and fight to Elizabeth's side. Jack put out his hand to stop him.

"Jack!"

Jack pulled him down. "Not you too. Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa's voice drifted in from the main cavern.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will looked furious, and made as though to leap to Elisabeth's rescue again.

Jack looked at Will, holding out a hand to stop him. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack crept forwards, the same way Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had disappeared down towards the main cave.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" screamed the pirates

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

Barbossa bent down, forcing Elizabeth down too.

_'No! Not yet!'_ Kagome scrambled forwards, remarkable still unseen. _'I'm not ready!'_

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples," whispered Barbossa to Elizabeth. "Begun by blood…by blood undone."

Will came up behind Jack, oar in hand. He disturbed a coin, and Jack turned, just in time to have his head bashed with an oar. "Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage." Will threw the oar down and hurried towards Elizabeth without a second thought for the pirate at the back of the cavern.

Barbossa drew out a knife, and slit Elizabeth's palm, pressing in the medallion and holding it over the chest. "That's it?" gasped Elizabeth, startled as the cut stung her hand.

"Waste not." Barbossa smiled as the medallion dropped into the chest. The entire crew present, save Ragetti and Pintel, who were out for the count, leaned forwards in anticipation.

Kagome sighed in relief. They had only cut her palm, not her throat. Then she looked around. She was close to where the treasure pile would conceal her from the eyes of the crew, and also close to where a passage sloped up from the water to…somewhere. Kagome edged towards that. What would happen when the pirates discovered Elizabeth wasn't who she claimed to be?

"Did it work?" asked Koehler anxiously, voicing the fears of the entire crew.

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?"

Barbossa sighed, and in one quick movement drew his pistol, and fired.

Inuyasha pressed his ears to his head, grimacing as his head rang. Behind him, Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. Not only did he have better ears, he was closer. Sesshoumaru decided right then that any human with a gun was a bad combination, and that whoever invented the noisy things ought to have been shot.

"You're not dead."

"No." Then the pirate looked at Barbossa, suddenly indignant "He shot me!"

"It didn't work."

"The curse it still upon us!" Twigg wailed.

Will lingered in the entry of the passage behind the heap of loot. Kagome had her head turned away, watching Barbossa, and Inuyasha as he made his way towards her, Sesshoumaru following. Her gaze was fixed on Elizabeth and Barbossa. Will alternated between looking towards Elizabeth, and wondering if the pirate girl edging towards him would spot him, and give him away.

Barbossa turned to Elizabeth, furious "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

Elizabeth smiled "No."

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Barbossa yelled, backhanding her. Elizabeth fell, rolling down the treasure and coming to a stop right in front of the waters edge. Will started to raise a gold statue above his head to knock out the pirate girl, before Inuyasha leapt over and stopped him.

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome" he growled, Will's arm held firmly in his hand.

"That's Kagome? I though she was one of them…"

"I most definitely am not!" said Kagome softly, moving towards Elizabeth. Inuyasha let go of Will's arm, with a fierce warning look, and Will rushed over to Elizabeth.

111111111111

The Bo' sun looked furious. He was standing over Ragetti and Pintel, who were both slowly coming awake again. He directed the pirates behind him to scour the area for Kagome. "You two! Not only did you bring us the wrong person, you let the one escape! One little girl, tied up, and she not only gets loose, but knocks you both out! You're both pathetic excuses for pirates!"

Pintel groaned, holding his head "No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age!"

Ragetti backed him up "She said her name was Turner – you heard her! Ain't our fault the wench escaped!"

Neither mentioned they hadn't even been watching Kagome, hoping it would be forgotten. Unlikely, but they could hope.

The Bo' sun rolled his eyes in disgust.

111111111

Will covered Elizabeth's mouth with his hand, and held his finger to his lips. Elizabeth snatched the medallion from beside her, and followed Will, Kagome, and Inuyasha up the tunnel, just as shouting erupted behind them

Sesshoumaru, looking bored, brought up the rear.

11111

"I think she lied to us." Ragetti added astutely, wincing and rubbing his shoulder. What had Kagome done to him? It felt like he'd been pumped full of lead…. The Bo' sun growled, and joined the search for Kagome.

Twigg looked at Barbossa "You brought us here for nothing."

Barbossa looked away from the group he was instructing to search for Kagome "I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg."

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse!"

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place." The Bo' sun added. The pirates roared their disapproval.

1

In the tunnel, a pirate appeared in front of Inuyasha. Before the pirate could cry out, Inuyasha had pinned him against the wall, crushing his throat. The pirate dropped, clutching his windpipe.

"They must have found out I escaped" said Kagome softly. "They'll be after Elizabeth soon too, if not already"

111111111111

Barbossa stood straight, hand on his sword "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case!"

Barbossa looked down where Elizabeth had come to rest. The monkey was pointing at the bare rock where the medallion had been "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates! Find her and our other escapee! Find them!"

11111111

Inuyasha, Kagome, Will, Elizabeth, and Sesshoumaru crouched behind a rock formation, looking at the boats. There was a pirate between them and the way out, but no others in sight. For now.

By the time Inuyasha crossed the distance, the pirate would have shouted out. So Kagome carefully drew back her bow, still in hand from earlier, along with her arrow. One advantage of the bow over a pistol was complete, dead silence.

The pirate's back arched as the arrow pierced his neck, falling backwards onto the rock with a dull thump. Immediately everyone crossed to the boats. Will and Elizabeth got in first, Will picking up a pair of oars.

"Wait. Where's the other human?" Sesshoumaru frowned as he missed Jack. Not that he cared, but if something had happened to him, then that same something could happen to them.

"He fell behind."

"What? We left him with you!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "What happened?"

"You mean Jack? What happened to Jack?" Kagome worried her lip. She wouldn't leave anyone behind.. "Go find him Inuyasha!"

"I'm not leaving you alone! Whenever I do you get in trouble!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. His face took on a stubborn look, and Kagome sighed as she realized he wouldn't budge.

"Fine. Sesshoumaru, you're just as fast. You go!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. If Inuyasha wasn't here, or if he didn't have this damn necklace, or, most important, if he hadn't given his word to help, he could have easily showed the miko the mistake of thinking she could order him around.

"What are you waiting for? You're wasting time! I'll say it!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, and took off, a white blur. Since it was either waste time finding the human, or waste time plastered to the ground, he'd take looking for the human.

He carefully went back to where they had come ashore, meeting no pirates. But, he smelled Jack close by, as well as a few pirates, and headed down the tunnel.

1111111111111111

At the cutter, Kagome carefully took all the oars from the other boats, and piled them in their boat, before sitting down. She didn't say anything to Will, not after herding a muttered story about the would be rescuer hitting Jack on the head with an oar.

Will started fidgeting on their cutter as the noise of a crowd of pirates got louder.

"We have to leave soon! They'll be here, and we'll all be caught!" Will whispered harshly. Elizabeth nodded, not saying anything. Who was Jack again…oh yes. The other pirate. Why was he here?

"What about Jack and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome glanced anxiously up the passage.

"Feh." He couldn't care less if his brother got left behind! Inuyasha crossed his arms, and waited in the boat. They could leave, right now… if Kagome wasn't so stubborn, and if Will the idiot hadn't hit Jack in the head…

Two pirates burst into the chamber behind Inuyasha. One went for him with his sword drawn, screaming "I've found them! They're by the boats!" The second held back, going for his pistol. Inuyasha dodged the pirates first swing, not bothering to draw his sword. The pirate was a clumsy, slow opponent, and besides, Tetsusaiga wouldn't be used against humans.

He brought down his hand, tearing through the first pirate with ease. "Iron Reaver soul stealer!" The pirate disintegrated, and Elizabeth gulped. Kagome hadn't been exaggerating, or telling lies. It just hadn't hit her till now.

CRACK! CRACK!

Another pirate had come, others not far behind.

The first pirate, and the pirate who had held back instead of attacking with his sword, opting for his pistol instead, had both shot at Inuyasha. One had missed, lead bullet ratcheting off the cave wall, but the other hadn't. He'd hit Inuyasha in the arm, just below the shoulder. Inuyasha's other hand went to his shoulder, blood seeping from around his fingers.

He brought it down, claws stained red. "Claws of blood!"

Another pirate bit the dust, but 4 more sprang up in his place, pistols blazing. Several shot at the boat, missing, while another hit Inuyasha again in the side.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, drawing back her bow and shooting at the pirates now swarming at the cave mouth. The arrow streaked forwards, pinning two pirates to the wall, but more kept coming, boiling like a nest of enrages ants.

And the ones that they had already dealt with were still coming!

The one Inuyasha had slashed to pieces was trying to come together, pieces groping around for their fingers and arms groping for mutilated torso. The corsairs pinned by the arrow were sliding it out, faces contorted in pain and hate, brushing off the purple static clinging to them with yells of distaste, and promises of revenge.

Will was shouting, yelling they had to get out of there. More pirates would come, and they needed to go now!

"If you want to stay and get shot at, you go ahead, but I'm getting out of here with Elizabeth!" He picked up the oars, shaking a pirate off the end with a muffled curse.. Kagome shot another arrow, ducking as a bullet clipped the side of the boat.

"We have to wait for Jack!"

More gunshots erupted, and Inuyasha swore vigorously as a bullet tore straight through his calf muscle. Several pirates charged him with their swords drawn, screaming for his blood

"Jack and Sesshoumaru will have to take care of themselves." Will dug the oars into the water meaningfully. "Inuyasha's already been shot, and I'm going now!" He started rowing furiously away from the cavern.

"Inuyasha! Come on!" Much as she hated leaving, Will had a point. Besides, Sesshoumaru and Jack could take care of themselves…she hoped. Inuyasha turned, and took a running jump for the boat. He landed, swearing, in the cutter, the momentum moving it forwards a little.

He hated running from a fight like this, but Kagome came first. Inuyasha picked up an oar, and set it to the water, teeth gritted in pain as his shoulder protested the movement.

Kagome and Elizabeth each had an oar, and they worked together. Will pulled on a set of oars in the stern of the boat. Between the four of them, the little cutter fairly flew out of the cave, Inuyasha muttering under his breath about the stupidity of whoever had invented guns, wincing as his shoulder ached.

111111111111111111

_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. Come visit!_ (FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the site link.)

_ D. B. Sidhe/Lumbe_

_Originally Posted: August 11 2004_

_Revised:_ _July 1 2006_


	12. Palulaypalulilalalulu, palili

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a damn heavy biology text book which I have to summarize 200 pages of. You are WELCOME to have that headache!

Ch 11: Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili...

Sesshoumaru paused as two pirates came running out in front of him. His hand flexed, and Sesshoumaru summoned his whip, smirking slightly. At last, some stress relief! He cut through both startled corsairs in one flick, but kept battle ready. He could hear many more pirates, most headed straight for him.

Further down the tunnel, he heard a distant " claws of blood!".

Inuyasha must have encountered a few pirates too.

Five more pirates emerged from side passages, and Sesshoumaru focused on fighting. Even facing these puny humans, one had to pay attention. It was when one grew overconfident, and lax, that mistakes were made. Often fatal ones. It would be most embarrassing to get ones blood on a human's sword because of overconfidence.

More pirates joined the fray, and Sesshoumaru cut through them, each flash of the whip hacking through pirates, cutting them in half, or removing arms, or heads.

Several shots rang out, and Sesshoumaru silently cursed guns again as a bullet rammed into the stump of his other arm from behind. He spun, dealing harshly with the pistol wielding nuisances, ruthlessly shearing through torsos, muscles and bone with frightening ease.

One dismembered pirate staggered away, hands to his belly, which had been slashed oven to expose his steaming insides. He started calling for reinforcements, before Sesshoumaru's whip reversed back and loped off his head.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop as the limp form of Jack came into view. In the brief space when no more pirates were attacking, Seshoumaru nudged Jack hard with his foot. Jack rolled over, groaning. He landed on an oar, and carefully stood up, using the oar as a cane.

"Damn that Will. I told 'im not to do anything...stupid..." panted Jack, bleary eyed. He looked at Sesshoumaru, and at the twitching pieces of pirate decorating the walls, and floor. "You...did that?!" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Now hurry." Sesshoumaru turned, and set out at a good pace, Jack staggering along behind.

111111111111111111111111111

"After them!" shouted the Bo 'sun, ignoring the sound of metal ringing off cave wall's and gunshots behind and in front of him.

No oars here. Where's the oars?" complained a pirate.

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" shouted the Bo'sun, fuming.

He turned to the cave entrance, eyes widening as he saw Sesshoumaru emerge, apparently defenseless He wasn't holding onto either of the two swords he had, at any rate.

Six pirates circled, coming at him from every direction. Sesshoumaru twisted his arm, whip of light meeting them as they jumped towards decapitation.

Ragetti, who stood beside the Bo 'sun, was first to notice Jack "You."

Pintel looked at where Ragetti was pointing "You're supposed to be dead!"

The Bo' sum looked at Jack in the few seconds it had taken Sesshoumaru to deal with the pirates. "Hold your fire! Back off you pack of ingrates!" The pirates looking warily at Sesshoumaru retreated, eyes on their fallen crewmembers. The decapitated bodies of the pirates who had gone after Sesshoumaru twitched, and tried looking for their missing heads. Sesshoumaru stopped, tense. The boat, Inuyasha, Kagome, Will and the other girl were gone.

He could smell the scent of Inuyasha's blood in the air, and see a few red marks on the cave's floor. He also noted the broken arrow, and the thick scent of gunpowder. Apparently there had been a fight of some sort, and the others had pulled out. If they had lost, they would still be here, or there would be more of their blood.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. Obviously they had assumed he and Jack would be fine on their own, but it was most unlike Inuyasha to back down from a fight. Unless...perhaps he had feared for Kagome's safety? It was clear to Sesshoumaru how protective of the girl he was, similarly with Will. That might have convinced them to pull out.

Sesshoumaru briefly considered flying to the ship, but put it aside. It was foggy, and he might not find the ship if it had already left. Besides, he'd gone to get Jack, and if he came back empty handed he was fairly sure he'd get downed a few times. It wouldn't really hurt him, but Sesshoumaru wasn't about to give Kagome the opportunity to humiliate him anytime soon.

He, and the human, was on their own. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to looking coldly at the undead pirates. So they weren't dead, even after he had gotten through with them. Obviously, next time he faced them he'd have to do a better job.

Jack looked at the Bo' sun. "Am I not" He looked at himself, not quite sure. With the headache he had, after Will bashed him on the head, he didn't feel too alive. He looked at all the pistols pointed at him, and at the somewhat larger number pointed at Sesshoumaru "Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner..." Jack searched his memory for the right word

"Parley?" suggested Ragetti

Jack smiled "Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Sesshoumaru lowered his hand slightly. If they were going to negotiate, there should be no attacks for the time being. He didn't relax in the slightest though. After all, it was pirates they were dealing with.

Pintel grimaced "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!"" He glared at Jack

Jack leaned forwards unsteadily "That would be the French."

11111111111111111111111111111

On the boat, Inuyasha pulled up alongside the interceptor. A rope ladder was thrown over the side, and Inuyasha shoved it at Will

"After you." He turned, and looked at Kagome, slightly worried. He wanted to make sure she was fine after the confrontation in the cave.

Above them, Miroku peered over the side as Elizabeth came up the ladder first. Sango was hurrying over from the stern, Anamaria close behind.

He extended a hand to Elizabeth, and she took it, hauling herself over the side. Miroku smiled, and reached over to 'help' her, before he caught sight of Sango. She wasn't looking at him, and hadn't anticipated his move, yet. But...

He looked at her, then at Elizabeth, and very carefully, with a grimace, let his other hand with its now-unneeded seal drop to his side. (note: he keeps the seal on even though Naraku's gone, just like movie 2)

Elizabeth looked around as she straightened up, unaware of her close escape from "Not more pirates."

Gibbs smiled "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?" asked Elizabeth, surprised. She hadn't expected him to be here.

Gibbs turned as Will climbed aboard, Kagome and Inuyasha close behind "Hey, boy, where be Jack? And....where be Sesshoumaru?" Gibbs fumbled over the unfamiliar word, looking over the side.

"Feh. Sesshoumaru can rot there forever for all I care" snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, and sighed, then back at Gibbs. "I sent Sesshoumaru to get Jack, after he fell behind. We were ambushed in the cave, and ended up leaving before either one of them could get back" She blinked, then looked at Miroku, and Sango, who'd come up behind him.

"When did you get here?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Ah yes...we were sitting on the well, and somehow Sango ended up pushing me in..."

"It was your own fault Houshi Sama." Miroku carefully ignored that, and kept on, while Kagome sighed. She could guess why he'd ended up being pushed into the well.

"...and then, Sango decided that since it had been a long time, and I wasn't coming out, that she'd better see if I was alright." Miroku smiled.

"They joined us just before we put in at Tourtuga " said Will. "Elizabeth, this is Sango, and Miroku." He glared at Miroku meaningfully. He wasn't going to let the man anywhere near Elizabeth if he could help it. "Does anyone know where they keep the medical supplies around here?"

Kagome swung her knapsack around "I've got some in here. Inuyasha, come on. I want to look at those bullet wounds"

Inuyasha followed, grumbling, as Sango showed her the way below deck, Will and Elizabeth following.

Above deck, Anamaria took over directing the ship. There would be time for introductions and such later, but for now they had to get away "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies."

1111111111111111111111

In the cave, Barbossa came to the front of the group of pirates, stopping beside the Bo 'sun. He blinked at the pirates trying to put themselves together again and then at Sesshoumaru, before focusing on Jack. At least he knew how to deal with him!

How the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked, surprised.

Jack smiled crookedly "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa looked at him, considering. "Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him, and his companion."

Sesshoumaru shifted in place. Short negotiations. Beside him, Jack kept his smile in place, bringing out his trump card "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Sesshoumaru briefly wondered what that was about. He LOOKED at one of the pirates who stepped closer, and the man wilted back

Barbossa paused, back straight, before turning sharply and walking back towards Jack. "Hold your fire!" The pirate uneasily lowered their weapons, keeping a sharp eye on Sesshoumaru "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack smiled "I know whose blood ye need."

Barbossa looked at Sesshoumaru. "And he's not going to do any more damage?"

"You aren't attacking me anymore." Pointed out Sesshoumaru reasonably. Why would he waste time killing them when they hadn't attacked him, and were not going to, at least for the time being?

"There is that. True." Barbossa shifted uneasily, before directing pirates towards the cutters and the Black Pearl. He still didn't like having someone who could do...whatever...that whip was...in the same boat as him. Like any sailor, Barbossa was superstitious. He'd lived with the curse long enough that it was known, but this was outside his experience entirely.

As Jack sauntered into one of the boats, Sesshoumaru following with a bored expression, Barbossa whispered to Jack "What on earth IS that...whip?"

"You know what? I don't really know." Laughed Jack, enjoying Barbossa's lapse of confidence.

111111111111111111111111

_Alright....I've been very lax. I've not updated in....a long time. There were a few reasons. Painting, plus moving back into my room... and then a plane trip out to my grandparents for a funeral. (I didn't really feel like writing for a while after.....unless you count the proliferous poems...) no computer access....and now school. I think I just might die of overwork.....I'm attempting to do bio 30 AP, math 20 AP, chem 20 AP hypermedia, cross country mon wed thurs, swim mon tues wed fri, and attempt to have a life....so far, I'm not succeeding at the whole 'life' thing.I know you probably got tired of all the excuses long ago...but they're all I've got. Very sorry about all that, and I know this ch isn't as long, but its up neways._

_Thanks for reading, and your kind reviews! And thanks to:_

_Kitsune-dragon-inu: I can't promise to do so always....but I'll try! _

_VB: thanks for the offer! Once I've got the whole thing mostly written out (that way I can updated better!!!) I'll be in touch, k? thanks a ton!_

_WHITE MIKO: I try to update...but I've got a hectic life, so its not a for sure, every week update schedual...srry about that. And good point about interaction...I'm working on it!_

_InusAkane: thanks! And here is next ch...next short ch...(hangs head in exhausted shame)_

_CometsChaos: thanks for the good luck...for lo, I have one hundred reviews....i'm still shocked! Lol. Thanks!_

_Crazley: um....the votes done. And its inu kag.....i hope you still read though1_

_Shadow Fox: thanks...yes. Burgundy and black are my fav colors...lol. Srry about update speed..._

_Saiyan-girl-cheetah: thank! I do usually check for that sort of thing, and I try my best, but I guess I'll have to try harder! Lol. And yes, the docks could've been diff...thanks!_

_Deppfan1016: yeah, I though it would be his opinion...lol. And a few suprises are nice, yes. It keeps you interested, right? lol_

_Thanks guys! I really appreciate the feedback, and the constructive criticism!_


	13. Apple?

Disclaimer: One day, when I take over the world with my army of giant bobbleheads, I will storm the fortress that holds the precious copyrights, and I will have them. Until then....i own pocket fluff...(watch out......giant dustbunnies work as well as giant bobbleheads! Mwhahah-chokegaspcough. Damn colds.....:

On to chapter 12: Apple?

On deck, Miroku stood looking out over the bow of the ship beside Sango. She was looking out over the water, lost in thought. Not paying attention to the waves, to the wind in her hair....her eyes stared out and saw nothing.

Miroku leaned in closer. He could guess what was on her mind....it had been there ever since they had defeated Naraku.

Kohaku.

Miroku looked at his once cursed hand, at what those rosary beads had once contained and sighed. He no longer had to live with the knowledge that he might not wake up the next day, that he might die and suck in his friends with him into the void. But Sango...she still wasn't free of the impression Naraku had left. Miroku stretched a hand around Sango's shoulders and held her close. She jumped, brought back to reality too fast, and tensed before relaxing again.

"We'll find him. I promise."

Sango didn't say anything...but her eyes told the whole story.

1111111111

In the cabin of the Interceptor Kagome sat, digging in her knapsack for the first aid kit. Inuyasha was leaning nonchalantly to the side, while Will watched Elisabeth, worry written all over his face. He could still fell the adrenalin in his system, slowly draining and leaving him with a tired, grey feeling. He was glad Elisabeth was alright, that they'd pulled out when they had. Inuyasha might be able to take bullets and abuse with ease, then row like a madman, but if it had been Elisabeth, or even Kagome who'd been shot (he didn't count himself) then....it would have been different. So very different. If one of those pirates had harmed Elisabeth...

"There!" Kagome's voice broke into his thoughts, and he moved forwards. "Found it. Do you know how to bandage that up? I want to look at Inuyasha first...his wounds are worst"

"Feh" Inuyasha crossed his arms without thinking, before realizing that that particular action was a bad idea. His arm twinged warningly as he hurriedly straightened it. Stupid bullets...it wouldn't heal up for a couple hours at least...

Kagome stood with a thick roll of gauze, and passed some to Elisabeth. She sat down, and began working on the gash in her palm while Kagome shooed Inuyasha into the corner, starting to work on him. "You sure you'll be ok?" she asked Elisabeth.

"I'll be fine" she said, leaning over her hand with the bandages held firmly. It wasn't really working, but Kagome was busy, so Elisabeth kept trying to tie it up with one hand. She looked up, pausing. They'd left that pirate...Jack...and whoever Sesshoumaru was on the island... Elizabeth had no idea what sort of person Sesshoumaru might be other than what Kagome had said, but Jack... "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?"

Will answered for her. "Pirate. Here. Let me." He took her hand, and tied the bandage. Kagome watched, and smiled. It was fairly obvious they were in love, and it made such a cute picture....

"Feh." Inuyasha looked bored. Kagome glared at him, and he quieted. NOW what had he done?

"Thank you." Said Elisabeth, looking at the bandage being tied for her.

Will looked up "You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

"I don't know. "She gasped, and pulled her hand back a bit as wills gently hands pulled too tight.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

"No...I mean yes, they are but... but don't stop."

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth paused, then took out the medallion she had with her. "It's yours."

Kagome was interrupted from alternately watching the mini drama on the other side of the room and inspecting the bullet holes in Inuyasha's arm as a pulse ran through the room. 'I should try purifying it...after this.'

Will took it in his hand, frowning. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

Elizabeth's face crumpled a little "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Will looked down, disgusted "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate."

Elizabeth reached out, then drew back "Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Will slammed the medallion on the table, and Elisabeth eyes fell. Silently, she got up and left.

Finished with Inuyasha, Kagome turned to Will. "That's really rather silly you know. Just because your father was a pirate, or lord of the western lands...or....it doesn't mean your him. It doesn't mean you have to be what he was. You can choose"

Will clenched his fist, then stood up sharply and left the cabin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Inuyasha. Where had that little speech come from?

"Oh...never mind..."sighed Kagome. Why did he have to be so dense?

1111111111

Barbossa leaned forwards against the table. Light from the windows shone on the papers scattered here and there, illuminating the captains cabin for the bachelors residence it was.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" he asked Jack, slightly incredulous. The nerve of him! Walking in here, and making the demands he had...it was all the more infuriating since Barbossa knew all too well the power he had. By now, he was quite willing to do whatever it took to lift the curse, even make such a bargain as Jack was proposing...

Jack carefully selected an apple from the tray, and held it loosely in one hand. "Apple, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him as though he was crazy...which was entirely possible, considering.

Jack shrugged, and tossed his own apple up in the air, catching it before going back to his conversation with Barbossa. He was enjoying this... "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Jack leaned in closer. "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore...my word is the one we'll be trusting." He sat down and put his feet up on the table.

Sesshoumaru grimaced as the scent of worn, salty leather drifted faintly to his nose. Jack was clearly enjoying every minute of this...but he most certainly was not.

"Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He bit into the apple loudly "Funny ol' world, innit?" He looked at the apple.

"You sure about that Sesshoumaru? These are surprisingly good..."

Barbossa looked rather uncomfortable....he was sure that Jack had some scheme going to disconcert him. Really too bad he was succeeding...

"No." Sesshoumaru kept his voice deadpan. He wasn't a youkai who delighted in killing for the sake of killing, nor was he one to seek out a fight for no reason. Generally, he didn't notice humans at all. But for this one, he might just make an exception...

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted as footsteps came closer. He turned to the door, which opened a minute later to reveal the Bo 'sun.

Barbossa shrunk slightly. Creepy, that. Knowing before it happened almost, with hearing that good.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." Barbossa gladly turned his attention to more mundane matters ad went topside. Jack followed him up, and Sesshoumaru trailed along behind.

Jack was amused to see that as he emerged, a path opened easily for him....and the blank faced youkai behind him. He was almost tempted to ask Sesshoumaru to say 'boo'.....

Jack stopped, moving in front of Barbossa's spyglass, and blocking the view of the Interceptor.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl . People are easy to search when they're dead." He turned to the Bo' sun. "Escort Mr. Sparrow below. We wouldn't want him to come to harm..."

Barbossa watched as Jack went below. Sesshoumaru followed him, after surveying the ocean. 'If that man can hear footsteps from the other end of the ship, enough to know when my cabins being approached long before the rest of us...what effect would a cannon blasted beside his head have?' (wow. Who knew Barbossa was a scientist? lol)

Barbossa watched carefully as Sesshoumaru disappeared below. "Koehler?"

"Yes captain?"

Barbossa lowered his voice as much as he could. "We are going to deal with that Sesk...maru. I want you to go down, and tell the Bo 'sun, in these exact words, to 'put them in the best room'. Now, that would be the room next to the cannons." Koehler looked confused. That wasn't the best room... "After, you are to take Twigg down there and blast a cannon, as loud as you possibly can, next to that room."

"What's that going to do?"

"Just do it. No discussions either. HE might hear, and you don't want that."

The light of comprehension slowly dawned... "You mean...?"

"Yes."

Koehler grinned nastily, and went off to tell the Bo 'sun where to put their 'guests'.

1111111111

Miroku and Sango worked as a team on the sails. Far below, Gibbs was shouting "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got.

Elizabeth came up out of the hatch leading below. "What's happening?"

Inuyasha followed her out, looking at the horizon.

"What's that other ship out there?"

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us. "Anamariea looked at the pearl worriedly. Kagome came out beside Anamariea and Inuyasha, after Will.

Elizabeth looked outraged "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean ."

"This is the fastest ship? We're not going too fast then" said Inuyasha. He'd not really been on a boat like this before, but compared to the speeds of some things, such as Sesshoumaru when he was flying, this wasn't all that fast.

Anamariea looked at him strangely. "You can tell them that after they've caught us."

Kagome looked back at the pearl. Just out of bowshot. Damn "So what do we do then? Wait for them to catch up?"

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" said Elizabeth as Miroku and Sango came up. Without thinking, Miroku's hand went out, almost as if it weren't under his conscious control, and landed on Elisabeth .

She stiffened, and turned around, eyes dark with anger and almost visibly giving off lightning. Miroku gulped...he was in DEEP shit now...DEEPDEEP shit.... Will frowned as he turned, saw what had happened.....and immediately went for Miroku. Unfortunately, Sango and Elizabeth beat him to it. Sango thunked him on the heard, wistfully thinking of Hirakotsu, while Elizabeth kicked his shin...hard.

Then Will joined in....

Miroku had no chance whatsoever. He got kicked, thumped and punched to the deck, in that order, fairly quickly.

Inuyasha snickered, while Kagome sighed. Honestly....you'd think that after being engaged he'd restrain himself...

Anamaria looked on, noting the interesting way in which Miroku's face was now rearranged due to Will's overenthusiastic ness. "Aye. We are shallow on the draft" she said carefully. Idiot. Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of priest too?

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" asked Elizabeth, after kicking Miroku's twitching form once more for good measure.

Gibbs made another mental not never to get Sango mad...or Will! "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Anamariea raised her voice "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose...see that it's lost."

Will looked at Miroku, considering...

1111111111

"Apparently there's a leak." Said Jack, looking down the hall towards the brig. "I somehow don't think this is their best room at all..."

Sesshoumaru frowned....there was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. There was a lot of movement in the room next door, but it sounded normal...

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the wall, and sat down. 'I wonder....how are Rin and Jaken doing by that well?' He didn't know when he would be getting back. There was no way to go back through the well immediately. His brother was effectively not going anywhere until he'd put his hands on the last shard of the Shikon, silly as that was, and it was Inuyasha, and Kagome who knew where the well was. If Sesshoumaru had been in Japan he'd know how to get to the well, but he was in a whole other world...and time.

Besides...there had been no well when he came out at this end, so even if he did find the well in this world, it might not work for him at all.

Distantly, the sound of Barbossa shouting orders about 'sweeps' intruded, punctured by Jacks muttered complains about the room, Barbossa, and the mistreatment of his precious pearl.

1111111111

On deck Barbossa stomped about the deck "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." Any minute now...any minute....if he was a nail biter, Barbossa would have been out a couple of fingers.

1111111111

What was that sizzling sound...? It was vaguely familiar, but Sesshoumaru just couldn't put his finger on it...

BBBOOOOOOMMM...CRACK...KABLOOSH

The world exploded in an incandescent flash of black, dazzling sound. Fuzzily, Sesshoumaru wondered where the roaring was coming from before the dark wave closed on his vision, blacking it out. He couldn't see! Sesshoumaru waved his hand quickly in front of his eyes.

On his side of the 'best room' Jack winced as the cannon roared its anger. Way too loud....some idiot had been FAR too generous with the gunpowder. Lucky they hadn't exploded the cannon, the way it had fired off...

"Idiots....now if I was captain again..." Jack stopped. Sesshoumaru was looking blankly at his waving hand. His eyes weren't following the hand at all...and he was muttering something under his breath. "Wha..." Jack stepped over, eyebrows scrunched in thought. "You ok there mate?"

"Its not there. I can't see." Sesshoumaru's voice came out slurred. He couldn't really hear what he was saying at all...he couldn't see...he tried standing up, and almost fell over. What was going on? Why was this....Sesshoumaru didn't show any of the panic he was feeling on his face, but inwardly he was squirming with anxiety. He didn't like losing control. Not at all. And with no vision, and only limited hearing through the ringing in his ears...and horrible balance...what was going on? Seshoumaru leaned against the wall with his one hand grimly. It had to be those damn pirates. Underhanded bastards.

Footsteps rang in the hall, and the door was flung open to reveal Barbossa, Twigg, Koehler, and several other crewmembers in the doorway. It took Jack one second to register their triumphant faces before they were in the room, swords drawn.

Behind them, Barbossa smiled evilly then went back up on deck to oversee the main attack. So that was how to take out someone with superior senses....use their own ability against them.

As Barbossa left, Jack drew his own blade. It didn't look like Sesshoumaru was up to fighting, not without his eyes, and not with his unsteadiness. He wasn't particularly attached to Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't about to let him get slashed to pieces. Besides, he was a valuable ally, and it never hurt to have favors to draw on...

Mostly though, it was just bad form to stab people in the back...

Sparks flew as Jack parried. Twigg snarled. They needed Jack for now. It would have been so much easier to kill them both, rather than being ordered to throw Jack in the brig and carve the other into mincemeat. Damn Jack for being so difficult!

Sesshoumaru turned his head blindly. Dimly, he could hear the melee of battle, but more important was the scents of fighting. Adrenaline and sweat mingled in the air, along with a small amount of blood from an old cut on one of the newcomers. Sesshoumaru set himself, and let poison pool in his hand. He might not be able to do as much as he could have with vision and his normal agility, but he wasn't nearly ready to roll over and die.

The trademark leather, kohl and personal scent of Jack was on the other side of the room. Sesshoumaru turned, and blindly flung his deadly ammunition at the scent of pirate. Faintly, he heard screams in amongst the ringing in his ears.

1111111111

Barrels, extra roes, sailcloth, food...all was tossed overboard. Will looked out at the Black Pearl. It was coming on fast. Then the sweeps came into view, pulling deeply at the waves and giving the black ship the appearance of a spider.

A single, loud shot echoed across the water. "What was that?" asked Kagome.

"Loud, whatever it was" said Inuyasha.

"A canon....but at this range it shouldn't be that loud. I don't know why it fired, but whoever loaded it did a damn poor job" commented Anamaria. Shed save that little mystery for later.

Below, Will stopped a cannon from being thrown off the boat with his foot. "We're gonna need that."

"Bring em on! I'll win this time!" said Inuyasha, hearing Wills comment. He had a score to settle!

Kagome just sighed.

Anamariea noticed the sweeps, and looked at Elisabeth "It was a good plan...up 'till now." She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha put on hand on his sword. Men and their ego's. Honestly

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" said Will, standing beside Inuyasha.

"We can win this! We'll make them sorry they ever existed" said Inuyasha, grinning. He definitely had to win this time. His pride wouldn't take another defeat.

Anamariea put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes again. Idiots "With what?"

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left!"

"Anything?" said Kagome thoughtfully.

1111111111

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" People rushed to stuff the cannons mouths with whatever came to hand. Cutlery, nails, glass and powder. One enterprising person even nabbed Gibb's canteen.

1111111111

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Said Anamariea critically to Will, Elisabeth, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"That's no problem. I'll just blast the ship away with Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha excitedly.

Kagome closed her eyes. "There's a possibility Jack and Sesshoumaru are on there. Plus, we said we would help Jack get his ship back. NOT destroy it."

Inuyasha looked very disappointed.

Elisabeth smiled behind her hand, then had an idea.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Said Will dubiously.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" said Anamariea.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

The anchor was dropped, and it drifted for a moment before puling taught, and digging into the wood with a splintering crash.

"Let go!" shouted Elisabeth to Anamariea. She let go of the wheel and the ship swung about.

1111111111

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" Shouted Barbossa franticly, trying to avoid a collision. That would do nothing for anyone!

The Bo' sun echoed him "Hard to port!"

1111111111

Inuyasha gripped the rail tightly, bracing himself It was going to be loud and bloody. Sango had reappeared, after dragging Miroku below deck. Beside him, Kagome's face was calm. Will shouted "Keep us steady now. Now!"

1111111111

"Fire!!" screamed Barbossa.

1111111111

"Fire all!" screamed Elizabeth

1111111111

The world exploded into the watery chaos of ocean warfare.

1111111111

_small note: I'm sure Sesshoumaru has encountered loud noises as bad as a cannon before, and I'm sure he handled them admirably. But lets just say he wasn't expecting a cannon to go off next door, savvy?_

Well. There's ch 12 for you! Somewhat longer than last time too I hope. I had a pd day....yay! so I typed....and typed....and then went to a swim meet, and then typed some more.

Lol. I'm so happy! I didn't come last in 1 event!! Yay! (we'll forget the other 3 for now...)

Thanks to everyone who reads this!! Especially to those who review!

DogEars22: (blinks) um...ok. That's a little disconcerting (takes away rope VERY firmly) I'm glad you think its well written....i think I've gotten better as it moves on. At least, I hope I have...lol

Shadow Fox777: yes...thank you. Some things just shouldn't happen, but they do, and we must deal with them.

Gangsta-girl: yeah, sorry about shortness. But it was either post as short, or wait a long time and post then....i decided to post sooner. Thanks!

Tetsukon: thanks! Hope you keep enjoying!

Naomi-Starcloud: I know.....one of my fav movies too

Consumed Rachel: thanks....theres a few other stories in the same vein out there too, actually, and some are really good. Lol. So I'm not first, nor, I think, last to think of this

CometsChaos: thanks! I thought making Barbossa a little superstitios would be interesting...

Why?What?Shutup: glad you liked

Deppfan1016: I don't know...to me, a life is having enough time to write, draw, browse the net, download all the stuff I want to, and work on various personal projects. That's a life! (although I've been told its rather sad to have a computer on at 6:30 am...)Lol. Barbossa's a sailor, and I decided I'd make him a little leary of the unknown....but he got over it. And yes, I was planning on the gropping, just not first time round. Miroku is at least ATEMpting to control himself! Lol. And that's ok. I love long reviews!:D And thanks on the take your time! lol

Bomhammer: ouch. That has to hurt. If i lost all the stuff on my computer.....ouch. and heres an update! Woot!

Again, many apologies for the lateness. I hope this was longer too......I honestly don't know how long I'll write up a ch till I write it out...please review!


	14. The Interceptor goes KABOOM!

Disclaimer: I have a list of things I want to own, including the entire works of Alice Cooper, a laptop and flash. Inuyasha, (and Sesshoumaru) are still on the top of that list, ie I don't own them. (One day....one day!!!)

Chapter 13: The Interceptor goes KABOOM!

Jaken was hiding from 'them'. He'd already been plastered with flowers, and while he would admit, privately, to some small bit of affection for Rin that had, somehow, grown since she'd joined them, it didn't extent to becoming a flower draped work of modern art. So he was hiding behind the tree.

1111111111111111111

Rin glanced sadly at the flowers in her hand. They were wilting already, and she'd only picked them a day ago.

When would Sesshoumaru-sama be back? He'd been gone for ages, and while it was fun playing with Shippo, and teasing Jaken, she missed him.

She'd just have to pick some more flowers for him then, wouldn't she?

1111111111111111111

Shippo was crouched over his top, watching it spin and looking just as dejected as Rin. He missed watching Miroku' and Sango's ongoing little drama, and the satisfaction of watching the monk get frequently slapped.

He missed having Inuyasha around to bug, but most of all, he missed Kagome. She was his foster mom, and while it wasn't unheard of for her to vanish for a few days, it **was** for Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha to do so as well.

He had a very bad feeling about all this. Kirara seemed to share his feelings too. She'd been up all night, prowling the perimeter of the clearing, watching till her mistress would come back.

Shippo shook his head slowly.

"Idiots. They're going to get themselves killed without me."

1111111111111111

Jack paused long enough to note the holes being blown by the cannons. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He shouted. Sesshoumaru swayed unsteadily, swinging and missing their last opponent.

Jack looked at what was left of the door to their room, and what was left of the pirates they'd been facing, before turning to Sesshoumaru. Even injured, the other man had done as well as he had. Jack definitely never wanted to face Sesshoumaru when he was in top form.

"Come on. We're getting ourselves outta here." Jack grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's empty sleeve, and dragged him towards the door. Sesshoumaru didn't much care for that at all.

"Leth...goo..." he slurred, weaving a little. (Hehe. Drunken Sess!)

"Idiot. You can barely stand, and you can't see. What else am I supposed to do?" sighed Jack. Honestly. How had he gotten stuck with the arrogant youkai?

Jack conveniently forgot it was Sesshoumaru who'd been sent to fetch him in the cave.

1111111111111111111

Sango ran along the deck, swinging her sword and clearing a path to the hatch. Miroku was down there, unconscious. She couldn't leave him alone and unable to defend himself. She disappeared down the hatch. She disliked leaving the battle, but Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the crew ought to be able to handle it fine without her for now.

Sango wished she had Kirara and her boomerang with her. She could have used the firecat's calming presence.

11111111111111111

Gibbs looked out behind the Interceptor "We could use a few more ideas from your group." He said to Elisabeth, watching as Kagome and Inuyasha fought back to back, spinning in a circle. Inuyasha was watching Kagome anxiously as she drew back an arrow, aiming it at a knot of attacking pirates.

Elizabeth looked back "Your turn."

"We need us a devil's dowry."

Anamaria appeared beside Elisabeth "We'll give them her." She said, pointing with her pistol.

Will came up behind her, after dodging a pirate. "She's not what they're after."

Elizabeth gasped, and clutched her throat. The medallion was gone! "The medallion!"

Will leapt up to get it. 'Please be safe Elisabeth, till I get back!' he thought, following Sango down into the hold.

11111111111

Barbossa was in his element, stalking up and down the deck, boots clicking purposefully. "Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!"

Below, Raggetti and Pintell loaded two cannonballs connected by a chain into the canon. Pintell grinned, lighting the fuse.

The shot flew out and across the water, ripping through the mast with ease. The mast slowly fell over, sail cloth fluttering behind it and collapsing.

Inuyasha noticed it about to fall, and jumped out of the way, taking Kagome with him. He was bleeding from a fresh bullet wound that had grazed the side of his head, but was otherwise fine. He grimaced as another cannon boomed. He was glad he had his bandana on, since it protected his ears a bit. Even with the bandana though, he was going to have a headache for a good couple of hours after this.

'Too bad Sesshoumaru's not around. He certainly deserves a headache like this' thought Inuyasha.

He was jerked from his thoughts as the crew of the Pearl threw grappling hooks over the side. They were climbing over in droves. Inuyasha jumped over, and cut most of the ropes with a single iron reaver. Kagome dashed in beside him, arrow knocked and bow drawn. A pirate appeared right in front of her.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she shot him straight in the face. He screamed, and fell, but immediately another took his place.

Inuyasha hadn't been able to get all of the ropes. Some pirates came through, and still others swung over on ropes hung from the riggling. He cracked his knuckles hard, and went to it.

He didn't dare use Tetsusaiga. These were human opponents, even if they wouldn't die. Just like Naraku, though he doubted they would be able to injure him as badly. It was more likely the ships could sink, and they would be lost at sea.

1111111111111111

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" shouted Barbossa from across the cleft between the ships.

Will didn't hear from his position in the hold. He turned from where Sango stood with her sword by Miroku, and turned to the hatch. It wouldn't move. The mast lay squarely on top of it.

"Hey! Hey! Below!" He shouted

Sango came over. "What is it?"

"It won't move. The mast is lying on top of it. We're trapped!" Said Will, trying to budge it.

Sango moved over beside him, lending her strength. Even with both of them working hard, it wouldn't shift at all.

"Inuyasha!" called Sango, but he didn't hear. He and Kagome had moved to the other end of the ship, into the teeth of the attacking pirates, and the cannons made hearing her voice impossible.

1111111111

Jack peered out of the Pearls hatch, still holding onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve. The blinded youkai had managed to walk into at least three walls and a doorframe so far, and there was still plenty left to hit...

Of course, that might be due to Jack's 'guidance'. He hadn't been able to resist having a little fun. Besides, it wasn't like he would ever get another opportunity as good as this! Although the door frame had been an accident....he hadn't counted on the other mans height....

"Ok. We're out. There's a couple of ropes, and we'll swing across to the Interceptor."

Sesshoumaru had no comments. Inside, he was wincing. He must have looked an absolute fool, walking into the door frame like that...if only he could see!!

'I wonder if that had anything to do with the 'guide' I had' thought Sesshoumaru darkly.

If there had been any other way to move quickly, Sesshoumaru would have taken it. But with no sight, no coordination, and what little hearing he had obscured in the muted sounds of cannons, he had no choice. If he'd known his way around at least...

Sesshoumaru boiled in silence.

Jack hurried over to the side, pushing a pirate into the water from behind. Sesshoumaru wobbled along behind him. "Thanks very much." Jack called brightly after the pirate, grabbing the two nearest ropes. He put one in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Now....to the Interceptor!" Jack swung out over the water with ease, landing beside Gibbs.

Sesshoumaru silently fumed. It was hard enough to hold the rope with only one hand, and he had only a vague idea of where to go. He could only smell the direction Jack had taken, and very dimly heard something about the Interceptor...curse these cannons! He'd have to take an educated guess as to which way to go.

"You!!" shouted Barbossa, pointing at Sesshoumaru. He was rather unpleasantly surprised. How had he and Jack survived? Jack was supposed to be locked up, and the other mincemeat!

Sesshoumaru didn't hear. Barbossa fumbled for his pistol, and aimed in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Sesshoumaru decided he'd try the rope after all, and pushed off.

Bad idea.

He swung to the side, wobbling everywhere. Where was the ship? He didn't feel anything, and couldn't see where he was in relation to where he wanted to be.

Pirates on both ships gapped as he swung around, gracefully uncoordinated. He had somehow managed to get a foot, and the fluffy item on his shoulder tangled in the rope, and was desperately trying to free them, with little success.

111111111111

Inuyasha paused, and stared. Where had Sesshoumaru come from? He'd though he'd seen the last of him in the cave...he should have known Sesshoumaru was too stubborn to get left behind. Perhaps he'd come back because he'd left his armor aboard the Interceptor. What was he doing? The idiot made a beautiful target out there. Why didn't he jump? Or even fly? There was something wrong here. Inuyasha frowned, before his attention went back to dicing pirates.

1111111111111

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. Perfect! He had a perfect shot! He sighted carefully, and fired, along with a dozen of his crew who'd had the same brainwave. They fired off at the dangling target, and Sesshoumaru stiffened as bullets tore though cloths, muscle and skin.

He dropped into the ocean, thrashing.

Damn those guns!

111111111111111111

Gibbs stared at the spot where Sesshoumaru had been hanging a moment before, shocked. No one could survive a dozen bullet wounds like that...he had to be dead. Gibbs sighed. It was never easy to see a crewmate, even a new face he hadn't known well, die. He paused for a moment, and then turned to Jack. He hadn't expected to see him either . "Jack!"

Jack stared at where Sesshoumaru had fallen into the ocean. Why hadn't he thought of that? Why hadn't he considered the fact Sesshoumaru couldn't see, and currently had the coordination of a drunkard? Jack winced, and closed his eyes. It was his fault. He hadn't taken the time to watch the other mans back...it was too much to hope he was still alive. A dozen bullets had hit him at least, and Jack just couldn't see how he'd survive that.

111111111111111111111

The monkey jumped onto Sango's shoulder, holding the medallion. He jumped off, and crawled out of the hatch.

"No!" yelled Will. The medallion!

111111111111111111111

Jack threw Gibb's canteen at him "Bloody empty." He parried a blow that would have taken out Elisabeth "That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?"

Elizabeth glared "Wretch!" She drew her hand back

Jack caught her wrist, looking at the bandage "Ahh. Where's dear William?"

Elizabeth looked over at the grate, and saw the mast over it "Will ...Will!"

Will looked out from beside Sango "Elizabeth!"

Sango was holding Miroku's head above water. He was still out. Will kept trying to move the grate.

Jack stood up on the side. He couldn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere, but he'd have to go and get him. At the least, Inuyasha might like his brothers body back. He looked up, and saw the monkey with the medallion. There were more pressing matters at hand here....there was a battle to be won, or the question of retrieving Sesshoumaru would be moot. "Monkey!"

Elizabeth crouched over the grate "I can't move it."

"Get Inuyasha! He can move it!" called Sango. She looked back at Miroku. He was still out. She, Elisabeth, and Will had done quite a number on him. Unfortunately.

Two pirates came up behind Elisabeth, grabbing her. "Will! Inuyasha!"

"Elizabeth !" screamed Will. "Inuyasha! Get over here!"

11111111111111111111

Barbossa leaned down, and too the medallion from the monkey "Why, thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled lopsidedly "You're welcome."

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'. Gents, our hope is restored!" he turned back to Jack Sparrow "Missing a friend?" Barbossa smirked. The strange man with the gold eyes and white hair was quite dead by now, safely locked in Davy Jones locker. He could deal with Jack easily now without his deadly companion.

11111111111111111

Two pirates ignited the trail of powder leading to the powder kegs below, while Inuyasha and Kagome hurried towards Elisabeth.

11111111111111111

Miroku groggily opened his eyes....he was wet, and he hurt all over....he really should not have touched Elisabeth. He really should not have....but....it was like his hand had been possessed...

Wait. He was wet, and Sango was holding him...what was happening? Miroku moved his head, and Sango looked away from the grate.

Sango was holding his head close....Miroku smiled in the darkness. He might be floating in water, but if Sango was holding him...he smiled. Perhaps he was in heaven...a very watery heaven...

"Ah, you're awake! Come on, you have to help us out of here Miroku! Will and I can't move the grate, and the ship is sinking!"

Miroku blinked once. He had to get up, and leave this little paradise? But if it was Sango asking him...Ok...he put his shoulder to the grate, and started to move with Sango and Will. The water was almost at his waist by this time. Now was not the time for questions. He'd have to ask those afterwards, when they'd gotten out of the waterlogged hold.

"Inuyasha! The grate!" Shouted Sango. She thought she'd caught a flash of a white bandana and red haori, but wasn't sure.

Inuyasha stopped beside the grate, and took in the scene in a heartbeat. Sango, Miroku, and Will, trying to get out without much success.

1111111111111111111111

Elisabeth was dragged back aboard the Pearl. The crew of the Interceptor were in scattered groups, fighting back to back. Some had already surrendered, and were gathered towards mid-ship. Raggetti and Pintell were circling them menacingly.

Elisabeth was shoved towards them, just as the last of the fight died out. Everyone could see they could not win a fight with the undead, and the Interceptor was sinking. They had no other options.

Elisabeth looked for Kagome and Inuyasha on the Interceptor. They had to free Will! They had to!

Elisabeth's heart was in her mouth as she was held back, watching helplessly as the Interceptor sank lower in the water, lisping to one side. She didn't think of her own predicament just yet. If he didn't come through...no. It wouldn't happen.

'Will....'

111111111111111

The invading pirates had all left the ship, and the Pearl was drifting away from the Interceptor. Most of the crew were on the Pearl by now too. Except them. Inuyasha wasn't concerned. He could jump that far, and swim to the other ship need be. The Pearl was their only hope of getting to land. Unlike Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha couldn't fly.

Where was Sesshoumaru? He'd been shot at least six times, and had dropped into the ocean. Inuyasha knew that much, but nothing more after. He'd be fairly beat up no doubt, and waterlogged once again, but it wasn't likely he was dead. He was far too stubborn to die because of a few bullet-holes.

"Just a sec!" Inuyasha set his shoulder to the mast, and shoved, hard. It wiggled, and started rolling off the hatch.

"There! Now we can-"

KABOOM!

11111111111111111

Elisabeth gasped as the Interceptor sprouted smoke, rapidly disappearing. No! This couldn't happen! They couldn't die! Will couldn't die!!!

Elisabeth broke free of the group, screaming. She attacked Barbossa with her bare hands, flailing at his chest madly.

He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead! None of them....Kagome, Sango, even Miroku, they couldn't be!

"Will!" Elizabeth started screaming at Barbossa "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She clawed at him, desperate. This couldn't happen! Somehow, it would all be a bad dream, she would wake up, and it would be naught but a nightmare.

Tears came to her eyes as Elisabeth beat her hands against Barbossa's chest in helpless fury.

11111111111111111111

(hides behind brick wall)Well, that's ch 13. And yes I know its an evil cliffie, but I knew that, and so I've mostly finished the next ch. It should be up within 5 days, if not sooner. (most likely sooner)If I don't update...well, I'll give you all my address, and you can hunt me down with sporks. Lol.

11111111111111111

Shadow-Wolf-Jedi-Demon: glad you like!

Shadow Fox777: I think you can, yes....I might have to ask my bio teacher...I think I'mowed one answer for all the homework I've done...lol. But the balance thing would happen, definitely, as well as deafness. Lol. Really? On every word? (does a little dance:D) wow...

Soul of Insanity: can be funny....lol. I wondered. (Did I say I like the new name yet? I'm losing my mind...don't mind me...lol) And yes, I think Sesshoumaru is a 'little' ticked. Lol. And I did follow the review! Thankx!

LadyPhreyaKaiba: yes...the way I see it, 'speling ish an art and sould bee treated ash sutch". Lol (I've got a t shirt that says that...:D. I'm going to try and go through with it. unless I fall off a cliff, or get really bad writers block. In which case I'd say so...got lots of ideas yet though! lol

Naomi-Starcloud: thanx!

Tetsukon: lol. I think a few people liked that part...I do try to update, but seeing as I get home at 5 at the earliest...and my bio teacher is trying to kill me with hw...swimming...I try, but I can't promise. Lol. Although I'm glad its good enough you'd consider a reread!

Crying-Moon-Angel-Of-Hell: the apple thing...I was referring to the apple Jack was eating in the scene...I've got somewhat interesting taste sometimes. Lol. I thought it was a cute idea. Does that explain somewhat? Glad you like my story!

CometsChaoes: I think I've said before, that there are other potc/inu crossovers out there....type in Caribbean under 'search by summary'for Inuyasha, and a few ought to come up. Thankx!

Bomhammer: Yay! I get to be an important story! Lol. Yeah, I've had to transfer most of the stuff that can be transferred to disk onto floppies. Pain in the ass, but necessary... . and yes... Miroku is going to have some fun later...:D


	15. Accord of the Pearl

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Potc, would I be broke? No. Therefore, I own nothing but debt. (Does anyone want the debt? lol)

Chapter 14: Accord of the Pearl

The powder ignited in an explosion of sound, and Inuyasha clutched his ears, holding his hands over top of the bandana. His head was being crushed!

It felt like there was a metal ring around his skull, tightening, squeezing harshly. Inuyasha blinked in surprise after an eternity, realizing he was crouching, that the ship was sinking, and Kagome was shaking his uninjured shoulder, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Inuyasha! Come on, please, I know you're hurting, but we have to free Sango, Miroku and Will!" Kagome looked at the ocean coming up to meet them. They had to get them out of the hold, or they'd suffocate!

That couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen. They'd survived worse than this before, and it wouldn't happen.

11111111111111

Will, Sango and Miroku wondered what had happened after the explosion. The water was over their heads now, and they had to get out, or die.

Miroku forced his head down, away from the air. The wave that had rocked the hold might have opened up the side of the ship. It was worth a try, and anything beat drowning. Sango, and Will noticed what he was doing, and followed his lead.

Will looked down, and spotted a hole. He got the others attention, and waved them in the direction of freedom.

Sango and Miroku kicked hard against the water, following Will's murky silhouette.

All three got out, and raced for the surface, gasping in as their heads broke the water.

Sango turned around as soon as she could. "Kagome! We're out! There was a hole!"

Kagome's head appeared over the railing, before the Interceptor sank enough that she and Inuyasha were in the water.

She sighed in relief. Short lived, since the ship was sinking under them and they were being forced to swim, but still, it was a relief to hear their voices. Inuyasha revived enough in the water that Kagome could tow him behind her.

Kagome swam over, pulling Inuyasha behind her.

"What happened?" asked Miroku, surprised. It wasn't like Inuyasha to let Kagome do anything for him, or to hold onto his head like that... He seemed rather confused, and he didn't want to let go of his head for some reason.

Miroku looked out over where the Interceptor had been, and frowned.

There was something scraggly looking holding onto a barrel and splashing. It had been behind the Interceptor, but when the ship had disappeared it had come into view.

"Sesshoumaru?" called the monk, surprised. The last he'd known, the arrogant western lord had been left behind with Jack in the cave. He must have come with the Pearl.

Sango looked over, and saw Sesshoumaru. It didn't look like he knew they were here. His back was to them.

Sango paddled a little closer, and winced as she saw the ragged, roundish holes in his clothing weakly oozing blood into the ocean.

Sesshoumaru floated around, eyes staring out blankly. Sango frowned as he apparently ignored her.

"Where are you? I can tell you're here, exterminator."

Sango blinked. She hadn't expected that from Sesshoumaru....She was right in front of him! He must be blind not to see her!

Blind...his eyes looked blind. They were not longer moving, no longer focusing on the world. They were the stationary glass of a blind man's eyes.

"I'm right here, in front of you...are you blind?" whispered Sango

"Where are you? I want an answer."

"Right here!" said Sango, louder. Couldn't he hear her either?

Sesshoumaru grimaced. He absolutely **hated** having to ask that question. His pride resented having to ask for help, **needing** to ask for any aid at all. But he had no choice at this point. He was in no shape to do much of anything.

He was going to get the pirates who'd set off that cannon, and kill them. He'd know who it was. He'd remembered their scent, and he would not forget.

111111111111

After he'd been shot, Sesshoumaru had dropped like a stone. A bullet had gone through his arm, surprising him enough that he'd let go. He wouldn't have stayed in the open anyways, not after being shot, but regardless of that he'd not been able to keep hold of the slippery rope.

He'd fallen into the ocean, and had taken a few minutes after twisting madly to remember to stop struggling. Instead he had just let himself float, allowing himself to float back upwards. All his struggles might just have been in the wrong direction. He couldn't tell, blinded as he was, and with his sense of balance gone.

He'd managed to get to the surface, and had bumped into something solid and round. He'd guessed it was a barrel, and held on, assessing the damage.

Not good at all. His arm had been shot in the biceps, and it was throbbing. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for leaving his armor on the Interceptor. Because of that lack of protection, they had managed to hit his upper body, while the rest of the bullets had scored on his legs.

And....damn it....he was wet again!

It would take ages to get all the salt water out of his clothing and tail....more, since he didn't know when he'd have time to get cleaned up in the middle of the ocean.

Sesshoumaru was more worried about his eyes than the bullets, and his ears. He couldn't hear or see to get back to the ship, although he could probably manage with nose alone. Even though a nose wouldn't do much for his lack of coordination...

Really, it was a good thing Sango had found him...he told himself...unconvincingly.

"How far to the Interceptor?" he asked shortly. He was already practically helpless, and she knew it. Might as well ask now.

"It...sank. Here." Sango grabbed his barrel, and pulled him along behind her to where Kagome was helping Inuyasha. She marveled at her audacity, and wondered how badly Sesshoumaru was hurt, given that he was putting up with her aid.

She didn't have to pull him, just give a direction, since Sesshoumaru had started kicking along with her. He obviously refused to accept any more help that necessary. Miroku and Will were treading water, looking anxiously at the Pearl. It wasn't moving, but it might in a few minutes.

11111111111111

It had been only seconds since the Interceptor had exploded, but it seemed like hours to Kagome. She paused in helping Inuyasha float, and stared as Sango towed in Sesshoumaru like a tugboat.

Why was he allowing her to do that? It wasn't like Sesshoumaru at all. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. He'd managed to tell her that it was his ears that were the problem, and that he couldn't hear much. She touched his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up, questioning, and Kagome pointed to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha scowled, and then started moving towards the Pearl.

He wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru see him like this! Inuyasha gritted his teeth and started swimming. He dog paddled, splashing mightily, to where Miroku was waiting for Sango and Will was treading water, impatient to be going.

All of them started moving the short distance towards the Pearl, Inuyasha in front.

He would not let Sesshoumaru see him like this! Inuyasha swam wildly, so focused on keeping in front that he completely overlooked the fact Sesshoumaru was bringing up the rear with Sango and Miroku, who had started helping her.

Will came behind him, just as focused but not quite as fast. Elisabeth was on that ship!

111111111111111111111

Barbossa caught Elisabeth's thrashing hands in a firm grip as he watched the Interceptor go down with satisfaction "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He carelessly pushed her into the waiting hands of his crew, who grabbed for her with greedy fingers, anxious to get a piece.

Elisabeth screamed harder, horrified by their lusting eyes and groping hands. She would almost have preferred Miroku! There was only one of him, and he at least had some manners and limits, along with Sango to control him!

She panicked, as thoughts of what would happen to her now rose up. She knew all to well what would come. Elisabeth kicked out hard, knocking with her elbows. She wouldn't go down without a fight!

A pirate caught her arm, and she pulled at it uselessly.

"Barbossa!" The pirates holding Elisabeth paused, and between them she could see Will standing on the rail holding a pistol. Behind him Miroku was standing beside Sango, and Inuyasha, who was helping Kagome and Sesshoumaru up.

"Will!" Elizabeth breathed. He was safe! She was saved!

Will gestured with his gun as Inuyasha straightened beside him "She goes free." He swung his pistol around to face Barbossa squarely.

"Feh. They don't die" Inuyasha muttered, hands now at his sides. He hadn't realized yet Sesshoumaru was blind, and refused to lose face. Kagome drew her bow back. The string had gotten wet in the water, but it was still useable enough. And she had noticed that her arrows hurt the pirates more in the dogfight back there. They had also taken longer for them to heal.

Barbossa stared, horrified, as Sesshoumaru came into view, Sango and Miroku helping him up slightly. Barbossa's mouth gapped as Sesshoumaru tried standing on his own, wobbled on the railing, and fell off, cursing guns, bullets, the pirates and salty water.

Jack blinked as Sesshoumaru came into view. Well, so he wasn't dead. That was good news...what would be better news was if he himself was free...

Inuyasha glanced back, and finally noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't appear to have much in the way of balance. He laughed, more so as Miroku sighed, muttered about blind idiots, and went to fetch him

So...he was blind? That explained a lot...Inuyasha almost fell off the railing he was laughing so hard, before his arm twinged and he stopped. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Barbossa just stared in sick fascination. How could anything survive that? Nothing short of the undead could get up after that!

At least he'd been wounded somehow....one didn't usually fall off a railing for no reason, not like that...

Barbossa closed his mouth, swallowed once, and looked at the crazy man wielding a gun. "What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa smiled at his apparent foolishness. It should be obvious by now they couldn't die.

Will shook his pistol "She goes free!"

Barbossa snickered "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Jack looked at Will, and Kagome, who was closest to him "Don't do anything stupid!" he pleaded, mouthing the words at both of them. Kagome frowned. What would be stupid?

Will brought his gun up to his jaw. "You can't. I can."

Everyone except Miroku and Sesshoumaru, who were working their slow way up the side of the boat, stared at him.

11111111111111111111111

Jack broke the silence first "Like that." He winced.

Barbossa looked at Will more closely, suspicious. Maybe..."Who are you?"

Jack leapt in front "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

Kagome laughed at that, and Inuyasha frowned. Eunuch?

"Feh. Idiot." Inuyasha blinked. What were they talking about?

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Kagome's eyes widened, as it all came clear to her. So he was the one they'd wanted. It was his blood that the undead crew needed to break the curse. The one Elisabeth had been mistaken for.

Barbossa's face broke into a grin, and he forgot all about the dilemma of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as the prospect of freedom came within reach. Beside that, everything faded to unimportance.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Threatened Will. He didn't want to die, but this was the only way he could do what he had to. He could easily see, and he was sure the others could see it too, that fighting would get them nowhere. The crew of the pearl couldn't die, and they would inevitably lose. They had no escape on the Interceptor either. This was the only way.

Barbossa smiled. Bargaining, was it? He would win now, he was certain. No one outmaneuvered him in anything! "Name your terms, Mr. Turner"

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" asked Barbossa impatiently.

Will saw Jack point to himself "Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango....Sesshoumaru..." Will grimaced "Miroku. And the crew – they are not to be harmed."

"Agreed." Smirked Barbossa. This was too easy! They were close to that island....they had been heading in that direction ever since the battle had closed...it was just peering over the horizon now. Perfect.

He signaled Elisabeth should be let go, and moved her towards the plank. Will came down and gave his gun to Ragetti. He smiled at Elizabeth, and she smiled back, somewhat strained. They weren't in the clear yet...

1111111111111111

Sango sighed, and leaned over the side. Miroku was trying to get Sesshoumaru up the side of the ship. It hadn't been easy with the two of them helping, and it looked like they were having a hard time of it.

Particularly since Sesshoumaru seemed incapable of accepting help in any form, even when it meant taking ten times as long to get up the Pearls side. She should go help the monk, really...

Barbossa smiled, and took in the whole scene. Will, safely separated from his gun, and Sesshoumaru in the water. Another man who looked like his brother was standing just behind the woman in the black suit...neither one paying much attention to him either.

How foolish of them.

He made up his mind, and acted.

Quickly, Barbossa shoved Inuyasha into Sango, and off the boat. On their way down, they managed to take out Miroku and Sesshoumaru. All four clamored in surprise and outrage as they struck the ocean, sending water shooting up.

Kagome glared, and let her arrow fly. It blasted Koehler in the stomach. They had a deal, didn't they? She looked over and saw Will tied up tightly.

Barbossa turned to a crewmember, and the plank was made ready. Kagome glanced quickly over the side. The foursome in the water were trying to sort themselves out after falling into the ocean.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel called out. He'd enjoy seeing the two women walk.

Will swore "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" he struggled, trying to get free.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will glared as he was forcibly gagged.

Kagome sighed. Why hadn't they thought of that? He was keeping to their bargain after all....in his own warped view of the world, anyways.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

Kagome stepped closer to the plank. There was land, close enough to swim to even with their group injured. They could rest for the night, sort themselves out, and then go after Barbossa in the morning. With them rested, they could easily catch Barbossa and make him pay dearly. She made up her mind, and dove off the plank cleanly. It made sense....they would be rested, and then...Barbossa was going down.

The crew agreed, as Elisabeth stared at where Kagome had been in horror. She couldn't be giving up!

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Elisabeth straightened, and slowly, took off the burgundy gown Barbossa had put her in. It felt like peeling off her skin, she felt so vulnerable. It didn't help that every eye on ship was watching, including her own crew. She could feel the eyes.

"It goes with your black heart." Barbossa smiled, and caught the dress as she threw it at him, smirking.

"Ooh, it's still warm."

"Off you go! Come on!" shouted the undead hoard.

Elisabeth looked back at Will, still shocked that Kagome had given in so easily. It was impossible to believe that this was happening, that she was walking the plank...

"Too long!" declared the Bo 'sun, shaking the plank. Elizabeth screeched, and fell in with a splash.

111111111111111111

Sango sighed, and tuned to Kagome. "There's an island that way?"

"Yes. Think it would be a good idea if we stayed the night then caught him in the morning, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. I'll be able to get him no problem then. Bastard. If he hadn't blasted my ears..." Inuyasha scowled horrifically. He supposed he ought to be glad he didn't have the delicate hearing Sesshoumaru had. He'd found out once he'd landed, after that bastard had shoved him off the boat, that not only was his half brother blind, and his balance had been destroyed, but he was pretty much deaf unless you shouted at him.

Inuyasha suddenly grinned....oh, the possibilities....

"Feh. Fine, we'll go after him in the morning." Inuyasha's ears twitched under their bandana.

Everyone blinked as Elisabeth splashed into their midst, landing on Miroku.

He squinted, and then smiled at Elisabeth. "Well, how lovely of you to drop in my dear Elisabeth"

Elisabeth dug her nails into his hand, glaring and then stared for the island. She still felt that they had betrayed her somehow.

111111111111111111111

Jack was dragged up to the plank. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

Barbossa putt an arm around his shoulders "Jack.... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice." Said Jack dejectedly.

" Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it." Barbossa drew his sword and brandished it at Jack 's throat. "Off you go."

Jack looked hard at the sword. "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward." Ragetii hurried forwards. He dodged Will's kicking foot, and brought the pistol.

"Seeing as there's lots of us, a gentleman...would give us a brace of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can all fight over the pistol yourselves. Perhaps you'll get lucky and die first." He hurled the pistol into the ocean, after the disappearing crowd of swimmers. Jacks eyes widened, and he jumped in after it. He wouldn't want to lose that pistol...one day...Jack dreamed of the day he would shoot Barbossa with its single shot.

Jack dove in with scarcely a splash, and severed his bonds with the coral on the bottom of the ocean before recovering the pistol and surfacing. He grimaced at the retreating Pearl, and started swimming towards the island gleaming a verdant green on the horizon. There was nowhere else for him to go, after all. Absolutely nowhere.

One day....one day....he would use that pistol on Barbossa's black heart....

1111111

There...just as promised. A quick update. wow. its the end of the world. lol. only cause i had to break ch 13 up though, really....and i had the long weekend. thanx for reading/reviewing? and especially to:

Naomi-Starcloud: lol. I thought so too....hehe. And no. I might drop him in the ocean, and get him wet...but not kill. Lol

Shadow Fox777: yes....i think he will have an interesting next few chapters...lol

Crying-Moon-Angel-Of-Hell. Lol. I thought so too. And thanks for putting me on favs!

Bomhammer: yes...and I have updated! lol

Soul of Insanity: I know....for once, I had time! Lol...yes....i had fun writing that! And yes....when I make a promise like that, I try to deliver....it makes things easier.

DogEars22: I doubt He or She had much to do with it....more like my bio teacher was out of tome so couldn't give me hw. Lol


	16. In Which There Be Rum

Disclaimer: sigh I really wish I owned Inuyasha….or potc…or Jack Sparrow and Sesshoumaru….but unfortunately, I don't think I get them for Christmas. :'( …but maybe I'll get the first season on boxing day…

now....ch15....i think a few people have been waiting for it if the occasional death threat is any indication...lol

Chapter 15: In Which There Be Rum.

Jack caught up to Miroku and Sango as they were towing a very wet, profoundly unhappy Sesshoumaru into shore. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He said, disgusted with himself for letting it happen again.

"When was the first time?" asked Sango curiously. She hadn't known that this had happened before. It must be terrible for Jack to have to go through that betrayal not only once, but twice…

What was Kohaku doing now? Was he safe, or was he in danger, with her not there to help?

11111111111

"There we go." Said Miroku as his feet touched the bottom of the lagoon. A moment later, Sesshoumaru, Sango and Jack touched the sandy bottom too. Jack waded up onto shore behind Elisabeth. Kagome and Inuyasha were already waiting on the beach. Kagome watched with relief as everyone emerged from the ocean, wet but other wise fine, while Inuyasha privately wished the waves would stop swishing so loudly. He had, as predicted, one of the worst headaches he'd ever had the misfortune to encounter.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, and followed with resignation as he wobbled onto shore. He thought that his balance was improving somewhat…and the black swimming in front of his eyes was perhaps beginning to lighten?

He couldn't be sure, but Sesshoumaru dared to hope that he'd be relatively healed soon. Preferably by morning. He hated being helpless in any way, and this was far worse than when Inuyasha had taken his arm, since at least he'd been trained to use a sword in either hand. Difficult, but nowhere on the scale of blindness, even temporary blindness.

Not to mention the fact that learning to do everything one handed had been a private humiliation, while accidentally walking into things, and being stupid enough to get shot 11 times, were known to all. The injury to his pride was by far the worst part of this.

Kagome kept watching as the rest of their little group made their way up the beach. Inuyasha stood, arms crossed, beside her. He was glad they'd have some time to rest, that Kagome would have time to rest, though he wouldn't say so.

"So, we rest up for the rest of today, then go after them in the morning?" asked Kagome as Miroku, Sango and Jack came into hearing range.

"How? We're on an island." Retorted Elisabeth. Perhaps it was unreasonable to expect that they should have freed Will, but…she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had been betrayed somehow. All the stories Kagome had told her…had they just been stories?

She had to hope they weren't, but once she had begun to doubt, the feeling of leading a lost cause wouldn't go away. Even if they managed to build a raft, it would be only enough to save themselves. Will would be beyond help by then. Elisabeth stuck out her chin, and marched up the rest of the beach. If she had to, she'd build a raft.

Jack silently agreed. The girl was obviously delusional; much as he hated to admit it, Elisabeth was right. How could one get off an island without a boat, or any means of building one? He'd been lucky last time…he doubted his luck would hold though. Fate seemed to hate him…

"Not a problem at all. Jack knows how to navigate, correct?"

"Aye…" Said Jack cautiously as Miroku came up behind him with Sango. They had left Sesshoumaru standing behind them. What could she be plotting behind that innocent smile?

"Well, then can't you navigate for us while Sesshoumaru kindly provides the transportation?" Said Kagome patiently.

Inuyasha snorted. "No way! The idiot would probably crash land in the ocean because he couldn't hear directions. And I doubt he'd be willing to anyways"

Elisabeth's eyes widened. Fly? That would be perfect! She'd always wanted to fly….and they could still save Will! But then she sobered….Inuyasha was right. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly in good condition. From where she was standing, she could see that he'd been shot numerous times, and he was weaving slightly. If he could even fly at all…

They were still stuck here for a while, long enough that Will might be dead by the time they could help him. Elisabeth's brief jubilation faded, as everyone's eyes turned to Sesshoumaru.

He wobbled in place, completely oblivious.

Jack sighed, and walked up to him. "Say mate, would you be willing to fly us out of here?" he shouted.

Sesshoumaru grimaced, and spat "Don't call me mate! I refuse to be refereed to in such a demeaning fashion!" Really, the nerve of him….Sesshoumaru winced inside as Inuyasha's laughter came faintly to his ears.

Inuyasha had sat down, and was holding his sides, they hurt from laughing so hard. Kagome laughed along with him, while Sango and Miroku were smiling behind their hands.

Elisabeth looked from an angry Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, rather lost. She had no clue what was going on. Jack just stood in front of Sesshoumaru, with that sinking feeling you get when you know you've done or said something incredibly stupid, but don't know what it is.

He shook his head slowly. What **had** he said?

Elisabeth blinked, and walked off, determined to find some shade. Jack looked at Sesshoumaru's icily calm face, and decided to follow her and ask questions later.

111111111111111

Elizabeth waited as he caught up, determined to interrogate him about his previous stay.

"Well, shall we find out about this island" said Elisabeth in a falsely cheerful voice. "or at least I will…you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elisabeth smiled, looking back at the group on the beach. She didn't really think they could fly out of here, whether or not Sesshoumaru recovered enough. But if Jack had been here before, then they ought to be able to use the same escape rout out.

Jack turned away from the coconut tree "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice" he looks downwards slightly " – unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him. Flying is best."

"I doubt he can fly. I think Kagome was making that bit up."

"Oh, he can fly. Seen it myself."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as Jack bent down to the ground "At least tell me how you escaped last time."

Jack vanished down the hatch of an underground cash. "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time" he reappeared with an armful of bottles " …the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed out.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" exclaimed Elisabeth

Jack shrugged "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He walked past Elisabeth, handing her a bottle on the way by. She held it loosely, looking at it. "I think a bit of rum could help us out a bit here, don't you? Miroku never really got a chance to enjoy it while he was on Tourtuga, and I doubt Sango or Inuyasha have ever had any."

Jack walked over to where Kagome was sitting on the beach beside Inuyasha on a driftwood log, working on a bandage for the graze along his forehead. Sesshoumaru was sitting on a clump of grass, carefully trying to work out the tangles in his hair and his very soggy tail.

Miroku and Sango were sitting side by side, closes to Jack. He went over after passing Elisabeth a bottle, and dropped one into the sand beside them.

"The finest rum in the Caribbean!" said Jack happily as he moved on to where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting.

Miroku looked consideringly at the bottle. He hadn't really had a chance to sample this 'rum' while on Tortuga, so he uncorked the bottle and took a sip. It was suprisingly good, and he passed it to Sango.

"This is actually quite good." Sango looked at the bottle dubiously, and to take a sip It wasn't sake…it was rum. What exactly was rum?

She blinked as it settled warmly in her throat, and smiled a bit. For once, Miroku was right…this was good!

111111111111111

Jack approached Inuyasha, holding out a bottle. Inuyasha had sworn he wasn't going to have any rum….but that wasn't about to stop Jack at all. If it took him his entire stay on this island, he was determined to teach Inuyasha the finer arts of drinking.

Inuyasha looked up as he smelled Jack, and the considerable amount of alcohol he was carrying, approach. He wrinkled his nose, and tried to block out the stench intruding on his senses.

Why was there rum…was it rum? Why was it here? He'd thought it and its vile stench safely left behind in Tourtuga!

"Here we go! I found some of the rum the rum runners left behind…have some!" smiled Jack. Inuyasha stood up, and snorted.

"Like I would ever drink that! It reeks!"

Kagome looked at the murky brown bottle, and agreed. She wasn't about to drink anything alcoholic….she was only 17…and even if she'd wanted too, she could only guess what the bottle had been through before it got to her.

"No thanks Jack. You drink it for us"

"Feh."

Jack shrugged, and opened the bottle. He'd try again later, but for now…he had some serious drinking to do, after he talked to Sesshoumaru.

Jack went over to where he was sitting, working on his scraggly tail.

Sesshoumaru looked up blindly as he scented Jack and his hoard of rum approaching.

He hadn't been sure before, but he was now. He was starting to pick out vague areas of light and dark. Slowly, he was recovering. He ought to be getting better at hearing too then, and he might be entirely healed except for the bullet holes by this evening at earliest. By mourning for sure, and buy then he ought to have pretty much recovered from the bullets except for bruises. And bruises, he could deal with.

"I've managed to find some rum here. It seems-"

"I can tell from here. That poisonous bile reeks. I don't know how you can drink it."

"But-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a reddish tinge. The idiot human had had the nerve earlier to call him…him! Mate! And now he proposed to poison him! Sesshoumaru was wishing he had never, ever gone back for Jack in that cave. Never. Even if he had been 'downed' to death, it would have been better!

Jack quickly decided that he wasn't going to offer any rum to Sesshoumaru, and left. Fast. He walked back to where Sango and Miroku were sitting on their driftwood log, holding onto his rum tightly.

Elisabeth finally sat down with them, holding her own bottle glumly. There was nothing much to do but drink it seemed.

11111111111

Kagome finished with Inuyasha's wound, and packed up her waterlogged backpack.

"You should swallow that now." She told Inuyasha, looking at the red Tylenol in his hand.

He took it, and bit down, face going through every aspect of disgust as the taste filled his mouth. He chewed it up as fast as he could, trying not to spit it out.

"What was that for? It tasted awful!"

Kagome laughed. "I said to SWALLOW it, not chew it. It doesn't taste bad if you just swallow pills. And it's for the headache. It won't be as bad now."

"Feh" Inuyasha's mouth worked furiously, trying to get rid of the aftertaste of extra strength Tylenol.

Kagome looked sadly at her backpack. It looked as if the sand had been ground into the fabric, and it was still wet. Luckily the first aid kit was ok, but the bag…

When she got home, she would need a new one, what with all the abuse this one had taken…

Now. Sesshoumaru. He'd need to be taken care of too, wouldn't he? Bullet wounds might heal on their own, but if she took care of them now they would heal faster.

She grabbed it, and marched over to where Sesshoumaru was still trying, with even less success than before, to pick the knots out of his hair.

"Alright you, I want to look at those wounds. If I dress them, they'll heal faster for tomorrow, so I want you to si-…sat right there." She said, loud enough that he couldn't mishear.

"What? You will do no such thing."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome drew herself up slightly. He didn't envy Sesshoumaru now…his brother was going to get covered in Band-Aids whether he wanted it or not…at this point, he could almost see the attraction Shippo had for watching the little dramas within their group. They were always entertaining. As long as it wasn't you who was getting sat of course.

"Yes, I will. You are going to fly us out of here and therefore you need to be healing. Therefore I need to work on those wounds. Now." said Kagome, rolling her eyes at the stubborn youkai. Couldn't he see the sense in that?

"They will heal without your assistance. I need nothing from you."

"They will heal FASTER if I look at them."

"They are fine as is."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" said Kagome dangerously

"Yes" said Sesshoumaru dismissivly.

"Down, boy."

THUMP

Sesshoumaru scowled at the sand horrifically. Damn the wench with her necklace! And now he had SAND in his tail too!

He could feel her walk over, and set down her bag. Sesshoumaru tried wriggling away, but still couldn't see where to go. He managed to wriggle into a palm tree, hitting his head hard. He cursed under his breath.

Kagome laughed good-naturedly. "Hey, Inuyasha, could you come here for a minute? I've got something you could do for me."

Inuyasha came over, curious. Why would he want to help her help Sesshoumaru? This had better be good…

"Sit on him." She whispered, grinning.

Thump

"Oh dear…I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! But…could you hold him down?" asked Kagome softly enough that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to hear her.

Inuyasha grinned. He could do that…it wouldn't be his fault if Sesshoumaru was trying to get away and accidentally got a foot in his mouth now, would it?

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru trying to get up to escape.

"Down"

Thunk

"Bitch." Snarled Sesshoumaru.

"Why do I even bother?" sighed Kagome, leaning down and unpacking her first aid kit. Inuyasha plunked himself down on Sesshoumaru's legs, and while he writhed, Kagome wrapped up his arm and shoulder detachedly, occasionally muttering a 'down' when Sesshoumaru got too out of control.

Inuyasha grinned. This was fun! Especially since he'd 'accidentally' elbowed his brother in the side just now…

1111111111

Sango, Miroku, Jack and Elisabeth just watched…from a safe distance. They were all smiling, and had made resolutions to stay out of Sesshoumaru's way for the next little bit. He wasn't looking too happy at all, since he was now covered from nose to feet in damp sand, where he wasn't wrapped up like a mummy in various lengths of gauze and Band-Aids.

"You know, I think we should have a fire." Said Jack absently as the light glittering on the water faded. He set down his half empty bottle, and got up in search of wood, dragging a few branches over to clear spot on the beach.

Jack leaned down over the pile of wood, and made a little nest of tinder, striking it with flint and steel. He blew on the tiny flamlet gently, feeding it on dried palm leaves and bits of wood, gradually working up to a driftwood log as the flames grew under his careful tending

Finally he leaned back from his work, watching it burning merrily on the timber as darkness grew.

Sango and Miroku got up, and sat by the fire with their drinks, smiling as the warmth reached them.

Kagome and Inuyasha came over too once she'd put her bag away. Behind them, Sesshoumaru stood up stiffly, and walked towards the fire. He could see a bit of lightness flickering in front of him, but unfortunately, couldn't see the palm tree. He fell down, and then picked himself up, finding his way to the fire by trial and error. When he was almost there, he stopped beside the latest palm tree he'd hit, and sat down with his back to it. He wasn't going to move until he could see properly!

Inuyasha stopped, and then looked at Jack. "Where's the water around here?"

Jack paused, thinking hard. Now that he though about it, there wasn't any water. "There is none…just rum, really." He smiled. This could be an opportunity for Inuyasha to try rum! "Why, are you thirsty?"

"Yes!"

"So thirsty your throat is sticking to your tongue?"

"Yes!!"

"Your going to die you're so thirsty?"

"Yes, I said!!!" Inuyasha scowled at the pirate. He was far thirstier now….no thanks to Jack

Jack smiled, and sipped absently at his rum bottle, tossing one to Inuyasha. "That's all there is. Take it or leave it."

Inuyasha glared at the bottle, then popped the cork and drank a huge gulp, trying to ignore the fumes. He coughed as the rum burned on the way down, choking him. He didn't know it would burn! He finished coughing, then took a much smaller sip. Funny, but it didn't seem to burn as much this time…

Kagome frowned. No water? That wasn't good at all….at least they had something to drink, but she didn't want to have rum…the one time Kagome had tried some imported beer, which she thought was similar to rum, she'd not cared for it at all.

Ah well. Jacks little speech had made HER thirsty too, so she took one of the bottles stacked in the sand, and ignored the grubby glass.

Kagome took a drink and sat beside Sango and Elisabeth, watching as Inuyasha took another sip before helping Jack build up the fire to bonfire proportions. It did taste nasty, but that was all there was. So be it.

11111111111111111

Elizabeth and Jack were singing, hand in hand, around the fire. Sango giggled, and leaned on Miroku. Miroku grinned happily, and put a bottle of rum away for future occasions…he hadn't known Sango liked it so much!

Kagome laughed and stoop up unsteadily, reaching down to Inuyasha. He grinned, and grabbed her hand, and both of them joined in Jacks and Elisabeth's staggering dance. Kagome started singing too "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

Elisabeth laughed, and fell over in the sand, watching as the three wobbled happily around the fire.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Said jack flamboyantly, tripping and falling beside Elisabeth. " When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"Can we come to?" added Kagome, before starting off again "Yo ho, you ho.." Inuyasha grinned, and then started singing, reaching for his third bottle of rum. By now, he couldn't care less what the stuff smelled like…and it went down a lot easier too. "We can sing it travelling!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" laughed Elisabeth "You'll be the most feared crew of demon pirates ever to sail the sea!"

"Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Slurred Jack

"Freedom!" chipped in Sango, leaning into Miroku and settling in. His robes made a very comfortable seat, warm from the fire on one side, and from his own body heat on the other. Sango was getting drowsy…if only Kohoku was here…

She started crying silently. Miroku started as tears hit his hand, then leaned over. She wasn't hurt…she'd been fine when they came out of the ocean…what was it? He hate to see her cry…"Sango? Sango…its ok….I'm here…."

Sango kept sobbing, and buried her face in the monks sleeve. Miroku gave her a hug. Poor Sango…

To his amazement, Sango hugged him back fiercely. So Miroku kept right on holding her, till she fell asleep. She looked so different when she was sleeping…no hard lines from the cards she'd been dealt, no fierce demon slayers face…just her. Just his beautiful Sango.

1111111111111

Inuyasha and Kagome were still dancing around the fire, singing at the top of their lungs. Kagome laughed, and then spun around.

"I'm going to teach you how to tango!"

"Tango? What's that?"

"Oh, its really, really fun…you put your left foot here….and your right here….and your arms here…" Kagome directed Inuyasha, and put his hand in hers, blushing…why was she so daring all of a sudden…wait...wasn't rum 40 alcohol? Or something…

Who cared?

She and Inuyasha stumbled, trying to dance on disobedient feet, until Kagome tripped. Inuyasha caught her, and both half sat, half fell down for a break. Kagome looked up at the stars. So different from Japan….but the same stars…

Inuyasha's hand crept closer to hers, and she held on tightly. This had been so much fun...they sat there together, sharing the sky and the fire. Kagome sighed happily….if only they could do this all the time…

11111111111111111

Elizabeth ignored Kagome and Inuyasha's off key singing. "Jack …it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

" Oh, yes." He watched the fire, before leaning closer "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved. He glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha's dancing, and at Sango's nodding head. He glanced quickly at the shadows where Sesshoumaru was sitting, then shrugged. Oh well. He didn't know what fun he was missing. If he wanted to be so uptight, it just meant more rum for them.

"Mr. Sparrow …I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack smiled broadly, curling his mustache.

"To freedom."

"To the Black Pearl." Jack tossed back his sixth drink, falling back, back….he was floating on a red sea of rum…

He fell over in an unconscious heap.

Elisabeth sighed, and got up unsteadily. He wouldn't wake up soon….Everyone was asleep but her. She was alone with her worries for Will…or almost alone.

She could see Sesshoumaru leaning against his palm tree, ignoring all of them. Especially Kagome and Jack, who had been the worst offences to his dignity.

She could tell he was still angry that Kagome and Inuyasha had actually dared to sit on him to patch him up for tomorrow.

Elisabeth wandered over, and sat down. Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"Just us awake…are you really going to fly us out of here tomorrow?"

"Why would I fly anywhere with you?" wondered Sesshoumaru, talking down to Elisabeth. She smelled of rum, just like the rest of his 'companions'.

He'd taken the time everyone was drinking rum in to fix his tail, drying it out an attempting to clear the salt out. It still felt salty, but at least it was no longer sopping or tangled. He'd managed to fix all fbut the worst of his hair too. One good thing to come of this.

Sesshoumaru smiled, and Elisabeth shivered slightly. That smile couldn't be good.

She leaned back, lying on the sand. There had to be something she could do besides drink herself to sleep. She had to get to Will somehow…she was so very frustrated…Where her father and Commodore Norrington looking for her? She knew the Interceptor had been stolen by Will to find her, but they should be looking for her too. Her father must be worried sick…

Wait…if they were searching, they'd be in a boat. And if they were in a boat…they could go after Will….but how to get her father to find her…Elisabeth bit her lip and looked down. At the rum bottle. She stared at it for a few minutes, then broke out into an enormous smile. Rum would burn, and give her smoke. And if there was enough smoke…her father would find her, or the commodore would. Someone would.

Elisabeth closed her eyes, and went to sleep with a purpose.

111111111111

Sesshoumaru stared out blankly at the flickering yellow blur that must be the fire. He still couldn't see clearly, but at least the use of his eyes was returning to him. Slowly.

He was going to get back at Inuyasha tomorrow for sitting on him…he needed to repay each and every kick, or elbow he'd received from Inuyasha, and especially for trying to yank his tail out by the roots. It ought to be easily done while his brother was suffering from the world's worst hangover…

Sesshoumaru wasn't normally much for revenge. He had been going after Naraku, true, but that wasn't so much for himself as for the fact that he had desecrated his fathers grave. Naraku had used Rin against him…he'd told his puppet to kill her. Sesshoumaru hadn't been about to let that slide, but unfortunately Inuyasha had killed Naraku before he'd gotten to him.

Revenge would be sweet. He started thinking of what could be done, blinking slowly against the fires twisting orange smere….Sesshoumaru fell asleep against the palm tree.

11111111111111

There….another chappy. I did try to keep in character. I know a few things might be a little ooc for peoples in this………but before you do, consider. Alcohol does affect you, more so when taken with things such as Tylenol….lol. Thanks for reading! And thanks to the following peoples for reviewing! Love you guys and your reviews!

Consumed Rachel: Welcome….owe me……? For what…..? (is somewhat confused)

Mystical Demon: lol. Thnx!

Shadow-Wolf-Jedi-Demon: thnx!

Shadow Fox777: lol. I have tried to update faster….and when I promise an update like that, I try and deliver. Makes life easier in the long run.

Gangsta-girl: if he hadn't been in need of recuperation, would they have gone to the island to get drunk? Nope. There's my whole reason right there. Lol. I couldn't skip that part!

CometsChaos: very sorry….but if there was no incentive to keep reading….ie no cliffie…lol. And yes. He's pretty good at recovering.

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix: again, there had to be some reason to go to the island….and I never intended to make him permanently blind….that would be too cruel. Lol (he is recovering from both bullets and sand as you read)

Thankyou to all the readers out there!! i'm still suprised every time i get a review....lol


	17. Hells Own Hangover

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. I am a fan, writing fiction, in my basement (I really need caffeine), ie, I wish I was in the Caribbean, on a cruise, with the rights, but I'm not. Instead, I own dustbunnies. Nothing from POTC or Inuyasha. :'(

Chapter 16: Hells Own Hangover

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he must havedosed off sometime during the night…behind him he could smell smoke, and hear the roaring of a bonfire. He blinked and turned around. Elisabeth was stalking around the fire, throwing in whatever came to hand. He hoped the pyromaniac didn't let the fire spread..

Wait…he could see! He could hear! Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small inner smile. He paused to take stock of his other injuries, and the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. All healed. He started stripping off the bandages around his shoulder, anxious to forget about how they had ended up there.

No doubt Kagome would be telling him it was all due to her bandages, but he knew better. He needn't have gone through her sadistic medicinal attentions yesterday. It had healed quite fine on its own

He owed Inuyasha for that still. He owed him a lot.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and turned his attention back to the bonfire. Why was she burning everything? There had to be a reason…perhaps a signal? That was all he could think of off hand…but who would she be signaling?

1111111111

Inuyasha groaned, and shifted onto his side. He immediately wished he hadn't, and tried to stop the pounding in his skull. It was even worse than yesterday. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of his head.

Why was there a bonfire roaring at him? Why was the ocean so loud…? It made his head hurt more…

Kagome blinked and sat up woozily. Inuyasha was lying beside her in the beach, holding his head with both hands.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't talk so loud!" Inuyasha moaned and fell back on his side, wanting to die. What was IN those things? He was positive he'd only drunk a few bottles…..last night was rather fuzzy and missing in places, but he was pretty sure he hadn't drunk enough to deserve this monster hangover.

How could this be any worse?

111111111

Sesshoumaru heard his brother moaning, and got up. If Inuyasha was finally awake…there were a few debts needing to be paid. And Sesshoumaru never left debts unpaid.

He wandered over to where Inuyasha was curled up on the sand beside Kagome. She looked rather concerned.

"Having fun are we?" Asked Sesshoumaru, bending down, talking a lot louder than strictly necessary.

Inuyasha glared through his bangs, and made a swipe at him. The sudden movement sent him off balance, and he fell back. The pounding in his head had only increased after his unsuccessful attempt to punch Sesshoumaru.

"This is entirely our own fault you know." Sesshoumaru said pleasantly. He calmly sidestepped another weak swing at his ankles, managing to 'accidentally' kick a lot of sand in his brothers eyes.

Inuyasha stoop up, rubbing his face. "Why you! Ung…." He bent over, not sure if he should be holding his head, or his stomach.

"You're dead…you and Jack….are dead…" he muttered. Kagome bent over as Sesshoumaru watched calmly. Revenge was all the sweeter, since Inuyasha had managed to do this entirely on his own. Idiot. He could have told him that rum was a bad idea….although he shouldn't be reacting like this to 3 bottles of the nasty stuff. Not that he'd have warned him about the rum anyways. If Inuyasha was unable to tell it was a bad idea on his own, he wouldn't interfere with the others ignorance.

Besides…watching the little show going on was far too entertaining. It always amused him to see what other people got into. Although…

The amount of alcohol in 3 bottles shouldn't be enough to make a human react this way, much less a hanyou. There was something else at work here. Sesshoumaru didn't care, so long as he got to watch his brother squirm under the weight of hells own hangover.

"Just….hold still Inuyasha…..what else did you have last night?" Kagome asked. She'd thought of the same thing as Sesshoumaru. He shouldn't be this bad after a few bottles of rum….maybe after 30, but…sometimes if you ate things, or had drugs with alcohol it reacted...

Kagome remembered vividly the one time her Dad had forgotten that rule….She'd been very small, but to this day she could still hear her dad reaching into the flower-beds after a few glasses of sake and his heart pill.

At least Inuyasha hadn't reacted like that. She didn't feel up to dealing with someone who couldn't control their stomach. She had a mild hangover herself, though nothing like the migraine he seemed to have.

Sesshoumaru just sat behind her, watching the show as though it was for his benefit. And he had a smirk on his face, as though to say 'I'm smart. I didn't drink. You did it all yourself'

He was going…. "Down!"

Splat.

"What was that for?' Wondered Sesshoumaru. He'd been doing nothing but stand under the palm trees, watching them deal with hangovers, and Elisabeth in her quest to burn anything flammable. Miroku, Sango and Jack still weren't awake.

"Um….nothing….oh…or no, …those nasty little pill things….."

"You mean the Tylenol…?"

"Talk softer…"Inuyasha pleaded. Every word was sending needles through his ears. "...yeah…..two?….of those things…."

Kagome sighed. She might have known it was that. "That's the reason right there. You shouldn't have mixed those with alcohol"

"Now…you tell me…" Inuyasha glared at her. Why hadn't she told him last night? He wouldn't have had this headache now…

Both glanced over to where Miroku was stirring with Sango in his lap. Sango yawned, and stretched, accidentally hitting Miroku on the nose with her hand. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly where she was, and she fairly jumped off of him.

Miroku just looked up and smiled. "Why'd you do that? I was comfortable…." He closed his eyes and sighed. It had been nice to wake up to Sango in his lap…too bad it happened so infrequently…

Sango's skin looked as though it would burn off her face. "What…did we do last night?"

Miroku sighed, and scratched his head. "I sat with you, and we talked about Kohaku. You went to sleep, and so did I. Somehow you ended up on my lap. "Miroku grinned. "A very nice evening…what is that stuff again?"

Sango reddened even more, despite the fact that shouldn't have been possible, carefully ignoring the rest of the world. She didn't recall anything untoward happening…they had been talking, and it had been about Kohaku. She'd watched Inuyasha, Jack, Elisabeth and Kagome dancing around the fire. She must have fallen asleep after that…she certainly didn't recall anything about climbing into the lecherous monks lap. Miroku must be telling the truth.

Privately, Sango admitted it had been rather comfortable on his lap…before she turned to where Elisabeth had just finished tossing everything she could into the fire. She didn't want to think about how comfortable she'd been just now…Why was Elisabeth doing that? They were leaving soon. Sesshoumaru would hopefully be able to fly them all after the Pearl…if he was up to it. Sango looked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing. He looked fine to her. His eyes were focused, and he was following the argument that had erupted between Inuyasha and Kagome easily. He must be better.

She had been very comfortable last night...no! Bad idea! Sango tried unsuccesfuly to put that from her mind for later, watching the argument going on for herself.

"Why did you give me those damn little pill things if they would make me sick?!"

"Well excuse me for caring. It's not my fault you decided to drink!!" Kagome shouted, then winced as her own head twinged a little. She could see Inuyasha's ears droop even more as she shouted…the bandanna he'd been wearing up till now to hide them was abandoned on the sand a few feet away.

"Like I'd have done that if I knew I was going to feel like this!" Inuyasha clutched his head harder, squinting against the hot Caribbean sun. He glared at Kagome from beneath his hands, then turned and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Stop smirking you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru smirked just a little wider. It had absolutely nothing to do with Inuyasha's last statement of course. Nothing at all.

11111111111111111

Below them on the beach, Jack started stirring. He was used to hangovers, so he working through it with hardly any trouble. He stared at the ocean, orienting himself for a few seconds, then wondered what the smoky smell was from. He turned around, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Elisabeth throw another empty crate on the fire.

He ran up the beach, protesting. "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone. " Elisabeth said, wiping her hands in a satisfied way. Miroku's eyes widened as he heard that. She'd burned it ALL?! But…he liked it! Sango liked it…he had planned on taking some with him! How could Elisabeth burn something like the rum?!

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked mournfully, still somewhat confused. It was far too early for this...

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"Elisabeth…why do you need that signal? We're flying, remember…?" Kagome interrupted. Did Elisabeth not trust her? Apparently, she didn't…or at least wanted to have a second option in the event Sesshoumaru wasn't up to it. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all that the signal was there….but it was still sad to think the other girl didn't trust her word.

"But why is the rum gone?" Miroku and Jack chorused. Why did she have to burn it all…?

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon…unless of course we fly" she looked at Kagome inquiringly.

Jack took out his pistol, hands shaking. He spent a moment looking at it consideringly before roughly shoving it back in his belt. Stupid, stupid world…he'd not only woken to a hangover, but to thelack of a suitable cure. This wasn't a good way to start the day. "'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for you'." He muttered, glaring at Elisabeth's back. "Well it bloody is now!"

Inuyasha sat up, and glared at Jack. He though briefly of throwing the pirate in the fire with his precious rum, but decided against it. His head wasn't quite as bad now, but he had a feeling Kagome would object to him threatening the pirate.

Sango smiled as Jack waved his arms at Elisabeth's back, while Miroku nodded in sympathy. He knew what deprivation of the essentials of life was like…it was no laughing matter. Although the part with the pistol was slightly over dramatic.

"Well then, shall we be going? Sesshoumaru, you're obviously well enough to fly…I think we're all ready, once Inuyasha putts his bandanna back on." Kagome said brightly. Inuyasha grumbled, and grabbed the bandanna. He'd hoped she would have forgotten about that little detail…

"Just a moment. If we're to go fight pirates, I want to be ready." Sango walked off into the palm trees to strip to her exterminators uniform. Better to fight in that than in her current clothing. A good thing she'd had it on under her other cloths when she'd fallen down the well after Miroku, or it would be more difficult to maneuver in the battle ahead.

"I thought he couldn't…" Elisabeth said, confused. Had she been wrong to doubt after all? The pirates were quite obviously cursed…why was it any harder to believe in demons who could fly?

Sesshoumaru looked at Elizabeth. "I assure you, I could do that. I fail to see why I would bother to fly everyone out of here, but it is quite within my ability."

"Liar. You can't." Inuyasha taunted him. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't agree to fly everyone off the island if he wasn't goaded into it first. If you put his pride at stake…

"Of course I can." Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

"Prove it, moron."

"I fail to see…"

"Stupid Fluffy. He can't fly and he won't admit it!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. The idiot had maneuvered him into a position where he would either have to stand down, and see his pride injured, or consent to fly humans, and his idiotic brother, around. He wasn't the ragged little groups personal chauffeur after all.

"Sesshoumaru…you'll fly us, won't you? Don't make me say it…." Kagome added sweetly.

That did it. Stupid human.

"Very well. Get over here before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru! Jack, you've still got that compass to steer us, right?"

"Right here. Never lost it."

"Oh good. Sesshoumaru, listen to him He's the one who knows where we're going."

Sesshoumaru resisted the temptation to say something sarcastic or roll his eyes. Did she think he was as stupid as Inuyasha? She must, if that was the way she explained the obvious…

Jack wandered over to stand beside Sango, now in her sleek black slayers uniform, and Miroku. Miroku's hand ventured down towards Sango, but he though better of it at the last minute. He might just get thrown over the side of the cloud if he did that now…Elisabeth looked dubiously at Sesshoumaru, then stepped in beside Inuyasha. If they just waited for her father…He would come, wouldn't he? Her signal would make sure of that.

Ah well. If this didn't work, they had a plan B. So her efforts this morning hadn't been entirely wasted. She didn't feel quite so silly now.

Sesshoumaru concentrated, and summoned his red cloud, careful to make it larger than he normally would have. He had a feeling Kagome would be put out if he 'forgot' her, and he'd likely be 'down' on the sand again. It wouldn't actually hurt him if he got 'downed'…but he wouldn't let her have the opportunity to humiliate him yet again.

Red mist solidified under everyone's feet, and Elisabeth gasped as they took off, circling over the island in a lazy spiral to gain altitude. He hadn't been bluffing after all…he actually could fly! She gulped, not liking the edge of the cloud so close to her feet. The view was nice…but it was a long way down. But…apart from that…this was wonderful. Magical. Elisabeth laughed, delighted. Of course it was magical.

Soon the island was visible as a very small patch of green and gold against blue…and Elisabeth was having trouble breathing. Why were her ears popping too? Very odd…

"Take us a little lower, please. The air's a little thin up here." Kagome said, coughing and trying to fix the pressure built up in her inner ears. She might have known this would happen.

Sesshoumaru sighed a bit. Bossy human. He hated backseat fliers. But he was committed now. Might as well drop down a bit.

He dropped down to slightly less than 100 meters above sea level, making everyone but Inuyasha wince in protest. The sudden drop was just as bad as the high altitude…for humans at least. Elisabeth looked rather green as she peeked over the edge of the cloud.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome weren't as badly off, having ridden on Kirara often enough that flying was nothing new. Although Kirara had never flown that high up…

Wait…wasn't that a ship over there? Perhaps it was her father…it was worth a look at least. It wasn't too far out of the way. "Can we go over to that ship? It looks like my father…" Elisabeth said, pointing to the brown and white on the ocean below.

"Sesshoumaru? Can you do that?" Kagome asked, looking over at the white sails. It might just be the governor…they could perhaps drop off Elizabeth, then keep going after the pirates. If she wanted to be dropped off. It didn't seem like Elisabeth to stand on the sidelines. Plus, though it hadn't been brought up again, there was still the shard hidden in the treasure pile on the Isle.

Why was he doing this again? Sesshoumaru resisted the impulse to drop Kagome in the ocean, and steered over to the ship. Now he had two backseat menaces…

Elisabeth looked down at the ship beneath the cloud. It looked a lot different from above, rather than from on deck. There were red colored toy soldiers aboard it too. She was fairly sure it was her fathers ship, but she wanted to look a little closer.

"Can we go further down?"

"Sure. Take us down Ses---uh oh"

The cloud everyone was sitting comfortably on vanished as Sesshoumaru plummeted towards the ships deck. His eyes widened as he caught on to what had happened, and he cursed Kagome's slip of the tongue. Idiot human…

"Oops…." Kagome said softly, hovering in spot a few seconds, before she, and everyone else, followed him down.

Inuyasha made a grab for her, and held onto Kagome. He'd make sure she landed ok…He winced as Elisabeth started to scream, and he caught her too just before hitting the deck. Good thing they'd not been too far up…

He landed with a thump, and he set Kagome down gently. Elisabeth looked around, slightly dazed.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha grinned at her. What else could he have done? Let her fall? He thought not…

He looked behind Kagome at where the rest of their party had landed.

Jack, Sango and Miroku were trying to pick themselves up. Jack had landed on Sango. Sango had landed on Miroku. Miroku had landed on Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru had made a sizable dent in the deck.

They were all trying to untangled themselves, falling over again as Jack rolled off the pile of people.

Inuyasha had to smirk as Sango accidentally elbowed his brother in the face. He was determined to see him suffer after his lack of sympathy this morning. Thank goodness the headache had faded to all but nothing by now.

"Stupid wench. You could have killed everyone." Sesshoumaru growled, shoving Miroku off his leg.

"Um…" Kagome looked at the floor…no, wait, deck, since it was a ship…whatever it was, it was interesting…

"What's going on here?" demanded Gillette. He'd suddenly heard a thump, and had turned around to see all these people. Where had they come from? They might as well have fallen from the sky, for all he knew. He squinted at them, trying to see their faces against the sun.

A very odd group of strangers it was too. A girl in baggy pants and a skirt with a bow over her shoulder, standing beside a man in red with white hair. He didn't look that old either…so why was his hair white? Odd…Gillette blinked as a woman…no, wait, a man…with equally long white hair got up off the deck. There was another woman behind him in black, form fitting clothing, standing with a man in purple holding a staff. Gillette blushed slightly. Those were very tight cloths…and behind her was a man with dreadlocks, and a woman in a shift…

It was the pirates they'd been hunting in port Royal…and Elisabeth! "Elisabeth! Thank goodness…Commodore!!"

"Yes?" Norington turned to face Gillette, and his eyes widened as he looked where Gillette was pointing ".…Elisabeth!!"

Elisabeth stepped away from where Inuyasha had left her, and smiled at Norington nervously. "Hello. We just…dropped in, so to speak."

Sesshoumaru stood up from the dented wooden boards he'd landed on as soon as the spell wore off. Now what were they going to do? Keep flying? He hoped Kagome would refrain from saying certain words, as well as giving any further advice, if that were the case.

"Well…I guess you were right. It was your fathers ship…" Kagome said, looking at the shocked Commodore.

"How did you get here?" Norington exclaimed, getting over his surprise. How had they gotten on his ship, when they were in the middle of the ocean, without another ship in sight?

"Erm…Sesshoumaru kindly said he'd fly us off the island we were marooned on…" Elisabeth said slowly, but Norington wasn't really listening, since he was telling a sailor to fetch the governor, and some decent clothing for Elisabeth.

Soldiers surrounded the six other people on deck. Nobody made a move. They all knew the soldiers were more for show than anything else. If they decided to break free, they could do it.

"Lets see where this goes…it's better than going on that roller coaster ride again…" Kagome whispered, loud enough that everyone but the soldiers could hear.

"Roller coaster?" asked Sesshoumaru, insulted. He didn't know what a roller coaster was, but if she would rather take a slow, human ship than fly, it couldn't be a compliment.

"Never mind that…lets get you cleaned up. Someone get some irons for these pirates…they didn't hurt you, did they? I'm so glad you're alright…" Norington kept talking, waiting for the governor.

Jack looked outraged, as did Sango and Miroku. "I am no pirate…I am a Buddhist monk good sir!"

"I am an exterminator. I am not a pirate" Sango said dangerously.

"Really? I've never seen a vermin exterminator wearing such…clothing…" Norington said, looking at the demon slayers uniform Sango was wearing with contempt. What decent woman wore clothing like that…or what the other girl had on, strange pants with Z's on them, topped by what he thought was a green skirt…if it wasn't so short. Surely no one would wear that…

Sango boiled. He thought she was a common rat catcher?! She could very probably beat this man in a fair fight, sword to sword…she could beat him easily. And yet he mocked her ability, even having the nerve to call her a common rat catcher...

"The only pirate there is Jack…we have to go after Will. Now isn't the time to be locking these people up…" Elisabeth said, trying to salvage the situation. Perhaps it hadn't been the brightest idea to come here after all…they could have flown the whole way after the black Pearl with Jack to navigate.

Her father appeared, and she watched as he sighed with relief. "Elisabeth! Thank god you're alright…" The governor hurried over, looking distastefully at the 'pirates'. "We can go back to Port Royal, and forget any of this happened."

"But we've got to save Will!" Elisabeth protested.

"Will? Isn't he with you?"

"He was captured by the Black Pearl while trying to free Elisabeth" Kagome answered, fiddling with her bow.

"I see. No matter. We can be home soon anyways." Norington decided to overlook her speaking out of place, since she'd been helpful.

"No! We have to go after him!"

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

Sango sighed. Will wasn't a pirate any more than she was…but it appeared these people had no sense of what was right. They were also incredibly short sighted. How was a blacksmith, of good standing, suddenly a feared and hunted pirate?

"Then we condemn him to death." Elisabeth said quietly. She had no idea why her father was being like this. He'd always respected Will in the past, although never more than what his 'station' allotted. Why would he leave a good man to almost certain death? A good man whom she loved, no less…

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

He wasn't the one who'd really decided to go after Elisabeth…he'd been the one who came along with them "You idiots. He wasn't a pirate anymore than I am." Inuyasha snorted.

"Meaning he's turned pirate." Norington drawled.

Inuyasha's hand went to his sword. Idiots. He looked nothing like a pirate! Didn't they know a hanyou when they saw one?!

Elizabeth looked askance at her father. "He went to rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me. He was brave enough to do that, and he did it. And you leave him to die." She looked disgusted.

Jack looked at her, and decided to try something. It would be nice if they could persuade the captain to go to Isle du Moreta on their own, since he had absolutely no wish to fly there. That little dive….and the ascent into the thin air…had not been fun. If they couldn't persuade Norington to go there, he'd have to face the terrible red cloud again… Jack pushed his way past Miroku, and over to where Elisabeth stood glaring at her father. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Kagome sighed. Norington had an amazingly thick skull. It looked as though they'd have to fly there…

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

What was Elisabeth doing? She loved Will…

"Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Proposal? The other guy had proposed…?

" I am."

Kagome blinked. That had gone by too fast…why had Elisabeth done that? She didn't need to…they could have gone after the pirates themselves without forcing her to make that promise. Surely she'd have thought of that?

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Jack smiled, and looked at Miroku. "All the rum you could want at a wedding!" He turned to see the disapproving face of Norington. " I know. "Clap him in irons," right?" He held out his hands, grinning. No doubt he'd be able to free himself again in short order…

"Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack replied, smiling cockily. There was no way he'd let himself stay on the ship long enough to go to prison.

Norington turned back to Elisabeth, sure he'd missed something important, but let it go. There was no way the tables could be turned on him at this point, no matter who the prisoners were. They were outnumbered ten to one...at least. Yet why did he have a twinge of foreboding?

Nonsense. He shook his head to clear it, and climbed up to the helm. It was a fine day. 6 pirates caught, a shipload more to take, and Elisabeth had accepted his proposal. A very fine day.

111111111111111111111111

There….ch 16. New years resolution this year….update more. (wonders how long that will last…lol) Really sorry about updating times. Christmas was insane. And when I had time, I just couldn't write. It was all crap. --

Thanks to all the readers out there! Special thanks for putting up with my 'updateing habits'….--Hopefully, next ch will be up in not too long…

BlackMamba3: oh, don't worry…he wouldn't have been out for long. Lol. Thnx

Shadow-Wolf-Jedi-Demon: Thnx I hope so…

VB: lol. Save the laptop! Sometimes it's just fun to watch as people suffer….(that came out wrong, but…meh)

Naomi-Starcloud: Yes…I did think that a little funny…and hangovers are fun too. Lol. Unless you have one from new years, mixed with penicillin…yuck. And that you review at all is just fine…lol. Thnx!

Shadow Fox777: lol. I was wondering how to do that…I hope it worked. It **is** one of the best parts…as is the dock scene "this dock is off limits to civilians…"lol

Bomhammer: Really? Glad you liked. Hopefully this one was just as entertaining…

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix: Oh no….i would never do that. Besides, it's quite unlikely that would do that to him. Even a normal person, it's pretty unlikely…and yea. There's one episode where Kagome does get intoxicated…it is awesome! Lol. 135, I think…not entirely sure.

KhaosFire-Katana: Really? Thnx for that…I'm glad you like it! (lol. : I hadn't thought of that…I'd planned it out somewhat the way it was in this ch. But it would be rather funny to see the look on his face –lmao- …hm…must think about that…The cloud could hold any number, really. He just isn't normally a chauffeur, so we've not seen him flying with a crowd of peoples…


	18. Visit to the cabin

Disclaimer: I owm a moldy sandwich. You can sue me for that, if you like. (seriously. it's disturbing me......XD)Apart from said sandwich I own nothing at all. Yay.

Chapter 17:Visit to the cabin

Jack looked at the cabin they'd been put in. "Maybe they were lying when they said it was the best…" He said absently, thinking back to Barbossa's false claims of 'best room' on board the Black Pearl. Best room his great Uncle. He should have seen right through it. THIS now, was luxury. Real luxury. The room even had curtains!

Kagome looked at him blankly. He made no sense to her mind whatsoever. Or perhaps it was just pirates in general who were crazy. She shook her head, then looked around the room at the furnishings, and the maps on the table. "Is it the captains room?"

"Probably…." Jack drawled.

"You're to stay here for now. Someone will fetch Jack when he's needed." The soldiers who'd pushed them into the room turned, and left rather hastily. The little group of people looked at one another, and then at the room.

"Why are we in this room, and not the dungeons again?" Miroku wondered quietly to Sango. He wasn't sure why they'd not been locked up, considering the greeting they'd gotten.

"Because I need to look at the map, is why" Jack answered, walking over to the cabin.

"Really? I thought…" Kagome said, looking at the compass.

Jack's eyes followed her gaze to his hand, then stopped. "Oh, aye. But it's a more pleasant ride this way, don't you think?" He silently congratulated himself on his quick tongue and bargaining ability. They didn't need to know he didn't need a map, did they?

"Feh. So you lied you mean." Inuyasha leaned back against the wall. "Who cares. We're still going to where the last shard is." 'Geez. This guy's as bad as Miroku.'

"Will is there too. We'll be saving him while we're there." Kagome reminded him. She sat down by Inuyasha, and he sat next to her. "Kinda hard to believe it's almost finished, after all these years." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. A few years ago, she would never have believed all that had happened…but it had. She and Inuyasha had gone through a lot together…her little moment was interrupted as a belt flew by her nose.

Kagome blinked slowly. Why had a belt just flown past her face? She followed the path it had taken, and her eyes came to rest on Jacks leather covered back.

Jack was digging enthusiastically in the cupboards, muttering under his breath. Miroku and Sango were watching as clothing was tossed every which way, landing in heaps around the room. One landed on Sesshoumaru's foot, where he was standing in front of the window silently.

He kicked the red pair of pants off his boot, and went back to staring at seagulls. He would never understand these humans…

"Aha! Found it! Knew the captain would have a bottle somewhere…." Jack backed out of the cupboards with a large bottle of rum and a smaller one of scotch in hand. "There's never been a captain afloat who's not had at least one bottle of his own. We'll be able to spend the trip in comfort now." He sat back jauntily on his heels, and held up the scotch to look at the label.

Kagome had to smile at that. It figured that he'd be the one to look, and then find, the rum in the cupboard.

Jack started gathering up the clothing strewn around the room, while Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. He'd felt firsthand what a hangover was like only this morning, as had Jack. Why was the pirate in such a hurry to repeat the experience? He couldn't figure him out. Why drink something that foul, and earn that kind of reward in the morning? "Feh. Idiot."

"What? Don't you want some too?" Jack smirked. He'd forgotten to warn Inuyasha about what a few bottles could do if you weren't used to it. He had been rather looking forwards to seeing the others eye's being opened to the joys of rum, but had somehow forgotten about it till now. Ah well. If he got Inuyasha drunk again, then he'd be able to see…

Inuyasha pushed up his sleeve and punched Jack in the face, pushing him backwards into Miroku. The bottles dropped from his hands, and rolled along the floor. Miroku gasped in horror, and dived on top of the bottle, picking it up carefully. "That's no way to treat the rum." He chided. "If you don't want any, I'll be happy to drink it for you. Rum, Sango?" he started working on the cork, which was somewhat less than co-operative.

Sango looked at Miroku, clearly thinking 'drop dead'. Miroku paused, then shrugged. "Ah well."

He wrenched at the cork, muttering under his breath about the obstinacy of inanimate objects in general.

"What was that for?" Jack asked indignantly from the floor.

"Idiot. Like I'd drink that now." Inuyasha crossed his arms, and walked over to Kagome, leaving Jack in an untidy heap. That little punch had been nowhere near what the pirate deserved, but he had a feeling that if he'd done much more he'd have been 'sat'. Kagome hadn't said anything yet about what he had done. Maybe she'd sensed how mad he was, or just hadn't been paying attention. She was watching Sango glare at Miroku as the monk swore at the bottle.

Eventually, the cork popped out, and flew across the room to land in one of the worst places it could. Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru glared at the cork and Miroku, who was going over to where Jack was propped up with the two bottles in his hands, clearly without a clue about what he'd most recently done to offend the youkai.

Great. Now he smelled like he'd been drinking. He couldn't imagine how he'd get the stench out in the middle of the ocean, short of taking a bath in salt water. Which was worse than having rum, in however trace amounts, in his tail.

He flicked the cork out the window, and smoldered in silence. There was no point in fighting - right now. He would give anything to go and kill something right about now….or to go home, without the oh so pleasant company of his brother, his brothers wench, the other two annoying humans or anyone else. Particularly pirates.

Jack and Miroku sat down in the corner with the two bottles, both completely unaware of their near brush with death, while Sango and Kagome retreated to the opposite corner with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru just stood and watched the seagulls, imagining what it would be like to have feathered punching bags.

As the ship continued towards Isle du Mureta, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha planned what they would do.

"If we send Jack into the caves to get the pirates, and lure them out, then they'll fight the Dauntless, and the Black Pearl won't be caught or damaged. He'll be able to sail off, and us with him, after we have the shard." Kagome laid out her plan. She'd thought about it a lot, and thought that that was the best way to go. She glanced over at the little party in the corner, and sighed. Jack was lucky she was looking out for his interests, since it was clear he wasn't. he was far too busy getting himself pleasantly drunk on whatever was in the bottles.

"We'll fight them once they get out of the caves though, won't we?" Inuyasha asked. "and….wait. When do you go to get the shard in there?"

Kagome blinked. She had forgotten than, hadn't she? "Well…how about after we're on board the Black Pearl? We'll be able to send out a boat and get it no problem then. I'm sure the crew would try and take the treasure in there with them anyways. We'd have an opportunity to collect the shard then"

"Alright. Fair enough." Sango said thoughtfully. It sounded good to her.

"Feh. I don't see why I can't just go in there and blast them all to pieces." Inuyasha snorted, lounging on the floor of the cabin.

Kagome sighed. "You'll still get to do that. It just works better this way, alright?"

"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat up. He looked over at Miroku and Jack, to see if they'd noticed anything. He didn't think so. Miroku's head was tilted back as he was drinking some of the rum, laughing at some of the stories Jack had told him about Tourtuga. Jack was once again in his normal state of intoxication.

Sesshoumaru just kept watching seagulls. He didn't really care how they planned things, so long as he got ample opportunity to find the pirate who'd set off that canon, and wring his neck. So they were staying here, were they? He'd wait for that rotten corsair to come to him, then spit him on Toukijin.

Or maybe he'd just slice him in half with his whip. No point in sullying Toukijin's blade when he could have the satisfaction of paying back some of what was owed with his own two hands...hand. (Damn Inuyasha once again for taking his left arm!) Sesshoumaru tuned out the seagulls and the conversations behind him as he made plans of his own.

"Ok, so after that, what do we do? We'll have the jewel, but how do we get home?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome paused. She hadn't actually thought that far ahead, to tell the truth.

"Why don't we try going to Japan? Perhaps we'll be able to find the well there, and make it work?" she suggested tentatively.

Silence fell in their corner as each person thought of possible ways they could return home. It was a problem, the more so since none of them had ever been in this particular situation before.

11111111111

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He'd wanted to ask Kagome a few things, ever since the last shard had come within their reach. He was sure now he wouldn't use the jewel to become a full demon. No. Kagome was the guardian, and he'd help her guard it…if she wanted him to. The days of him wanting to be a full demon had gone, as were the ones of him wanting to become a full human with Kikyou.

At that point in time, he'd had very few options. Die, or live as an outcast. Become a full demon, or live with Kikyou as a full human. (He hadn't known he could possibly lose his mind at that point) When she'd died, living with Kikyou had been eliminated, leaving dying with her after she'd been brought back. Not too bad an option, if the only other ones available were to live as an outcast or just plain die.

But now…..Kagome had changed his outlook on life. It wasn't nearly so bleak as to make dying and ending up in hell sound appealing…not that it had ever really been all that enticing in the first place. He had felt he owed it to her, but now that Naraku was dead, and her own death paid for, he thought it would be enough. Kagome accepted him, and had welcomed him into her life. Her family was everything he'd ever imagined a real family would be like….what the few memories of living with his own mother had been like. She liked him for who he was, not despite him being half demon.

Besides…he had been a full, or nearly full demon before, and had lost his mind. What if that happened to him, and he turned into nothing but a killing machine? It was a risk he couldn't take, not when he didn't really want to have the benefits it would bring him anymore. He was defiantly not going to ask Kagome for the Shikon to make such a wish. Besides….it wasn't like the Shikon even belonged to him. It was hers. Or hers as much as it could belong to anyone. Maybe she belonged to it. He'd seen firsthand the control it held over her life.

Kagome liked him for who he was, and what he was. He'd learned to accept it too. So he had thought, that once this was over…he would see if she wanted help guarding it from harm. He wanted her to stay, or at least not go back to her own world and leave him behind permanently. He didn't know that he could take that.

"Yes?" What was Inuyasha thinking about? Usually, she could figure out what he was thinking about. His face reflected everything going on in his head. Except Kikyou. She never knew what he though about her, other than when he was worried.

"I….never mind." There were too many other people around. He couldn't ask her if she was going home to stay in front of all of them. It was too personal. That was something he wasn't too sure about, and he didn't care to have an audience if he was told 'Yes. I'm going home for good and I'm never going to see you again'

But…Kagome wouldn't do that, would she? Inuyasha was fairly sure she wouldn't do that…but….he just didn't want to ask now. He'd do it when they were alone sometime. He sighed, and leaned back against the wooden boards of the cabin. He could get used to sailing. It was rather fun to sit on a ship and feel the waves underneath you, without land, or it's problems, in sight.

111111111111111111

In the brig of the Black Pearl Pintel and Ragetti worked industriously on swabbing the floor. Mr. Cottons parrot screeched at them, flapping its wings and sending waves of air laden with the scent of mop through the hold. "Awwk, shiver me timbers."

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit." Gibb's translated cheerfully.

Pintel beaned him with the wet, sticky end of his mob, scowling horrifically.

Will watched as he went back to scrubbing. He wondered where Elisabeth was now, and if she ws doing alright. He'd been an idiot. No doubt she'd starve to death on that island, unless the group of marooned people with her could make it off. He hoped they would be able to, for their sakes. None of them were bad people, just…strange people.

It was too late for him. He'd known that when he made his bargain, but he had at least hoped Elisabeth could be saved. He sighed. He'd have to hope so, have to believe so. What had he ever done to deserve this? What had any of them done, really?

All this because his father had sailed with pirates, so long ago.

He leaned over against the wooden slats in his cell. He'd never known his father, but the two people ankle deep in filth in front of him had. "You knew William Turner ?"

Pintel paused in his work. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill . We knew him." He moved the mop aimlessly. He remembered Bootstrap quite well "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow , the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed." He'd never understood the mans way of thinking. Yeah, they should have never touched the gold, but no one deserved to be cursed forever.

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti added, picking at his eye distractedly.

"Good man." Gibbs spoke up. Pintel glared, and he fell silent among the crew again.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." Ragetti giggled, leaving the wooden eye alone and leaning on his mop.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel snarled at him. He lowered his voice, continuing "So…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

Ragetti giggled slightly. Barbossa always had had a twisted sense of humor… "Bootstraps' bootstraps."

" The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner , he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." Pintel added thoughtfully.

"That's what you call ironic." Drawled Ragetti

Footsteps echoed through the hold, and Barbossa appeared. Ragetti and Pintel fell silent as Barbossa ran an eye over them and the crew. He seemed satisfied. No one spoke as he threw the keys at Ragetti

"Bring him!"

1111111111111111111

Norington sat stiffly in a boat with the rest of the soldiers. "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

Jack smoldered beside him. He'd not only been interrupted mid party to come out here on this freezing little boat, but he'd had his rum confiscated. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He put an arm around Norington's neck in a familiar way, slurring "What do you have to lose?"

Norington looked with disgust at the arm, before peeling it off. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

Jack looked back at the Dauntless. " Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

Norington rolled his eyes. Highly unlikely, that. Elisabeth was in more danger from the rest of this loony's ragtag crew than from the pirates inside the caves. They would have to go through him to get to her. He didn't think they would get terribly far.

1111111111111111111111

Kagome sat up as the commotion outside caught her attention. It sounded like Elisabeth yelling…

"Can you hear what's going on?" she asked Inuyasha. He strained his ears beneath the bandana, trying to catch the words being said outside.

"It's Elisabeth…they're putting her in here, and we're going to be moved below." Sango peeked in the window opening on the ships deck, careful not to let her face show past the drapes. She wished Kirara was here. It felt strange to be on the eve of a fight and not have her faithful friend with her. Sango's hand tightened on the door-handle. She needed to focus, not be wishing for the impossible.

"That won't work. We need to be able to move around" Miroku spoke up. They'd been left in the room after Jack had been taken along with Norington to shore, but if they were put below, the plan might be jeopardized. It was rather hard to attack pirates effectively from the inside of a ships cell.

"Well…we'll just have to get out of here before they come in then. You've been looking at them all afternoon Sesshoumaru. Are the windows locked?" Kagome asked. If they left by the window and stayed out of site till the battle, it would work out quite nicely. That, or they could hide in the cupboards till the battle started. She didn't think that everyone would fit…or allow themselves to be put in cupboards. She had to let out a laugh as the image of the arrogant Sesshoumaru doubled up inside a tiny cupboard crossed her mind.

Nope, they would have to go for the windows…but it would have been nice to see if he at least fit…Kagome put her hand over her mouth to keep the giggles in, ignoring the odd look Inuyasha gave her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the windows, then dropped acid onto the latch. "They're not now." He wanted to get out of here. The tiny room was starting to wear extremely thin. It had clearly driven Kagome crazy, from the noises she was making.

Sango climbed out the windows, followed by Miroku. Both inched along the edge of the railing and out of the way of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked disdainfully at the ledge, and elected to hover in place.

Kagome nudged the windows shut just as shouting erupted in the room, and soldiers came in.

Everyone listened in silence as more shouting floated from the inside of the cabin.

"They're gone!" "Escaped!" "They've gone to warn the others!" piled out one on top of the other. Kagome had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. Didn't they at least think of the window? There was no place else to hide…and why would they be going to warn Barbossa? He'd marooned them…the British army must have some sort of I.Q. rule. You must be this stupid to enlist…

Eventually, Gillette's voice drifted out over the other shouting "No matter. They're gone. Put Elisabeth in here, would you?"

The scrapping of boot heels along the deck, and the higher pitched voice of Elisabeth wafted out the window to the groups ears.

"No you don't!"

"Sorry, but for your own safety."

"Coward! The commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." The sound of a door closing abruptly and the dead –click!- of a deadbolt sounded.

"This is Jack Sparrow 's doing!" Elisabeth grimaced at the locked door. Where had the rest of the rooms occupants gone? She had to get out of here, and rescue Will. Her eyes fell on the corner of a shirt sleeve poking out of the cupboard. Had they hidden there? She didn't think they'd have all fit…Elisabeth yanked open the cupboard, and scowled as wadded up clothing fell out on her lap.

What good were cloths? Nothing…no, wait. If she tied all these together, and 'commandeered' the little boat that was tied behind the Dauntless, she could do something. She could cross to the Black Pearl, and rescue Will herself with the crew of the Interceptor's help. A whole crew could take on the Pirates with more success than she herself, alone, could.

At the least, she was doing something. Elisabeth sat down, and started tearing clothing out of the cupboard. It was a matter of moments to empty the night-stand and then to tie them together. She set herself to denuding the bed in the corner of covering, adding that to the chain of clothing as well.

Elisabeth sat back, looking at her long, lumpy rope creation. Not the best, but it would serve. Now, for the window. She walked over, and jerked open the glass, eyes widening as she put her head out and saw Sango and Miroku.

"You…were out here all along?"

Miroku had jumped when the window opened, but he'd relaxed when he saw it was only Elisabeth. "Yes. We're waiting for Jack to come back with the Pirates…"

"And then I kick pirate ass!" Inuyasha said, smirking. He cracked his knuckles.

"But Norington's soldiers don't know about the curse. Or at least, didn't believe me. I'm out to free the crew of the Interceptor." Elisabeth propped open the window, and threw the rope over the edge after tying it to the bed inside. "Come with me?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Here was a chance to get to the cave, and get the shard. "Why don't we split up? Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru stay here. Inuyasha and I come with you to the cave. Sound fair?"

"Sounds good. Be careful" Sango said.

"Good luck" Miroku added. Sesshoumaru ignored them.

"Not to the cave. To the Pearl to free the crew there. They'll help us defeat the pirates" Elisabeth explained, climbing down towards the boat floating below.

"I don't need them! I'll win anyways!" Inuyasha boasted, following her down. He helped Kagome shimmy down the rope. Both landed in the cutter attached to the Dauntless easily.

Inuyasha crouched down, and cut them free of the rope, then picked up the oars.

"To the Pearl" Elisabeth whispered. Her face hardened as she thought of all the people between her and Will. She'd make it to him in time. He'd saved her, and now she was going to return the favor.

"Feh." Inuyasha pulled back on the oars, but aimed towards the slight shadow of the Pearl. Might as well free the captured crew.

11111111

Well, there be another chapter…..um….how many weeks behind……?(hangs head in shame.) I guess it's the nature of resolutions to be broken. Especially in the face of the impending doom known as pre/during/post exam disorder. Grr. I guess no matter how hard I try I'm never going to be as good with updates as I'd like. You'll have to accept that…..i hope. (ducks behind a brick wall)

Well, Inuyasha certainly was thoughtful this chapter….(checks for fever….) but then again, its something he's probably thinking about a lot more with the jewel so close to done.

CometsChaos: lol. wishes she could fly too gah…..updateing habits are very bad….srry…. .

Naomi-Starcloud: lol. I had that one planned…..hehe. wonders how often she'll get a chance to a)down sess, and b)dump him in the ocean yet again :P

Dog-Ear Fetish: lol. I think it would be extremely ooc for sess to pass up a chance to torment his brother for his own stupidity. I do that to me own little brother all the time…..even though I know I shouldn't. lol

TrisakAminawn: Oh, trust me, that anyone would go over this story and give me a through critique is awesome. You pointed out a few good things to look at, and I know I've noticed a few of those things myself in earlier chapters. (I watched it quite a few times…..but while I know people who can recite an entire season of shows word perfect after seeing them only once, I can't. I use a diolog sometimes. there. Horrible secret out. lol About the 'tail'. I've heard everything from a symbol of rank, to a bad fashion statement. I think it's most likely a symbol of rank of some kind. But it was more entertaining to use it as a tail. No ones sure of what the right answerer is, so its ok to tweak, in my opinion. True. Fanfiction does have to be more, not less plausible. Same with writing. You have to know it in and out, plus background that never makes it to the story. And I do generally try to be plausible. I'll tryharder, after this. hehe. I fail to see why I love writing of his humiliation, but I still write it. A lot. Lol:P I know he'd have been better off alone to heal. However, Kagome had other ideas. Lol.

Hm…..i've been meaning to draw a picture of a 'draconic ban-sidhea' for ages…..i was thinking somewhat along those lines, yes.

TrisakAminawn's younger sister: I'm glad you like it, and you're quite right. If that cannon hadn't happened, they would have gone off on a wild tangent.

Bomhammer: lol. It just seemed the way he'd react….and thanx. I can tell my own writings gotten a _little _better, and it's nice to see that other people think the same thing. Hopefully, I'll keep getting better. lol

Shadow Fox777: I know….one of me own favourits. But it didn't go….i couldn't think of where to put it....:'(

Soul of Insanity: yes, now I think of it he does. I can't seem to make him be more serious….ah well. Can't write sanely if your not sane I suppose. Lol. I LOVE long reviews. I have no problems with listening to rants/meanders (especially about sess ) And while I can see him sulking because someone sat on him, getting sand in the tail, I can't see him drinking and dancing. Or at least in anything but a parody…..or a picture….hm….

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix: yes, she does. ep 135.(can't remember if I said that before…meh) lol. wonders how an unconscious person can ask for an update

There. Thnx to peoples for reviewing, even though with me updating 'habits' I probably don't deserve it. Lol. Thanx for reading.


	19. Undersea Walk

Disclaimer: I now own the game 'The curse of monkey Island 4' though not the copyright This has nothing to do with the disclaimer, but it is about pirates……:P Woot! Go Starbuckaneers! Lol. Anyways….I am still no closer to owning any copyrights. Despite spending time on ebay. So please don't sue me!

Ch 18: Undersea Walk

Inuyasha pulled against the oars, and came up along side the Pearl. In the darkness, Elisabeth smiled and looked up at the side of the boat. Now all they had to do was go into the hold, free the crew, and get rid of the guards aboard the ship. She knew there was someone left on watch, since she'd seen the silhouettes.

Besides, no captain left his ship untended. It invited trouble of the worst kind.

"Free the crew, then take out the guards. That's what we'll do" Elisabeth whispered. Inuyasha gave the side of the boat –ship- a feral grin.

They crept upwards into the night.

1111111111111111

Jack scowled as a man shoved him off the boat and onto the stone floor of the cave. Yes, he knew they weren't particularly pleased with having to put up with him. No, it didn't mean they had to rub it in his face...or into his backside Apparently Norington hadn't mastered the concept of 'If you have willing men under your command, they are much better workers than sullen ones'.

Idiot. Any pirate captain could have told him that, even Jack…had he been so inclined.

He wasn't, now. That's what Norington got for his foul treatment of prisoners…

111111111

Pintel walked along beside Will. He didn't feel particularly sorry for him, but at the same time thought it might be best to keep him calm. Maybe that way he wouldn't make some last effort at escape…"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." He smiled, which had somewhat less than the desired effect of reassurance.

Twigg snorted "No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" He looked positively happy about that last bit. Pintel and Ragetti exchanged looks as Will was hauled off.

"Guess there is reason to fret." He snickered a bit. Ah well. If death for Turner meant freedom for him, he was all for it.

Will blinked slowly. He had done this himself, after all. If death was the price to be paid for Elisabeth's freedom, he'd pay it. But he couldn't help but feel cheated in some way. He wouldn't be able to help Elisabeth enjoy her freedom…

He wished he could have told her so many things. That he wasn't mad at her for taking the medallion. That he wished he could call her Elisabeth. That he would do anything to spend the rest of his life with her…..that he loved her. Oh gods, he loved her so much it hurt….he loved her more than life itself. It wasn't worth living without her around.

He smiled somewhat crookedly. He wouldn't be living without her, since the crew of the black Pearl were kindly going to take care of that detail soon. His hands started to feel clammy. Will was somewhat frightened. He'd never died before, after all...he loved life, but...he'd made sure Elisabeth would enjoy life for him. He wished her long and happy years.

He wished he'd had the nerve to kiss her….but stopped himself. That was nearly as bad as Miroku. Will in no way wanted to be like the….monk…. (How had he gotten to be a monk in the first place….?)

He sighed slightly, resigned. He might not want to die, but it was in a good cause. He just hoped that the rest of the people on that island with Elisabeth took care of her, and that they gave Barbossa hell from him, since he didn't think he'd have much opportunity to do it himself at this rate.

111111111

Jack got to his feet, dusted himself off indignantly, and walked into the caves without a backwards glance at the men pulling back out to sea behind him. He didn't care for the British naval attitude, and he was fairly sure they didn't give a damn about him either, even if he got his head blown off by Barbossa in the next few minutes. Jack was pretty sure he'd come out of this alive, or he wouldn't be doing what he was doing, but there was always a risk. Ah well…that was what made life such fun. He loved risks.

He came out of the caverns behind the crowd of pirates and saw Barbossa once more on his golden heap, this time with Will as the sacrificial lamb. He looked ready to slit Will's throat any minute, and Jack couldn't have that at all. He started pushing through the crowd of pirates "Beg your pardon."

"Begun by blood…"

Jack grimaced from behind a particularly bulky pirates shoulder "Excuse me."

"…by blood un - "

Will looked up from where he was bent nearly double above the chest, and saw Jack. His eyes widened. It was impossible…was he dreaming? He blinked, and almost laughed. What a dream this would have been. He could wake up at home, safe, and Elisabeth would still be the governors daughter. He wouldn't have to worry about her safety or freedom…or his own life.

Wait…hadn't Sesshoumaru been able to fly? He hadn't looked too good after the battle, but maybe he had managed to fly them off the island. Elisabeth could be here right now, or Inuyasha, Kagome…Miroku…..he hoped he wouldn't have to 'persuade' the monk to keep his hands to himself again. He prayed they were all here, safe and sound. Especially Elisabeth.

"Jack! Where is everyone?"

Barbossa stared, gut suddenly cold as an ice floe. Jack was here. Did that mean that the...others... were? He'd thought he'd dealt with them permanently! He almost shivered as sailors superstition ran up and down his spine, but controlled himself, instead letting out a surprised "S'not possible."

Jack smiled, enjoying himself at his former first mates expense once more. "Not probable." He puffed out his chest slightly, as if to show that however improbable, he was there.

"Where's Elizabeth? Inuyasha? Everyone?" Will demanded, eyes hopeful. She had to be safe. She just had to be.

Jack waved it off. "Inuyasha, last I saw, was threatening to throw the monk in the sea, and Kagome was telling him not to. Sango was watching them. Sesshoumaru had his card face on, and Elisabeth is safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised... So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

Will's eyes widened. Elisabeth…had she really…?

He had been so sure…why had she promised Norington that? He had been willing to give his life for hers…didn't she love him? Was he, in the end, nothing more than the smith of Port Royal, sometimes friend to Lady Elisabeth?

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa said, trying to convince himself golden eyed demons weren't going to jump out at him from the shadows. He leaned in closer to Will's throat, yellowed knife at the ready.

Jack smiled knowingly "You don't want to be doing that, mate."

Barbossa looked up at him. He smirked, and said "No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral." Jack shrugged easily, getting into the act now. He had put out his hook…now to see if Barbossa bit.

Will looked from Barbossa to Jack. Why was Jack here now? Perhaps he had a chance after all…or not. He didn't exactly trust Jack with his life. The pirate would probably spend it on rum. Yet, trusting him was better than the sure death Barbossa represented. Will was no martyr, and if the chance to spend the rest of his life with Elisabeth, even if she'd promised Norington…He closed his eyes in pain. Why had she done it? He had thought….really thought she loved him, blacksmiths hands and all.

It hurt to think about it. But even if he was hurting, he would rather it be by her hands than any others. It hurt more for it, and less. Something he'd never felt before, not this way. This was nothing like the ache of love from afar. It ran deeper…

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Now Barbossa was curious. Clearly Jack had come to bargain, and if he thought he could pull something when Barbossa had all the cards, it must be good. Or the man was mad. Quite possible, considering.

"Well, because" Jack slapped a pirates dirty fingers off his shoulder impatiently "…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore with a few people who really want to meet you on board. I think Sesshoumaru's been sharpening his sword just for you, Twigg" He said pleasantly.

Twigg went a pasty grey. How did that freak know it was him…?

1111111111

In the boats, sailors muttered amongst themselves, quietly. Still, the noise traveled far enough to reach the ears of Norington.

"What are we doing here?" Murtogg asked quietly.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob." Mullroy snapped back.

"I know why we're here. I mean why aren't we doing what it was – what Mr. Sparrow said we should do. With the cannons and all?" Personally, he'd thought the pirates plan had more daring in it. Besides, shouldn't a pirate know a pirates mind better, and therefore how to counter it better?

Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it." Norington bit out, annoyed with the men in his command. They didn't know poor strategy if it fired bullets at them. Sparrow's plan was trash, even aside from the fact it came from him and not the commanding officer.

Murtogg looked puzzled, completely missing the finer points. "You think he wasn't telling the truth?"

Up in the bow where no one could see, Norington rolled his eyes. Right. The day the pirate told the truth would be the day the four horsemen rode.

111111111111

Jack climbed up to stand beside Barbossa. When bargaining, never give your victim a chance of feeling superior, such as standing above you in height. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. After the last seabattle you fought, Sesshoumaru's still blind. Inuyasha's hardly better, and Kagome's looking after them. Sango's the only one able to fight. You've got no better time.

Send your men out, and they do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships and no enemies. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl ? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Jack felt pleased with himself for mixing the truth so well with the lies. Neither of the two brothers was laid up at all. He didn't think Miroku or Sango were either, and Kagome had certainly never been better. He recalled the scene he'd left in the cabin with a shudder. Miroku had, once again, made a pass at Sango. When she knocked him over the head, he'd somehow ended up sitting on Kagome…and had readily taken advantage of the situation. Inuyasha had been threatening to throw him in the ocean when Jack's presence had been 'requested' by Norington, and he'd gladly left before anything could occur.

Will kept watching as Jack bartered away, working things out between himself and Barbossa. There was no place for Will in those agreements. If Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were laid up on board the dauntless, the pirates would have hardly any opposition except Kagome and Sango. He had never seen Miroku in a fight, but a monk didn't generally engage in combat, at least from his experience. It probably had something to do with all the praying in church instead of fencing. Sango and Kagome alone against a hoard of undead pirates wasn't terribly reassuring.

What…what if Elisabeth was captured or killed? Was she with them? He had to try and get out of here…when Barbossa was distracted. He couldn't escape now, when there was no hope of getting out of the cave alive. He had to wait for the right moment, and then go to warn the Dauntless that Jack had turned traitor and come here to make a deal.

Barbossa paused and looked at Will "I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp."

Jack held up his hands in protest "No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Jack walked over, and Will watched closely as he picked up a handful of cursed coins. "…after you've killed the foreigners and the Navy…" he tossed the coins back, one by one "Every… last… one." Jack slipped the last coin up his sleeve, and only Will saw, and understood.

Jack was no traitor. He was here to rescue Will, and send the crew of the Pearl to the depths of the sea. Elisabeth would be safe after all…the rest of his companions might be better off than Jack had made out too. He smiled slightly, and looked at Jack, hoping the other man would know that he understood by his next words. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." He worked hard to contain his smile of triumph as Jack smiled back in a lopsided way.

"Yeah." Jack was a slightly better actor than him…he even managed to imply 'isn't it obvious?' in his words. Barbossa chuckled at Will's 'betrayal', then got down to the serious part of their bargain. How to split the profits.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen." Jack countered, outraged. Even if he wasn't actually making a deal, that was cutting his own throat!

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore." Jack sighed. Somehow he'd known it would be twenty five. He momentarily forgot he wasn't making a real deal, and silently congratulated himself on ripping Barbossa off.

"We have an accord." Barbossa hated to let go of such a large amount of profit…but the hat cinched it. He would dearly love to be called commodore. As good as any British naval commodore…better, since he ran his fleet for himself and no one else. He might even get more ships, and have a huge fleet of pirate ships sailing from Tourtuga…he could rule the seas…

Jack grinned, and turned to the men gathered below the mound of treasure. "All hand's to the boats!" he stopped, and turned to Barbossa, cursing himself for that small slip. Barbossa would never let it go if he tried to give the orders. "Apologies. You give the orders."

Barbossa looked at him silently, and decided that since he was in such a good mood, he could let it go. Once. Jack thought they needed the boats? Unlikely. He had a far better way of attacking the Dauntless, something they would never consider. The British navy anchored offshore would die with a knife to their collective throats without knowing who stole their lives. "Gents…take a walk."

Pirates all over the cavern swarmed over the floor, gathering weapons and heading into the water. The dark waves closed over their heads without a sound.

Twigg held back Ragetti and Pintel as they made for the waters edge. "Not you two." He shoved a parasol and two dresses at them. "You're the distraction"

Pintell looked at the feminine clothing with dread.

Jack looked back at Barbossa, puzzled "Not to the boats?"

Barbossa smiled. "No. His smile crawled across his face further "They will walk to the Dauntless."

Jack paused. Then he realized what that meant. They would walk along the sea floor, and come up the anchor chains. No one would know until it was too late, not even Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru with their delicate senses. He carefully controlled his face. The boats with Norington's men would never carry out their plan, and might not know till it was over what had happened. His only hope was that someone, anyone, would look in the right spot and sound the alarm. Maybe.

Damn Barbossa. He'd been tricked.

11111111111

Norington watched in puzzlement as two women with parasols emerged from the cave mouth. What were they doing out here? Obviously, they had to hail the boat and bring the two ladies home safely.

He held out his arm "Hold your fire"

Ragetti watched the boats full of British soldiers from beneath the lacy fringe of the parasol Truth be told, this was better than fighting. He enjoyed tricking the men in red watching their boat glide by. A thought occurred to him. "This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy . 'Cept they was in a horse…instead of dresses. Wooden horse." Why couldn't they have had a horse instead of dresess?

Below the surface, pirates began to climb the anchor chain, inching up like ants on a plant.

1111111111111

Governor Swann walked down the length of the deck, mulling things over. He really did regret having Elisabeth put in the captains room like that. But she had been so unreasonable…delusional. Who believed in magic, curses, and undead pirates except children being read a story? It wasn't even a terribly good story!

She'd been put in the room for her own good, though he was still mystified as to where the rooms former occupants were now. Probably trying to get to their friends on the Pearl. He snorted. Good riddance to bad rubbish. They'd get what was coming sooner rather than later, if everything went as planned. He didn't trust Jack, but the man wasn't able to betray them. Sooner or later, the pirates would come out of the caves and be killed or captured, and they would all be able to breath easier.

He arrived at the captains cabin, and looked at the guard posted. "A moment, please." The guard nodded and moved away from the door to give the governor privacy to speak. "Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you."

Hovering beside the window ledge, Sesshoumaru caught the man's words and had to wonder at his idiocy. Still, it was a good thing he'd heard. "We have to move. More people are coming, and they'll see the rope" Sango and Miroku nodded, and they inched over further, out of sight.

Oblivious to this, Swann kept talking to the empty room. "But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

'These humans make no sense. A good decision is a good decision, and a bad one a bad one. It is results that matter and not always the method.' Sesshoumaru shrugged to himself, and double checked he was out of sight. It grated, having to hide from mere humans.

When Elisabeth's loss was discovered, or the rope, there would be a much larger search made. Even if he cut the sheets now, it was still obvious they had been there. The cloth ladder would float and show up against the darker ocean. Even the bed sheets ripped up on the floor were good indications of how she'd left. There was no point to cutting it free.

111111111

"Lieutenant?" A sailor asked. What were they going to do about the two ladies stranded out here?

Ragetti smiled and waved "Yoo-hoo!"

Pintell rolled his eyes, and made a low sound of disgust. He couldn't believe Ragetti was actually enjoying himself…and not dying of shame the way he was. He felt a right fool, dressed up in this goddamn dress, with its hellish little buttons. He couldn't understand why women dressed like this…

1111111111

Governor Swann paused in his lecture. Usually by now Elisabeth would have made some sort of reply to him. 'Elizabeth ? Are you there? Elizabeth , are you even listening to me?" He opened the door, and his mouth opened as he caught sight of the makeshift rope. He knew immediately what had happened. "Oh, what have you done?" he whispered. Elisabeth was such a fool. She'd be killed out there…or worse.

11111111111

Sesshoumaru glanced out across the water, and frowned at the single boat. The people on it could only be one of two things; Pirates, or part of this 'British Navy'. Since he doubted the Navy dressed in anything other than the red uniform, it had to be part of an attack. Probably a ruse. No general sent two lone units into the middle of combat unless he had reason.

The attack would begin soon. They would need to get into position. Not much longer to wait.

"They're coming." Sesshoumaru glided forwards, and hoped over the rail, keeping silent within the shadows. Soon, that one pirate would be here, and he would have the opportunity to kill him unhampered by cave walls. Let Inuyasha charge into close confinement where he couldn't wield his sword to its full extent.

His brother always had been impulsive. He would stay and wait. Soon, that pirate would be here, and then he could kill him, movements unhindered by narrow cavern walls. It was easier to fight in a place of his choosing, and wait for the doomed pirate to appear. He would come. Jack's negotiating would make sure of that. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, and checked to see if Toukijin was ready to be drawn quickly if needed. He still hadn't decided if he'd use his sword on these humans or not. Usually, he didn't bother with the sword for just humans. But this particular breed seemed to have trouble dying.

Sango and Miroku followed him, edging along the wooden frame of the boat till all three stood on deck, ready for whatever came.

11111111111111

Pintel had had it. He reached forwards, and smashed the back of Pintells head. He smirked. That had felt good, after everything the other man had put him through…

Ragetti winced and rubbed his head. "Oooh!"

"Stop that! Already feel like a fool." He sat back, hoping Ragetti would have the sense to stow it.

"You look nice, though."

That did it. He had had it with this farce. To hell with orders. "I look nice!" He lunged at Ragetti, and they fought, dropping the parasol. Moonlight shone down, and turned their flesh to ash.

Norington gulped, and the crew of the Dauntless stared, finally awake to the danger that had slowly crept up on them.

Sesshoumaru lunged out from under the stairs, and started tearing through the ranks of undead. Sango and Miroku followed, fighting side by side. Soldiers stared, caught between a rock and a hard place.

The moment of indecision lasted only that. A moment.

Shouts rose, and both sides of the line closed for battle.

11111111

There…one more chapter, since I decided social sucked. So I turned up the music and went to work on happier pursuits. Lol. I also did some cleaning of accounts, and some serious downloading (starts singing along to 'Don't Touch The Flame') So, anyways, I'm happy, here's another update……and social no longer sucks, since I'm no longer doing it. Woot. :P Thanks to everyone who reads…and reviews, aka feedback. You guys rock!

Me again: lol. Glad it was better and not worse than expected :P. I know I am by no means the best writer out there…far from it. (adores crossovers)

Shadow-Wolf-Jedi-Demon: oooo…trust me. If you had lunch with a few of my friends, you'd be wondering what there was to be scared of in that review :P. lol. And I'm happy you comment at all, so no need for apology. (still does a jig for every review…lol)

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix: lol. Yes…poor fluffy stuffed in a cupboard….

TrisakAminawn: No worse biological 'planning' than some of the species in this world :P…who came up with the Chihuahua or hairless cat! Lol. I saw a picture of something like that someone drew…Jaken accidentally dry-cleaned the fluffy….. hehe. (Still no problem with rants unless they're ten miles long…in which case they've evolved from rant to position paper) I know potc got pushed back…unintentionally, since I love them to pieces…something to work on a LOT when I rewrite this…eventually. When done. (shifty eyes) I did work on that this chapter quite a bit…invitation see if there's any improvement :P ………….oh…another note…poem thing. I know that it was fairly abstract, but most of those line breaks were to separate ideas within the poem. I see one break that could use seroius fixing, but…could you clarify that a bit? What specifically didn't work, so I can improve?

Naomi-Starcloud: lol. The way I'm updating, I sometimes wonder how many people will wait. Meh. Can't be helped…and it's not so much about reviews as about writing. And procrastinating on social. :P

Froggiesrcool: lol. Nice to put a name to 'trisaks little sister!' I mostly watch the anime, yes, but I've read parts of the manga too…I started reading it first, actually. :P and as for asking Kagome…we'll see. (has never really written much 'fluff/romance')

Bomhammer: Nice to know that there's one less person willing to stake me for the next ch! (can't understand it lol) And your right. I do this for me. Plus, to procrastinate on social like I am doing now :P

CometsChaoes; Oh…he doesn't think about Tensaiga much that I've noticed. It's not really his first thought to use the 'useless' sword. We'll see…and I think I explained the motives in this chapter for staying on the ship. Better maneuverability, and it's a fight of his choosing. Forcing your opponent to come to you. (sucks as a tactician :P)

Dog-Ear Fetish: oh dear…(doesn't want to be staked). Lol. I hope I'm doing a good job…I can never tell about my own writing till months later (when I look back and say. Omg. How could I post THAT!) Lol

Libraflyter: yes…it just isn't Jack without the rum! Lol. Thnx!

Thanks peoples! You're all awsome!


	20. Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Jack, not Sess, and not any copyrights. All I own are various doodles featuring aforementioned persons. And a crappy computer that now has a spotty Internet connection . And the _good_ computer is being wasted on games…

Chapter 19: Storm

Jack sighed. This was going to be long, long wait. He didn't know exactly what was happening outside the cave. Had the pirates already attacked, or not? Had they already attacked and failed? Where were all the key players, and what were they doing? He hoped he'd made the right toss of the dice.

Whatever the dice showed, he was stuck with what they landed on, be it glory or death. Hopefully, it would be glory, and gold as well, since glory alone didn't pay too well he'd noticed. He ambled over to the treasure, and looked at some of the treasures Barbossa had managed to accumulate over the years.

He picked up a few uncursed coins, and ran them through his fingers. He was all too aware of the raised skull pattern on the coin burning a hole in his pocket. Correction. He might not die just yet because of the curse, but he was fairly sure that if this went wrong he'd wish he had. He might end up like his longtime friend Bootstrap. He turned around, and fingered a filigree crown.

Barbossa watched him closely. Did he still have something he was hiding, or had he truly laid most of his cards on the table? He knew for a fact Jack never laid all his cards down. He always tried to have a fail-safe ready. But what kind of fail-safe? And could it be to Barbossa's benefit?

Well. He wouldn't let him back out now. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." That was the true, not mistake. It would be easier to predict the future than what Jack would do. But hopefully, this time he had him pinned down.

Jack grinned. Oh yes, he was hard to figure out. He should hope so, since he'd spent a great deal of time making himself the enigma of the seas. He straightened, and answered glibly "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." He grinned and held up a finger. Time to get this party stared. He hoped the rest of the people on the guest list made an appearance. Soon. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack reached across, and unsheathed a pirates sword in the time it took Barbossa to blink, and figure out he'd been had.

Jack flashed the sword, sweeping it through the pirates middle cleanly. He was out for now. He tossed the sword to Will, and hurled himself towards Barbossa, revenge suddenly blazing in his eyes. Time to settle this.

Barbossa whipped out his own sword with a smirk. He'd been half expecting this. So Jack hadn't been able to forget the loss of his ship at his hands after all.

Their swords tangled with the ringing of steel on steel. Barbossa smirked into Jacks face. "You're off the edge of the map, mate" Here there be monsters." He grinned like a feral dog. There was no contest, in a duel between them. He could not die!

Jack smirked right back at him "I think I know the monsters, mate. And they hate your guts."

11111111111

Inuyasha sat at the oars, trying his best to move silently. The damn things were not being **nearly** as silent as the poles he had once used on the rivers or lakes of Japan. Of course, that was measuring with his own hearing. A normal human might not know they were there. He hoped.

He could scarcely see where he was going by now, the fog was so thick. It was a very good thing that the Black Pearl smelled so strongly of tar and sweat. He could point right to it at midnight in a rainstorm.

He hoped Elisabeth had the sense not to try whispering, this close to the boat. Fog carried sound beautifully, especially over water. A good thing in some ways, but not good when you were planning an ambush. At least his Kagome had the sense not to start talking.

They would climb up over the side, go down to the hold where the prisoners were, and free them. Any of the skeleton crew left on watch to guard the ship would be dealt with as they appeared.

The side of the ship suddenly loomed out of the mist, made taller by its immediateness. Inuyasha tried to be as quiet as he could be about getting to the side of the ship. He would go up first, and make sure there was no welcome committee. Or at least none by the time the other two got there.

He glanced upwards and then looked back at Kagome. He knew it was silly, wanting to make sure she was alright before they'd even **begun** to get to work, but…

She caught his gaze, and nodded. Elisabeth smiled determinedly behind her. He turned back to the boat, and surveyed the side for any convenient handholds. A rather large knothole looked like it would do. The ropes wound around the belly of the ship helped too.

He hooked his hands into the side, and went at it. He passed an open port on the way up, where two pirates were sitting and arguing noisily. He wanted to call out a warning to those below him, but didn't dare. This close, they'd hear him. And it wasn't a good idea to pick a fight on the side of a boat. Inuyasha wasn't exactly bright sometimes, but he wasn't quite that stupid. He passed the porthole without incident, and reached the deck just as Elisabeth climbed up to beside the porthole.

A skeletal monkey watched Inuyasha as he surveyed the deck. There was no one on guard up above. Stupid humans. It was probably the guards he'd passed on the way up, arguing amongst themselves instead of watching. This close to a battle, it was a good idea to be on the lookout. Even if you weren't in the line of fire.

Elisabeth came up beside him, and he absently helped her over the rail. At least she'd shown some good sense thinking wearing something other than that dress. It would have been hell to fight in, no doubt. He watched as Kagome reached the porthole, and then the rail.

Snippets of conversation drifted upwards, and he listened absently, wanting to make sure they were unnoticed.

"Right. What would you pick to eat first?"

"I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes."

'When what time comes?' Inuyasha had no idea what they were discussing, but it didn't appear they'd been noticed at all. Come to think of it, the pirates might have even been into the run keg he'd smelt. Beat him why they'd drink the dishwater, but if they had, easier on them.

Elisabeth leaned over the side, then stiffened and jumped as Jack the monkey took a flying leap onto her shoulder, chattering ferociously and making a horrific face. She nearly cried out from the shock, but then she steadied herself.

This was just a monkey. True, it was a pretty ugly monkey, but it was just that. An ugly monkey.

And it was between her and Will.

Down below, the pirates half rose out of their sears as something clanged outside. They watched in astonishment as a very stunned looking monkey stared at them from the cannon barrel before slowly toppling over into the ocean. They glanced upwards, but saw nothing.

11111111

Inuyasha was mildly impressed. He'd been sure the game was up when the monkey had landed on Elisabeth, but apparently she was tougher than she looked. Just like Kagome. He helped Kagome over the side as well, then all three snuck over to where a hole opened in the deck. The way down to the hold, and the captives.

They rushed down the stairs, quiet on bare feet and soft shoes. Coming down, they nearly met a pair of pirates racing up to investigate the deck. Inuyasha gripped his sword, loosening it in its sheath. He let go as he abruptly realized there was a) no space to draw it in, and b) these pirates were still human, even if they were slightly undead humans. His sword wasn't the best answer just then. He sighed, and let them go.

He peered down into the hold to make sure there were no guards, and then went in followed by the two girls. He crossed his arms and stood guard by the stairs as Elisabeth and went forwards.

Gibbs heard the stairs creak slightly, and glanced upwards. He motioned the rest of the crew to shush. They had been trying to plot an escape, while most of the Pearls crew were on the island. Who was coming for them, and why? He squinted at the three shapes, then grinned widely "Kagome! Elizabeth!" He waved his arms at the crew behind them as they stared murmuring. "Shut it, back there! No use being rescued if they find out about it because you idiots would keep your flaming mouths shut!"

He turned back to the others as the former crew of the interceptor collectively shut their mouths to watch. "Keys over there." He pointed out helpfully. Kagome passed the keys to Elisabeth, and in a few seconds Elisabeth had the door to the wooden cell wide open.

The newly freed pirates grinned as they left the hold behind and formed a silent procession up towards the deck, Inuyasha in the lead.

111111111111

Norrington watched in horror as the two former helpless damsels headed off to help attack the ship. He nearly swore again as canons from their own ship that had been captured stared firing on them. He wondered what the occasional flash of yellow on deck was. He knew what gunfire looked and sounded like, and that was not gunfire. He had never seen it before in his life. It looked long, and snaky, and he'd swear he'd seen an arm fly off the side of the boat when it last appeared.

Was that good, or bad?

It meant there had to fighting on the deck, and he nearly swore again as he heard the warning bell sound across the water. It was more than high time they returned. "Make for the ship! Move!" he hoped, he prayed, that Elisabeth had not been caught out on deck, that she had the good fortune of being below deck and out of the main fighting. He had to get there in time to save her!

11111111111

Sango and Miroku whiled in place, fighting back to back. Pirates who had taken one look at the whirling death to the right had decided they might be easier prey, and had come after them instead of Sesshoumaru.

Of course, they were not easy targets and they proved themselves again and again. Sango struck out silently and efficiently with her katana, while Miroku used his staff to great effect.

So far, the three foreigners had been given a wide berth by the British. She didn't know if they regarded them as friend or foe, but so far, they hadn't attacked. Perhaps they were waiting till after the pirates had been dealt with before moving in.

Whatever they thought, they weren't going to let themselves be captured. Last time had been more a matter of convenience than anything else. If they had needed to, they could have fought their way free, but since they were headed in the same direction they'd tagged along for the ride.

They, at least, wouldn't attack first. Miroku wasn't so sure that the same could be said for Sesshoumaru. He didn't know if the youkai saw much difference between one human and the next. He wasn't after them anymore, but the navy might be in trouble if they happened to get caught between him and the pirate he was after.

11111111111

Sesshoumaru ignored the bell going off, no doubt summoning the shiploads of humans back from their little boats. He didn't particularly care if they came or not. He narrowed his eyes slightly as another pirate was impaled on his glowing whip. Apart from the fact that these pirates were undead, and wielded guns, they were no different than most other humans. Now that he knew exactly what he was up against, they were going down like straw.

Of course, there was one particular pirate who stood out. The one he'd smelled just before the world exploded on him. He was going to return the favor, and explode that pirate, once he found him. He had caught his scent amidst the swarm of attackers before.

Perhaps he'd do the same to Barbossa, exploding him. Sesshoumaru hated being made a fool above a great many things, and they had made a laughingstock out of him. Not only had he been brought down by a pack of petty sea faring bandits, but he had afterwards been reduced to swimming for an island with the much needed help of Sango.

After that, he had been turned into taxi service extraordinair, and further humiliated when he'd been forced to crash land on this second ship. Since Kagome wasn't available to vent his anger on, and he'd probably be both 'downed' and then pulped while he was unable to hit back by Inuyasha, he was willing to not take it out on her. It wouldn't be worth it. But the rest of this scum…oh yes.

Sesshoumaru was going to make sure that his 'bad day' tuned into their little version of hell on a platter, a la poison whip.

11111111111111

Barbossa laughed as Jack nearly managed to skewer him. He had dodged, and landed in a patch of moonlight on his dragons hoard of swag. "You can't beat me, Jack." He grinned, and swung at Jack viciously.

Jack dodged, and chased him up the stairs. Barbossa smirked, and purposely left himself open. Jack was kind enough to take the bait, and impaled him. He let go of the sword, panting slightly. Was that it?

Barbossa sighed theatrically, as though he'd simply said something annoying or tiresome instead of just running him through, then whipped the sword out of his bony chest and impaled Jack in turn.

Jacks face went pale, and he gasped with the shock. Normally, one expects to die when impaled like a stuck pig, even when he **knew** intellectually he should be fine because of his stolen coin. It was different when he'd thought of it, instead of living though it.

Nonetheless, even if he wasn't dead, it still hurt! Not physically, but mentally…he wasn't prepared for being impaled like it was nothing. His mind kept thinking it ought to be in pain, only it wasn't. It was rather disconcerting. It didn't really hurt, but still….he wasn't going to let that sword stick in there all day for fun! He nearly smiled as he made a great show of staggering over to the next patch of moonlight. Time to let Barbossa in on his little secret bit of fun.

Not without suitable theatrics though! He wobbled away from his attacker, pretending to be on the verge of death and making a low hoarse sound. It was surprisingly fun.

He kept his eyes on Barbossa's face as he stepped back into the wash of moonlit floor, and nearly laughed aloud at the indignation and disbelief written there. He casually held up an arm, wondering what Will and Inuyasha would make of his new look.

"That's interesting." He pulled out the medallion. He nearly snickered as he imagined Sesshoumaru as a skeleton. Would demons, or half demons, fare as well with the coins? Maybe they'd turn blue or something…he nearly laughed again as he imagined Inuyasha with blue hair and face, or Sesshoumaru with blue….fluffy thing.

He flipped the coin between his fingers, marveling at the way he could still move without any muscles, and therefore without any apparent means of doing so. Magic was beautiful. Though personally, he preferred the sort that let you fly, as opposed to turning you into an undead thing. "I couldn't resist, mate." He grinned cockily.

Barbossa glared death at him, and lunged after him. Jack decided that he had better move. Fast. He ran out f the way of Barbossa's sword, knocking over a golden urn in his hurry. He winced as it crashed. Probably get dents in it…

He turned ounce he had the better position, and faced Barbossa once more. Barbossa raised his sword. After getting over his indignation at Jacks thievery, he found the whole situation rather darkly amusing.

Both of them trying to repay what they owed in a proper duel after all these years, and neither could do anything to even harm the other, let alone kill. Both were wasting their time. It didn't stop him from fighting though, even knowing he was doing nothing. Far from it. He swung around again, and overbalanced. Jack helped send him flying onto the dragons treasure heap.

He took a deep breath, ribs rising without any lungs, and looked up at Jack. "What now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" He grinned. He had forgotten about all the things to worry about beyond the cave entirely. He was enjoying this .

Jack smiled carefully. "Or you could surrender." He lashed out again with his sword, trying to get the advantage. This was difficult. Barbossa was nearly as skilled as he was.

Barbossa grinned "Arr" he growled deeply, and came after Jack once again, battlelight in his eyes.

1111111111

Inuyasha smirked as the last of the skeleton crew on guard duty tumbled into the sea. In pieces. He walked over to where Kagome was standing by the rail, and looked back at the cheering, freed pirates.

Elisabeth's face was flushed, and she marched up to the lifeboat which had been cut free. She looked in her element, as though nothing would stop her now.

She was scary. Just like Kagome could be sometimes.

Elisabeth waved her hands at the free crew. "All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him!" She turned around and placed her hands against the boat. Kagome moved to help her.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as none of the crew moved to help. Ungrateful lot. And after he'd taken time away from getting to that cave to help them too.

Elisabeth kept on going, oblivious to their lack of enthusiasm "Ready? And heave!" The boat hardly budged. She turned around, and looked at the crew. They were just standing there!

How could they not help her? After she'd gone and saved them, too! Wouldn't they help her at all? She looked at Kagome, who shrugged. "We're coming, at least. You can't blame them. They already lost once." She knew Elisabeth probably wouldn't understand right now, but she did. She'd seen it before, and while she felt they should at least try to help, she doubted they would. There was nothing in it for them but risk. And coming back from a defeat like theirs might be more than they wanted to chance. They knew they were fighting against the undead, after all.

Elisabeth's voice took on a pleading note "Please, I need your help! Come on!"

Inuyasha walked over. "I doubt they'll come."

He was right. Muttering broke out as the former crew of the interceptor discussed options, coming to a consensus quickly. No one wanted to go. The parrot said it perfectly

"Any port in the storm."

Inuyasha really hated that parrot. It always said the worst possible thing at the wrong time. And it smelled.

Gibbs nodded at the parrot. "Cotton 's right, we've got the Pearl." He shrugged a bit. He at least felt slightly guilty about abandoning the three, though not enough to join them in the pointless endeavor they were starting on.

Inuyasha got fed up, and pushed the lifeboat into to ocean. "Come on. No use arguing with the numbskulls. I want to get going!" He held out a hand to Kagome. "Come on!"

Kagome paused. Elisabeth was still arguing.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips "And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship."

"And there's the code to consider."

"Elisabeth…you're not going to change things. They won't listen." Kagome paused. Elisabeth had to be feeling let down. She might be wondering if they would succeed or not, even. They would. She was sure of it. "You have our help, don't you? We're pretty good in a fight."

Elizabeth ignored Kagome's hand on her arm. She narrowed her eyes at the pirates across the deck "The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway."

Nobody looked convinced. She sighed, and glared at them once more. "I give up! Keep your bloody ship, for all I care!" She followed Kagome and Inuyasha down to the boat.

She smoldered all the way out to the cave. Stupid pirates. Hadn't she just saved them? Didn't they care?

"Bloody pirates." She muttered. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Even without them, you can still get Will back. We're still here, right?"

"Yes…but…"

Inuyasha snorted, pulling evenly on the oars. He'd gotten the hang of it pretty well by now. "Like we need them getting in the way anyways. Better off without them." He said gruffly, trying to help in his own way.

Elisabeth smiled. Exactly like Inuyasha. Charge right in, and who cares about the odds. She had seen some incredible things on this journey, some impossible things, and she knew she wouldn't be quite the same on returning home. She was also halfway convinced that they might be able to pull this off. She'd seen what Inuyasha and Kagome could do, not to mention what the other members of their interesting little group were capable of. No doubt the pirates headed for the Dauntless would find a warm reception when they met Sango and Miroku.

She watched as the cave mouth swallowed their little ship, and then as the echoes of fighting traveled towards them.

Time to get to work.

She desperately hoped Will was alright.

1111111111

Ragetti paused as he ran from the crackling, poisonous yellow whip the guy in white was swinging around. He wanted to make sure that Jack was **keelhauled** as soon as they got back to the cave. If they made it back alive! That sneak had lied to them! He'd said that this guy was out for the count!

Maybe he hadn't been lying about the rest of them, since the one in red hadn't appeared, but still! He'd been lying! And that had nearly cost him his arm and his head, just now. He ran towards the railing.

That guy meant business. He had no idea what that snaky thing was, but it was dangerous. They'd tried to jump him all at once, and he's just spun around in place and taken them all out at once.

Ragetti giggled slightly as a thought occurred to him. Maybe he was wizard. Or something. Or a demon, come from hell to drag them back to Hades! He glanced longingly at the pearl. He wanted to…. "Hey!"

Pintel looked at him, breathing hard from fighting "What?"

Ragetti pointed at the pearl "Is it supposed to be doing that?" Pintel looked at where he was pointing, and stared as the pearl vanished.

"They're stealing our ship!"

Ragetti shook his fist after the now vanished boat "Bloody pirates!" he yelled as a British soldier backed into him, sending his eye rolling away across the deck.

He ran after the wooden ball, not caring that it had gone in the direction of the dreaded yellow whip. That was his eye!

The soldier who'd knocked his eye out gulped, and stared at Pintel before looking back at the crackling air the way he had come.

Death on all sides.

What had he ever done to deserve this? Really? It wasn't **his** fault some one had press ganged him in London…he had never, ever thought he'd be fighting undead pirates, with lightning wielding fiend apparently as ally.

…Or perhaps not allies. Maybe it was simply that their three former prisoners hadn't gotten around to killing them yet…

1111111111

Sango paused, back to back with Miroku. The Pearl was sailing away. That was not a good sign. They'd be left with either this ship, or the cave, neither of which was a good prospect. They had to get on that ship before it vanished completely!

It was already too far away to swim to. She wished Kirara had been here, but she hadn't followed her down the well when she went to get Miroku.

She would have to see if she could get Sesshoumaru to fly after it then.

Oh fun. But if that's what it took…she had dealt with cranky demons before, and Sesshoumaru was no exception. She would get him to help.

She nudged Miroku in the side, and pointed at the retreating ship. He sighed. "Where's it going?"

"I don't know, but we need to get on it. Would you rather stay on this ship?"

"There is that" Miroku sighed again. "Too far to get there by ourselves though."

Both looked over at where Sesshoumaru was standing in a circle devoid of any moving pirates.

They started cutting their way across to where he was. Sango used her sword, ducking as a pirate went for her forehead. She sent him on his way minus an arm.

These pirates were not professional swordsmen. They were not trained. They were good, she'd admit that, but they were nowhere near her in skill level. They obviously hadn't grown up fighting alongside other exterminators, or learning how to use a staff to fight the way Miroku had.

The rings on the end of Miroku's staff jingled merrily as he thwacked a skeletal head sharply, bringing them alongside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru flicked his hand in a satisfied way, and his whip vanished. He had caught up to that pirate at last, and had managed to spread him around the deck and the sea easily. The pirate formally known as Twigg twitched slightly. The part that was supposed to be half his brain was still in shock.

Jack had said he was _blind_….he would never have come out here if he'd known what was waiting! He was undead, but even an undead pirates have trouble recovering if their limbs are spread across an entire ship and their shredded torso dropped into the ocean.

Twigg wanted to go back to that cave and _kill_ Jack. Then get as far away from the madman who'd dismembered him as possible. He twitched indignantly.

If only his legs were both still attached….

Sango paid not attention to the small heap of pirate on the deck, and moved around it. She knew he was still alive, and possibly dangerous.

"Sesshoumaru, did you see the ship leaving?"

He looked where Sango was pointing, and sighed softly in annoyance. If the ship they had planned on leaving with left without them, the humans would be stuck on this ship.

He wasn't, of course. The Pearl was by now too far away to jump across to, and he was not going to swim under any circumstances. But he could just fly across.

Of course…the two other humans couldn't.

He looked at them consideringly. He might need them to get home, further on. Just like he might need Kagome, and, perhaps, his half brother. Which meant he'd have to haul them along with him.

Life was unfair. He was not supposed to be a taxi. But…

"I see. Then we must go after"

Mist appeared around his feet, and he waited impatiently for the two humans to climb on. He was a little disappointed that the ship had left this early. He'd wanted to make sure that the pirate who'd dared to injure him was at the least killed again. Perhaps permanently, this time. Jack had said that their curse should be ended tonight.

He'd just have to be content leaving him on the deck. Ah well. It was probably overkill to make sure he was dead, considering what sort of state he was being left in.

The soldiers from the boats had just arrived. They swarmed over the side to join in the battle, then paused and gaped at the destruction, and then gaped further as the three people standing in the center of the destruction simply…took off.

The pirates stared too, but in relief. They were just glad to see the white devil go. At least they had a _chance_ of winning now…

Murtogg and Mullroy blinked as a misty cloud bearing three people disappeared into the mist after the pirate vessel

"So that's why they looked like they fell out of the sky that one time…they actually did!" Murtogg frowned "But….people can't fly, can they?"

"Apparently they can" Mullroy stared after the cloud. Wonders never ceased…

1111111111

Inuyasha rushed silently towards the cave central chamber, Kagome right behind him. Elisabeth kept pace with Kagome. He could hear fighting, and smell the rotten pirates long before he saw them.

Elisabeth gasped as a pirate faced off against Will. She had to help him. She was relived when she saw him unharmed, yet. But that pirate…she grabbed a thick staff, and dashed off to help.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned, and faced another two pirates. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and Kagome raised her bow. She did not like using arrows against people, even pirates. But, if it was necessary…

Inuyasha, however, had no such qualms. He barreled into the two, knocking them off their feet. One collapsed immediately, while the other staggered towards Kagome, knife in hand.

Kagome raised her bow, and shot him though the chest. The arrow passed though his ribs cleanly, but he stiffened, eyes wide in shock. Purple flared, and he twitched slightly before going down under Inuyasha's fists. He didn't make a move to get up, skull face looking stunned.

"You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. He had thought she'd be fine….and she had been. But he was the one supposed to be protecting her…

"Yes. What about everyone else?"

They glanced across the cave, to where Elisabeth had appeared behind the pirate menacing Will

The pirate raised his saber, smiling nastily "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" He drew his saber back further. Kagome moved as if to help, but before anyone could do anything, Elisabeth spoke up.

"Do you like pain?" She raised the gold bar she'd been holding, and hit him solidly across the back, knocking him out of the way for a few seconds "Try wearing a corset." She glared at his fallen form, then tuned to Will and helped him up. Kagome laughed.

Her eyes searched him for any sign of injury, but all they were able to see was a bruise on one cheek. And that could even be dirt. She wanted to cry, to hug him, to kiss him….but she did nothing. Now was not the time. She caught a glimpse of two skeletons fighting each other in a puddle of moonlight, and her eyes widened slightly as she recognized one of them. Jack.

Inuyasha and Kagome came of beside them, and they saw Jack as well. "Whose side is Jack on?" Elisabeth asked.

Will gave a short laugh "At the moment?"

"I'm sure he's working in our interest. I trust him" Kagome smiled, then turned around and held out her bow, ready to hit any pirate that dared come close.

She wasn't sure exactly what had happened when she'd shot the pirate, but she seemed to recall it happening before. She didn't really want to kill them by accident, so she held up the bow to use as a staff instead. Let the British deal with them, after that curse was lifted. Will and Elisabeth grabbed the staff and ran it though three pirates, while Kagome and Inuyasha beat off the other two pirates trying to get to them.

Inuyasha tossed them both into the water minus a few bones, and then watched as the remaining three were dealt with via a grenade in the chest and a shove out of the moonlight.

"No fair!" One of them complained, but by then it was too late. They exploded, and Inuyasha winced as the cave echoed. He shook his head to clear it, glad his bandanna was still in place. Sounds weren't nearly as heard to work though when you couldn't hear anything. Even though his head felt like wool. He left their side of the cavern and dashed over to where Jack and Barbossa were still fighting.

Jack looked up and finally saw that the rest of his conspirators had arrived. With Elisabeth in tow. "Inuyasha!" He leaned out of the moonlight, and cut into his palm, throwing it at him. "To Will!"

Will nodded, and grabbed the medallion out of the air. He knew what he had to do. End this once and for all.

Well, I'll bet you all thought I died, or something. Nope. Still around. (although I bet my readers aren't) Still intend to finish this story. To prove this, there is another chapter being posted tomorrow, (Promise. Already done ch20 except for final edit) and the chapter after is nearly done. After that….no promises. Sorry. I disappeared off the face of the earth because I had Calm by correspondence, English thru night school, three diplomas and an AP test to study for. This does not include the personal distractions I encountered. (Someone once told me I have the attention span of a Squirrel with ADD. True enough)

Anyways….I know it's summer, and you most likely expect an update or two, but I won't have internet after Aug 12 and I got a full time job. So….eh. Just so you know…

Anyways…..I can hardly believe some of you put up with my lack of updating, but some did! Thanks so much guys! Means a lot to me.

Naomi-Starcloud: Lol. I know crazy people, and personally I think they tend to be more interesting than 'sane' ones. Thanks for the long review!

TrisakAminawn: As always, you left me much to think on. I really do appreciate the critiquing. I think….the fact that I wrote more in that style is more because I'd just finished chapter 3 of another story I'm still working on. And the first ch is basically 7 pages inner monologue. Lol. Anyways….thanks a bunch, for that. I wonder what you'd think of that other story, actually. I have a feeling you'd make an awesome editor/beta person. Problem with reviews is that their after the fact. And yes. One does have to wonder how long it took Inu papa to admit it. And as for evolutionary issues…do you know about the long nosed flythink that's what its called in south Africa? 6 inches plus of nose to drink nectar with on a **_fly_**. Completely natural and utterly ridiculous. Thanks!

Froggiesrcool: That's why I put thoughts in. Think how dull it would be if all you had was dialogue. Inner feelings are much more important than spoken word….sometimes there's not even any dialogue in a story. And Inu bunch can't hog the spotlight, though I'll admit they succeed at that more often than not.

KhaosFire-Katana: Really? Thank you.

DogEarFetish: I doubt Jaken will make much of an appearance.

Soul of Insanity: I still think you're a lot better about updates than I. Plus, you write some of my fav. stories, so I am willing to wait! Good ones are worth the wait. coughharrypottercough And really….I don't mind if you don't review every single chapter even though my over inflated ego gets more hot air added :P thanks!

Zanamra Adokiam: I did work on the explanation. 'Cause that's important. Lol. Thanks!

Carmen: I hope I finish too. I ought to. I think I'm close to finishing, actually.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Don't know about updates, other than the promised one tomorrow and another soon. I didn't forget, precisely. I wanted to work on it after exams were done. I am vague on when I'll have time in future, since I don't know. Stupid university paperwork….

Klepto Maniac Girl: lol. Compared to what I've written in other unposted story, and heard from friends, that comment is perfectly innocent.

CelestialOrison: Oh, I'll keep writing. Nearly done, anyways. I do want to finish.

Auxana: Lol. So do I.

Shavaineth: Notice the 'yet' in that statement. Besides, Sess is my fav character too. I just happened to think it would make for a more entertaining and plotted out story. The story was intended to use the movie quite a bit. It jumps away from it nearer the end, but I always intended to use the potc plot. Call me unoriginal, but I thought I would be better.

Jewelle2: lol. The only part of him that's been damaged much is his ego. Which I loved tweaking.

The Dream Whisperer: Please don't whine. It's not encouraging. :P lol. I'm afraid I update when I update. I just have the schedual from hell, most of the time lately.

inuzrule: I did think of that, but it didn't quite fit. For starters, they're human, although slightly undead ones. And when I'd figured that out, I'd already posted a chapter or two with her not purifying it, so I left it. More logical if she only stuns or damages, not kills. in my warped mind

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: I know it was. I hope you keep reading. It will be done. Eventually.

Emily. Not giving up. I said I'd finish, and barring unforeseen catastrophe, I tend to keep my word. Just watch and you'll see the next chapter go up as promised.

Bomhammer: Oh yes. I had one glorious post exam week before work for happier pursuits. Wonderful….and then work started. Bummer.

Shadow Fox777: I will. Thank you. You've always been there to say that since early on. One of the first reviewers too, I think. Thanks:P

1111111

To all those people who let me know they wanted to see another chapter or two….thank you. I would, most likely, have put up the rest of the story, but it's nice to know that others read and feel they like (or dislike) my story enough to comment. Thank you. I'll finish this. And then, I'm going to start posting another story you might like, and seriously editing the first couple chapters of this one. It needs it….badly.


	21. Together

Disclaimer: Own nothing but cramped fingers. Not even any original characters. Who'd want to sue me anyways? Except maybe about updateing…

anyways...next ch, as promised. Enjoy.

Chapter 20: Together

Barbossa glared, and whipped out his pistol. He was torn whether to aim it at Elisabeth instead of Kagome, but Kagome was closer. Inuyasha stiffened as he saw what was happening. He started to run towards Barbossa, hoping to take him out before he could shoot, but before he was even halfway there a shot rang out.

His eyes widened, and he turned to Kagome anxiously. She was unhurt, and didn't seem to have even noticed the gun pointed at her. He was relieved, and angry. At Barbossa. How dare he threaten….

Barbossa turned to look at Jack, smirk on his face "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot?"

Inuyasha went on edge, waiting to see what would happen. Would Barbossa try to shoot Kagome again. "Watch out!" he shouted back. "His guns loaded!"

Barbossa grimaced at him as Kagome moved out of range with Elisabeth. He couldn't shoot through walls. Damn him.

"He didn't waste it." Will spoke out clearly, dropping both medallions into the chest.

Barbossa opened his mouth in surprise as pain flooded his system. He….this was….he was free!

He dropped his sword and reached for his shirt, wanting to see the blood he knew would be there for himself. He knew he was a dead man. One that would finally be able to stay dead.

All this time, waiting to be free, and when he finally was it was just to die. It was slightly ridiculous. But he couldn't find it in him to be sorry he was free, even if it meant his death. He reached for the apple in his pocket. He had never had a chance to eat it after all. He brought it out, and just held it. Never had a chance to eat it…

"I feel…cold." He slowly toppled backwards, onto the hoard he'd amassed over the years. The apple rolled from his hand. His eyes went out.

Jack sighed, and put down his gun. Barbossa wouldn't give him any more trouble, now he was dead. "What about the other pirates?"

Inuyasha glanced at where they had left a few bones behind them, and a few knocked out pirates. They had returned to a more normal, fleshy state. They'd probably smell in a bit, too. He hated the stench of dead human. "Dead or unconscious"

Jack smiled. "Barbossa….I finally did it! Ten years of waiting…"

Elisabeth wanted to go to Will, but was suddenly afraid. To rescue him, she had promised herself to Norrington. What…what would he think?

She wished she hadn't, now. If there had been another way to get here…

Like fly. She had been an idiot.

Would he forgive her…?

111111111

Kagome caught up to Inuyasha, and they both stood in front of the treasure heap. In all the excitement, the Shikon had been at the back of her mind the whole time.

She brought it out, and glanced at the pile. The remaining shard was somewhere in this dragons hoard of gold. She looked u at Inuyasha. "That shard…it's here. I can look for it now there's time."

She bent down to try and lift an enormous statue of gold. Inuyasha leaned over and helped her. "It's just…behind…here. Somewhere" Inuyasha put the statue out of the way, leaving her room to get at what was behind.

A pile of coins, and a box were revealed. Kagome reached out to the box, and gently traced the design on the lid. It was in here.

After all this time…they had come such a long way to finish this. She had traveled time and space to find the rest of the jewel, and she had managed to find all the pieces but this one.

"Do you remember…the day I broke it?"

Inuyasha smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah. I sulked the rest of the day, didn't I? Even though it was an accident, and you didn't even know how you'd managed to break it."

111111

Norrington stopped, as the pirates on board the Dauntless suddenly stopped dead. They weren't skeletons anymore. Some of them stared at themselves and at the moon riding high in the sky, confused.

A few simply dropped dead where they stood. They were suddenly no more than ordinary men who couldn't sustain the wounds they'd paid no mind to a minute before. They were now ordinary men at the mercy of the British navy.

Weapons clattered as they rained to the deck en mass, and arms rose into the air in surrender.

"The ship is ours, gentlemen." Norrington grinned on the outside as his men cheered, but privately he wondered how much of a victory it had been.

The Pearl had gotten away, as had the three flying people.

He shivered. There was something unnatural at work this night, and the pirates were not all of it. He didn't like what he didn't understand, and he did not understand that one armed man.

He marshaled the soldiers over the cheering, directing them to tie up the captives for trial in Port Royal.

Murtogg grinned. "We did it! We won! Captured a few, and sent the rest down to old Hob!" He grinned.

The pirate he was tying up shivered. "Not Old Hob." He muttered darkly "Devils name is Sesshoumaru…and I don't want to see him again!"

Murtogg shrugged, and kept tying up the ropes. Heh. Who was Sesshoumaru? Superstitious, crazy old coot.

111111

Inuyasha smiled again. "Go on and open it! I want to see that thing whole again."

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha…are you still trying to get the jewel?" She asked softly, nervously. He didn't need to take it. Not after this.

"I…I'll give it to you." She knew he'd wanted it for decades before meeting her. She knew Kikyou had wanted him to use it to free both of them from the lives they led. Kagome thought that that was silly, on Kikyou's part. Shikon no Tama or not Shikon no Tama, Kikyou would still have been a miko, and that was something that wouldn't have changed. She'd not have been free.

She wasn't sure what to feel. She would give the jewel to him, if he wanted. But…she wished he could stop trying to be something he wasn't. She didn't think he would be completely happy as a human or as a pure demon.

But who was she to know? She just wanted him to be happy. If this was what he wanted…

She held out the box, fishing one handedly for the rest of the jewel.

Inuyasha looked carefully at the box. She…would give it to him? But…didn't she know he didn't want it anymore? He didn't need it, now. She'd shown him that.

He knew he would not be happy as a human. He had been human on the night of the full moon, and he remembered how miserable he had been. The only reason he had considered it before was because Kikyou seemed to want it, and had offered him a place. Somewhere to belong. It had been worth the price she'd named, at the time. Not anymore.

He saw now that it wouldn't have worked. He wouldn't have quite fit in, however hard he tried. He knew that future was dead. The place she'd offered was gone, along with the real Kikyou

His other dream of becoming a full blooded demon was no good either. If something went wrong, and he lost his heart and mind, he would not be Inuyasha anymore. He would be a killing machine.

Heaven help him…he might kill the people he loved. He might go after Kagome, or Sango, Miroku Shippo, Kirara….he couldn't bear it. He would not go down that path.

He couldn't risk that. Not when he was happy as things now. In fact…the only thing he really regretted now was that Kagome might disappear. She had done what she set out to do, and now…would she leave him behind? He didn't think he could stand it.

He put out his hands, and slowly, gently, closed Kagome's hands around the Shikon. "No, Kagome…it's yours. I could never take it from you. You certainly earned it, after all this time. But…it still needs protecting, doesn't it? Would…..would….." he trailed off, red as his clothing.

"….wouldyouletmehelpyoulookafterit?" He whispered, all in a rush. His face burned. Had he really said that? Had he finally said…..? The tips of his ears started burning.

What would she say? What…

Kagome blinked as he whispered very fast. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? He wanted to help her…look after it?

She hadn't thought that far ahead. All her energy till now had been on finishing the jewel, not on what happened afterwards.

But this….this was a perfect ending to their quest. She could hardly believe it...

She smiled at him. He looked so nervous. So very…Inuyasha. Was he afraid she would sit him or something? "Would you…? Really? That….that's as much as I could want. I don't want to ever forget my stay in the past. I'm not going to disappear from there, ever. It's…home." She paused, looking down at the box, pink cheeks glowing beneath concealing bangs.

"Home is where the people you love are. I want to know you won't just disappear on me." She said softly, earnestly. She would never have sat him at a time like this. He should know that. She would never do that to him.

Kagome let go of the Shikon, letting it fall towards her neck. She reached out slowly, until he suddenly closed the gap between them in a rush to crush her in a bear hug.

She gasped, and hugged him back just as tightly. She didn't want to let go…she knew he didn't want to let go either. Not till forever and a day had come and gone…

But, eventually she did. They both let go, and smiled. She trailed her hand down his arm, reaching for his hand.

She had felt safe. Together. Like she could simply sit side by side with him on a meadow, not saying anything. They didn't need words. Not now, not for this.

Inuyasha hated to say anything, but the real world was coming in like it or not. (He didn't like it). He gestured towards the box. "Are you going to open that, sometime?" He had a sudden thought "What if it's not there?"

"Oh, it's in there. I can tell." Kagome laughed and opened the box. Inside was a disorganized mass of loose gems, cut and uncut.

She delicately picked out one of the smaller ones, and held it up for him to see. "I told you. It's this one…" She frowned with concentration, and laid both fragments of the whole in her hand.

They just needed to be…together.

She covered them with her other hand, brow wrinkled in fierce concentration. A soft glow illuminated the bones of her hand from below before fading away. When she drew it back, there was only one whole, pure crystal.

The Shikon no Tama, complete at last.

She let the jewel fall against her skin, and tucked it under her shirt. She looked at the large chest of stones, and suddenly grinned. "You know…I think I could keep these…"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah…if Miroku was here now, he'd be trying to cart the lot off to pawn somewhere."

Kagome laughed with him "Yes, he would. But no ones going to claim this if I don't. I bet it stays here till someone else picks it up. I'd rather keep these as a memento. Or I'll give them to Eri. She's always looking for unset stones for her silversmithing projects."

They turned around, and walked towards where Jack was muttering and going though the treasure, tossing the brass over his shoulder. Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand, and he held on tightly. They would have that much, at least for now.

Jack turned around. "Ah! How do you think this one looks?" He pointed at the rakishly tilted crown on his head. "Too much here to take it all with me though…" he sighed softly. "Ah well. We can always come back once I get to the Pearl. Speaking of which…"

He moved over to where Will was standing in front of Will, before stopping and holding out his arm. "Perhaps we shouldn't interrupt just yet…"

1111111111

Will stood silently, not knowing quite what to say. He knew what Elisabeth had promised on their return to port Royal, and he had a sudden urge to invite her to take off together on the Black Pearl and sail the seas forever. They could travel the globe hand in hand…

He knew it was impossible.

Elizabeth stood just as awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable in the forced silence. She didn't know what to say either. What did will think of her now? Did…could they find a way past this? She fervently hoped so. "We should return to the Dauntless." She suggested, not sure if those were the right words.

Will's face flickered. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." He paused. No…that was the wrong thing to say...he hadn't meant that! He hadn't meant it!

Too late.

Elisabeth didn't say anything, but her lip trembled slightly and she turned away. 'Will…'

She left for the boat.

Jack shook his head. Kagome watched Elisabeth go. She knew what it felt like, saying the wrong things to someone who meant that much.

And now, she knew what saying the right things, the right promises felt like. Like a million suns inside her skin, glowing…

She'd have to say something to Elisabeth, say something to make her feel a bit better. She knew very well what she was going through. But…she couldn't bring herself to let go of Inuyasha and go over to her. Not just yet…

She held Inuyasha's hand even tighter, watching Jack stagger over to Will "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship." He said. Will stared at him for a moment before what he'd said really dawned on him.

"Ah…of course…"

They all headed to the boat, catching up with Elisabeth. Jack and Will took the two oars. Elisabeth settled herself in the midsection, and Inuyasha and Kagome squeezed together at the end.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha as they pulled out into the open sea. That wind was cold…and he was warm and solid. Which was making her drowsy…

She snapped awake as Inuyasha cursed softly. "It's not there!"

"What's not there?"

"The Black Pearl! They left without us!" Inuyasha fumed. Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, everyone" Elisabeth said quietly. "I guess….it's to the Dauntless"

Jack nodded sadly. Hew knew what that meant as well as anyone there. Back to the British and their wonderful hospitality. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." He stared gloomily at the gold in his hands. No doubt he wouldn't be able to keep it, once they boarded ship. Straight back to Port Royal and a noose it was, minus a few articles of treasure.

Of course, he doubted he'd be hung this time round. Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't stay in prison long, and hopefully, neither would he.

They set course for the Dauntless glumly.

"Wonder what happened while we were busy" Inuyasha said aloud.

"I don't know. But we'll have to wait till we get to land before we get away from the British. Unless Sesshoumaru kindly consents to ferrying us around again."

"Feh. Who needs him? We can wait till we hit land, can't we?" Inuyasha didn't like having to be dependent on anyone for anything. _Especially_ not Sesshoumaru.

They reached the Dauntless, and someone hailed them from the side of the boat. Elisabeth shouted back, and there was an instant uproar as sailors scurried around to let her come aboard.

Finally they all stood on deck, and Elisabeth's father nearly cried with relief at seeing her safe after she'd "Willfully charged off into a nest of pirates! Elisabeth, how could you?" Oddly enough, Elisabeth didn't seem to care

"Might have been killed or worse, or…or…" The governor fluttered his hands, looking horrified at the mere suggestion before pausing in his tirade and turning around to look at the shabby group behind Elisabeth, after she'd been whisked away to be stuffed into 'decent attire'.

"William…I am glad to see you safe and unharmed." The governor sighed. "I am willing to pardon you your crimes, this once. Provided you do not seek to take up piracy again." He did not mention that it had been Elisabeth's whispered idea, and that he wouldn't have done it otherwise.

Will nodded, slightly relived. He'd known he would be labeled a pirate for commandeering a ship to rescue Elisabeth. He wasn't sorry he'd done it, either. He'd do it again, in fact. But the pardon was a nice touch.

He looked back at the three people behind him. He doubted they would be granted the same privilege. He was right.

The governor looked at the rest of the 'pirates' "You, however, will all hang."

Norrington came up behind the governor "Put them in the hold with the rest of the lot." He paused, looking at Inuyasha. It was fairly obvious that these pirates and the formerly skeletal ones did not get along. They were feuding. "A different cell, mind. And when we get to Port Royal, put them **all** in separate cells. I don't trust this bunch, not after what the one armed one pulled."

Kagome frowned. "Oh dear…what has Sesshoumaru been up to now?" He hadn't done anything to the crew of the Dauntless or something had he?

"I don't care. I'd like to see they try to hang him, though."" Inuyasha snorted. _That_ would be the day…

Norrington frowned. Some of the more superstitious of his men had been laughing over the pirates new dubbing of the devil as 'Sesshoumaru'. Or nodding their heads in agreement, where they thought they were unseen.

Interesting thought. The man certainly fought like a devil. And the crackling snake of lighting, and the flying was…very odd. He could hardly believe what he'd seen with his own eyes.

Normal people simply _did not fly_. It was impossible. And they didn't cut down twenty men with one sweep of lightning either, even if the men happened to be skeletons (why were they skeletons? Ye god…)

Maybe the men were right…

Kagome laughed as she thought of the British trying to hang him. It would never happen in a million years. "What about Sango and Miroku? Where are they?" she asked Norrington.

He looked at her coldly, before deciding what answer he'd give. "Flew off with the devil. I don't know where. Hell, for all I know." He stared down his nose at her imposingly.

Kagome stared back at him and then started laughing.

Here they'd been all clever with disguises, and they still ended up found out in a backwards sort of way. With the slight problem that the Christian demons the west believed in and the Japanese version were completely different…

Really. The ideas they came up with, these people! Youkai, demons and the devil were all very different!

Inuyasha looked puzzled. He didn't seem to get the joke at all.

Norington simply looked irritated. He didn't know what she was laughing so hard about, but it probably wasn't to his benefit.

He gestured for a few sailors to take them below, and washed his hands of the matter. He didn't need to think about it till they returned home, did he? So he wasn't going to. The night had been long enough already…

11111111

Sesshoumaru landed on the deck gracefully, clearing his flying cloud away as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Sango and Miroku piled off and grinned at him. "Thank you for helping us get here."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should be pleased or not. On one hand, they were simply being polite. On the other…they might not be. He wasn't sure what he would do in either case, so he remained silent.

The crew of the interceptor stared at them as though they'd all grown extra heads.

Gibbs scurried over, puffing. He glared at the rest of the crew. "Back ta work, riffraff! Get on with it!"

He turned back towards the three new arrivals and looked hard at them. "Don't see many people fly in." he sighed. "Makes as much sense as undead pirates with curses, I guess. I suppose I should be thankful your on our side." He stared at them carefully. After this little trip, anything was possible. Curses, flying, and god knew what else….

Sango looked around distractedly. "Kagome and Inuyasha aren't here yet, are they? Or Jack?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Probably still in that cave, or on the Dauntless by now."

Miroku glared at him accusingly. "You mean you left them behind?"

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably. "Well…yes. Pirates code" he said, as though that explained everything.

Sango and Miroku looked at him. Hard. He seemed to wilt slightly under their accusing stares. "But…we had to get out of there!"

"You could have waited a little longer, or circled back towards the cave, couldn't you? That's the second time you've left Jack behind." Sango said angrily.

She straightened, disgusted. No one left their friends behind. No one. Unless they weren't you're friends.

"Either you turn around, or we go back ourselves. Right Sango?" Miroku said firmly. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru "Right?"

Sesshoumaru declined to comment. He wasn't likely to make a second trip back just to get Inuyasha and his wench. Unless he could take a one way trip home as soon as he got there.

Miroku took his silence as a yes, but turned back to Gibbs instead. Flying around on Sesshoumaru's little cloud was nowhere near as comfortable as flying on Kirara. You couldn't see the empty air you were standing on, for one. And you also didn't have to worry about the person plying you around deciding that he hated humans after all and dropping you a couple hundred feet. Or something equally pleasant.

He would much rather persuade Gibbs to turn around. He leaned forwards with his best bargaining smile on. "See, the thing is, flying around is tiring. And he" Miroku nodded towards the Taiyoukai of the west "Gets irritated when he's tired. You wouldn't want him mad with you, would you? When you could have been cooperative so easily too…" Miroku smiled pleasantly. Sango sighed.

The monk never changed, did he? He would always be the same smooth talking, lecherous…Miroku.

Oh well. She'd forgive him this once, since she had no desire to ask Sesshoumaru to fly them back either.

Gibbs gulped slightly, and looked over at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't look like he was paying any attention to the conversation at all, but one never knew.

He did not want to get on the fellows bad side. And…he had been feeling guilty over leaving Jack behind. They could have waited just a bit, on the off chance that he survived…maybe.

He straightened up. They would go back. Now. He did not want the flying wonder to get mad at him. Oh no. He'd cooperate. It wouldn't take long, then they could all go home. Maybe with Jack and friends on board. That would be good. Very good.

He put his hands to his mouth and yelled towards Anna Maria at the helm "Turn back! We're going to go get them!"

Slowly, the ship turned around, timbers creaking.

1111111111111111

Sango looked at the heap of gold in the cavern, wrinkling her nose at the smell. They'd so far found two whole pirates, what looked like another two and a half, and Barbossa, shot in the chest.

They had not, however, found any sign of their friends. They must have already left, and, since Gibbs had not been around, been forced to get on the Dauntless.

Miroku twirled his staff, looking at the heap of treasure consideringly.

"You know, now that we're here…" He smiled widely "I don't think anyone would object if we brought a few things back with us. Do you?"

Gibbs smiled. "I don't believe they would. The Pearls sailing on an empty hold. I should know, since they left us down there long enough."

The fife other pirates who'd come ashore in the longboat all grinned identically.

Not only did they have a ship, they now had a _loaded_ ship…

Sango sighed as the pirates raced to load the booty. "None of this is getting us any closer to our friends, Miroku."

Miroku watched the frantic, greedily scurrying around the cave as the pirates stripped the room down to the rocky floor. "Perhaps, but do you think they're going to leave without this? This is what they sail around in those huge ships looking for. I don't think you'd have much luck getting them to move before this cave is empty as it was before Barbossa arrived."

Sango frowned. "Right. They don't need to be taking the cursed gold, do they?"

It was pretty obvious to Miroku that it was the stone chest in the center of the room that was the source of the curse. He frowned as Gibbs headed towards it with tow others "Do they that its that chest that's cursed?"

Sango blinked "Maybe not."

Miroku hurried off to stop them before the whole mess started over again. He'd seal that chest away fro good while he was at it too. He had a few good ofudas tucked away in his robes that would be perfect.

"Gibbs! Not that one! That's the cursed one." Gibbs looked at him questioningly. "How do you know?"

"My good man, I am a monk. I can tell." Miroku whipped out his ofudas. "I'll take care of that chest. Don't take it with us."

Gibbs shrugged. "Fine. Plenty here without that" He didn't know this was the chest. He ought to have guessed, though. All those weird Aztec looking carvings looked like they might be the outside of a cursed chest of coins. No way would that come with them!

He lat it lie, and the new crew of the Pearl kept right on with the important job of stripping the place of everything else valuable.

11111111111111111111111

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in a tiny cell, facing Jack. The Pearls crew were just down the hold a ways, and they were all terrified of Inuyasha, Jack, Inuyasha, being hung at Port Royal, and Inuyasha.

Kagome stretched as much as the cell would allow, and the looked at the Shikon again. It was hard to believe it was whole, after all their struggling to get it that way.

Of course, now that they'd done what needed doing, there was till the little issue of getting home. She shifted slightly to face Jack. "You know, now that we've put the Jewel together…"

Jack sighed "There goes my lucky crystal…"

Kagome giggled. "Oh, come on. I know they took most of the treasure you had on you, except the coins in your boots…"

Jack smiled. He'd thought that was pretty clever, and the Navy must not had thought to look there once they took back the crown and the rest

"…But they didn't search me. Why don't you have one of these?" Kagome pulled a small box out from her pocket, and showed him the heap of gems. She frowned at them. They might search her pockets, later. She'd have to do what Yuka had done, once to hold onto someone's key. Put inside in her blouse…

Jack smiled "That's very kind of you." He picked out an egg shaped opal, with a hole drilled in one end. It could go where the crystal had been, in his hair…

Kagome put away the box in it's new hiding place. "Now….what I was saying was that we need to get back where we belong."

"How are we supposed to do that, exactly?" Inuyasha asked. He'd been rather curious as to why they had been left here by the well, and how they were supposed to get back.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. But at the least, going back to Japan is a start. We should be fine after that….I hope."

She didn't want to think they might be stuck here. Not that it wasn't nice, being in the Caribbean, but she'd never be able to see her family again, and they would probably assume the worst. She wouldn't get to see Shippo again, or Kirara, Kouga, all the friends she'd made.

It wasn't quite so bad as long as she had Inuyasha with her, but still…

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly. "I suppose you're suggesting I take you all back to Japan, am I right?"

"Yup"

"No."

Both looked shocked. How couldn't he go to Japan? Inuyasha started cracking his knuckles, and Kagome glared at him, then Jack.

Jack leaned back, well aware of what they were thinking "Once I catch up to my crew, they won't want to go there. They really don't like foreigners there. Beats me what you're doing in the Caribbean, anyways."

He held up another finger as Inuyasha glared, and Kagome's face sank "But! I can take you as far as Singapore. The crew will be fine with that. It's much closer than the Caribbean, at any rate, and I'm sure you can get yourself home from there."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks!" Inuyasha even smiled.

Kagome leaned back on her favorite red cushion, and yawned. "Wake me up when we get there, ok? I'm beat…"

Inuyasha stared at her. How could she go to sleep at a time like this? Really?

Of course….he wasn't objecting, since she was curled up against his side like that. Not that he'd admit it….

Jack yawned too. "You know, that's not a bad idea." He made himself comfortable in his corner of the room, and tried to get to sleep.

Inuyasha glared at him. Why was it his job to stay awake and watch? Stupid Jack…

11111111111

A few hours later, Kagome sighed, rubbing at her eyes. That hadn't been anywhere near enough sleep. Inuyasha yawned beside her. He had woken her up, once he smelled land coming up soon. He hadn't liked doing it, but some thing had to be done.

"How long till we land?"

Jack squinted at the pale light showing though the cracks. "We should be there soon. They ought to keep us in the jail tonight before the hanging tomorrow."

Inuyasha fehed. "Like I'd like them do that. We're outta here as soon as they leave us alone. Then we'll get out of here and be halfway home before they know we're gone."

Norrington walked over to their little cell, guards with keys behind him. They all had rope to tie their wrists together as they came out.

Norrington stopped in front of their cell, and smiled at them. "I hope you had a pleasant trip. Let the girl out first."

Kagome walked out, rubbing at her arms. They'd gone to sleep on her. She surveyed the room. "I give this hotel zero out of five stars. You need to work harder on your catering service." She smiled brightly.

Norrington was not amused. "This is a cell, not a hotel." He stared down his nose at her as one of the sailors tied her up before working on Inuyasha and Jacks hands.

All three captives trooped up the stairs and onto the dock, the condemned crew of the Pearl some ways behind.

"Alright. Take him to block 1 cell a, him to block 1 cell e and her to block 3 cell d. The rest go to the large cell on the end."

Inuyasha stared. Were they taking Kagome away from him…? He made as if to take out the guards, face dark with anger. No way was he going to let that happen…

Kagome saw what was happening, and franticly gestured for him to calm down. "Inuyasha! I'll be fine for a few hours by myself. Just don't forget to come and get me, is all!" They'd get out soon enough tonight, when they could get away with a head start. They didn't need to get the whole town chasing them yet again….

Norrington snorted. "Girl, unless he can get though the thickest stone walls in the jail, I doubt he's going anywhere. Don't forget to take their weapons!" He called after the guards as they left for shore

"What! No way! You can't take my sword!"

"Yeah! Besides, look at it! It's a piece of junk! It couldn't cut butter"

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha…"

Norrington sighed and rubbed his temples. He would be glad when these three were hung. They were worth more trouble than the rest put together…

1111

There. My pathetic attempt at fluffness. I don't write much of that kind of stuff. Hope you enjoyed anyways. Next chapter is nearly done. I'll post it soon. Maybe this weekend. Maybe. When I got time. Should be interesting. Nice and long, just like this ch and the last one.

And you know what? A few people actually did stick around even though I last updated months ago. Wow...you guys rock! Thanks so much to readers in general...and these guys, too!

Victory's Ashes: catches cookies thanks!

Yami Pandora: Glad you think so.

inuzrule: I always remember. I don't think I've forgotten anyone. hope not. By acident, if anything... lol. Happy I could make you laugh THAT hard...hope this ch was as good.

TrisakAminawn: The fly: Product of coevolution with long skinny flowers. Longer flowers favours selection for longer nosed flies, thus in turn favouring selection for longer skinny flowers. Which leads back to longer noses again. Vicious circle resulting in mind boggling creatures...lol. Biology nerd... Anyways...thanks! I know you would make a great beta (check your inbox later. :P) And yes. It wouldn't be quite the same if you left a review minus one thing I could perhaps improve on. 'Cause nothing is ever perfect... Thanks so much!

KhaosFire-Katana: Well...hope this one was as good. thanks!

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: Really? Thanks. And I did say I was posting this today, and the next one soon maybe this weekend if I can Thanks!


	22. Jailbirds Flown the Coup

Disclaimer: I have the pirates of the Caribbean movie, and most of the Inuyasha episodes and a few manga around my house. I don't have any copyrights….yet. One day…oh yes. One day when my friend takes over the world, she'll let me have the Inuyasha copyrights! And a pet piglet! (got to see some a few days old today at work….awwww!) I might have to fight her for the POTC rights though….hm…You know, I wonder who reads this? Really? Who reads all the annoying little notes I write:P. All who do, I'm borrowing a trick from soul of insanity. If you have read this and the other note at bottom, include an 'oink' in your review. Thank you. See what I do for entertainment…..lmao.

Chapter 21: Jailbirds flown the coup…

Sesshoumaru had claimed the crows nest of the Pearl for his own, and stood watching the water flowed away from the keel, curling, foaming, glittering in the sun. Land should be approaching soon enough, according to what he'd heard from below. He watched the crew, and Sango and Miroku racing around with ropes and working on the sails.

He looked east, trying to see his home. He knew that he wouldn't see it. Too far away in space and time. At least, according to Kagome it was sometime in the 1660's, and he was really supposed to be in the 1540's. Something like that. The dates and strange calendar didn't mean much to him, particularly when she started going on about 1997….

Sango and Miroku worked side by side below. Miroku sighed as he rubbed his red cheek. Why did Sango slap him so? Was it _his_ fault that she was in front of him and not paying attention? Was it…..well yes, it was, but that wasn't the point!

He consoled himself with counting though the gold coins that had found their way into his pockets in the cave. He wasn't sure what some of them were, but they all looked to be gold. It didn't matter that he didn't recognize the make if they were gold. Gold was internationally recognized.

He put the gold away, and went back to scrubbing the deck. Gibbs had been horrified at the state it was in, and put him to work on it immediately. Miroku glared at the wooden boards.

They didn't look all that dirty to _him_…

Oh well. He would be free of the cleaning duties as soon as they reached land, and they caught up to Kagome, Inuyasha and Jack. Then….he wasn't sure what then. Probably go home? Maybe? He wanted to go home…

No, they couldn't. Not till the jewel was finished. But hadn't the last part been with Barbossa? Kagome might have it then. Or not.

He didn't know. Ah well. They'd be at Port Royal soon. Then everything might make sense.

1111111111

Inuyasha seethed as the moonlight streamed though the bars in the cell. All well and good to split them up, and all well and good to say he'd go get Kagome. But it wasn't working out as nicely as they'd thought it would.

He didn't know where she was, and the guards watching him hadn't said anything of value. He didn't count 'Shut up', or 'What's it matter, you'll see her when you get hung tomorrow?' as anything of value. Scrap asking questions.

He glared at the guards. The only good thing about this whole mess was that he'd managed to keep Tetsusaiga. They hadn't been able to make him let go of it in the end, and had just given up. He could be pretty damn stubborn, when he put his mind to it.

He narrowed his eyes and looked hard at the guards. It didn't look like they would be going anywhere soon.

But if he got himself out of the cell with them still here, they'd sound the alarm.

Eh. Who cared? Kagome was waiting for him to come and get her, and so was Jack. They needed to be well away from here by dawn.

He cracked his knuckles, and looked at the closest guard. Was he close enough to punch him out from here? Might as well find out.

Inuyasha grinned and aimed, striking the nearest redcoat squarely in the back of the head. He grinned as the man collapsed like water. Easy. The other guard sputtered indignantly, but he paid no attention. So what if he was 'not supposed to do that?' He didn't care. He probably wasn't supposed to break the cell door down either, but that didn't stop him one bit.

He smirked, and ripped the iron bars keeping him in to shreds with his claws. It was rather satisfying to see them disintegrate so thoroughly.

The guard blanched, and screamed like a baby piglet. Inuyasha sighed, and shut him up. He joined his unconscious friend on the floor, while Inuyasha dusted his hands and set off.

Kagome was in a different part of the building, right? He thought he'd been put in block 1 cell a, (which wasn't a very strong cell after all…) and that they'd taken Kagome to block 3 cell f. Or something close. He did at least remember them saying block 3. That was a start.

He frowned. He couldn't quite remember where they'd put Jack. He'd been more worried about Kagome at the time. Maybe she'd remember, when he got her out. He hoped so. They couldn't let Jack die, even if he hadn't promised to get them to Singapore.

He went down a flight of stairs, and found himself in a courtyard.

He could clearly see three buildings, and a large cell with the Pearls crew. They were to be hung at a later date, since the scaffold wasn't large enough.

He also saw several guards, who were getting themselves organized and headed right for him. Damn. They must have heard that man scream…

He hadn't been spotted yet. He started to sneak towards the next building over, when someone shouted. He paused. They had seen him…

"Oh shit…" Great. One of them had gone to sound the alarm, and he'd have **everyone** after him then. He ran into the building, knocking the door in as he went. He hoped he found Kagome _fast_…he hated being chased! Especially by the bumbling men in red …

111111111

Norrington frowned as the alarm bell rang, waking him up, then turned around in surprise as someone knocked furiously on the door to his sleeping quarters. He got out of bed and went to find out what had happened. It had better be good, this late at night…

He swung open the door to reveal a red faced, puffing messenger boy. "Norrington….sir!" he snapped to attention. "One of the prisoners was seen in the courtyard, sir! A guard was sent to his cell, and found it destroyed and the two guards out cold, sir! The rest of us are giving chase. We believe him to be after his fellow prisoners, and have sent a squad to each cell to lie in wait."

Norrington swore under his breath. That had been the strongest cell they had, and he had destroyed it? That didn't sound good. They might even have to let them go…what use was catching them if they just got out again?

"Good. Tell the men to triple the guard on the two other prisoners, and to be careful. They are to shoot them on sight. They must have planned this beforehand. Now, let me get dressed."

The messenger saluted, and raced off to deliver the message and rouse more of the soldiers.

Norrington watched him go, then grimaced. He hated being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, and to wake up and find out that one of his prisoners was not only escaped, but very decisively escaped was not fun. He reached for his uniform, and unhappily climbed into it. It was going to be one of _those_ nights…Life was not fair.

1111111111

Jack waited drowsily, shivering against the stone wall. He wished Inuyasha, or Kagome, or both would hurry up and get here. Voices intruded on his thoughts, and he looked up. The guards were whispering franticly, and more of them crowded into the corridor. He sat forwards with interest.

"'E broke out…Missing…"

"Orders…Triple the guard…shoot them.."

"…has to be coming here…"

Jack grinned. Looked like one of his odd friends, perhaps both of them by this time, were out and about and scaring the guards stiff. He'd be out of here in no time at this rate!

He leaned forwards a bit more, and raised his voice in an annoyed way. "What's all the fuss about? I'm trying to sleep here."

"None of your business." One of the guards snapped. "Go back to sleep, you dirty pirate!"

Jack smirked, and folded his arms behind his head to wait. They were waspish and snapped easily. They must be worried, all right. Something had spooked them. He was fairly sure he knew what.

All the better for him, wasn't it?

1111111111

Inuyasha flattened himself against the wall as a stream of red soldiers raced by. He could tell Kagome was in here. He'd picked up her trail inside, but had been forced to move out of the way as soldiers came and he'd lost it in the confusion.

But she was in here. He was sure of it. He didn't know were Jack was, but he had to find him too. Fast. The sky was beginning to lighten in the east. He'd seen it though a window. He was running out of time…

He narrowed his eyes as he ran down another corridor. There was a huge group of guards around the corner…and in with them…

"Kagome!" he whispered. "Found you!"

He tried to figure out how many people would be around the corner. It sounded like quite a few. Maybe fifteen? He'd have to surprise them, and get as many out of the way as he could as soon as he could.

He just hoped they weren't holding loaded guns. He didn't need to be shot at, on top of being chased.

At least if it came to that he'd survive. Kagome though…he didn't want to put her in any more danger than she needed to be.

So. Dive around the corner and take them all out. Sounded good to him. He didn't like complicated plans anyway, because…they were just too damn complicated! Going in and knocking everyone out was good enough. He tensed up, and took off at a run.

Some of the guards never knew what hit them. Others were only able to shout before going down like tenpins.

He caught a glimpse of Kagome in her cell as he tore across the room, and anxiously looked to see she was fine before turning his attention to freeing her. That was most important at the moment. Finally he paused at the other side of the room, pleased with his work. He half stood up, then froze before straightening slowly as he heard a lone rife click.

Had he missed someone?

"Stay….stay where you are." A soldier quavered. "I….I've got my gun pointed right at the prisoner."

Inuyasha turned around, and looked, glaring. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Damnit, damnit, **damnit**!

Kagome looked at the empty barrel pointed in her direction, and sighed. The man wasn't even looking at her, just at Inuyasha. Not terribly bright of him. She could easily do something while he was distracted, and she fully intended to.

She stared reaching for one of the rifles that had been dropped by her cell. The man was within range, and she could hit him on the head with the fat part of the gun while he wasn't looking. "Good to see you again Inuyasha. You haven't got Jack yet, have you?" She was rather proud of the way her voice came out evenly. She didn't like having that gun pointed at her.

"Er…no. Where is he? I can't remember." Inuyasha answered slowly, glaring at the man holding the gun. He'd seen what Kagome was doing, and he hoped it worked. If only…

He could hear people coming closer. The noise he'd made must have alerted them. The soldier facing him couldn't have heard them yet, but he would soon, and all he had to do was outwait them. If Kagome didn't take him out soon, the rest of the soldiers would get here and he'd be in a bad position.

Kagome's fingers closed around the rifle, and she stood up, the butt end aimed at the mans head. She aimed carefully, and hit at him, striking the side of his face.

He fell over with a surprised grunt, and tried to get up "You…little…" He reached for his gun, but stopped as a bare foot stepped on the barrel.

"I don't think so."

Thunk. Another one got laid out flat.

Kagome sighed. "That was tricky."

"Yeah. Move out of the way. We have to get out quickly. More men will be here in a minute. They must have heard the noise."

Kagome stood to one side of the cell, and Inuyasha ripped the door of its hinges with ease. He tossed it out of the way, and Kagome ran out of the cell, only pausing to grab the few belongings they'd put on a shelf.

She followed him as he stared moving away from the soldiers coming their way. They were so close he could hear the individual voices echoing against the stone walls of the prison.

They disappeared around the other end of the hallway just as the soldiers arrived at Kagome's former cell.

The newly arrived soldiers stared in horror at their comrades knocked out on the floor, and at the door to the cell lying on its side across the hallway. This wasn't going to be fun.

The leader pulled himself together, and stared barking orders. "I want this half of you to fan out, and keep searching. They can't be far! You, you and you, see to the wounded. The rest of you, come with me. They have to come to the last cell sooner or later, and we'll get them then!"

They spread out, and kept searching

11111111111111

Jack watched from beneath half closed eyes as yet more guards hurried into the room. He thought there had to be about forty of them by now.

What did that mean? He wasn't sure what, but more guards meant there'd be more trouble when the two others showed up to spring him from his cell. He glanced out the window, and winced. He was running out of time.

The sky was starting to show the red and pink of sunup, and he knew that he'd be taken away to the gallows mid to early morning. They had better hurry up….this was getting a little more serious.

He sighed. He was sure they wouldn't let him be hung. He was positive. But….it was getting closer and closer to mid morning….

Not much he could do be wait, and get ready to run. Jack settled himself, and worked out the kinks he'd picked up from sitting to long on a stone floor.

He'd be ready whenever they got here. Hopefully, that happy time would come soon…

11111111111

Inuyasha ran down the hall, side by side with Kagome. "Where did they put Jack?"

"You were in block 1 cell a, I was in block 3 cell d, and he was in block 1 cell e." Kagome had paid close attention to where they were. She had known it would be important.

Inuyasha frowned. "That's the same building I started out in. So we ought to be able to…." He stopped as they made it to the door leading to the courtyard. "He's in there." Inuyasha pointed to the building to the right.

Kagome frowned as she saw the guards around the doorway. "What about them?"

"Easy!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles meaningfully. "We knock them out too!"

Kagome grinned. Same old Inuyasha. He never let things stop him at all. "All right. I don't see any more, at least. Let's go for it! We have to get Jack out of there!"

Inuyasha raced across the courtyard as fast as he could, Kagome not far behind. He took out the two men in red, then waited for Kagome to catch up.

"I think the cells have to be in some sort of system. Mine was near the top. Where was yours?" Kagome stepped inside the building, and looked around.

"Ground floor. Why?"

"This is the army. They think in straight lines. If he's in cell e, it follows he must be near the roof!" Kagome panted slightly. She hoped that what she knew about the British and armies in general held true now..

Inuyasha grinned. He was glad Kagome was on his side. She was smart, and carried her own weight. They'd find him in no time, now. He wished that he'd known that sooner. He took a look at the sky, before ducking inside. They were running out of time. The sun was up entirely now. If they didn't get there fast, they might have a hard time getting away.

1111111111111

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, watching from his crows nest as land finally appeared on the horizon. They would be there soon. In a bit, even those on below deck would be able to see the green and grey blur of the Caribbean shore.

In a short amount of time he was able to pick out the town they were headed for. Port Royal, wasn't it? Funny name. He watched as it resolved into a neat little arrangement of grey houses, and the fortress. He wondered where they would find the people they were looking for. If they had arrived in the custody of the Dauntless, they might be at the fortress. Or they might be wandering around avoiding all the annoying men in red.

Either way, they probably wouldn't be able to just walk in and meet them, then be on their way.

Below, Sango shaded her eyes and stood beside Gibbs as he peered over the horizon. "See anything?"

"Just a line on the horizon. We'll be there soon, with this wind"

"Good." Sango went off to find Miroku. He was dozing in a corner, beside a bucket and a rag for cleaning. She bent down and touched his shoulder to wake him up. "We're nearly there."

Miroku blinked. "Really?" He looked over at the cleaning bucket, and grinned. Soon he'd be off the ship, and he wouldn't have to clean any more!

1111111111

Jack frowned as the guards stared moving to open his cell. He looked out the window, and swore softly as he saw how late it had gotten. He was being taken to the gallows.

Those two had better get there quick! He didn't want to die, just yet! He had to go back to Tourtuga and its charming bevy of girls! He had places to go to, things to steal! He wanted to go back to India and see if he couldn't follow up on the carelessness of the east India trading company! He was too young (and good looking, if he said so himself) to die just yet!

He calmed himself as they tied his wrists together again. There was still time. They could just be waiting for a dramatic escape right off the gallows! Or something. Maybe they thought it would be easier to snatch him right out from under their noses while he was moved to the gallows…

That was it! They were going to go for the grand rescue thing, and show the British up in front of all Port Royal!

He hoped it wasn't because they'd forgotten him, or been recaptured. That couldn't happen, could it? Maybe they got shot…

He started thinking up even worse fates for his friends, as one is wont to do when under extreme pressure. They could be dead, or halfway home, or injured, or captured, or all of the above…

By the time he'd left the prison, he was sure _something_ bad must have happened to them.

11111111

Inuyasha swore softly as yet more guards appeared in front of him. He shrank back into the shadows with Kagome, hoping they would not be noticed. Damnit…they had to get to where Jack was being held faster! He might be gone by the time they got there, at this rate. The place was literally swarming with red uniformed guards, and they had had to backtrack to avoid them three times already.

Two more guards appeared on the right, eyes searching for them. He kept very still. They were hidden in a corner of shadows, and his red cloths blended in well. They just might escape notice.

Luckily, they did. The two went on their way, and Kagome and Inuyasha snuck over to the stairs. Inuyasha was sure he'd caught a whiff of Jack from up above.

Kagome held onto her bow tightly. She'd brought it with her when she was freed, after collecting it on the way by. She hadn't had nearly as much success trying to hold onto her weapon as Inuyasha had had in the prison.

The reached the landing without seeing any more guards, and Inuyasha smiled as they waited around the corner. This was the right place. Jack had passed this way.

A minute later, he frowned. Jack had passed this way, but in the wrong direction. Had he already left? It was hard to tell. People had been coming and going constantly. He was sure that it was the right cell just around the corner. If it turned out he wasn't there….well, then they knew what had happened. They'd taken too long, and he'd been moved somewhere else.

"There's quite a few people around the corner. I'll go ahead, and try to get as many out of the way as I can, alright?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll be right behind you. Good luck"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and swept out of hiding, taking down about half the people in the corridor within the first couple of seconds with a series of inelegant but efficient punches, kicks, and the occasional elbow. He faced the remaining ones, and circled, warily. The soldiers watched him just as warily, trying to get their guns out and pointed at him. He'd obviously caught them napping. He glanced at the cell, and nearly groaned as he saw it was empty.

They'd been guarding an empty cell, waiting for him to come and spring their little trap!

Ah well. He was going to flip the tables on them, and then jump up and down on top of that table for good measure. He grinned and went at them again, fists up. They didn't have a chance against him.

More soldiers went down, though some had managed to shout that he was there, that they needed backup, before he got to them.

Kagome watched as one tried to leave to get help, and hit him on the back of the head with her bow. He went sprawling, slack face looking extremely puzzled.

Both surveyed the room, and Kagome sighed as she too caught sight of the empty cell. "Too late. We'll have to catch up to him. Soon."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, and swore under his breath. "Right. Let's move"

111111111111

Will straightened his hat. He had heard the uproar at the fort this morning, but wasn't sure exactly what was going on. It didn't change the plans he'd laid the night before though. He was not going to stand and watch as they did away with his three companions. Jack might be a pirate, but he was a good man, and he wasn't sure that the other people were even pirates at all. They might be a little odd, but they were good people as well.

Just because Norrington found them in the company of Jack, they got to swing from the noose along with him. He'd admit Inuyasha had helped steal the Interceptor, at the least, and had seemed fairly practiced about the whole thing, but Kagome was innocent entirely. Plus, she was a woman, even if she did run around in that odd getup toting a bow and arrows.

Still. That was no reason to kill someone. If Norrington killed all the people in this country who dressed funny and were seen in the company of supposed or real pirates, the gallows would be very full indeed….

He checked to see that his sword was loose enough in its sheath to be drawn quickly, and then headed towards the gallows. He would be there, and he would stop this. Even if he didn't manage to save them, he would have tried his best, and could die in peace.

For he was sure that this would end in his death, if they didn't take him with him when they escaped. He'd been granted clemency before, but that wouldn't save him now.

Will sighed. He didn't have too many regrets….just one, in fact.

He wished he'd said things properly, in that cave. He should have told Elisabeth that he loved her. He should have.

He would put that right then, before this ended.

Perhaps it was his approaching doom, but as Will walked towards the gallows he fell cheerful, as though now that he'd decided to take action all that needed to happen was to go out and do it. The proverbial weight was off his shoulders.

111111111

Jack winced as he was led up onto the gallows 'Erg….**someone** had better show up. Soon. I don't want to be here at all…'

He tried to unobtrusively drag his feet, but the men holding him wouldn't have it. They pushed him up on the gallows without so much as a by your leave, and settled the noose around his neck. Jack swallowed slightly.

Someone, somewhere, had better get here soon! All that stood between him and a rather undignified death was the proclamation they had to read.

Silently, he congratulated himself on the length of the documentation of his crimes. Who knew it would be his many misdeeds, if anything, that would save him now?

11111

Inuyasha had Kagome on his back, and he raced above the streets in the direction of all the shouting, leaping from roof to roof. There was a large crowd of people up ahead somewhere, and they had to be going to watch the hanging. Apparently most of the people in this place had an unhealthy fascination with wanting to watch executions.

He cursed as the sounds of shouting followed them towards the fortress. They'd been forced to backtrack into town, and had taken to the roofs before going round to the fortress. And the damn British were **still** tailing them….

Ah well. Nearly there. He put on an extra burst of speed. Kagome shaded her eyes, and looked behind them at their pursuers. "I think they're falling behind a bit more. We should lose them by the time we get there. Not that it makes much difference. I'll bet anything there's a lot of guardsmen there already, and the ones chasing us are bound to know where we're headed. They'll just go to the fort, is all."

They jumped up the side of the wall, landing unseen among the battlements beside a rather familiar parrot. Both stared as they saw the strange goings on below.

111111111

Elisabeth seriously considered having a little corset bonfire in her grate that evening as she watched Jack being brought out. It was such a pain. Literally. Then she winced. What was she doing, thinking about cloths when a good bunch of….no, where were the rest of them? There was only Jack there. Where were Kagome and Inuyasha? What was going on? Had they escaped, or would they be murdered later? For that's what this whole business was. Murder dressed up in legalities. She hated it.

The townspeople saw that there was only one too, and began muttering. They had been sure it would be three pairs of boots going to the hangman. For some reason this was a great disappointment.

Elisabeth crinkled her nose, remembering the uproar this morning. Had they gotten away? She hoped it was so. She could not bear to watch hangings, much less one where friends, people she liked, were the guests of honor. It wasn't right…

She hoped with all her heart they had gotten away clean. It wasn't a victory, not when Jack still would die, but it was better than nothing. She closed her eyes slowly. She did not want to watch this, but her father had insisted on dragging her out here.

It was tradition, it was expected, it was only 'those dirty thieving pirates' dieing, so 'why did she get so worked up?' Hang the bloody tradition…

She watched in muted horror as an official mounted the gallows with a large, fancy scroll. Idiots. As though they could make it better by making the scroll so outrageously ornamented. Nothing could hide the fact they were killing someone, not to her.

111111111111111

Jack watched as an officious, stuffy looking person spread out the scroll on which was written his many crimes and stared reading. Jack sighed, and listened carefully. It would be interesting to see what they'd pinned to him, and to remember some of the good times he'd had in the past before he was hung. Unless someone appeared….unlikely...

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have…"

Jack's back went up immediately. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Couldn't they at least get that right? British naval stupidity struck again…

" …for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, collaboration in piracy with your companions, smuggling…"

Jack felt mildly disappointed. They weren't going to read **all** of them? But that was the best part, right there! Gave the townspeople _days _of gossip fodder…not to mention that it would have added a great deal of time to be rescued in…

Elisabeth shook her head. How many things had Jack managed to get himself and the other two in for? She almost had to smile at it all, but didn't. This was far too serious. She looked at her father. He believed he was right to do this. So did Norrington. She couldn't believe they thought they were solidly in the right, even when they'd signed the death warrant themselves. Didn't they feel the slightest bit guilty?

"This is wrong."

Governor Swann sniffed. He didn't think it was all that wrong. He was somewhat disappointed the other two had broken out. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

" …impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Elisabeth grimaced at her fathers back. Who cared a hoot about the bloody law? What exactly was so criminal about impersonating a cleric? People did that all the time at costume parties. Goodness, Jack must have been busy…

Jack grinned. He remembered that day _very_ well. It had proved most profitable for him, too. Pity he couldn't try it again, the way things looked to be headed "Ah, yes." The executioner caught his spreading smile, and was not amused.

Jack didn't pay much attention, for at that moment, he had seen a parrot.

Not just any parrot either. It was none other than Mr. Cottons parrot, and it was trying to avoid being hit in the head by Inuyasha. Kagome was busy trying to get him to stop it, and keep everyone from seeing them.

"Stupid bird! Come back here!"

Jack felt like cheering as he caught the distant yells. They hadn't been caught, shot or just forgotten about him after all! He knew they wouldn't have! He hadn't doubted them for a second! He knew they'd have caught up to him! Eventually…

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, drunkenness, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Jack briefly wondered who had coined the phrase 'hung by the neck till dead', then decided he didn't want to know that information, ever. Best not to think about it.

Think about rescue, instead. Much better topic.

Now that they'd finally arrived, he found he was slightly irritated. Why had they waited so bloody long? Didn't they know they had caused him much pain and suffering over the past few hours?

He had to talk to them about that…

111111111111111

Will frowned as he arrived. There was only Jack standing on the podium, and nobody else in sight. He hoped that the others had escaped, and not merely been sentenced for this afternoon. He wished them long life, certainly. But…Jack was in need of being rescued still, right now. He just had to hope the others could take care of themselves. He turned towards the gallows, and then towards where Elisabeth stood in the morning sun. He had something that must be done first. No doubts, no loose ends for him.

He had to say goodbye, first. And he would make sure that any regrets he'd felt at not saying what he had meant to before, would be put to rest now. He pushed his way carefully through the crowd, and stood before Elisabeth and her father. The governor looked at him, puzzled, but Will had eyes only for Elisabeth

Goodbye…and…no regrets.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth." He nodded, just as though this was an ordinary day where he'd seen them passing in the street. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He smiled brilliantly, and turned to face the looming gallows.

No regrets.

Elisabeth looked after him as he disappeared into the crowd. Her heart flipped in a pleasant, startled cartwheel, and she herself felt as though she would fall over from shock.

He …he loved her. He loved her! He **loved** her! Had he really, truly said that…?

She felt like cheering, but didn't dare. The next thought she had drove any want to cheer completely away.

He was trying to free Jack. He knew he was going to die, most likely. That had been not only goodbye, but…a final one. He knew what he was doing would most likely kill him, and he was still…he was a good man. She loved him for it.

She wished she could hop down off this blasted podium and set the lone prisoner free right along with him. Was that too much to ask? She looked skywards with watery eyes, and blinked as two very familiar figures crept closer to the edge of the battlements.

Would they get there in time? Would they be able to save him and Will? Would they all die? They couldn't….Inuyasha and Kagome would make sure Will would be safe, wouldn't they? She looked at Will's back, and then Jack on the scaffold.

Her hand went to her mouth. They were putting the noose around Jack's neck, now. Not just Will, but Inuyasha and Kagome were going to save him too. Surely they would succeed…?

They had to get there fast…and somehow, she had to help them…

A slightly mischievous smile crept onto her as she thought of the perfect way to do just that "I can't breathe." She gasped, and flopped to the ground, wincing a little as her ribs protested. That hadn't been too far from the truth, with this corset strangling her…

The effect she wanted materialized immediately. Everyone went into a flap, and completely forgot to pay attention to the hanging.

Drums began to thunder ominously, bringing doom with every beat.

111111

Well. One more chapter up to put towards finishing my little story. And then I go back and redo a great deal of it. Yay. And now, I'm going to go get set up to download the rest of every Within Temptation song ever made….Oink!

Thanks for reading, people! I know I can see 'hit count' for stories now, but it's not quite the same as reviews. You guys're awesome:

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: They do end up back in Japan. Soon. And I know part of how they get here (I didn't actually sit and plan for this story like I should have… Eh.)

The Violent Tomboy: lol. Yes. I know. I'm horrible at updates. Hopefully the past few days made up in part for that. And despite working a lot, it is summer, aka more time. Maybe I'll finish. (party when that happens!)

Inuzrule: lol. I'm just happy you review. I don't mind when that happens. There's no rule about 'review story or die!' here.

DogEarFetish: lol. Don't be sorry. I posted fast. And that you review at all makes me very happy. And…yeah. I don't write hugely great fluff, but if you liked it, that's good. InuxKag is hard to write, fluffwise. Inuyasha isn't a warm cuddly poetry-dripping-out-of-mouth person And yes…next story I'm currently writing (will post _eventually_) is SxK. Come back and read anytime, when it's up

Spiketwo89: yup. I know I can't talk, but there are a few stories out there I really want updates for too. 'Cause they're awesome…. Glad you think mine is good enough to wait on bad update times for:P

Yami Pandora: lol. Glad you're amused

TrisakAminawn : Hope you see this….Gah. Serves me right for just thinking I could email. **That** backfired horribly. (Stupid email account….won't even let me log in half the time….)now wants to sue hotmail So I'll just ask what I wanted to ask : Are you interested in editing/beta type stuff, at all? I know that's somewhat out of left field, so you might not want to. Tell me yes or no, please? Is at I know….I'm not good with updates unless I have things actually written in advance. Next story will be half written when I post it, at least…--

Wisdom: So polite That's rare….my school could use a bit of that. Really. I shall keep updating till finished (almost fin)

Victory's Ashes: (Snags a Sesshoumaru plusshie ) I know I have a weird sense of humor, sometimes. Bit dry, bit twisted, very much oddness. Glad you like it:P

BlackFeatherz29: Yup Sesshoumaru is getting humble pie….and I don't think he likes it. Eh. Too bad for him. :P And really….If you compare the last few chs with the first one, you'll notice that the first few chapters of this story are pretty crappy. (Why they're being redone, eventually)Practice, that's all…and editing. Can't do without that…

Akana Akazen: Really? I'm glad you think so. Next ch after this….maybe next weekend? Don't know…I'm not good with updates because I write in spurts.

There….now…I is off to have a nice, long, hot _bath_. Cute as piggies are, they leave your cloths smelling differently and the need for a shower even if you have to shower in and out for biosecurityness -- bah


	23. And we all sail off into the sunset

Disclaimer: The closest I think I'm going to get to Jack sparrow is when we all dressed up as pirates and tried to commandeer a golf cart with our pointy swords (stupid cart just ran off…grr…)at a cancer fundraiser. And one of our members dressed as Jack. And I had a monkey! I don't own any copyrights to Inuyasha or PotC, sadly. ( Runs screaming after copyrights, trying to commandeer them with a plastic sword. Yarr!)

Chapter 22: And we all sail off into the sunset on a black stallio-…er, ship

"Elizabeth!" Her father and the commodore fell over themselves to try and save her. Elisabeth was rather enjoying the way they didn't know what to do with her.

What was so hard about seeing that it was the corset that was causing the trouble, or the _tiny_ fact that she was faking the whole thing?

The drums pounded harder, and Inuyasha jumped onto the gallows just as the hatch fell. Will moved at the same time, throwing his sword for Jack to stand on.

The sword just reached the hatch a split second before they'd have skewered Jacks toes. Jack stood shakily, trying not to slip, but his feet had barely had time to reach the sword before Inuyasha slashed though the rope and seized his arm, pulling him to the ground and towards Will.

"Took you long enough!" Jack scowled, as Inuyasha ran, hoisting him over his back like a stolen piece of loot.

"I got here in time, though! What's your problem?" Jack was about to say 'You coming late and then not even letting me escape on my own blasted feet…' but was cut off before he'd begun by Will.

"I was here! I wouldn't have let you die either!" Will protested, smiling in relief. He knew he was going to die…but he'd go out with a bang. And with a large, well made hat.

"Nearly getting hanged, that's what!" Jack sputtered indignantly from Inuyasha's back, muttering darkly about the humiliation of being rescued in this manor. Over a shoulder…really! He wasn't some bloody damsel in distress! Damn rescuers…

Yes, he didn't have his hands free. No, that didn't mean he could be carried around like this! This was not right! He was supposed to be escaping dramatically with much flourishing of fancy hats! (He had to say, Will had a pretty damn good hat for his rescue. The others hadn't bothered…) He fumed at the humiliation of it all as Inuyasha pushed thought the crowd parallel with Will and Kagome, dodging civilians and guards alike.

At the least, he'd admit Inuyasha was good at getting out of a tight spot, but he needed the hat for it to be **really** good.

**And **he needed to put him down so he could regain his dignity…

Kagome ran beside Will, her bow taking out a stray soldier who got too close for her liking. Inuyasha jumped over to where she and Will had paused, back to back and ringed in steel for a brief moment. He landed beside her and put Jack down like a sack of potatoes, slashing away the ropes holding his hands together.

Jack sighed, muttering a "Finally!" before facing the guards himself. The four looked out in a circle at the ring of soldiers, and behind them a crowd of very curious and highly entertained townspeople.

Norrington was shouting, but it was hard to find out what he was saying, behind the noise. Jack wasted no time, now he was free. His moral had taken a decided uplift after being put down on the ground.

"That way! Keep moving that way!" He pointed wildly at the stone arch leading to the battlements, vaguely hoping to see where the Pearl was from there. He knew that it must be close. Cottons parrot never left him for long, and where the bird was, Cotton would be close. The ship had to be here! He had been remembered after all!

He felt like cheering. It wasn't everyday some body…somebodies…snatched you out from under the British at the last second with such daring. He knew they weren't quite free yet, but if they could just press on a little further…

They would leave this town with gossip of their adventures for _years_ to come!

A few soldiers rushed them, and Jack dodged, sending them packing with the swinging rope from the hangman. Jack grinned. He didn't have his sword, but that hadn't stopped him before…fitting he should use their rope to give a few soldiers a bloody nose or a black eye…

They worked across to the fort, making for the exit in fine form. Will and Jack had the same, excited grin. This was fun, in an odd, life threatening way!

1111111111

Norrington was furious. He could not let them escape without at least _attempting_ to capture the three…and Will! How could he put his own life at risk for a pirate? Was he really that deluded? He regretfully left Elisabeth to be tended by her father, and hurried off. He might not be able to salvage the situation, but he had to try. Even if this turned into a disaster…and it looked like it was going to…he had to at least try…

Governor Swann watched anxiously as Norrington hurried off. What was going on? Why weren't the former escapees and Will being apprehended?

He failed to see Elisabeth sit up behind him and watch, anxiously trying to see what was going on. She knew she had to do something. If she didn't, they would most likely all die. And that, she would not allow. They'd have to shoot her first…

She grinned again, and quietly escaped from behind her fathers back. She had a job to attend to.

The foursome stood facing outwards, surrounded by steel tipped bayonets. Inuyasha wasn't too concerned for himself, but Kagome…

He made as though to move, and the bayonets pressed in closer, hard eyed soldiers watching him carefully. He had been duly warned.

He cursed them soundly under his breath, glaring horrifically. Damn them….why was it always Kagome they were after, and never him? He was a **lot** more indestructible…

He watched her, Will and Jack out of the corner of his eye. They were all very still as well, watching the soldiers facing them with narrowed eyes as Norrington approached from behind his soldiers.

1111111111111111111

Norrington looked at Will carefully. He regretted that the other man had chosen to get involved. He had been a fine young man, and could have returned to a normal life after their return. But he had made another mistake and this time he'd pay. He looked at Wills mismatched companions with mixed feelings.

It looked like they were thoroughly caught, and he was glad of that…he'd half expected them to make an appearance here anyways, and had prepared accordingly. But now that they'd caught them, what to do with them? He couldn't lock them up, they'd just get out…and come to think of it, how many guards had they dealt with single-handedly last night? No….this was a dangerous situation.

They'd already proven fairly conclusively that no cell of theirs would hold them….he briefly toyed with the notion of locking them in a church, but dismissed it. That was going too far. There was no truth to the rumors flying around the fort. Devils did not exist.

(He carefully avoided thinking about the several impossible things he'd seen in the past few days. He, like most people, had an amazing capacity to rationalize anything.) "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt from you two"

He looked hard at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome looked back innocently, while Inuyasha smirked in a cocky way. Like they'd have sat by and watched Jack be hung!

"But not from you." Norrington looked back at Will accusingly. How could such a good man go astray? All too easily, he feared. Elisabeth was well free of him.

Governor Swann hurried up beside Norrington, puffing from exertion. He glanced at the captured pirates and Will, slightly uneasy with the close vicinity "On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?" He looked hard at the three pirates, and then looked at Will.

Will knew he should probably be worried about his own skin at this point, but found he couldn't seem to make himself feel afraid. He was in a fey mood, ready to escape, or ready to die. He'd settled everything he needed to, and had resigned himself to death.

"You threw your lot in with them? They're pirates!" The governor looked indignant. Why would Will do that? And after Elisabeth had asked him to save him too…

"I told you. We" Kagome pointed at herself and Inuyasha, earning herself a poke from a bayonet "are not pirates. We're….erm……tourists!" Kagome grinned, pleased with her stroke of genius

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Tourists?"

Kagome stepped on his foot. "Yes. Tourists."

"What's that?" Jack frowned.

Will sighed. He had no clue what a tourist was, but it the shoe fit... "Jack is a good man. And they…are good tourists." Jack winked, pointing to himself and mouthing that yes, he was a good man.

Kagome laughed quietly, while Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome….what's a tourist?" He whispered urgently.

"Shh….I'll tell you later…" Inuyasha would have to be content with that, for now.

Will had not stopped talking, and continued on while they whispered together. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn four pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear"

Inuyasha snorted "I don't wear shoes, stupid. And I'm not going to be hung if I can help it!"

Norrington glared at him, then Will "You forget your place, both of you."

"It's right here…between you and them." Will said softly.

"My place is at home, where I _was_ going before you put your fingers in…" Kagome added, frowning slightly. Why did Norrington have to threaten them like this? They hadn't done anything to him. Much. Even though they'd knocked out a few soldiers, they hadn't killed anyone. Couldn't he just be nice and let them go?

Elizabeth hurried over, slipping between the soldiers ringing the four with ease, just in time to deliver the punch line. "As is mine." She put her hand on Will's sleeve, smiling up at him.

She knew they wouldn't dare do anything with her in the middle of the soldiers. She smiled widely at Will, trying to tell him without words how she felt. She knew that he loved her.

And she loved him.

Will looked down at her in amazement, almost not believing that she was here beside him, smiling that smile….for him.

He stared to feel a whole lot better about this whole situation. And a lot less like dieing….

Jack grinned. Come to think of it, coming back here for the wedding would be rather fun…they always had drinks at weddings!

Kagome smiled as she saw the two of them together. So they had worked it out after all! She felt happy for them. She leaned into Inuyasha slightly, remembering their own moments together, and he absently moved to accommodate her. He was more interested in watching the men with weapons trained on him than in some mushy romance between Will and Elisabeth. So what if they were making those funny eyes at each other? Good for them…he didn't care a whit.

He grinned when the weapons were suddenly lowered, as the Swann person gestured franticly.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" The governor's voice grew slightly high pitched at the thought of having his daughter, already traumatized from her previous collapse, in front of a group of armed and jittery men holding weapons ready. He didn't think his nerves would stand another moment like this today…

Norrington swallowed at the thought of her involved in this. At the thought of her standing not a foot away from three hardened criminals and a budding one. Didn't she know they could hurt her badly? Jack himself had used her to escape before…

But hadn't she spent god knew how long marooned with these people, and returned to the Dauntless perfectly fine? Perhaps they wouldn't hurt her. Maybe. And…

She had gone to Will. She had only promised to marry him that Will's life might be saved. She had gone to him when she knew it would mean braving wind, water and pirates during that battle. She had come to him now, knowing he or she might die, to save him.

It was obvious to him now. He couldn't imagine how he'd overlooked it before. She loved Will, not him. She would never be happy with him, particularly if he killed Will now. She would never forgive him for hanging…_murdering_ the man she loved and then forcing her into a marriage he now saw she clearly didn't want.

He had to let them go. He would let Will off, and stand aside as the other three vanished. It was the only thing to do.

He settled that with some relief, grateful for any excuse to let the troublesome prisoners leave. It was obvious they wouldn't let themselves be hung. This was an easy way out…

He decided to take it.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" The words were hard to say, for him. Elisabeth might not love him, but he loved her. Enough to let her go…

The next words tore at his heart. He knew he had been right.

"It is." Elisabeth looked slightly apologetic, and clasped Wills hand harder.

Jack grinned. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. Can we leave now?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, can we?" He looked away from the swift kiss Will had give Elisabeth in disgust, forgetting entirely the fact that he would like to be able to do that with Kagome…

The soldiers surrounding them moved away at a curt gesture from Norrington.

Jack rubbed his hands, walking up to Governor Swann. He could not resist leaving without some sort of parting gesture. And he knew just the thing to make the governor squirm…He walked up to him, and spoke, leaning in closely.

Kagome laughed quietly as Jack calmly intruded on the governors personal space, leaning forwards even further to tell him "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?"

She laughed even harder as he moved on to Norrington. Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Can we get going?" He moved around impatiently. He didn't know how long this little reprieve would last, and wanted to be well away from here when the British decided that they had made a mistake after all and should kill them anyways.

Kagome followed him to the battlements. "You know, I wonder if we can see the Pearl from here. It can't be too far off, if that parrot got here." Inuyasha shrugged. He was fairly sure that after he'd frightened away the parrot, it had gone back over the wall, towards the harbor. Sounded good to him. And then they could go down to the harbor, steal another boat, meet up with Miroku, Sango…and probably his brother, unfortunately…and get out of here.

Jack wandered over and shoved himself in Norringtons face, ginning broadly, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that!" He smirked at the reaction. Payback time for putting him in a cell not one, but **twice** within the week…

Norrington tried very hard not to show the disgust he felt on his face, but didn't think he could have succeed entirely. He leaned back, trying to avoid the run laden breath of the other man.

The things he put up with…

Will raised an eyebrow as Jack kept going towards him. "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will …nice hat."

Will blinked. He had better not have wanted Elisabeth….although at least he'd liked the hat…

…Really, the man was as bad as that 'monk' he'd met earlier.

1111111111111111

Sesshoumaru stepped down onto the deck. He was sure he'd seen his brother and his brothers wench on the battlements, along with all the people in red. He was also fairly sure he'd seen the top of Jacks distinctive head of hair bobbing in and out of sight somewhere behind them.

He quickly found Sango, and pointed out the battlements. She seemed the most reliable of this lot. "They're up there. Let us get them, and be gone."

Sango blinked slowly, squinting. Why was it that certain youkai couldn't remember that her eyesight wasn't as sharp as theirs?

She nodded absently in the general direction of Sesshoumaru, and went over to where Mr. Gibbs was standing. She knew he had something that would let her look at the fort as though she had the vision of a youkai. A spyglass, it was called.

"Mr. Gibbs, Sesshoumaru thinks they're up on the battlements. Can I borrow that, and check?"

Mr. Gibbs didn't respond, choosing to simply smile and hand her the artifact in question.

Sango thanked him, then moved to the rails to see. Were Kagome and Inuyasha really there, not so far off? This might be easier than they had originally thought.

She raised the glass to her eye, and gasped.

111111111

Jack jumped up onto the battlements, backing up and posturing as he went, waving his arms for balance "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." He stumbled as he backed into Kagome, and swore.

"Watch it!" Kagome waved her arms in windmills, trying to regain her balance. She hit Jack across the shoulder, and he went flying. "Sorry!"

She winced as Jack left the battlements, and started falling, cursing. She teetered, started to fall after him, and then screeched, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's sleeve in desperation. Inuyasha still hadn't quite regained his balance from Jacks shove, and wasn't able to stop himself.

Both of them stared to topple

"You…..gah! Oh Shiiiittttt…!"Inuyasha's fading yells reached the ears of the crowd above as he followed the other two down the wall, and into the ocean, twisting to get himself between the water and Kagome as he went.

Kagome's last thought before she hit the water was that she wished Kirara had been there.

11111111

Sango ran over to Miroku, spyglass in her hand. "They were on the battlements, and they fell off! I saw them falling!" She worried at a fingernail. If only she had Kirara with her. She'd missed the little cats usefulness, and her companionship on this trip a lot.

Miroku blinked. "Can I see that?" Sango pushed the glass at them. He gazed through the glass "I can see all three out on the water, swimming. But it's an awful long way to swim…"

He stared after Sesshoumaru, considering. "Hey! Sesshoumaru! Don't you think we could start to head home faster if you went and got them? It'll take an hour for them to get here at this rate!"

Sesshoumaru winced.

Why did the world hate him? Why? What had he ever done to merit being regulated to 'Youkai Taxi Lines, Inc!'

He didn't answer, and didn't look back. Instead, he just took a flying leap over the side and went to collect the pirate, the human, and Inuyasha.

11111111111

Gillette frowned. "Such language! There are ladies here…" He shook his head, and walked over to Norrington, who was leaning over the battlements to see where the three people had hit the water. There was a sizeable splash mark, and the faint buzz of arguing or shouting from below. He frowned at the black ship in the distance.

"Idiot. They have nowhere to go but back to the noose." He sniffed in distain "What's your plan of action? Sir?"

Norrington frowned. That ship was there, and that's where they'd go, of course. "I doubt that they will be hung. They had no trouble in escaping us once, and they can easily do it again. I think…we will have to watch them go on the Pearl."

He looked back over the side, watching as a miniature Jack was pushed under by the other two.

Perhaps he'd get lucky and not have to hang them because they'd killed each other off….now there was a thought….

He turned away from the edge, and looked at the Governor. "I doubt we will be able to capture or hang them."

The governor nodded, frowning at the space the three people in question had been occupying up till a short time ago. He had managed to grasp the edge of the concepts at work; they wouldn't be able to recapture these three. Perhaps if Jack was on his own they might get him, but the other two?

He shivered, suddenly glad that the people who could single-handedly disposed of half the guard were gone, in the ocean. Maybe they'd drown! Now there was a happy thought…"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy? Piracy itself can be the right course?" A suitably vague way of tactfully saying 'We bit off more than we can chew, so we'd better spit it back out before we choke…'

Norrington smiled slightly. He had been understood, and would not be taken to task for allowing them to go free for the moment.

He turned around to face Will and Elisabeth, still holding hands. He might not be the lucky man beside her, but if Will hurt her, or did something this foolish again… "Mr. Turner."

Will knew what was coming. He panicked slightly. He didn't want to die, not now, not when Elisabeth and he had just…

He'd made the choice. He had to pay the price. He let go of Elisabeth's cool palm reluctantly "I will accept the consequences of my actions." She nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking as he turned to face Norrington across the stony grey battlements. She hoped, really hoped he escaped this unscathed. If he didn't…what would she do?

Norrington unsheathed his sword. Will looked at the naked blade with some trepidation. What was he going to do with that?

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Will stared, for a moment, hardly able to grasp the fact that he'd been let off, that he wasn't going to die, that he and Elisabeth might have a chance after all….It crashed in on him, and his knees trembled as leaden relief settled in his gut. He hadn't been quite so ready for death as he'd thought, after all. "Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow? What about _them_?

Norrington shivered "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." He said, casually, leaving the battlements.

Governor Swann looked at his daughter, still standing beside Will "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith."

"No. " she smiled, taking off Wills hat "He's a pirate." Slowly, she kissed him, reaching for him as he held her closer, smiling gently.

1111111111111111111

Sesshoumaru slowed and hovered just above the waves, watching his brother and Kagome attempting to drown Jack, shouting furiously.

Not that trying to get rid of the human was a good idea, but perhaps another place and time…?

He nearly tried to cross his arms, but held himself still. Crossing your arms only worked with two arms. He tiredly cured Inuyasha out of habit, and looked down. He still had not been noticed.

"You….why'd you do that? We could have gone and stollen a boat.."

"blub-commandeer! Commandeer a –glg -boat!" It wasn't stealing, it was comandeering! Why couldn't he get that right? Jack blinked salt water out of his eyes, and stared at a point behind Inuyasha's head. It looked like they had company. "Sesshouma-glg..maru!"

Inuyasha stopped trying to dunk him, and turned around, cursing under his breath. If he wasn't mistaken, his brother looked somewhat amused…he glared, wishing he had sensed him approach sooner.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru feet, which were just above eye level. "I guess you, Sango and Miroku came after all!" She looked behind him, spotting the outline of the Pearl. "And there's our ship! We're saved!"

She grinned, and swam a bit closer. "Help me up, would you?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was going help her out by giving her his hand. Bad enough she was dripping, and would probably get water on him while they were on their way to the ship, but did she honestly expect…?

He drifted slightly higher.

Inuyasha glared even harder at him, struggling to stay afloat, while Jack treaded water beside him, coughing slightly. He had better not have come just to gloat…

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. If he was here to help them get back to the ship, why wasn't he being a little more helpful?

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, carefully.

He didn't answer, but she saw his eyes narrow even further.

"Do you want me to say it? If it's too much trouble to have us come up there…perhaps you'd like to join us d…" She trailed off, grinning. She would love to have an excuse to drop him in the ocean. Except that he might sink…

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but the cloud around his feet suddenly dropped back down so that it just skimmed the waves.

Inuyasha grinned, laughing. "Oh, she's got you wound around her little finger…." He laughed, choking on a stray wave.

Sesshoumaru glared at him coldly. "And you are not?"

"Of course not! I do what I want all the time! I-"

"Inuyasha….do we need to have words too?" Kagome asked sweetly.

He shut up.

Jack grinned, snickering. Two people who could fly, and heal in a night, who could cut through opponents like straw…and one little girl with them both dancing to her tune.

He climbed onto the cloud, and stood dripping beside his friends, noticing with amusement that while Sesshoumaru's face never changed expression, he still managed to give an impression of disgust at the proximity of their wet cloths.

A though struck him "Ya know, I thought you were supposed to keep to the code." Had the Pearl's crew decided to come after him anyways, or had it been Miroku's idea, or had they felt guilty…?

Sesshoumaru looked at him frostily, starting to head back towards the ship. "What code?"

"The pirates code!"

"But I am not a pirate. Nor will I ever be."

"Yeah, you're just a royal pain in the butt…" Inuyasha muttered darkly. "One armed Lord of stick-shoved-up-your-fuzzy-ass" Kagome shot him a warning look, and he fell silent.

Sesshoumaru decided not to comment, but Jack was mildly interested. Lord? Did Sesshoumaru have a title, or was Inuyasha just being annoying?

Interesting….perhaps he could blackmail him…although that would be tricky…

11111111

Yay. Another chapter put up. I decided I (like many other people) would go out and get myself a Harry Potter book at the crack of dawn. And it was amazing, and some really good twists….won't say more, or some of you might murder me for spoiling it, but…eh. Anyways, finished reading that, then finished this chapter off. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading! I know I don't quite stack up to the genius of J.K.Rowling (far from it:P) but I know some of you are kind enough to say you like reading my work .

Neva13: I don't recall if this was mentioned before or not…I can't remember. I do agree with you about the fluffy thing Sess has. It's probably a symbol of rank. However, since a tail is much more fun to write about (and since no one is _exactly_ sure what that thing means, or is..) it is, for now, a tail. I'm glad you think I'm creative, though!

Victory's Ashes: I doubt he'd like being tossed, true enough. Lmao. And the British in this story are somewhat bumbling idiots. :P

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: I don't know that it will be wrapped up in the next chapter….I'm never sure how long something will be till I actually write it. A few more chapters, one more chapter….I'm not sure. I'll put a little 'fin' at the end to let people know!

KhaosFire-Katana: lol. That's the purpose of cliffies….to make people want to find out more. I suppose that was a rather horrible cliffie…but I'm on a more regular schedule, I hope. And the stories nearly done. So it should be good.

DumbassBoyandCarrotofDisease: Thankyou!

TrisakAminawn: Oink! Lol Er…no…I think the computer lost it. . And you _are_ interested! I'm glad! (grins widely) Thanks! Um…could me so I know what where to send? my email is since me trying to get ahold of you didn't work nearly as well last time. Thanks very much Inuyasha just doesn't like the parrot. It annoyed him before, and he thinks it smells. Lol. Speaking of smell…he could just tell Jack had been there, not where he was or where he ws going. Lots of interference from other people. Maybe I wasn't clear enough. Might redo that later…

And as for where I work right now…no, it's not an animal hospital, it's a research barn on swine production/housing arrangements. There's something else to do with metabolism, but that's in the other wing and I don't know much about it. Not too bad, apart from the smell. The piglets are SOOO cute!

BlackFeatherz29: I suppose it's not really a flame if it's me saying my work is bad…and it's true, really, to me. You have your opinion, I have mine. :P

BULLRANGERFROG1: There's a few other potc/inu crossovers out there. Been a while since I've looked. Might be even more now. Oink!

DogEarFetish: Lol. True. It was somewhat of a cliffhanger last chapter, wasn't it? Oink!

The Violent Tomboy: lol. So are you

Akana Akazen: Lmao. If you knew some of the things I say…my friends have dubbed me 'the crazy one'. But I'm not a genius, just plain ol' insane, - And oink _is_ a funny word. Doesn't really sound like a pig at all…and I suppose it was a good place for a cliffhanger…:P

Japanimeniac: I'm pretty sure that the spelling errors are more in the first chapters (might be wrong) and they'll be fixed when I rewrite some of this story. And I'm glad you think it's good.

MarauderKid: Yup. As you can see, that little issue came up again this chapter…lol. Sesshoumaru doesn't like his necklace right now, I'm betting…


	24. The long road

Disclaimer: I recently had the good fortune to acquire a 'Dead Men Tell No Tales' T shirt, and a few pairs of skull and crossbones shoelaces to go with my pirate bandanna. Unfortunately, I didn't get any copyrights to potc, or Inuyasha. Damn.

Chapter 23: The long road

Sesshoumaru flew in a long, looping arc back towards the ship. Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled, while Kagome simply sat on the edge of the cloud, watching as the ship drew closer, trying to pull some of the many tangles out of her hair. She grinned, loving the sensation of flying. A pity Sesshoumaru wasn't the sort to give free rides on cloudback. He'd have made a fortune in her own time, doing that. The girls would have just _mobbed_ him.

Jack simply wondered what it would be like to be able to fly whenever the mood took you. Even more freedom that a ship, that would be. He wondered whether or not he would be able to blackmail Sesshoumaru…maybe he could get him to ferry him around….

Kagome waved excitedly at Sango as they came in over the rail. Inuyasha's head picked up, and he looked slightly relived to see the ship so close. It was almost as though he hadn't trusted Sesshoumaru to get them there properly.

Kagome waved harder at Sango, grinning furiously as the cloud came in over the deck. Then she let out a surprised yelp as the cloud under her abruptly vanished, dropping her onto the wooden boards with a thump. Inuyasha stumbled down beside her, glaring at his half brother. He'd been right to be suspicious, it seemed. At least Sesshoumaru hadn't dropped them in the sea as well…

He was pretty sure Sesshoumaru had done that on purpose. He couldn't prove it, but he was certain he had. Particularly since his half brother was standing there with a vaguely satisfied look on his face.

"You didn't need to drop us like a bunch of baggage you know!" Kagome muttered, before Sango rushed over, closely followed by Miroku. She forgot about her bruised backside immediately "Sango! Miroku! Am I glad to see you two! Wait till you hear what happened!"

Jack grinned, pushing himself up off the deck beside her "Yes…these two broke out of prison, past at least 40 guards, and still got me out of there in one piece! First class piracy!" He grinned, and dusted off his pants. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs, who'd come up beside him, grinned slightly uneasily

"Weren't you going by the code?" Jack raised an eyebrow. He was sure Gibbs would have gone by the code, at least at first. Perhaps Sango and Miroku, who didn't follow the code, had pressed him to turn around?

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines." He avoided looking at Sango and Miroku very hard. Jack grinned back. Those two must have played some small role in getting him to turn back for sure. He'd have to thank them later.

"Thank you." Cotton handed him his hat, and he held it for a moment. He'd missed his hat, and hadn't though he'd see it again in this lifetime. Perhaps in hat heaven. Still…

Kagome paused in her garbled account of Port Royal and the battle in the cave as Anamaria walked over to Jack

"Captain Sparrow" Anamaria's face broke out into a broad smile, and she put the coat in her arms around his shoulders with care. "We want you to be captain once more…the Black Pearl is yours." She fussed with the coat's collar and stepped back, teeth flashing in a pale grin.

Jack touched the collar where she'd been arranging it "Excellent! Break out the rum!" He turned around elegantly, running his hand along the familiar wood of the wheel, mouth set in a wide, happy smile. He fingered the rough fabric of the coat, momentarily overwhelmed by it all. He was Captain in more than name, now. Captain of the Pearl again. He was really, truly, Captain Jack Sparrow, freelance commander of the Pearl.

He had waited ten years for this. Ten long, hard years. And he wanted to savor it just a little longer, before he called out the orders that would send them to Singapore by way of India.

He glanced over at Kagome, Inuyasha and, behind them, Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't been for them. And Will, though he was missing. Probably kissing Elisabeth right now, if he had any sense, Jack supposed. He'd seen the way they looked at one another.

All of these …people…had helped him commandeer a decent ship, and pulled more than their fair share in the battles they'd gone though.

When their two other friends had literally dropped out of the sky, they had helped him as well. He had seen a fine fighter in Sango, and a kindred spirit in Miroku. They had come though nearly as much with him. Hopefully, Miroku would be willing to celebrate long into the evening with him. He was fairly sure the other man wouldn't pass up the chance for rum. Inuyasha, on the other hand…he had a feeling it would be near impossible to get him to try any more rum, and same for Sesshoumaru. Maybe Kagome and Sango would join in too…

It seemed a small thing to do to get them to Singapore. Even aside from the fact that they would pass by India and its lucrative merchant vessels on the way there. It was hardly any skin off his back, with the lax security sailing from Madras to Hong Kong, and the nearly unguarded merchant vessels sailing from British seaports in Asia. There should be no objections when he announced where they were going. He hoped not. Fine thing it would be if his crew named him captain in one breath, and disobeyed in the second.

Jack reluctantly let go of the wheel, giving it a last affectionate pat. He'd be back at the helm soon enough. He straightened, and then drew a deep breath. Just like old times, this was.

Out came the orders, bellowed in a voice that would have done any officer proud "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Set sail for Singapore! For Africa!" He watched in satisfaction as most of the crew leapt up and ran to obey, with the exception of the foreigners. He hadn't expected them to jump right away, and didn't mind too much. No doubt they had to catch up on what was planned from Kagome.

Still…couldn't have them set a bad example. He walked over to where Inuyasha was standing with his arms crossed by Miroku and Sesshoumaru. They weren't talking, like Kagome, Sango and Miroku were. So he'd put them to work first.

Jack couldn't resist letting one small, smug smile escape him. This voyage might be more entertaining than he'd thought…

He clapped his hands together and grinned, facing the two white haired brothers. "I believe I said to get to work! I saw you" he turned to Miroku "Working on cleaning the poor Pearl up. Barbossa's let it get disgracefully dirty. Hop to it when you're done talking." He smirked slightly.

He turned to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, as Miroku's mouth worked in soundless horror. He was supposed to be able to get back _out _of cleaning when they got to Port Royal, not get more work piled on him! What was it about the deck needing to be clean? It was fine the way it was!

This was not fair! Why couldn't Inuyasha do the cleaning? Or Sesshoumaru? (He wasn't stupid enough to suggest Kagome or Sango attempt such a thing.)

Jack looked at Inuyasha, considering where he should put him to work first. "Rigging. You were learning quite fast on the last voyage." He was sure that, by the end of this little trip, all five newcomers would be hardened seamen and women.

"But!...I.." He wasn't actually supposed to work, was he? Did Jack want –or expect- him to earn his keep? He frowned. Apparently, he did. And you really couldn't argue with the man who was getting you home, and 'halfway across the world', according to Kagome.

Damn. That meant he'd not only be doing the work, but he couldn't slack off either, or he'd feel guilty. Crap…

"You get a ride, you help out, on my ship!" Jack drew himself up. "I think Kagome would agree with me, don't you?"

Inuyasha winced slightly. His suspicions had just been proven right "Fine." He turned towards the rigging, muttering something about 'playing dirty'. He didn't need Kagome to tell him what to do, even if he did think she was pretty special. He didn't need a 'sit' this early in the day.

Jack grinned even wider as he turned slightly to face Sesshoumaru. "Same for you. Lookout duty suit?"

Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted slightly, as though he'd just eaten something sour. "Yes." His mind had followed much the same pathways as Inuyasha's. Jack was helping them get to their destination, therefore they should make every effort to accomplish this goal. Which meant working under Jack, as a sailor.

He was not exactly used to common labor, but he was no stranger to it either. Growing up and learning to fight like a sharp edged nightmare had taken a lot of hard, sweaty practice sessions. He gritted his teeth, and nodded sharply. At least lookout duty wasn't too bad. It got him away from the rest of the ship, for one thing.

Jack's smile took up half his face by this time. "Good, good! I don't need to remind you, I hope?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother answering, tilting his head up and half leaping, half gliding towards the crows nest. The poor soul who was already there squeaked, and tumbled down the rope ladder hastily to make room. Death from below was most unwelcome…

Jack shaded his eyes and watched in satisfaction looking over at Kagome. She was helping Miroku and berating him on his cleaning standards, so he felt he needn't intervene for the moment. He turned back to the helm, and stroked the weathered wood of the wheel.

He leaned back with a grin, and hummed a few short bars of the pirate song Elisabeth had taught him. "Now...bring me that horizon." He flipped open his compass, looking at it sideways. He hummed a little louder, adding thoughtfully "And really bad eggs." He twirled the wheel, enormously happy. Today had started out terribly, beginning sometime in the unmentionable wee hours of the mourning, but had brightened considerably since, starting with being rescued.

He glanced over the bow of the ship, smiling quietly to himself. Just him and the Pearl, now. Just him and freedom. "Drink up, me 'arties yo ho!" Oh, they'd drink up tonight, all right…He closed the compass again, and spun the wheel sharply with a flourish.

Today could not be any better. Except for tonight. When they dished out the rum…

111111111111

Kagome grinned as Jack pointed a very disappointed looking Miroku back towards the cleaning rag.

"Did you think you were getting out of it?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

Miroku stared glumly at the pail of dirty, soapy water. "Yes." He said mournfully. "I thought we were…going to look for the shard, then going home….?"

Kagome sighed. "I haven't told you about that yet, have I? There's so much to tell." She pulled out her necklace, showing them both the completed jewel that hung there. "The shard was back in the cave. I couldn't look before since I was busy at the time, but I could tell it was there!"

She held the jewel out farther for them to inspect its uncracked surface. It looked as though it had never been broken "When we finished off Barbossa, there was time to look. I found the shard, and fixed the jewel."

She didn't add anything about the promises that had been made, the vague hints that Inuyasha wanted her to stay, and her hints that she wanted to as well. She wouldn't, couldn't ever leave the past entirely. She had too many memories there, too many things that held her, gentle bonds of friendship…and…she dared to hope…love.

Sango stared at the Shikon, face carefully neutral. Her brother had nearly died for that chunk of rock. He might really have died, for all she knew. They hadn't been able to find him yet. It tore her apart, not knowing.

She pushed her feelings to the side with effort. She should be happy that the jewel was whole, and in the purifying hands of Kagome. It wouldn't be causing the same heartache for anyone else.

And that was something to be really glad of, right there. She didn't want anyone else in her position, ever.

"That's wonderful, Kagome!" She smiled with a slight effort.

"Yes! We can go home! I don't have to clean!" Miroku closed his eyes and kicked the mop away from himself in delight.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, Miroku." Kagome's eyes danced brightly as she tucked the jewel back under her top. "You see, Jack has kindly agreed to get us to Singapore on the Pearl. That means that you help out for the duration of the trip"

Miroku stared at her in shock. "What?"

Sango grinned. She didn't mind being on board ship, too much. Once you got used to the rolling of a deck, it wasn't too bad. And though she scarcely admitted it to herself, much less to anyone else, being stuck in the middle of the ocean (perhaps in the crows nest, so they could see the sun on the empty sea) with Miroku wasn't terribly onerous…far from it…

"How long should the trip be?" Sango asked Kagome. A week, maybe a bit more? She'd never been on a ship like this before, and certainly never in this part of the world. She didn't know how far away from home it was.

Kagome frowned. "I really have no idea, but since we have to go around Africa or around South America…not sure which, and it won't be through the Panama canal either or by the red sea one…can't remember what that one's called…, since that's not even built….maybe a month?"

Sango stared at her. "A month? Are you sure? That seems like an awfully long time to be sailing."

Kagome shrugged. "Ask Jack. It was only a guess. I don't know much about old sailing ships." She looked over at where Jack was manning the wheel alone.

"Why don't we let you get back to you important duties, Miroku? You'll have a while to get scrubbing the deck down perfectly…" Kagome wandered over to where Jack was, followed by Sango, who was trying to control a slight fit of giggling. The look on Miroku's face as he realized he might be swabbing the deck for a month had been too much for her.

Kagome and Sango stopped in front of Jack. Kagome's eyes crinkled in a smile as she realized which song he was humming. "You know, I don't think you said how long it takes to get to Singapore from here."

Jack looked a little surprised. "Didn't I? I thought I did."

Both women shook their heads. He hadn't said anything about the time or the route they were taking.

He frowned "Oh. Well, last time I sailed from Singapore to out 'ere, took me about 6 weeks." He looked back down at his compass. "Going round the tip of Africa, I think. Easier to do."

Sango stared at him "But…how can you sail straight for 6 weeks? The ocean isn't that big, is it?" _Was_ it that big? She hadn't ever been on a long voyage like this one before…and what was Africa?

Kagome nodded. "Thanks Jack. Yeah, the world big, Sango. And they don't have planes or steam ships yet, so this is going to take a while…"

She thought with longing of the cruise she'd been on once, as a small girl. The ship had been huge, and her mom had laughed at her wide eyed child's impression of the whole thing.

That stopped her mid thought. Mom. She had thought that Kagome would be back after a week. It hadn't yet been a whole week she was gone, so her mom would not be worried yet, but if it took them 6 weeks to get to Singapore…not to mention however long it took to actually get to Japan, then to the well…she'd be gone for a long time.

She'd be worried about her. Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want her mom to worry, and she didn't want her to have to start making excuses for her again at school. Or worse, let her grampa make the excuses. She might end up with something like acute gingivitis….Why couldn't he just say something common, infectious, and normal, like mono?

She swallowed. Not only would her family be worried, but her friends and near family in the feudal era would be wondering what had happened to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. They were used to her disappearing for periods of time, but for the rest of them to do so? No.

Sango looked like she'd just realized the same thing. As the two women walked over towards a few stray ropes that they could work on, she looked at Kagome. "Is there a faster way?"

"Kagome shook her head. "Not that I know of. I don't want to even suggest crossing the Atlantic on Sesshoumaru's little cloud. At the speed he goes, it would be much faster, but it would still be days at least. I don't want us to drop out of the sky miles from land if he gets too tired."

Sango sighed. Too bad. "I hope Shippo's alright with Kirara…she'll protect him, but if he waits for a month beside the well…" She paused. "I think they'd have the sense to go back to Kaede's home. I hope so, at least."

"I'm sure they will" Kagome soothed, though she was worried herself. She frowned at the ropes in her hands, tuning out the normal bustle of a ship. The sun sank lower, starting to create long angles across the deck. It had been a long night, and a long day.

She wished there was a faster way, but she had yet to think of it. Although, once they'd gotten to Singapore, perhaps they'd be able to go to Hong Kong, then hop across the chain of islands up to Japan. That part of it shouldn't take too long. She hoped. And once they were in Japan, they were practically home free.

Unless the well wouldn't take them back to the feudal era. Then they were really, really screwed…

Ah well. Hadn't she wanted to be a pirate, when she was little? This was a little girls dream come true, in a rather backhanded way. She'd just have to sit back and enjoy the ride, since it wasn't going to go any faster.

11111111111

Sesshoumaru watched the horizon, carefully listening to the conversation going on below. Over a month, on this tiny ship? That was very unwelcome news. He echoed Kagome's sentiments, wishing there was a quicker way himself. He wondered why she didn't think he could cross the ocean, but then thought of the explanation in the same breath.

No clear direction on how to get back home, and unfamiliar surroundings. If they went with Jack, they had someone who knew the land, or sea. They had someone they could trust to get them where they needed to go. And if she thought it would take him many days to fly across this Atlantic ocean, then she perhaps was right to take the ship.

Flying took a considerable amount of energy, much more so when he had passengers. Short distances were fine, but flying for a whole day would be really pushing it. He wouldn't be able to go nearly as far the next day, if he overworked himself like that.

He didn't know how large this Atlantic was, or if Kagome had been right to judge it at least several days worth of flight. He'd have to see. But he didn't favor lifting off in the direction of open water with no end in sight.

They would have to come down in the middle of the ocean, since there would be no land. That was not a good idea, even apart from his extreme dislike of the salty water. Spending a whole night floating in unknown waters, with unknown monsters, while tired, ws nothing short of suicide in his mind.

He silently agreed. Flying home wasn't the way to solve this.

Still…a month was a long time. He'd heard Kagome and Sango mention a Shippo and a Kirara. He thought they might be the firecat, and the kitsune child he'd seen with them once or twice before. She'd left others behind, waiting for her. So had he. Rin. Jaken

Jaken had better be watching over Rin very, very carefully. The toad did not dislike the girl…he was gruff, and ill tempered, but he did care for her. Part of why he knew he could allow him to watch her.

But he was still worried. They were not about to return o the castle without him, most definitely since Rin had never been there and might be in danger without his protection. They would be left in the woods, beside the well.

Rin could take care of herself, and so could Jaken. They wouldn't starve or die of exposure. But he still worried.

He looked out across the ocean, spotting a few distant islands, and beyond them empty water.

How big was an ocean? He was pretty sure he'd find out by the end of this trip, with Jack's crew. He might even learn something about boats, and how this future world worked. His advisors had recently considered trading outside the island. He would be able to see firsthand what it was like in future generations, and also see where to invest so it would generate the most good.

Of course, he would likely only see the human portion of commerce, not the youkai trade, so the two might be different. What was a prosperous British trading port might hold no interest for him and his kind. Unless he traded with humans…there seemed to be a great many of them and no youkai in this neck of the world…

That stopped Sesshoumaru cold, as something finally occurred to him. Over a month, on a ship, surrounded by humans, and with his half brother for company.

Shit.

11111111111

Jack was still grinning as the sun set. He'd glanced up at where Sesshoumaru had perched, like an overgrown bird of prey in the crows nest, and he'd had to smother a laugh when Inuyasha cursed loudly because he'd tangled himself in the rigging earlier.

He'd not been able to hold back the laughter when Kagome decided the best way to free poor Inuyasha was to tell him to move over the deck, and make sure the ropes were loose. Then she calmly told him to sit.

He'd laughed as the strange fellow did a faceplant, then got up and chased after her, him growling ferociously and Kagome laughing and running off.

He'd lost sight of them after that, since Kagome disappeared into the galley to help with dinner, Inuyasha in close pursuit. He saw them emerge later as the sun just touched the horizon. They musty have sorted it out somehow, since neither was dead or in the process of trying to kill the other.

That reminded him. It was nearly twilight, and they had best drop anchor for now. They'd managed to go a fair distance today, with a good wind behind them. They'd anchor well offshore, following the coastline in parallel till they moved far enough down to cross the Atlantic towards the African continent. It was a good arrangement. Patrols didn't come this far off shore, but they were still within a close enough range that they could stop to re-supply the ship when needed. Plus, they could start laundering some of the gold in the hold Barbossa had left behind.

He rubbed his hands. They had also found a large amount of rum in the hold, and as soon as the anchor was let down, they could celebrate.

There was a lot to be happy about. Fine drink, company, and sailing weather. A new adventure, one almost guaranteed to make them all rich. India was ripe for the plucking, as was Asia. They would be in the area, so they would have to visit a few fat merchant vessels. Wouldn't be polite not to.

And, most of all…he wanted to celebrate reclaiming the Pearl, becoming Captain again. He wanted to celebrate just being alive. Being alive, and freely sailing on a wide, open ocean. The world was his oyster, and he was out to steal all the pearls.

He started calling out the orders that would drop the anchor and stop them for the night. They were in no hurry, and night sailing could be dangerous. Why take chances?

Cheers sounded as the anchor splashed down into the water. The crew knew what that meant.

He left the wheel, and wandered over to where Miroku was grinning, kicking the mop into a corner. Jack clapped him on the shoulder, and steered him towards the galley. "Ready for a few rounds?"

"Yes." The monk replied fervently "I don't want to be cleaning when I could be drinking!"

"That's the spirit!" Jack grinned. "I wonder which of us can hold the most rum? Perhaps we should test our drinking skills…a contest!"

Miroku grinned back. "What a lovely idea! I wonder if Sango would join us…" He looked around, but he couldn't see Sango. He hoped she would join the party. Having her fall asleep against his side last time had been very pleasant.

He frowned. Of course, if she was drunk when she snuggled up to him, then it was different. He didn't know if it was her or the rum talking. He'd far rather have them both sober and curled up together in a corner. And last time, she'd started crying for no apparent reason. He still didn't know why.

Perhaps she shouldn't come after all. She might start to dwell on some painful memories, or lose her inhibitions. He didn't mind too much (he thought it would be rather pleasant,) if she fell asleep on him, and wouldn't press his advantage. But he knew there were a few on board less scrupulous.

He put it from mind, for now. Perhaps she and Kagome had simply gone below to avoid the drinking session that was just starting.

Jack looked up at the rigging, where a red blotch was sitting against the mast. "Oy! Inuyasha! Come down and have a drink!"

Inuyasha looked down, and raised an eyebrow. He unwound himself from his seat against the mast, and dropped a few meters to the deck. "A drink? Are you nuts?" He raised an eyebrow. Didn't the idiot remember what had happened last time he'd tried drinking? What had happened to _Jack_ after he'd been drinking?

You ended up with a skull that felt like it had been picked apart by bird youkai, left to rot, then stuffed back together in a confused, hurting jumble. Ie, a hangover. Why Jack liked rum…why Miroku liked it…he would never know.

"Of course not! Come on, you just had a bit of trouble last time. It wasn't the rum, it was whatever else you had!"

Inuyasha shuddered. "No _way_ am I doing that again. Keep that swampwater to yourselves."

Jack sighed, exasperated. What was wrong with Inuyasha? Didn't everyone like liquor…?

Now that he thought about it, he'd only started drinking when it became clear there was no other liquid available. "Fine. We won't let you have any." He looked up at the pale patch against the darkening sky. "What about you, Sesshoumaru?" He yelled up.

Sesshoumaru jumped down to the deck, landing silently. "I have said this before. I will not drink that poisonous bile." His fingers twitched. He remembered very well the night they had been all been drunk, and the indignities he'd suffered on the island.

He'd admit that it had been entertaining to watch them all suffer with a smug expression the next morning, but to do that again, he needed to remain sober. "I will not tell you again. I will not drink."

Jack crossed his arms, miffed. "Don't know what you're missing."

Inuyasha felt he knew _exactly_ what he was missing, and didn't think getting out of waking up with the taste of vomit on his tongue was terribly special, himself. He wasn't missing _anything_, as far as he was concerned. Even if the spotty memories he had of dancing round the fire with Kagome were pretty good…

Jack shrugged, and wandered off to find the rum with Miroku. More for them, then.

Inuyasha sighed. "I was an idiot to drink." he muttered softly to himself. He should never have touched the stuff before. At least he could avoid doing it again now.

"Yes, you were. At least you didn't repeat the mistake." Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the jab at Inuyasha, but he softened the last bit.

If he was going to be stuck with Inuyasha for at least six weeks, probably more, then he wanted to at least attempt getting along. Sort of. He wasn't going to get too friendly anytime soon. The way he saw it, cutting down on any open hostility was probably enough.

Inuyasha looked at the deck. What was Sesshoumaru up to? That didn't sound like the sarcastic bastard he knew…"Yeah." He agreed cautiously, trying to watch his half brother out of the corner of his eye. Sesshoumaru didn't make a move, or say anything. Inuyasha mentally shrugged.

He straightened, and climbed back up to his perch. It felt almost like being in a tree, at home. If he closed his eyes and thought about it, the ropes in the rigging almost felt like unusually large, grainy vines.

A few minutes later, he half felt, half saw a white patch leap up to the crows nest though the slits of his eyelids. Looked like Sesshoumaru had settled in the crows nest till the festivities, which were starting to spill out onto the deck, passed.

Inuyasha shifted on the wooden pole, trying to get comfortable. He watched as laughing, booze guzzling pirates made their way onto the deck, and as a table was set up on deck.

He rolled his eyes as Jack and Miroku sat down facing each other over a keg of rum, each holding a glass.

"First one drunk under the table looses!" Jack grinned. "If you lose, I get your stash of scrolls!"

Miroku smirked back., "And if you lose, then I get some of that gold in the hold!"

"I'll drink to that!" Jack grinned, and poured them both a glass. He and Miroku drank the first glasses right off, and then they started getting serious.

Soon, they'd managed to make a considerable dent in the keg of rum, and above them, Inuyasha was astonished.

Why were they drinking that much? They should be passing out, soon. He couldn't believe how much of the vile stuff they were downing….

He blinked as Kagome and Sango emerged onto the deck, hanging around the outskirts of the partying crowd. He decided to join them, and swung himself own. He left Jack and Miroku's drinking contest behind, and gave a wide birth to a shadowed face being hugged fiercely by Anamaria. The stink of alcohol wafted over the whole mass, and he sighed in annoyance. Lucky Sesshoumaru. He got to sit up out of the way at the top of the mast.

He stopped in front of Kagome and Sango. "Wondered where you were."

"We didn't really want rum. And since that seems to be what this party is all about…we just stayed below."

Sango frowned, and peered around Inuyasha's shoulder. "What is Miroku doing?" She raised an eyebrow as she saw him hiccup, then down another glass, matching Jack pint for pint.

Inuyasha snorted in disgust, "He and Jack are having a contest to see which idiot passes out first. Stupid, if you ask me."

Sango stared. Miroku did have a way with trouble, didn't he? She watched as he and Jack had another round, both swaying in their seats.

11111111

Jack wobbled, then put down his glass. He could go a lot longer if her had to. He was used to heavy drinking. He'd done a fair bit of it, the year after he'd lost the Pearl .Trying to drown his woes in alcohol. It hadn't really worked, but he'd never lost the ability to hold his liquor.

He grinned drunkenly as Miroku swayed wildly, a slightly confused look on his face. "Still won't surrender?"

"Neer!" Miroku slurred. He reached for another glass, then slumped in his seat. "Feel…woozy..." Miroku slid off his seat, and started snoring.

The crowd gathered round the table laughed. "Can't hold his rum!" "Oh, he did fair well. Can't nobody beat our cap'n!" The gathered pirates cheered as Jack stood up, and gave a wobbly bow.

Miroku had done better than Jack had expected, since he wasn't used to drinking rum, but he'd still won in the end. And now he'd get those funny little scrolls Miroku had in his pocket. They'd look good pasted all over his cabin…Make it look classy.

Jack bowed again, and laughed as Sango pushed thought the crowd. "You next?"

Sango shook her head. "No. I'd rather not. I'll just get him below, so he doesn't freeze." She started to move Miroku over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were, ignoring some of the drunken catcalls pouring in on all sides. Some of the more lewd suggestions made her cheeks flame.

Inuyasha grinned, then lent a hand, helping her get the snoring Miroku down the narrow stairs. Kagome followed behind, slightly amused by the sight of Miroku rattling the floor with his snores. "I think I'll stay down here with you. I don't feel like going up there again."

Inuyasha paused. He didn't really want to go back up either. The pirates were nearly as loud as their counterparts in Tourtuga by now. The only interesting thing to watch had been Miroku making a fool of himself. He wanted to stay down here, with Kagome.

"I think I'll stay too."

Both women shot him a Look, and he cringed slightly. Then Kagome smiled, and it was alright. "Not a partier, eh? Can't say I blame you."

They finished pulling the moth nibbled sheets over Miroku, then settled in for the night themselves, trying to ignore the sounds of the sea slapping the hull, and of the revel overhead.

11111111

In the dark, Inuyasha laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. About an hour ago the noise from above had stopped. It must be early morning. He closed his eyes.

Their first day entirely at sea loomed up ahead. It would be interesting to see how Miroku dealt with it. He was pretty sure the other man would wake up with a massive hangover sometime before noon, and he was quite tempted to say something along the lines of 'I told you so' when that happened.

Beside him, Kagome shifted in her sleep, turning over on her side. He watched the slight breathing movements the covers made, and smiled. She always looked so innocent when she was asleep. Just like…

Kagome moved again, and managed to roll onto his arm. He blinked at her. Perhaps not so innocent. Although…she was still sleeping…

He really didn't object to having her there. It was …pleasant. Knowing she was there, so close, sensing her breath, hearing the dull, low beat f a heart, breathing in the mix of soaps and personal scents that made up Kagome in his mind.

He sighed. The closest he'd ever come to admitting anything had been in that cave. And even then, he'd been nervous and had messed it up, speaking too fast, sweating with anxiety. It was damn hard, having to think about you own life, to have to say anything to another person. Especially something like that, like what he had wanted to say for a long time. To talk of things such as what you wanted to do, what you really felt. It was very hard, especially for him. He'd never had much of a chance to even practice communication, much less this, before.

He moved his arm out from under Kagome gently, and put it over her shoulders protectively. This was much easier. No words. He was always bad with words. Actions were easier, more natural, something he could do.

Kagome shifted under his arm, moving up against him, and he smiled into her hair. The long, silky strands were tickling his nose, brushing softly against his cheeks. He didn't care how long it took to get back home, if this was how he could go to sleep every night…

He yawned, tired, and shifted on the floor, settling in. He should try sleeping. He felt drowsy, by this time. It had been a long night and day. And the big boat…ship…was rocking slowly from side to side…lulling him….he could dimly scent the warm, calming fragrance that surrounded him….Kagome always smelled so good….

A second set of snores filled the tiny room.

111111111

It's getting there…I'm not going to detail the trip too closely, since it is a fairly long period of time. Travel in those days was LONG. But I _am_ wrapping it up. Lol. Much thanks to those who reviewed! If I could, I'd bake you all brownies!

The Violent Tomboy: Half in two hours. Probably long since done, by the time this is posted, I'll bet. And yeah. You have to .Miserable family. Voldie came by his meanness honestly, I think…

Victory's Ashes:I rather like the hat. Yup, he is! That's who he based the Jack sparrow character on, too, if I'm not mistake. And don't worry about throwing anything more at me. I like the plusshie very much :P(pets plushie Sess's tail XD)

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: lol. Happy reading, though I suspect you're done by now. ;

Akana Akazen: Lol. Sorry…I feel that if I got up as early as I did just to be first in line, then I deserved to read the book before my brother and the rest of my family. I'm sure by now you've got the book though, right?

DogEarFetish: I don't believe so, no. Apart from Inu gang, of course. And Jack _is_ awesome! XD

TrisakAminawn: No, he isn't, not really. And I don't think I ever said that ch was the last one. I said it was starting to be close to the end. And it is. I still don't know how many chapters there are left, since I rarely know lengths till I actually write them out, but I think it's within three, probably less. Don't quote me on that, though.

I realized I'd made a faily big mistake shortly after I posted that I'd seen an episode where Sess has a flashback involving being shot at. Doh Too late to fix, till I redo.. One of the many things I've been meaning to edit seriously. I think it was….1542, the first time Portugal imported guns? Sometime around there. I'm glad I was good enough to make you over look that detail:P

Thanks you, so so much!

Yami Pandora: Lol. I'm glad I provide you entertainment:P

Inuzrule: Look at my tendency to vanish for months without updates! I can't say anything about a week:P lol. And…o.o. You actually thought something I wrote was good enough to quote? I wonder what it was…I'm pleasantly amazed at that minor miracle. :P And no, the sixth HP book isn't in the way. Finished it in just under four hours, and then posted the chapter before this one. I'd worry more about all the other writing I do and my disobedient webpages, as distractions. :P

BlackFeatherz29: Nonono! I didn't mean that you were flaming me! Never! I meant that if **I'm **badmouthing my **own **stuff, then it's probably not really a flame. Technically, or by definition, or something. I apologize profusely for that. I didn't mean to imply anything like that at all. What you said was far from a flame! It was a nice critique, pointing out an area to improve upon. Not 'you suck, I hate you.' THAT is a flame….

And they do get back. I haven't hashed out all the details yet, so I think you'll have to wait on that. They do get back eventually though.

Japanimeniac: Yeah…need to fix those earlier chapters. Someday. And then they well have proper spelling. . . Glad you like the mix of the two stories, though!


	25. Beer: The memory stimulant

Disclaimer: I own nothing original. Except what I've started putting on my website! finally working except for amv's! I spent a week swearing at it…stupid prohosting….they _mutilated_ it:'(.

Anyways. I still don't own anything Inuyasha or potc, except what I doodle/draw/paint (pats her big painting of Jack lovingly. And you can see it on the new webby! (shameless advertising here XD. But I'm happy. Even if it's not a terribly **good** webby, it's still **my** webby. XD) and I have a link in my profile, if you want to view my small attempts at a website.

Chapter 24: Beer- The Memory Stimulant

Jaken sighed, leaning heavily on the staff of heads. Just over a month they had waited for their Sesshoumaru-sama to return. He couldn't understand why he was gone. He had never before been away longer than a few days at most once Rin joined them.

But as they waited anxiously by the well for those first few nights, it started to turn into a sense of dread. He didn't know what had happened to make him disappear, and he feared the worst. It _was_ Sesshoumaru-sama they were talking about, but still…

He moved outside the hut, glancing at Shippo and Rin's game of tic tack toe. They had finally allowed the fox-child to bring them into the village to wait with him for signs of the lost people, after week one. Rin and Shippo had hit it off famously, mostly conspiring to torment him.

He sighed again, toad breath bubbling in his throat. At the least, Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't fault him for not taking care of Rin. He'd watched her carefully to make sure she came to no harm while they were in the forest, making sure she was warm and fed each night, and when they'd come to the village with Shippo, the older miko had taken her under her wing and spoiled her just as rotten as Shippo.

He wasn't complaining. It meant far less tormenting on the children's part. They'd go play with those 'crayon' things and leave him alone.

He found he rather missed them. Which was silly of him, but there it was. He did like Rin, deep down.

He cleared his throat slightly, alerting Shippo and Kirara to his presence. Rin looked around at him, and smiled. "Are we going to the well again, Jaken-sama?

"Yes we are."

"Oh good! Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama will be back again today!" Rin grinned happily, and ran up to Jaken. "Rin has to remember to ask him how long he will be gone, next time. He tells Rin, but only if she asks"

Jaken glowered at her. Sesshoumaru never told _him_ when _he_ asked….

"You do that" He could always get Rin to tell him how long his lord would be absent, he supposed. But still...why did he tell her, a little girl, and not him, his lords devoted servant? Why? Jaken didn't understand it at all.

Shippo and Rin skipped ahead of him down the trail, whispering excitedly, and Jaken sighed. He knew what was coming next. They'd attack him with flowers again, or drop caterpillars down his back. Or tie him to Kirara and let him have an upside down thrill ride again.

How entertaining.

Why had he ever missed that? He'd been an idiot.

They arrived at the well, and he sighed as the absence of power in the air told him no one had been there since their last visit. The children didn't know and so rushed up to the well.

Shippo balanced on the rocky lip, peering down. "Hello? Kagome? Inuyasha? Are you back yet?"

Beside him, Kirara mewed pitifully. She missed Sango just as much as Shippo missed his adoptive mother. She had guarded Sango's boomerang for her, against the village boys. They'd wanted to play 'demon slayer' and she'd firmly laid that notion to rest by transforming and growling at them. It hadn't taken much to send them running.

Jaken sat down heavily.

Another day or two of waiting. A week. Another month. When would he be back? He didn't know. And it worried him.

111111111111

Kagome wiped her hands on her ratty clothing, and absently counted the small holes that had appeared as if by magic. She was going to need to throw these things out as soon as they got home. She looked at her sun browned skin, and grinned.

No one would believe her if she said it was a genuine Caribbean tan, gotten while working on a pirate ship.

He put away the mop, and stood at the side of the boat, watching the coast glide by. Today was the day they arrived in Singapore, Jack said. She wasn't sure what they'd do once there. She'd managed to remember that she had a geography text with her, but it had been hard to read. The pages had gotten stuck together with salt, and water stained. But she was able to make out the coat of Asia, and a few town names. Enough to get them by on. She'd ripped out the relevant pages to take with them.

She'd pointed these out to Jack, and he'd said trying to book passage to Qui Nhon, from Singapore and then to Hong Kong might work, or at least was one of the routes they used. After that, Kagome was sure they would be able to prevail upon Sesshoumaru to take them island hopping, flying up the chain of specks of land leading to the main islands of Japan.

She was sure she'd caught a distinct feeling of homesickness in everyone, including the stoic lord. She giggled. Perhaps it was just her, but the months worth of time being stuck on a ship together with mortals had done something to improve his attitude on humans.

Maybe that had something to do with the day he'd gotten stuck in the rigging. She didn't know how he'd done it, but he'd gotten stuck, struggled, then gotten stuck even worse, and ended trussed up like a turkey. He'd been all set to finally just slash through everything in sight before Jack screamed at him, shouting that "We need those ropes to hold the main sail up, you idiot! We'll be crippled! Moron!"

After that, Jack had climbed up with Anamarie and they'd set him free in a matter of minutes. Sesshoumaru had been thoughtful ever since. As demonstrated, there were things humans could do that he couldn't. She hoped he wouldn't see the rest of her species as insects anymore. It got really annoying in a travel companion after a while.

Then, of course, there was Sango and Miroku. Kagome grinned even wider. She knew her friend liked the monk, and only objected because of his womanizing. Miroku on the other hand, had wanted to wait till Naraku was finally dead to be with her. Both of them had managed to grow even closer.

Kagome smirked. Oh yes, very close, if Sango felt she could slip into the captains quarters with Miroku at some ungodly, midnight hour. Very close indeed, those two. She wished Sango the best of luck. She'd be able to keep Miroku in line with that boomerang, once they got home. If they got home. A sword wasn't really the best for thunking people over the head with. Too sharp and pointy.

Footsteps echoed on the deck behind her, and she grinned as Inuyasha came to stand beside her, shading his eyes against the glare of sun on water.

"See anything yet?" She asked. She wondered what Singapore would be like.

"Just barely. There's a town shaped smudge over there" Inuyasha jerked his thumb in the direction of the rising sun.

Kagome smiled. She was happy, since it meant they were that much closer to home. But sad as she realized this would be her last day with the crew of the Pearl. She'd gotten to know them quite well over the past few weeks, and she knew it would be very unlikely she'd see them again. Even if by some chance she ended up in this time again, they were pirates

They lived on the edge, and never in the same place for long. She'd have a hard time finding them again in the wide world of the 1600's. There was only a slim chance they'd meet again.

She'd miss them. Anamarie, and her vast knowledge of how to run a boat. Jack, and all his peculiarities. Gibbs kindly showing her and Inuyasha the ropes, while Sesshoumaru watched, pretending not to listen in on the lessons. Gibbs scolding Miroku for not cleaning properly, and Mr. Cottons intelligent talking parrot.

She blinked. Today was goodbye. She hadn't really thought of it before. The day they arrived in Singapore was always hazy, far off. And it had snuck up on her. She wondered how time did that.

Another thing she wondered about. Would Sesshoumaru try and kill them the moment they arrived home? He'd actually refrained from starting any open hostility for this trip, a small miracle.

She wondered if this was, at last, some indication of brotherly affection towards Inuyasha. Meaning he wouldn't try and kill him anymore. She wasn't sure. But the lack of violence had been promising.

Who knew? Maybe the trip had done him good. It had certainly proven to him that humans could do things to untangle ropes that he could not. So perhaps the 'humans are dirt' attitude would fade.

Maybe. This was Sesshoumaru after all. Ice prince of the week, and five times winner of the 'Japan's coldest killer' award.

Inuyasha shaded his eyes again, looking out across the ocean "Wonder how long it'll take?"

"I don't know. Let's ask"

Kagome led the way towards the helm, proud that she finally knew what was port side, and what was starboard. Left was starboard, right was port…

Jack grinned as they arrived, and let go of the helm briefly. "Seen it, have you? Singapore? We'll be there by noon wit this wind."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Which means you need to lower the sail for us one last time, before you go Inuyasha. At the start of this trip, you hardly knew what a ship was, but now you can set the sails, and everything." He grinned even wider. "Must be that you had excellent teachers!"

Inuyasha scowled, but went to obey. One thing he'd quickly learned was that you obeyed the captain, and did it quickly. Or the consequences grew dire.

Kagome watched him go with a slight smile. "Will there be many ships in the port going where we wan to go?"

Jack thought about that for a moment. "Depends. It's been a while since my last visit, you see. Over ten years. And things like that truly depend on the trading that goes on"

'Or the amount of piracy that occurs' Kagome added silently, smiling. "How much should passage be? I don't know what things are worth, here"

Jack stroked his goatee. "Two of the smaller jewels from that cave should be fair. Don't let some cheep Captain barter a kings ransom for passage"

He smirked. "I'd take Inuyasha bargaining with you. Tell him to look dangerous, or something. That always encourages reasonable business"

Kagome laughed. "I'll remember that. She went over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting, starting to gather the few belongings that had gone with them. She had her own packing to attend to, so she veered right, into hr sleeping quarters. She pulled the ratty, once yellow backpack out from where it had been tossed last night, and started shoving things in.

All the things she'd brought with her, except for a few items. The soggy geography book had gone to Jack. And the food was long since eaten. The bandages were low too, used up on minor scrapes and bruises. She'd left her hand cream with Anamarie.

All in all, her bag was half empty when her own remaining things were put away. A good thing too…Kagome eyed the things she'd accumulated since coming here. The jewels, of course. A small knife with a gold skull in the hilt, also pirate plunder, and a few coins as souvenirs. And a hat.

Jack had insisted she take an old hat with her, to remember them by.

Kagome grinned down at its frayed edge, and gently tucked it in on top. She'd miss them, all of them.

Shouting and the sounds of activity sounded though the wooden beams, and she poked her head topside.

They had entered the harbor. She stared, fascinated with the British merchants, the Spanish galleons, at the Chinese junks crowding the waterway. It was chaos, there were so many ships! Surely one of them would take them where they needed to go. Towards this era's Japan, and then home.

Inuyasha dropped down beside her, going to retrieve his bandanna. It had come off halfway through the voyage on a windy day, but nobody on the pearl had thought much of it…what were a pair of ears, after cursed pirates? They hadn't asked questions, and he hadn't provided any explanations. It worked out quite well. But it had been nice to get rid of the bandana. It was irritating. He'd noticed Sesshoumaru quietly get rid of the ties in his hair as well, with an equal lack of comment

That was the nice this about these pirates. They judged you by what you could do, not what you looked like. The people on shore probably wouldn't share their open mindedness.

A moment later, Inuyasha rejoined her, scowling as he shoved the grimy bit of cloth back on his head. "Stupid thing….it pinches, not matter what I do with it.,…."

Kagome grinned. "But you should wear it. Because if you don't, some soppy noblewoman might chase you around till she gets a close up view. Just like Anamarie did, that one time."

"She was drunk!" Inuyasha shuddered. "Scary woman…"

Kagome laughed. Looked like he remembered being hounded by a drunken Anamarie none too fondly. And really, she couldn't blame him. Someone chasing after you while under the influence, just so they could latch onto your ears? It was silly…probably traumatizing too…

She reached up and tweaked his bandanna fondly. "Here. I'll fix it up" She carefully tied it back up, making sure it wouldn't pinch or come off.

She glanced over at Sango and Miroku, and saw they were ready too, once the ropes were dealt with. She hurried off to help them dock, after leaving her book bag by Sango and Miroku's possessions. The crew worked fast, and within minutes they were ties up at the docks, and a plank had been extended from shore for them.

Kagome looked out at the shore. It looked so scary, from here. At least on the boat she'd known the people she was with, but out there, it was a whole other world.

Her eyes hardened into determination. If she needed to go through a hundred towns, a thousand cities like this to get home, then she would. She was going home no matter what. It didn't even matter which home, anymore, the one she'd been born with, her family, or the one she'd made for herself in the feudal era.

Inuyasha stepped up beside her, watching the people. "One of them has to be able to get us home" He muttered to himself. Kagome's lips quirked. He was right. One of them must be able to.

Sango and Miroku hurried over. Miroku grinned as he dusted his hands off "Last time I ever clean a deck!" He grimaced at the callused, dry skin on his palms. He was sure he would remember every knothole on this ship for the rest of his life.

Sesshoumaru joined them, appearing out of nowhere. Kagome thought he might have been hiding in the crows nest again, but wasn't sure.

They stood in a ragged circle, looking at the crew. Jack stood looking back at them, equally at a loss for words.

"Well…er….here we are, Jack. Thank you for doing this for a bunch of strange strangers." Kagome smiled weakly. They were almost home. Almost home.

Jack smirked. "Not that hard. Plenty of loot hereabouts. This trip will be good for us too." His fingers fidgeted, rubbing together nervously. "What could I do, leave you stranded? You stick out like sore thumbs here, mates. You got my life back for me, more than once. Poor return if I left you high and dry now, isn't it?"

He shuffled, the coat flung over his arm dragging along the deck close to Kagome's feet. He'd had his doubts when they fell into his boat, but by now…

They'd saved his life. They'd given him back the Peal. They'd given him back more than a life. They'd given him back his pride, dignity. His respect on the open seas. His Pearl.

And he would go, and prove himself still the most fearsome pirate. They would over take one of the largest merchant vessels here come nightfall, and plunder their way back towards India. He was going to see if they were still as trusting of clerics, even after the time he'd tried smuggling silk out of the country with his crew as monks, and himself a priest.

His mind was already turning towards the possibilities that waited, trying to forget about the pain of good-byes by occurring himself with the mundane, little details in life. Not that planning to take on the majority of the east India trading company was little. Far from it. He wanted his name to go down in history! He wanted to become the most famous pirate, the one people still whispered stories of a century from now.

Kagome smiled at him though the tears. "I'll miss you. All of you."

"As will we." Sango smiled at him warmly, ignoring the so far innocent arm around her neck, curtsey of Miroku. As long as it didn't go any…lower….

Sango glared icicles at him "Have you no sense of timing?"

Fwap.

Miroku rolled down the gangplank, coming to a stop on the cobblestones of the dock.

"Sango…that hurt!"

The crew of the Pearl laughed, and called goodbye as their foreign friends left the ship, covering the sadness of farewell with shouting and catcalls. They knew it would be unlikely they would cross paths again.

Kagome's eyes started growing weepy, and she wiped at them with a free hand, still smiling as she watched her friends vanish as they turned a corner in to a crowded street.

Sesshoumaru slowed, watching the town around them alertly. As far as he was concerned, being in the center, or even on the outskirts of a human city was akin to being behind enemy lines. He kept himself alert, taking in everything as they passed shops, taverns, laughing people, drunks in the gutters.

Kagome brought out her bag of jewels and weighted it in her hand consideringly. "How do you ask what ship goes where?"

Miroku rubbed his hands together. "At one of these fine drinking establishments, of course!" He turned towards the nearest one, delicately stepping over the man passed out on the doorstep.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and moved slightly closer to Kagome. He remembered all to well the eventful trip to the 'drinking establishments' on Tourtuga. He wasn't going to let Kagome out f sight in there.

Miroku scanned the crows of noisy British men, and pulled a few coins out of his private stash, rubbing them together. Who looked like they knew the local scenery? Who…?

Ah. He grinned as he spotted an older, grizzled man at the back of the pub, sitting alone with an empty tankard. They could easily buy the information from him, if they bought him another round r two.

Miroku led the way across the room, cheerfully ignoring Sango's look of distaste, Kagome's puzzled expression and the nauseated looks on the Inu brothers faces. He plunked himself down at the table, and grinned at the man across from him. "Hello! Mind if we share your table, kind sir?"

"Go ahead." The old man stared hard at his clay cup , not bothering to look at Miroku

Miroku gestures for Sango and Kagome to sit down, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru , lacking a chair, stood leaning against the wall, off color white clothing standing out easily against the dingy wooden slats of the pub.

He wished he had his armor., but it had gone down with the Interceptor. It would have felt a lot more normal if he was standing in his armor., And if he could find a decent amount of hot water to have a bath in. He was sure that salt had actually crusted onto his skin, on that boat.

Miroku beckoned the barmaid over, cringing a little as Sango's eye fell on him accusingly. "I wasn't planning anything!" he whispered slightly guiltily.

Sango just looked, and he sighed. She knew him too well.. "Rum, or sake, if you have any." He paused, as though just remembering the old man was there. "And for you? We **are** imposing on you…"

The old man brightened considerably. "Beer! The house beer, for me!"

The barmaid disappeared into the crows of people surrounding the bar, and returned a short while later with their drinks. Inuyasha poked at the rum he'd been served, determined not to gag from the close proximity and sat back to listen to Miroku talk the information they needed out of the old seaman.

1111111111

"Well, you must know nearly all the ships coming in and out, and where they go, if you've been here that long!"

"Oh, aye. Know where they all goes, I do. Tell ya too, if you'd be so kind…?" the grizzled looking sailor held out his glass with a grin, saying, with a straight face, that "Beer helps jog yer memory, don'tcha know?"

Kagome fought not to laugh. Looked like Miroku was dealing with someone with a flair for exertion as great as his own. She grinned at the age polished wooden table, then looked around the pub. She'd never been in one before, much less one like this one. There was old food and drink on the floor, and stick patches on the table. Smoke filled the room, and the smell of salty alcohol. She doubted she'd want to spend much time here.

The man grinned, and Miroku smiled back. He didn't mind. He had money to spend. "I agree. Wonderful for the memory"

The barmaid made another delivery of beer, and the aging sailor sipped, smacking his lips. "Now, what did yer need me to remember?"

"Oh, not too much. The fastest route to Japan. The quickest ships, when they leave, and if they'll take passengers"

The old man sat back, nursing his beer mug. "Well, lessee….fastest way to Japan is by way of …whereabouts in Japan did yer want to go?"

Kagome spoke up. "Tokyo…er…..Edo, I mean." She'd forgotten again, the differences between pasts and present.

"Edo, eh? Going round the edge o' the South China Sea, though Sabah, and Laoag, then up through the Ryukyu Islands is fastest. On the East China sea side, mind, before you hit Kyushu. Nasty weather off the open ocean, so be sure yer take a ship going the right route. Faster, in the end. Safer too"

He sat back further in his seat, relaxing, mug of beer half emptied again. If he played his cards right, he might be able to get another few drinks out of this.

Inuyasha shook his head. He'd never heard of some of these places before today and they were making his head spin. Or perhaps that was just the fumes….

"We only need to go as far as the Ryukyu Islands, Miroku" Kagome said quietly. "We can go the rest of the way with Sesshoumaru's help. Faster that way."

The grizzled seaman sat forwards. "Just that far, eh? Well, I know a man goes that far. Didn't think you'd want to go with him, seeing as he don't go all the way to Edo, but he'll get you as far as T'aipei, at the tip 'o those Islands. Now….what was his name again?"

The old man scratched at his scraggly beard, eyes screwed tight in a way that suggested he was thinking very hard. Miroku called the barmaid over again with a sigh. The old man smiled as the beer was delivered "Ah! Great memory prodder, this."

Inuyasha didn't think so. The old man just wanted the beer. Alcohol, if he remembered, or rather didn't remember, made you forget things you'd done the previous night. He doubted it helped you remember anything at all.

"Cap'n Roger Terwilligar, I think it was. He makes berth at the long side of the harbor wall, on a ship with the British flag and a dragon figurehead. He'll get you there, for a good price. He sails with the next tide, so I'd be hurryin' off if I was you." The old man grinned as they stood up.

Miroku grinned, and tossed him a coin. "Thank you. You've been most helpful." The sailor grinned back, biting the coin as they left. Lots of drinking to be done still, with the strangers money.

1111111111111111

They left the pub, and breathed the relatively clean air of the streets again with relief. "So, he's docked down there?" Sango pointed at the long curve of the breakwater, and at the point where the docks began."

Inuyasha shaded his eyes against the setting sun. "I can see a lot of flags with red crosses, white X's, and a blue background…stupid looking things…"

"That would be the British" Sesshoumaru added softly. His brother might not remember those colors from Port Royale, but he never forgot an enemies symbol. He'd seen those flags before.

"Yup. The Union Jack. Perfect! Lets go!" Kagome grinned "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Jack said it might go better if you looked…ah…threatening, while we bargain. He said they'd try and swindle us otherwise!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Sure" Sesshoumaru merely gave a curt nod. He didn't think any extra effort was needed to inspire fear. If there was, he was doing things wrong.

Kagome congratulated herself. He'd gotten to the 'smile and nod' stage, as opposed to the 'I don't care' stage. Sesshoumaru was defiantly making some headway in people skills, here.

They hurried along the waterfront, avoiding the various activities and the nightlife with ease, taking to the rooftops if needed to get across the bustling town fast enough. Smells of tar, of fried rice, of tobacco and beer wafted over the rooftops with them silently.

At last, a dragon figurehead came into view, on a ship sporting the Union Jack. Inuyasha set Kagome down on the street, and Sesshoumaru drifted down with Sango and Miroku behind them. They paused outside the range of activities, not wanting to intrude on the men busily dropping cargo into the hold.

Kagome wandered over to the man bellowing orders in a voice that would have made any officer proud, and smiled. Inuyasha slipped in behind her, grinning slightly ferociously. If Kagome wanted menacing, that was what she got. Big, scruffy, menacing hanyou.

The man looked down at Kagome, and then up at Inuyasha. "Who are you? He caught sight of the rest of the group behind them, their mismatched appearance's making them look just as scruffy.

"Did you finally bring that shipment for Kyoto that I…"

Miroku cut in smoothly. "I'm afraid not. We are merely travelers in need of the services of one Captain Roger Terwilligar."

"Aye. That's me" The captain folded his arms, waiting.

"We would like to book passage on your ship, tonight if you would be so kind. We need to get to the Islands as soon as possible"

At the mans hesitant expression, Miroku hurriedly added "We would be prepared to pay you well for your troubles, of course.

The indecision left the captains face at once "Well why didn't you say so in the first place!" He clapped Miroku in the back, and led them onto the ship. "Even better, I'm short a few crewmembers. I'll lower the rates if you can fill in. Got any experience with ships?"

Kagome laughed. "We just came from a voyage across the Atlantic, helping out all the way. We know a bit. Enough, I hope."

The Captain beamed. "Wonderful! I need a couple of men who're good with the rigging, and a lookout. Anyone got a pair of good eyes? Last lookout got knifed this week." He winced. Miroku blinked. Had he said knifed? That sounded mildly dangerous, working as lookout here.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Lookout duty again?"

He shrugged, barely. Kagome took that as a yes. Miroku grinned. Better him than Miroku. He pitied the soon dead fool who tried to knife Sesshoumaru.

"I'll do the rigging jobs with Inuyasha" Miroku volunteered, eager not to be demoted to the position of cleaning the deck again. He did not want to spend the next boat trip he went on with raw, chapped hands and harsh lye soap that smeared all over his skin and burned.

Captain Terwilligar grinned again, and rubbed his hands. "Excellent. I'll give you a five percent bargain on fare!"

"What! That's outrageous. 15 percent at least!" Miroku was outraged. Jack hadn't been kidding when he described the exhortative fees these guys charged around here. That much was a pittance compared to the amount of work they'd do for him. Plus saving him the trouble of looking for additional crew.

"I don't know if you're any good. You said you were, but what if you need to be taught? That's 5 percent right there."

"But we save you the time of looking for another lookout, or more people. The convenience alone makes it 15!"

Kagome sighed and rubber her temples as they shot offers back and forth across the table like missiles, each clearly enjoying the maneuvering game of words. At was all a little game to see who could cheat the other worst.

Men.

1111111111111

Lol. Another chapter done. Phewf. Been awake for….(checks) grand total of 33 point something hours now and counting. Yay! XDXDXDXDXD You can thank a large amount of red bull mixed with unhealthy amounts of cortisol for that. And the night is yet young. Which means I can't go to bed till 5 more hours, since I was technically 'asleep' last night instead of pulling an all nighter. Gah. . idiot. Work tomorrow will be hell.

Anyways……I'm sure most of you will/have experienced 33 hours of activity in a row before. Nothing new. Thanks for reading, people! I really love the reviews I keep getting! Thank you so much!

DogEarFetish: I don't know about that. Thought it would have been hilarious :P And no, you should try it! You can do it! I have faith in you! (wants to read such a crossover. Since she adores both potc and fma. Ed!XD)

Victory's Ashes: I feel your tiredness. Believe me. I'm not looking forwards to my alarm at 6. (Don't think the red bull likes me anymore . ) and yeah, I guess…I just write till it's a good place to stop. Although there is a trend towards wordiness happening :P

Silverspun: lol, no, they do make a good pair. Both womanizers, both like their drinks…lol. And yeah, Sess just wants to have the trip be over, I'm guessing.

Zanamra Adokiam: He has a flashback to where a bunch of men with rifle looking things (not a gun expert) surround him in episodes 133/134, a one hour special. I believe the episode title is along the lines of 'the woman who loved Sesshoumaru' One of my favorites out of all the episodes. Next to the one where he and Inuyasha face off against big bad giant kitty cat.

Inuzrule: There are a great many people who view it a matter of pride to have to worst hangover they can get, since it meant they were the most wasted the night before. I don't see the point, myself, but obviously some people must. And being darned to heck….you wouldn't happen to be conspiring with Phil, the prince of insufficient light, are you, hm?

TrisakAminawn: I'm not an expert on ships, so I might have left it vague because of a lack of knowledge. Me not doing my homework. However…I think I made up for it here, since their travel itinerary actually was plotted on a map. :P sad. And….Jack doesn't know they're not really wallpaper. He thinks the're decorations, or something. I think Miroku was already a little drunk when he bet them. But he can always make more! Thanks:)

Dehlia.: Whoops!….I think that gets added to my list of things to fix when I redo that part. Thanks for pointing it out:D

Sesshy-chansbestpal: He is, when you think about it. Probably why they hit it off so well.

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: ouch….actually, starting Aug 10, I'm gone till September without computer access as well. Yay. -- I WANT A LAPTOP! My email's gonna be hell….don't be sorry. Really.

Braindead: Thanks!

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Yes, I'm actually trying to finish this ficlet this summer. Or at least, early fall. Since I have a few weeks cut off from computers (NOOO:'( )

Akana Akazen: Lol. Miroku likes his rum. And is a clever bargainer too, luckily. Yay! You got to read HP. And I agree. (shakes fist at book)

WhyWhatShutup: Trying to work on that. Not my forte, but if I work on it, I might improve the fluffyness


	26. Island Hop

Disclaimer: I deny any rights to the characters/story of Inuyasha, or to the pirates of the Caribbean. I do not deny **wishing** I owned the rights.

I bought as much Pirate and Nightmare before Christmas paraphernalia as I could carry at the Disneyland giftshop(s). And sung along to 'Yo Ho' while on the ride, wearing my pirates shirt, bandanna, and sword. :P Very sorry for the delay caused by lack of computer access, (and damn internet service! It DIED! NO! ) but…eh. Vacation was nice, and I feel I've earned it after helping clear out that damn moth infestation. (Cleaning damp feeders is truly disturbing. Much moldiness. Ick.)

Chapter 25: Island hop

Kagome glared at the portly Captain as he walked by. At first, sailing with him had seemed great. He'd caved into Miroku's bargaining easily enough, and they'd felt it was a good deal. And it had been, to a certain extent. They wouldn't even have to wait to cast off either, since Terwilliger was leaving as they arrived at his ship. They had only had a weeks worth of sailing ahead of them at minimal cost, and then the short trip across the string of islands that would bring them home.

Sesshoumaru had said he'd take them island hopping, since it would be faster than a ship. So that part had worked out fine. It left them just the week voyage to their take off point. With islands he could come down on when they had to stop, it was alright. Nothing like trying to cross the ocean on that puffy cloud of his, at least.

Of course…they should have looked closer at the Captain.

Like many freelance merchants and fangirls, he was a part-time pirate. None of them cared about that. Jack had been a far better pirate that he was, but he'd still be considered a pirate under the law. It would feel like judging him and the rest of the Pearls crew if they started to get fussy about that now. Not to mention themselves. It wasn't that that had been the problem.

It was when he'd mysteriously appeared in the girls shared room late one night that there had been a problem. Apparently, he thought they'd like a little company…

Maybe not an unreasonable assumption in this day and age. Female pirates (which was what they could be taken as) were rare, and no doubt far from strangers to such things…

But that was no excuse, merely a possible explanation for his behavior.

Idiot. Slime. Scum. Kagome and Sango both descended on him like avenging angels, and had sent him packing out the door with what had sounded like a broken bone and numerous bruises for his trouble, shouting that he was worse than Miroku, pounding the message home with satisfying cracks and thumps. Kagome was sure they'd done a thorough job of it. He's certainly been blue and bruised, and they'd tried hard enough.

He'd been tossed outside their door like the trash he was…where he'd then met Miroku, and Inuyasha.

They hadn't been very pleased with him, and it was only when Sesshoumaru pointed out that they needed him to navigate that they let him go with both his arms and legs unbroken.

The crew had been horrified, and had babbled about a 'Pirate's Creed of Ethics', and something about how 'quarrels between several Brothers whilst aboard ye ship shall be settled ashore with pistol and sword. He that draws first blood shall be the victor. No striking another whilst aboard ye ship!'

Inuyasha hadn't cared a whit, and had offered to take the lot of them on then and there.

Things had gone downhill from there rather quickly, and several of the crew were still sporting sullen looks and battered countenances five days later…

Still. The Captain and those crew on deck watched the entire party closely, and avoided them now unless they were forced to speak. Miroku and Sango seemed not to mind the silence, and neither did the two inu brothers, but Kagome found it depressingly empty. She missed the Pearl's open faces very much.

She would be very glad to be rid of this ship, and it's sullen crew. It was not a pleasant place to be, and she could well imagine how the previous crew had deserted, or gotten their throats slit. She just hoped they would get off the ship before anything like that happened to them. She doubted it would, but it was worrying, sleeping on a ship with that kind of company. It was downright scary, at times.

She shaded her eyes, nudging Sango as the port finally came into view. They could get off this stinking ship-ride-from-hell at last!

"Finally…this was as long as the other trip, I think." Sango made a slight face. "Even though I know that the other one was five times as long. At least the company was better there."

"I know. But we're out of here now, thank goodness."

Kagome hurried over to where Inuyasha was. He waved at Miroku, and both descended from the rigging, once the sails were tied back securely.

"You packed last night, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh yes. I'm not going to waste any time getting out of here."

"Damn right about that" Maybe he could give the captain a punch or two on the way off the ship, since he didn't need his arms anymore… Honesty. Miroku might be a womanizer, but he didn't appear in the middle of the night unannounced. He might flirt, but he wouldn't do that unless asked to attend.

…Of course, now that Sango and Miroku were somewhat more official, Inuyasha suspected the monks days of flirting with every woman he met were over…

Sango smiled as she arrived as well, and picked up the sword she'd laid against the barrels on deck. "Ready to go as soon as we dock?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha glared at the captains back "We already paid, didn't we? Kagome's just got to get her stuff, and Sesshoumaru needs to get his fuzzy ass down here, but other than that…"

"Nearly home!" Miroku added happily . "Just the islands to get through now!" He smiled widely. "I can't wait to get back….poor Shippo must be worried sick, and Kirara as well." He put his hand around Sango's shoulders, and gave her a hug.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see us. I hate to think what everyone's gone though…" Sango let Miroku hold onto her, watching out of the corner of her eye to see that he kept his hands where they belonged. Miraculously, he did.

For some odd reason, she felt mildly disappointed.

A soft thump announced Sesshoumaru's decent from the crows nest. "We're nearly there." He surveyed the port city. "I suggest we leave as soon as possible. Find the outskirts of the city, and be gone."

He didn't want too many people around when they left. All those humans and just himself to represent the youkai made him slightly uneasy. He wanted to go back home, and find out what had happened in his absence. If Jaken hadn't taken care of Rin the way he should have…

…well, too bad for Jaken, then.

"That's a good idea" Kagome set her bag down with a thump, watching as ropes were thrown to shore. She didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for not helping, either. Even if there was some high handed pirate code that dealt with that too. She didn't know, and didn't care to find out. "Let's go to the edge of town, and head home."

She looked at Sesshoumaru. "I have a map still, if you need it to see where we're going…?"

"No need. I've been to a few of these islands before. I know my way." Did she think he was incompetent, or such? He knew those islands like the back of his hand. His father had taken him campaigning there once, even if they hadn't managed to secure much in the way of land.

"Isn't that a miracle" Inuyasha muttered. "Lucky us."

Sesshoumaru didn't rise to the bait, but he decided that after he was safely home, Inuyasha needed some payback. Maybe he'd just punch him on the nose…maybe he'd do that now, actually…

No. He'd wait and get him when he least suspected it...

* * *

As soon as the way to shore was propped against the side of the leaky tub they'd sailed in on, they were off. Sesshoumaru led the way to the fringe of the town, ignoring the stares they accumulated on the way by.

Kagome smiled a bit, since she could sympathize with that. Sango wore her slayers garb, as it had been far easier to move around in on the boat, and Miroku simply wore his monks robes. Inuyasha still hadn't gotten his red haori back from her, though she should really give it back someday…

Kagome grinned. Interesting as the human members of the small party were, they paled to almost normal beside the two irritable looking Inu brothers. Sesshoumaru still had his bandanna, and so did Inuyasha, though each was rather the worse for wear. Inuyasha had told her that as soon as they were home, he was burning the square strip of cloth, but she didn't think he was serious. It had been a 'gift' (of a sort) from Jack.

As for Sesshoumaru…she'd asked him very, _very_ nicely (and threatened to thoroughly 'down' him) if he gave them away by jumping around the deck, or flying neatly up to the rigging while they were on this ship. Jack's crew might not have minded, or had pretended not to notice, but this new crew certainly would. He'd looked slightly sour at having to climb, but had, in the end, agreed. She was fairly sure it was only because of the necklace. He disliked doing face-plants even more than not taking shortcuts, it appeared. Thank goodness for that…she didn't know what she'd have done if he just said no.

Oh well. She didn't care if people stared. At least, not too much. A lot of watching might not be good for their overall secure and continuing health as a group. The people in the crew or onshore might have been staring even more if she hadn't given tips on the 1660's. Just mentioned little things about how the place worked, whatever Jack had passed on and she could remember from school.

She'd grown used to the occasional glances after all the odd looks her school uniform had gotten on the trips they'd taken across the feudal Japanese countryside. And she'd learned a thing or two about how to keep the goodwill of hose you met on the way.

She followed Sango down the gangplank, and resolutely turned away from the ship. She wasn't particularly fond of the last weeks worth of memories, and was glad to be rid of the circumstances.

Kagome fairly danced as her feet touched dirtside, and the grin on her face lasted all across town. She just felt so happy. In the busy streets, the group pressed close together, and her hand reached timidly for the callused one in front of her. Inuyasha didn't draw away.

Miroku grinned as he saw what was happening, and casually moved his hand closer to Sango's…then a little further down…

He grinned, then quailed as Sango glared. Luckily, it was too crowded for Sango to get a proper retaliation strike in. He stepped away slowly, sure that he should take the time in the momentary lull to start running…

* * *

Sesshoumaru was tempted to roll his eyes as he caught sight of Inuyasha and Kagome, but managed to resist the impulse. His brother was being positively _sappy_…he doubted he'd been this friendly with that priestess…what was her name? The dead one?

He didn't know, and wasn't going to bother to find out. What Inuyasha saw in the claymation, he would never know…and the monk and exterminator were no better, close as a second skin one minute, and the next Sango would be trying to knock Miroku out. Or Miroku would be dodging whatever Sango decided to throw at him. Useful for training it might be, but on a ship it got tiresome quickly. There was nowhere to escape the idiocy.

Humans, he decided, were very, very odd. A whole month stuck with nothing for company but humans and his equally odd half brother, and he was quite ready to call the lot insane and wash his hands of them. He wanted to go home. He hadn't even _asked_ to be signed up for this little excursion, and hadn't the restored Shikon as a goal either. Rin and Jaken were waiting for him. While she was human, she at least was half-way fathomable…except for that obsession with flowers.

What made a dead plant, with or without roots trailing dirt, so attractive?

Again, he doubted he would ever find out…

* * *

Inuyasha crossed his arms and perched on the mossy rocks, legs doubled up beneath him. After what seemed an eternity of walking though yet more cobblestone and dirt streets, and pushing though people, horses, rude people, and more horses, they'd arrived outside the city.

He took a breath, but it still smelled like a port city, even though they were no longer in the streets. Rotten seaweeds and sea salt permeated the air, close, but not quite, the familiar shoreside perfume of home. He waited impatiently as Kagome fiddled with her knapsack, putting it all together and finally slinging it on her back.

He wondered what he beach smelled like where she came from. Was it cleaner, or even more polluted than this? He didn't know. Maybe they should go and find out someday. He shaded his eyes against the glare of the fading sun, and peered out across the water. "Are we going already?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, and glanced around. He had been looking for a familiar landmark, but he must not have come this far south all those years ago. Perhaps he would be able to orient himself from above…

"Yes, as soon as you stop walking."

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and attempted to look menacing. "Well then lets go! I've stopped…" Why couldn't his damn brother just start flying around, and get them all back home? He was getting tired of the delays, and the annoying, rum infested ships of pirates, and the bustling streets full of loud, noisy humans. They had crushed him in the crowd, and Inuyasha liked having his personal space **_not_** filled up with rude people.

"As you wish" Not _really_ as Sesshoumaru wished…he was still quite tempted to dump the troublesome tagalongs in the sea somewhere, but managed to rein himself in. Getting them wet wouldn't help anyone, especially not him if he needed the damn miko's help to work the well. He just didn't know…

Bu one thing was for sure. Once he got back home, she was just as due for a fright as Inuyasha was for a beating. He wouldn't kill her, just…let her know exactly why one did not dare put a collar on the dog lord of the west. Wild dogs tended to bite the hand that 'fed' (or annoyed).

He reluctantly put side all visions of elegantly dumping his half brother in the ocean with the fish, and summoned his cloud, waiting impatiently for the rest of the party to climb aboard. He sighed slightly, wanting to just go and get home as soon as possible. It was hard work, hauling four other people along on this thing. He didn't suppose they knew that though.

He lifted off, making it look even more effortless on purpose, and tried to make sense of the patchwork of inhabitants on the island, looking for the way home. He knew it was around here somewhere…and if in doubt, go north.

No seeing anything familiar, he headed off, careful to stay low enough that the human passengers, with their weak lungs wouldn't have trouble. If he was fated to become an elevated cab driver, then he was going to do it _right_. No mistakes, no errors, no problems finding the directions…

He narrowed his eyes against the piercing rays of the sunset, and glared at the tapestry of unfamiliar foliage spread out below him. He was not going to admit that was lost. He wasn't going to say anything about the map he'd refused either. He didn't need it to find where he was. He wasn't going to say anything about lost. Sesshoumaru never got lost. He just happened to take the long route most times…he didn't need a map.

And he was_ especially_ not going to ask for directions…

* * *

"Are you sure about this? It looks kinda…damp."

Kagome eyed the cave suspiciously. The sandy floor looked like it was below the tideline…

"I think the tide would come in here" Sango eyed the sand, and straightened slightly. "Those trees were better."

Miroku sighed, and followed along behind her towards the trees. His feet hurt after standing in one place for hours, terrified that if he moved he'd fall off. He glanced back at Sesshoumaru.

He was not convinced that that last 'shortcut' had really been all that short…had Sesshoumaru been here before? Their progress so far seemed had seemed awfully zigzagish…

He shrugged, and decided not to mention it. He had no sense of self-preservation when it came to going after Sango, but a man had to draw the line somewhere

Finally, a decent stand of trees was found, and they paused for the night, Inuyasha grousing about the delay and Sesshoumaru silently agreeing. This would be so much faster if they didn't have to stop for the humans…

But then again, maybe it was a good thing. He'd been getting pretty tired, hauling all that dead weight around up there. He blamed his brother for over-eating…it had to be him dragging at the seams so much…

So perhaps he should actually be _thanking_ the humans (Which was not about to happen) for giving him this time to recuperate for the next round of air surfing…

* * *

"Erg…" Kagome sneezed, grimacing at the sand that had somehow become embedded in her hair, her skin, her clothes…everywhere! during the night. She had no idea how it got there.

She sat up, and looked at Inuyasha's off white clothing. He was sitting cross-legged by the beach, watching the waves brush at what seemed the millionth beach they'd stayed at, on this endless string of islands.

"You up finally?"

"Yes…" She wiped sand out of her face with a frown, and suddenly a thought struck her. "Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah?" What was it? He was pretty sure they were almost home. At least according to Sesshoumaru.

"When do you want your haori back?"

He blinked, slightly confused. He'd nearly forgotten that she still had it, after all this time. In the hot air of the Caribbean, he hadn't really missed it. On the ship it would have gotten in the way, and above all he'd wanted to make sure of her safety, especially when they were in that cave with Barbossa. He hadn't really minded she still had it.

"Ah….thanks" Kagome handed it back to him, and he grinned slightly. "I…forgot…"

Kagome's eyes crinkled up in a smile, and she laughed. "How could you forget about it?"

"Well…I…" He didn't really have an answer to that, at least not one that he could say without sounding grandiose and cliché. He'd just wanted to make sure she was safe…and he knew she'd take care of it. He'd even thought, that if she forgot she had it on he could come back to her time to get it as an excuse.

He put it back on, and watched as the camp began to stir. Sango and Miroku emerged, blinking owlishly, and Sesshoumaru dropped out of the tree he'd been occupying.

Breakfast was a swift affair, gone as soon as the crumbs were. Sango shaded her eyes, and looked east towards the rising sun. She wasn't sure which direction from here they needed to go, but it couldn't be far now.

She really wanted to be home. They'd been camped out on various islands for a few days by now, moving onwards though the day with only a stop at lunch. She wondered why Sesshoumaru wasn't protesting the stops like his brother was. Kagome insisted that they eat lunch on the ground (wisely, in her opinion) and Inuyasha moaned and groaned as he always did about the delay. But Sesshoumaru wasn't.

Maybe he was more mature. Inuyasha certainly wasn't…

She didn't mind. They had to be close. She could nearly feel it in her bones. Another few hours, and they would be home…geographically, at least. The time was still wrong. Kagome had told them they were in the wrong era, and she'd seen nothing to change the idea. Kagome was an intelligent person. The things they taught people in her time! She was a veritable sage sometimes.

Vaguely, she wondered if there was an idea on how to get back besides just jumping in the well again floating around in her friend's head. Miroku might as well. She certainly didn't have one.

Reluctantly, she turned towards her waiting fluffy conveyance, for another few hours of ocean touring. She didn't know if it was just her, or if the rest of her friends didn't like Sesshoumaru's cloud.

It wasn't that she didn't mind flying either. She'd long ago gotten used to riding on Kirara's back. It was just that she knew Sesshoumaru was not about to change his flight schedule for anyone. Kirara would have done what she asked, within reason. She was a friend, and the two, fire cat and slayer, knew each other as well as one being can know another. They were a team.

Sesshoumaru just didn't have the same familiarity…unless you counted a few battles fought against them…

She watched in the now commonplace way as the ground dropped from under them, and stayed elusively far away beneath the transparent fog they somehow managed to stand on. She did not like looking down at her feet, standing on nothing. That was another point for Kirara.

Hours later, she grinned as something she knew appeared on the horizon. Why, she and Kirara had flown by there before! This was almost 3 hours away from home!

Sango leaned out over the cloud eagerly, till Miroku made a funny noise and tugged her back.

Sango glanced at him, and decided that green looked rather funny on his face…"You alright, Miroku?"

"Don't do that! We're already just hanging here…not even a solid body between the ground and your toes…" Miroku looked slightly worried, and Sango blinked. He'd never minded Kirara before…

He was glad when Sango decided not to lean out too far again. It worried him. He wasn't too comfortable this high up. When were they going to get there?

He grinned as a thought passed by on a cloud. He should ask Sango the age old question: are we there yet? Second in importance only to 'Will you bear my children?'. He could also try giving her a quick hug, comfort her against the long drop below…

He glanced at the rather precarious perch he was on, and decided very quickly not to rock the boat till they were safely on the ground. He had severe doubts about Sesshoumaru's willingness to catch him if he fell off. Particularly if it was, technically, his own fault for dropping over the side in the first place.

He sighed, and waited impatiently for home to appear, wanting to put his feet back on the ground where they belonged, and his hands where they…didn't _really_ belong…not that that had ever stopped him before…

Miroku's face glazed over as he began to daydream of all the possibilities solid ground presented to an enterprising young fellow.

Hours later, he was finally jolted out of his train of thought, and his eyes lit up as he saw a very familiar village just rounding the horizon.

"We're here! We're here! We're…what is that?" What was that big building over there? And why were all the trees gone…?

Sango's frown deepened. She had been watching as they finally reached Shikoku, and then crossed the sea again to the island of Honshu. They had seemed to pick up even more speed as they went, and she was sure that Sesshoumaru was as eager to be home as the rest of them.

None of their group had planned on this little outing. She'd left Hiraikotsu behind, and Shippo by himself with Kirara. She hadn't really brought anything but what was on her back. She began to see why Kagome still carried her backpack everywhere. Everything she needed came with her. Or nearly everything. They'd run out of ramen and shampoo a while ago…

She'd wanted as the not-quite-familiar landscape passed under them. Fewer trees and more people met her eyes, and she'd wondered how much things had changed in a hundred years or so. She was almost afraid to ask what Kagome's time, even further away in time, was like.

She watched with trepidation as the village Kaede had lived in drew closer, and narrowed her eyes as it finally did. This was much different than she remembered…

Sesshoumaru stared to spiral downwards, ignoring the surprised looks on the people below. Hadn't they ever seen a youkai before? Idiot humans…

That reminded him…why had they not met anyone traveling? It was unusual not to be challenged as they passed over the lands of the south, or of the east. Lord Shinaka in particular was touchy about such things.

A small mystery that would probably never be explained. He contented himself with thinking of how close to home he might be. He was under no delusions that it would work for sure. Kagome had said she didn't know how they got here, and presumably did not know a way back that would be 100 percent effective.

He could but hope. And finally be able to stop carrying this lot around. It had been hard work, getting them all here. And they didn't seem to appreciate it much either…ungrateful bunch…

With a soft sigh of relief, he set them down just outside the substantial settlement. He had been here before, but the landmarks had changed. And he felt somewhat uneasy about flying over a settlement that had projectiles. He knew his own country frowned on outsiders and might not have the pistols of the Caribbean, but he didn't feel like finding out what they _did_ have. Far too late in the day for that.

Inuyasha's forehead creased as he hopped off a few meters above the ground, and he surveyed the dirt road into Kaede's village…town. The road was a lot wider and the people more numerous than he remembered

"You sure this is the right spot?" Sesshoumaru was a klutz when it came to directions…his policy seemed to be pick a direction and go. And he's eventually get somewhere. He'd nearly gotten lost in the islands, Inuyasha was sure of it. There had been a few too many 'shortcuts' that weren't really helpful and a few too many pauses for him to believe otherwise…

Kagome shaded her eyes "It looks a lot different. But I'm sure it's right. I was following where we were on the map" She waved the ripped pages of her textbook, privately wondering how much a new one would cost. It had been water-damaged, torn, rough handled by pirates…ripping out a few useful pages seemed a minor transgression.

Sango an Miroku didn't look quite so sure, but they followed Kagome down the broad roadway into town, eyes darting about.

Kagome nearly laughed as they walked into town and the whispers broke out in their wake. Just like old times…everywhere she went her uniform had attracted some sort of comment (generally of the wrong kind) and walking into this old but familiar town…it brought back the first time she'd been hauled into the village t see Kaede.

She frowned a bit as the whispers grew to the point where even she could hear them.

"Youkai…youkai? Demons…"

What was that supposed to mean? Were youkai not around as much? She shrugged, and headed unerringly towards the well. Not her problem…interesting, certainly, but not something she cared about…much.

She paused at the foot of the stairs and looked up, and grinned. "So close!" She stared upwards, walking abreast with Inuyasha and Miroku, both of whom looked just as eager to be back.

Whispers grew and took on an incredulous tone "Youkai…shrine…in there?" "But they…" "Youkai…can't do that!"

Miffed townspeople started to climb afterwards, no doubt to ask them to leave. Sango looked back, surprised. What was going on…?

"Kagome, what's going on? We're not youkai…well, most of us aren't…" Miroku frowned at the few people climbing after them, looking slightly irritated. Was the shrine off limits now?

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "Shut up. I'm going to go through the well."

It became a race to the top, the smaller party easily beating the crowd on their heels. "Come on…It should be over here….there!" Kagome grinned at the well, and perched on the side.

Privately, Sesshoumaru was not impressed with 'over there'. Run-down looking stone well…

"I think…maybe I should go first?" Kagome looked quizzically at the well, ignoring the sounds of voices outside. "And…hold hands, or something? I'm taking a guess…I hope this works…I don't know… Inuyasha, you bring up the rear, alright? You've done this more often with me…"

Inuyasha nodded, and waited for the group to arrange themselves…and then glared at Sesshoumaru. Somehow the youkai Lord, not liking the idea of holding onto a human but finally doing so in the interests of getting home, had ended up on the end nearest Inuyasha…and Inuyasha was left without a hand to hold.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upwards a notch. Looked like Inuyasha was regretting cutting off his arm right about now…served him right...it had certainly caused _him_ enough suffering up till now…

Inuyasha finally took a fistful of sleeve as a poor second, nose scrunched up in distaste, and followed the chain of reluctant, would-be time travelers down the rabbit hole.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay. Really, truly sorry. My internet service died a day after I got back from vacationing. It's been offline for well over a week…meaning no updates to stories, to website, to **anything** --. I hate my ISP. I want to get Shaw instead…_they_ are at least _competent_…

…And then the evil known as calculus happened to me…more time lost to the dreaded math…and swimming practice, maybe getting a job, more homework…

Eh. Enough of my eternal bitching. :P To make it up to you, the next (and last) chapter has probably been already posted, right after this one. Enjoy. (Again, I apologize deeply for the long delay… )

Thanks to the people who commented on last chapter! You guys rock! XD (_still_ can't believe you lot put up with my 'updates'…really, you're amazing for still reading this…love you all!)

* * *

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: I didn't really cover bargaining….but you can guess. :P And…well, for me, a few weeks is an awful lot. I 'm one of those people that works though lunch on extracuricular computer stuff. Especially when schools on. I can't send all the assignments home to work on in computers, for one thing…and my poor Webby wasn't updated…or stories…thank you.

The Violent Tomboy: …Didn't really update soon, did I? I wasn't too bad all summer, and then it all went to pieces…next story I do I'm going to try and fix that. Have things ready in advance type thing. :P Thanks!

Aya: Of course I would not comment. And actually, plausible does matter, or at least, I think it does now. Bear in mind that parts of this were written a year or nearly two ago…I had a little different view then. Thank you for reviewing!

Amaquieria: I don't know that I said which way Kagome was facing, fore or aft. While I was writing that I couldn't remember, so phrased it in a way so that it could even be taken for sarcasm. Maybe :P. But I will readily admit to spotty nautical knowledge, since I live out on the water-less prairies…hope you like the conclusion! Thank you for that little piece of knowledge, and review!. (Port…left! Starboard, right:P)

BlackFeatherz29: I have no trouble picturing Miroku drunk…it seems to fit, somehow! And I know that many people think beer stimulates the mind. I happen to disagree, but some people think so. Oddness. Thank you!

DogEarFetish: Please do let me know if you write it…I happen to like crossovers. (Bet you never would have guessed _that_ one :P) And yes, Sess is still around. I couldn't leave my fav. character out, now could I? And if you want, I have the first few chapters/prologue of the next story I'm writing on my website. Link is on my profile page. No promises as to website updates though. That's a random act of webmistress. :P Thanks for your many lovely reviews!

Victory's Ashes: Sometimes I think the world runs on coffee :P. Or rather, caffeine, since I get my stimulants in the form of sugar and raspberry tea. Nasty coffee taste...but yes. Rin is too cute for her own good. :P Thanks for review(s)!

Tira's Host: Sometimes. Most times it's just annoying and aggravating. :P Thank you to both of you…and you read it all in one go? Wow…must have been a while…my pet story has grown quite a bi, I think…thanks to both of you for your kind words!

Tera Earth: No. No sequel, I'm afraid. Not even when the new Pirates movie comes out. I wouldn't be able to maintain an interest in the idea long enough. Not even for an epliogue. And the answer to your questions lies in the next chapter, conveniently already posted 2 seconds after this one was. And yes, that scene with blind/deaf Sess is due to be rewritten. Editing will be done. Needs to be. Thank you!

WhyWhatShutup: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

Sssshy-chansbestpal: I'm sure it would be…lol. Thanks!

Akana Akazen: Yeah, registration sucks. Especially when you get there late and have to do it another time. :P And Miroku was always the businessman before, so why not now? And yes, even Sess has a few people skills…not many, but they must be there. Thanks!

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: lol. Try 14 hours straight at Disneyland…murder on your feet, I must say. (Through it was enjoyable!) (Passes out random Jack action figure) And sorry about updates…that was…bad. . Vacation plus dead internet equalls long time. Thanks!

Zanamra Adokiam: Thank you! And yes…I do pity the poor soul who tried that. Fortunately for them, no one did. Thanks for your reviews!

Fhaerujea: . I think that's me not doing a proper spell check. Thanks for that! And your review!

Bomhammer: Ouch. Hope that went well for you. Thanks! I think…you must be one of the first reviewers I had…and, amazingly enough, you're still reading this! (gives out a random pirate flag)**_ Big _**thank-you for all your reviews!

IntoTheWakingDawn: lol. I can't talk, since I rather adore crossovers. But I'm glad you though this one was entertaining enough to read! Thanks for your review!

Swordsman of Fire: Thank you!

Auxana: I'm glad you think I did a good job! I shall continue…although that extends only to the next chapter. Since then I'm done…lol. But I have other stories floating around as well which will get posted eventually. Thank you!

TrisakAminawn: There's not much I can say…other than an _enormous_ thanks. I really do appreciate all the time and trouble you've gone to to help me out. Thank you so much for all those critiques of my writing, and encouraging me to be a better author. And when I rewrite some of this, you can be sure I'll look hard at all those wonderful reviews you left me. Thank you very much.


	27. From The Well

Disclaimer: I deny any rights to the characters/story of Inuyasha, or to the pirates of the Caribbean. Happy now? You have destroyed my dream…

_**Notes and stuff**: Anyway…this be the promised last chapter, peoples, so enjoy. I'm not doing an epilogue or anything like that, that I'm aware of at the moment. I've been working on another Inu story(SessxKag), but it won't be on for a while. If you really, really can't wait, the first few chapters are on my personal website, along with a whole bunch of other writing, bits of my art portfolio,(link to the site is on my profile page) and…yeah. Can anybody tell I'm using this time to advertise shamelessly? Lol :P Of course, my site updates are a random act of webmistress. Warning for that…_

Chapter 26: From The Well

Jaken stared at the well, still not willing to give up. Rin still asked him if Sesshoumaru was going to be there today, but he'd given up answering her. He didn't know. She was a little miffed when he wouldn't answer, but he couldn't stand telling her the truth. Apparently he had a soft spot for her after all, declarations to the contrary.

No. He wasn't there. And, he was starting to wonder, might never be there. But Rin didn't need to know that. She was young and didn't really need to understand death, despite the fact she had already died at one point.

He was so lost in his circle of self-apologetic thoughts that he hardly noticed when Rin and Shippo, a constant companion by now, crept up behind him with armloads of flowers, and tipped them over his head, burying him.

Rin frowned as Jaken just sat there. He wasn't even making those funny noises, like he usually did. She and Shippo went over to the other side of the well to confer. Shippo's ears drooped a bit at the points.

"Do you think he's worried?"

Rin blinked and thought about that for a bit. "I don't know. Sesshoumaru's been gone so long…I don't know why. He always comes back…"

Shippo looked down. He was just as worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. The well had even swallowed Sango and Miroku, leaving him along with Kirara. He hated being alone…he was able to forget about it sometimes when he and Rin were plotting to do something to Jaken, but at night he lay awake and worried that they might not come back, just like poppa had not come back…

"I'm sure they'll be back soon Rin. Maybe today they will be!" He smiled, and pulled out his spinning top. "Maybe if we did this…" He laid out another plan to rouse Jaken for his seat.

Rin smiled, but her eyes were not quite convinced. It had been such a long time…

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi glanced across the courtyard, to where Souta and her father had disappeared into the well house. Kagome had promised to be back nearly a month ago…more than a month ago… 

Usually, Kagome never promised when she'd be back, since she never knew. But there had been the odd time she'd promised to come back at a certain time. She had come for Souta's birthday, and for the family get together last April. She'd taken to promising to be gone for only a few days, or a week at a time, now that Naraku had gone. She didn't know who Naraku was, but she did know that her daughter had missed the day she'd said she would be home.

Mrs. Higurashi had waited, hoping that it was only a mistake, that she'd been delayed for a while, for a day. She'd been able to believe that then, though by now it was much harder to hold onto that hope. A whole month and a half, missing? She was frightened.

She knew, in a way, what the past was like. She simply could not bring herself to look much closer than she already had, knowing that if she did, she would never be able to let Kagome go there again. She'd always known, always feared, what might happen. How could she not? Inuyasha carried a sword, and she'd learned about the violence of the feudal era in school. She could guess enough.

What if Inuyasha had failed? What if he hadn't managed to protect her, or they had both died? What if? What if…those might-have-been's kept her awake at night.

She said nothing to Souta or her father, simply watched them chanting over the well, grandpa's thin, reedy voice ringing out easily, while Souta's sounded doubtful.

She wished them luck. She knew they were coping in there own way, and she wished them al the success in the world. It was all she could think to do, other than wait.

She couldn't bring herself to attempt the passage, to look. It might not work. She might not get back.

She might find something worse than silence.

* * *

Souta stared into the depths of the well, nowhere near as convinced as Grandpa that their nonsense chant would work. He'd been conned into helping Grandpa out before now, and when his ideas actually worked, it was more luck than skill. 

Where was Kagome? He missed her, and Inuyasha. He was lonely with no sister to bug…

Souta sighed, and went back to chanting tonelessly. He hung his head, tired after last nights mad study session. Who knew? This might even work…

Maybe.

Souta didn't really notice as the well began to grow purple, mistiness parting to admit a vague, many limbed shape revolving in its center, getting larger by the second, until…

**Thump.**

"Ow, get off! That was my _ear_, you moron!"

"Miroku!" Smack!

"But Sango…"

"This is not where I want to be."

"Hey, it's my house!" Kagome finally managed to see where she was, after struggling to get by what she thought was Miroku's sleeve. Or maybe it was Inuyasha…

Souta and Grandpa stared at the sounds of scuffling and arguing beneath them. Souta squeaked, and jumped back as something white flew out of the well, landing inside the well house.

Souta stared at the pale apparition, wondered if the youkai eyeing him suspiciously was related to Inuyasha…he looked a bit like him. Same hair, at any rate…

Grandpa just stared, and let his hands inch towards the stack of ofuda's beside him. "Kagome! There's a youkai in here!"

Kagome's head finally emerged from the well after a few more curses and 'ouch, you moron!' Souta grinned, absolutely delighted. She was alive! He felt like giving her a hug, just relived to see her again.. "Kagome! You came back!"

"Kagome! Watch out for the youkai!" Grandpa waved his ofuda at Sesshoumaru, and glared. "Get away from my granddaughter!"

Inuyasha snickered. Sesshoumaru did not look pleased. Sango and Miroku finally caught up to him, and watched curiously form the side of the well. "Where are we?"

"That means you too!" Grandpa pointed an arthritic finger at Inuyasha. "Leave her alone!"

Kagome sighed. "Grandpa…I asked you not to bother Inuyasha before, and I doubt Sesshoumaru likes it any better."

Sesshoumaru resisted an urge to cross his arms (it made him look rather foolish since the loss of a limb…) and glared. He wasn't back with Rin and Jaken, though the familiarity of these two humans had led him to believe Kagome, at least, was known here and presumably had an idea of where they were in space and time.

"What is this?" He scanned the inside of the well house that had mysteriously appeared. "And where, exactly, have you dumped us _this_ time?" He looked at the well distastefully. He could grow to hate that thing…

Kagome laughed. "I'm home, of course. Grandpa, this is Sango, and Miroku. And that grumpy looking fellow is Sesshoumaru. Everyone, this is my little brother Souta." Kagome grinned and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much! Where's mom?"

Sango smiled, finally seeing Kagome's little brother for the first time. She'd heard about him more than once, and it was nice to be able to put a name to a face. He was younger than Kohoku, but she was still reminded of her own little brother. Her missing little brother…

She hoped that they could get_ home_ still, since the well had brought them here instead of where she wanted so much to be. Kirara…Shippo. They were waiting. Kohoku was waiting, somewhere. She just had to find him.

Kagome straightened up "Where's mom? I must have had her worried sick…let's go check the house." She took off at a trot, with the ragtag band of one miffed youkai, one happy hanyou and various humans following along behind.

"Mom? Mom!" She couldn't see her outside, so she must have gone in…Kagome opened the door to her hours, welcoming her friends inside. Sango and Miroku had never been here before, and watched everything with amazement. Inuyasha grinned and pointed out what some of the things were proudly, even when he got the functions and names slightly mixed up.

Kagome smiled, and didn't bother correcting him. Sango and Miroku looked like they were blown away…Inuyasha had never bothered to be amazed with her world. The only time he'd been that interested was when Souta showed him the TV. Sesshoumaru…well, she never could tell what he was thinking, or if he was even paying attention to Inuyasha's rambling explanation.

As a matter of fact, he was listening, and he was somewhat surprised. He hadn't know Kagome came from a different time originally…it certainly explained a lot of the loose ends that were lying around. Her odd clothing, the particular turns of phrase only she used, the education and the textbooks…

There was one problem though .He was now even further from where he wanted to be. While the TV was fascinating, it was somewhat irrelevant to the problem of time travel.

He hated that well. It never did what you wanted it to. If Sesshoumaru had known what Microsoft Windows was, he'd have been comparing it to the evil operating system with relish.

Finally Kagome caught sight of a slender woman, and started shouting, running up to meet her. He watched, somewhat interested as they talked excitedly, watching how the woman couldn't seem to let go of Kagome's arm. This must be her mother…she looked a bit like her.

"Kagome, you came back! You're fine! Oh, we missed you…" The older woman wiped at her eyes and smiled brilliantly, the same smile that Kagome had.

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes as the woman gave Kagome another hug. She didn't look like she wanted to let go of her again…

"You didn't come back, and we were…I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!" Kagome was engulfed in another hug "What happened to you? Something must have…"

"I think I want to know that too…and why are you so tanned?" Souta frowned at his sister, just noticing this fact. Even going outside every day, she shouldn't be that brown…Japan wasn't really known for its tanning beaches. That was Fiji or Hawaii…

"Ah….that's rather a long story, actually…and the main reason I didn't come back when I was supposed to either. You see, the well dumped us in the Caribbean…"

"The Caribbean! Oh wow! Did you scare the tourists?"

"No, but we did manage to go sailing on a pirate ship…and we found the last piece of the Shikon Mom! See!"

Mrs. Higurashi had the finished Shikon waved in her face, Kagome babbling excitedly about how they'd found it, they'd met a bunch of cursed pirates, and they had even brought some pieces of eight back! (these last were put on the table, where Souta stared wide eyed at them and the few remaining pieces of jewelry and gems not been used to pay for passage)

"Wow Kagome! You're rich! We're rich!" Souta crowed in delight and waved the coins around, excited as hell to have gold and his sister given back in one day. "Pirate gold!"

"But how did you…?" Kagome's mother wasn't as interested in the coins as Souta. She wanted to know what had happened, every last detail…

Sesshoumaru glared pointedly. "This reunion is all very nice, but might I point out that we are not where we are supposed to be?" He tugged at his necklace even more pointedly, with a slightly pained expression. "And I fail to see why this is still here…"

Kagome glared at him. She had half a mind to down him…she hadn't seen her family in well over a month, and all he could think about…but then she sighed, remembering the little girl that had been with him before, Rin, was that her name? He must be worried about her…or about the toad…goodness knew why he was worried about _Jaken_ though…

"I guess we can try again. But the necklace stays on, Sesshoumaru. If nothing else, you might be civil to your brother…"

She was not going to let go of the only insurance she had. And there was the slight probability he'd attack Inuyasha less. He wouldn't stand much of a chance if they picked a fight and she just downed him, would he? She wouldn't let Inuyasha torment him while he was down, but she wasn't going to stand by and let him go after Inuyasha either.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes angrily. Like hell she was going to leave this thing on him! He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"You wouldn't make me say certain words, would you? Besides, I'm not even around you most of the time."

Sesshoumaru sourly decided that he would remain somewhat unsatisfied but still standing upright. He didn't need to end up getting to know the floor better. It was true that he _could_ stay away from her…which would mean holding off on facing Inuyasha over Sesshoumaru's rightful property for a while…damn wench…damn Inuyasha…damn necklace…damn wench for getting the best of him…

Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku, who'd been kidnapped by her brother. He was halfway though showing them his newest game on the 'X-box', talking excitedly. Poor Sango looked confused, and Miroku looked even worse.

"Do you want to wait for a while, or go back sooner?"

"But Kagome…you haven't even been here ten minutes…" Souta clicked off the TV, and wandered over. "I want to show you some biology stuff…I can't figure it out…"

"I'll be back in a bit Souta. I promise. I just have to get back to my other home, and take the rest of these people back with me…"

She nodded in Sesshoumaru's direction and rolled her eyes a little. "They're probably just as worried as mom was here. I've never been away that long, and neither has anyone else."

Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't really want to let go of her daughter this quickly, not even when she knew how worried the other side of the well must be. She'd only just met her two friends, a friendly woman and a nice young man in monks robes.

Reluctantly, she let go of Kagome's shoulders. "If you go, you promise me you'll come right back, alright? I'll make curry for dinner…" She glanced around the room. "You're sure I can't persuade any of you to stay for curry?" If one of them would stay, then Kagome might too…

Miroku looked mildly interested at the mention of food, but Inuyasha tried very hard to keep his face from breaking out into a horrified expression. Well did he remember Mrs. Higurashi's burning, spicy curry…it had permanently scarred his tongue, he was _sure _of it...

Sesshoumaru didn't really care what the woman was offering. She could promise the worlds finest delicacies for all he cared and he still wouldn't be interested. Getting home was more important. The whole scheme was to keep Kagome here with her mother. He wasn't going to fall for it.

Kagome must have caught on as well, because she smiled, and told her mother that she'd be back in ten minutes to help her cook.

"I'll be fine. No more tips on pirate ships, and no more Caribbean adventures Mom! I've only been doing this for years by now. But I really do have to get my friends back home. Think how worried everyone there must be over us."

That did it. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't going to be responsible for keeping her daughter away from other loved ones, or causing anyone more heartache. Her own was far too fresh. "Well…just come back soon, please. Or I'll come after you and haul you back by your ears!"

Inuyasha winced, and half-reached to cover his own furry digits. He did not like that idea one bit…but he did not doubt that Mrs. Higurashi would do it. She was that kind of person. She was always very warm on the outside, but if you ever poked the dragon in the eye…well, so much for you.

Kagome laughed "Of course. There's no way I wouldn't come back. Even if I did get stuck in the Caribbean with Jack again…I'd just ride back here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Jack might not want to sail all the way back here again. "Come on!"

He pulled Kagome along behind him, gruffly muttering about time wasters. Kagome laughed, and kept up with him. She wanted to go back to the feudal era nearly as much as her friends did.

"Sango, Miroku, hurry up! Same to you, Fuzzy!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He did not like being called Fluffy, but Fuzzles, Fuzzy, the giant puff ball and some of the other things Inuyasha had thought up were truly **revolting**…if only he didn't have this necklace on…**then** Inuyasha would be in deep trouble…

They all paused just inside the well house, and Kagome gave her mom one last hug goodbye. "I'll be back soon! Promise!"

"You'd better be. And bring your friends too, sometime. I've never met them before, and I'm sure they would love to come to dinner one night, wouldn't you?"

"Ah…of course." Miroku smiled. Mrs. Higurashi was a lovely lady, and one never passed up an invitation to be served a free meal by said lovely lady any day. Even if she was Kagome's mother, and therefore far too old for him.

Sango looked at Miroku with a suspicious eye, before smiling., "We would love to." What was Miroku thinking of right now? She could guess…

Grandpa sighed and waved, and Souta bounced up and down. "Come back soon sis!"

"Don't worry! I will! Now…hands. And I hope this works better…"

The group reassembled, this time with Inuyasha on the front and Kagome bringing up the rear. Inuyasha jumped up on the rim of the old well, and jumped down. Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and finally Kagome followed him down.

Starts and streaks of light wavered around them before the long time of time travelers slowly floated down to the bottom, and tumbled together in an untidy heap.

"Ouch, damnit Miroku, stop poking me in the eye!"

"Miroku!" Sango tried to slap at the offending hand, and belted Sesshoumaru across the nose. "Oh…woops…sorry"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but his entire stiff outline was loud with 'no comment'.

Inuyasha managed to stand up, and looked up at the rim of the well. "Kagome? You alright?"

"Yes…" Kagome looked up at as well, at the black hoop filled with sky. A familiar voice echoed down excitedly, followed by a very familiar pair of green eyes. "Shippo!"

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, and grinned. He started bouncing in the lip of the well. "Kagome's home, Kagome's home!" He overbalanced, and fell off the edge backwards, landing on Jaken a muffled whump.

"Ouch! Fox brat!" Jaken's voice joined the confused jumble of sound, and Sesshoumaru smiled faintly. Where Jaken was, Rin would not be far behind…

As if his thoughts had called her, Rin climbed up on the edge of the well, waving hr arms in delight "Sesshoumaru! I knew you would come back!" She grinned, and jumped down the well shaft without a second thought.

Miroku winced as something small and bony landed on his back and ran over his shoulder in an effort to reach the white haired lord who'd straightened up behind him.

"Rin. I did say I was coming back." Hadn't she believed him? Granted, it was a long time…He'd been worried himself, sometimes…

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, and jumped out of the well, where Kagome was immediately assaulted by a small, reddish blur. Sango and Miroku started to climb out once they'd gone. There was room enough to move finally.

Sango looked down, and grinned as she caught sight of Sesshoumaru patiently explaining to Rin that he hadn't meant to stay away that long, it had just happened that way.

"Will Sesshoumaru stay away that long again?" Rin seemed afraid to let the lord out of her sight.

"No."

"Will Jaken and I come with Sesshoumaru next time he goes someplace?"

"Yes, Rin."

"I have flowers for you, Sesshoumaru! I picked them this morning!" Rin held out a fistful of miscellaneous plants, each blooming wildly and trailing a few stray roots.

"They're lovely, Rin."

"Jaken doesn't like flowers. He didn't like the pretty pink crown Shippo and I made for him."

"Really."

"Yes! Shippo and I had fun…can we come and visit him sometime? He always has the best ideas to play with Jaken!"

"Yes, Rin." He was sure the kitsune child had lots of ideas. And he was equally as sure that Jaken would like none of them. Sesshoumaru was tempted to smile. He would have to see some of those idea's in action, one day. Watching Jaken and Rin 'play' had become one of his main sources of entertainment…

He stood up, and measured the distance he'd have to jump up out of the well. He was glad to be home...he'd missed seeing Rin and Jaken argue…

"Come here, Rin. You shouldn't stay at the bottom of the well."

Obediently, Rin walked over and held on tight as he got them both out of the well. She waved at Shippo as they landed, and he grinned back from his circle of friends.

"Hi Rin! They all came back! And Inuyasha already hit me..." He winced as he rubbed the bump on his head. He made a note to remember that pouncing on Inuyasha and talking really fast annoyed him no end. He'd have to try that again sometime…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken waddled over, disbelief in his eyes. "You came back.

"Yes. We're leaving soon. Rin, say goodbye."

Rin grinned and bounced over to Shippo. "Bye! We're leaving now…but Sesshoumaru said we could visit soon, so don't worry!"

Shippo let go of Kagome and walked over. "Aww…but we were going to put…"He caught sight of Jaken's glare, and grinned innocently "We have to do that next time!"

Rin grinned. "Yes. I will practice catching butterflies for then!"

Jaken shivered. The evil butterflies…

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So you're leaving already?"

"Yes." His decision had nothing to do with the fact that he found thrashing Inuyasha very tempting right now…he didn't want to get Rin in the middle of that though. And Kagome had point blank _refused_ to take off his thrice cursed rosary…

Kagome grinned. "You'll have to come back, and bring Rin with you! Shippo said he had a really good time while she was here." Kagome decided not to mention the things Shippo and Rin had plotted against Jaken during that time period. "I'm sure she'd like to, wouldn't you Rin?"

"Yes! I want to see Shippo again!" The little girl grinned widely and waved a fistful of flowers. "Bye!"

Sesshoumaru started to walk away, Rin skipping along behind him and Jaken bring up the rear, shooting one last, fearful glance at Shippo.

Shippo waved till they were out of sight, then turned back to eagerly asking questions about where they'd gone.

"Why did you stay away so long? Did you bring anything back? What was the Caribbean like? Can I go there someday? Can I try to go to Kagome's time too? I tried once, but the well wouldn't work…"

Kagome laughed and hoisted him into her arms. "I'm going back for dinner right away Shippo…why don't you try to come with me? I'm sure mom would love to have you for curry…"

Inuyasha shivered. "No, don't! That curry tastes awful...it burns your mouth out…"

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha…it's terribly rude to say that.

"But it is! She pours fire on that stuff, I swear!"

Miroku shook his head slightly. Inuyasha never learned. "Inuyasha, you never insult a woman's cooking. I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi meant well, and I'm equally sure it tastes excellent. I'd go myself, if I didn't want to go back to Kaede's village and assure her we're alright."

Sango nodded. "Kirara…we have to find her. I'm sure she was worried sick…"

"She was! I was worried you'd never come back…" Shippo's face fell, and he frowned slightly. " I don't want to be alone again…"

"And you won't be. You can come back with me to dinner! Mom'll just love you, I'm sure! She loves little kids…and she _is_ a good cook!"

Inuyasha laughed "She cooks with fire sauce! Don't eat it Shippo, or you'll be sorry!"

"Inuyasha?"

His ears drooped. Damnit, he was sure he knew what was coming next…maybe he'd gone a little far….but she didn't need to _sit_ him…

"Sii…"

He flinched.

Kagome giggled. "I don't even have to say it now and you wince…"

"I did not! I was bracing for the impact!

"Right." Kagome rolled her eyes, and Sango grinned. Miroku looked upwards. Inuyasha never seemed to learn….

"Was too!"

"You were not, Inuyasha!" Shippo stuck out his tongue "You wereso flinching!"

"You brat…" Clunk!

"Ow! Kagome, he hit me again!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

Thump 

"Wench!"

* * *

There. Fin. The end, whatever you want to call it. No epilogue either. Too tired…zzz

Phewf…not entirely satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. Maybe I'll rewrite it. When I rewrite the rest of this story, starting today. :P It needs it, especially in the begining.

Really sorry about the wait for these last two chapters. I was, as I said, on vacation, with no computer access. Then I got back a day before school started, where I was introduced to the horror known as calculus. (shivers violently) And then my internet service provider decided to be a pain in the rear and give spotty i.e _NO_ service... I finished days ago, but since my connection was down…--

Bleh. Enough of my issues. Many _many_ thanks, to everyone who read this! And especially to those who reviewed! I really appreciate the encouragement and nice/constructive notes you left, and I'm glad I was able to entertain you guys for a bit. I know there were a few days when I was 'I don't want to write…too tired…', or 'Ahhrrrg! Writers block!', but just knowing that a few people cared enough to drop a note was encouraging. **_Thank you!_**

(I actually finished a story! Wow…break out the pocky…XD. And now to start rewriting the entire thing...lol.)

- Draconic Ban-Sidhe


	28. notes

_Two quick things._

_One. I've reposted/majorly edited up to chapter 10 of Youkai in the Caribbean._

_Two. I know, a long time ago, I promised a sess/kag romance story to some of you. It's posted. In fact, I have the first 15 chapters written, and the second chapter is going up tonight_

_---Draconic Ban-Sidhe/Lumbe_

hr 

**_My homepage 'Dark Gardens', contains a large amount of writing, (original and fanfiction), and an art section. _(FF .net won't allow underscores to be posted in a ch, so you'll have to visit my profile for the site link)**

**_I've also begun a more 'professional' graphics and galleries page, called Dark Gardens Design, at visit!_ **


End file.
